Bringing Back the Bad Guys
by LoveBackwards
Summary: Naraku never likes to get his hands dirty, so he brings back the some of the dead. Can Bankotsu, Hiten, Jakotsu, Yura, and Abi go after the hanyou like they were asked, or will they kill each other first? BanksxYura HitenxAbi SesshxKagu KouxAya. REVISING
1. Bankotsu & Hiten

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**My plan from here is to review and revise the stories I've written that I find worthy for it. This is first on my list, I don't care for the way my writing appeared and this story was always a favorite.**

**Enjoy! Thanks for bearing with me. **

Chapter One: Hiten & Bankotsu.

He slowly opened his eyes and held his throbbing head as he sat up. He was in a manor of some sort, but how did he get there? How...he died, hadn't he? The last he remembered, that half-breed, Inuyasha, killed him in Mount Hakurei…why was he alive now? He swung his legs over the bed and saw another bed across from his. He slowly made his way to it.

What happened? He felt so weak…so tired. He was killed. It had to be some time ago he and his brother were murdered by the worthless half-demon. Groggily, he opened his eyes and looked up. Above him was the figure of a man, he could only see the figure, like a silhouette. The room was too dark for anything else with only the moonlight peering in the window. His scarlet eyes got wide and he grabbed the figure's arm and swung him to the floor. He wasn't expecting him to retaliate by punching him in the abdomen. There was no demon aura, though he had never faced a human with this much power.

"Who the hell are you?" The man who had been looming over the thunder demon's bed demanded as loud as his voice would let him. It sounded raspy, and his body still felt drained. He couldn't even comprehend what was occurring at the moment.

"Who am I? Who are _you_?" They stared at each other for a short while in a tension-filled silence; then he looked behind the man that just attacked him and saw his Raigekijin. He swiftly ran past him, causing the man to see his own weapon, the giant halberd, Banryuu. The mercenary harshly swung the tip of his blade to where he thought the demon's neck to be, only to be stopped by the blade of the pike. Both struggled, neither acknowledging they were equally matched.

"I want answers!" Hiten shouted as the man pushed him away, unfazed by the lightening. Both were out of breath by this point, exhausted from the battle.

"I don't want to be questioned, so talk!" Bankotsu shot a wave of heat at him and he dived to his side in attempt to avoid it. It was then that Hiten took notice of his missing flaming wheels, he couldn't fly.

"Where is my brother?" Hiten asked darkly. His expression quickly became a scowl as he spat venom through his teeth.

"Where is mine?" Bankotsu snapped back, now just as frustrated.

As the sun rose, he got a good look at the man's face across the paneled room. He was tanned with raven-colored hair, very similar to Hiten's, though it appeared to be thicker. He had a purple marking on his forehead, a four-pointed star; it seemed centered between his bangs. His clothes were white and his armor covered his right shoulder and torso, it also had purple marking on it. His calves and arms were covered with a deep grey material…why would he be brought back to life with a man he had never seen before? It made no sense.

Bankotsu growled as he caught the man's features. He was probably around the same age, though his red eyes revealed he was a demon, same skin, maybe a little lighter, and he also had a jet-black braid. He was powerful, but how powerful? He saw there were three jewel shards reflect the morning sunlight in his forehead. Without second thought, he lunged at him, sword in hand. The room was slowly being brought down with every attack.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." A quiet voice came from the shadows. Both snapped their necks in the direction they believed it came from. There was a slow clap. "That was quite the show." A child with white hair and clothes stepped forward with a wind sorceress at his side. The Thunder Demon and mercenary both grew anxious, though they didn't pull away from their personal battle quite yet…

"You!" Bankotsu swung at them but his sword couldn't make it through. There was some type of barrier around them; suddenly it became familiar to Bankotsu. The wind sorceress went to swing her fan out of rage but was stopped when the child put out his arm. She scoffed and crossed her arms, glaring daggers at the smaller boy.

"Don't waste your time…or mine. It is far too valuable." The boy smirked as their glares grew stronger, he could feel their hatred radiating off their bodies, filling the room with tension. Of course, this only amused Hakudoshi more.

"Who are you?" Hiten asked, attempting to remain calm only because he knew there was no way his weapon could pierce through whatever was protecting the two.

"You both died recently, hands at the of a worthless half-demon…correct?" Both glanced at each other, pulling their gaze away when their eyes met. They averted their attention back to the child. "My name is Hakudoshi, this is Kagura; I believe one of you has already met her."

"Just say what you want!" Bankostu yelled, his patience wearing very, very thin. He was getting put up to some type of work for someone, though he didn't know what yet.

"Now, is that any way to speak to the one who has given you another chance at life?" Hakudoshi asked and Kagura arched a thin brow at him, though he didn't take notice. It was ballsy of him to take credit for Naraku's doing, considering he didn't do much on his own, she knew their 'master' wouldn't be too satisfied hearing this. Hakudoshi glanced at the man with the sword. "Bankotsu, this would be your third shot. Inuyasha is the result of all the murders of your brothers…aside from Renkotsu, but I think we both know what happened there." He chuckled and Bankotsu glared. "Inuyasha still treads this area."

"How do you know Naraku?" Banotsu shouted. He knew there was some way, the woman beside the boy was familiar, and something about his sadistic nature, how calm he was bringing up these touchy subjects, they had to be related. Hakudoshi seemed to take no interest in the question, however.

"I don't believe I'm finished. Hiten." He looked to the side of Bankotsu casually. "Inuyasha killed you and Manten, your beloved brother. He shows no regret for taking your lives."

"Why are we back?" Hiten asked, curious about both this child's information and the human, Bankotsu's, question. Who was Naraku? How was he connected to Inuyasha?

"Naraku has asked me to revive you. You do want to take out Inuyasha, right?" They snarled in response, Hakudoshi's grin only widened. They were both too bloodthirsty to think thoroughly what they should ask, though he did give the mercenary credit for trying. "I thought so. Both of you were given three jewel shard. Bankotsu, yours are in your neck." He watched as the mercenary brought one hand to his throat, lightly feeling around the spot. "And Hiten, yours were placed back in your forehead." Hiten responded the same way. "You have one last chance to avenge your brothers…and yourselves."

"There's more to it." Bankotsu pointed his sword at them, though it was ultimately the barrier. Hakudoshi rolled his eyes and Kagura stayed content. Hiten simply observed.

"That isn't very polite. I've even provided you with your weapons…Bankotsu with Banryuu and Hiten with his Raigekijin."

"Then where is my brother?" Hiten quipped.

"I only bring back those who are powerful." The child said smugly, seeing the thunder demon's temper start to boil. Hiten ran at him and whacked his staff against the barrier, letting out a deep snarl when it didn't get through and trying again. Lightening filled the room until Bankotsu pushed him roughly to the side.

"Stop it you crazy bastard!" He barked, watching Hiten take sharp breaths.

"Why don't you make me?" Hiten slowly got to his feet, wincing slightly. His body wasn't ready; it seemed, to take on such fighting. The sound of scratching metal filled the room as they clashed their weapons together.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Kagura looked over.

"Yes. Hiten, Bankotsu, you can defeat Inuyasha, but you need to do it together. He has gotten more powerful, but he should be no match if you put your minds together…then again, you both aren't all that smart, are you?" They growled as they faced him, their weapons still against each other's. "Just feel the hatred. He tore the only families you had left apart. He single-handedly killed you without hesitation. Do not go against each other, work together and feel the power." The barrier lifted him and Kagura. "But be careful, Hiten and Bankotsu, this is your last shot." They vanished into the crisp, morning air.

"So…Inuyasha got you too?" Hiten asked as he pulled away his Raigekijin. He sat back on the bed he had awoken on, thinking over what just happened. It was a lot to take in, especially after revival.

"What's it to you?" Bankotsu argued and he rolled his scarlet eyes. Clearly this man didn't care who died, he just wanted some blood on his hands. Despite the fact that they were both after the same hanyou, he doubted they would ever come to mutual terms willingly on it. In fact, if they didn't have to work together, Hiten was sure he could kill him, but Manten needed to be avenged. That came first right now.

"Well, you must want him dead, that kid might have a point." He scratched his head, finding himself just pointing out the obvious. Bankotsu huffed and crossed his arms, eyeing him skeptically. Surely had didn't trust the demon, but the demon didn't trust him either.

"I have no desire to trust you or one of Naraku's minions." Bankotsu confessed and Hiten let out an exasperated sigh.

"Listen to me, stupid, I don't trust you either, but if we…_work together_ long enough to watch that half-breed meet his end, it might work a lot quicker." He explained, though he found it obvious information. Bankotsu pursed his lips.

"First off, I'm not stupid, second off; I can handle him just fine on my own!"

"Because you did so well the first time." Hiten glanced up. Clearly the human didn't know what to say, for the demon was right. That would never be an acknowledgment to be heard, however. It would simply sit in the back of Bankotu's mind.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Bankotsu raised his fist.

"Tell me, did he beat you, or did you beat him? You heard him, the half-breed is still alive somewhere! Obviously you didn't kill him and neither did I! Our brothers are all in hell because of him!" He stood up and shouted. Bankotsu groaned and faced his back to him.

"If it causes Inuyasha's death, fine. He will die at my hands, I will be the one to kill him; you can do away with the others." Bankotsu attempted a compromise, he figured that would be what happened anyways.

"What? If anyone kills him it will be me!" Hiten protested.

"What makes you worthy?" Bankotsu felt a fist hit him in the back of the head. He grunted and collapsed on his face. He eased himself up, wiping the blood from his mouth with his sleeve.

"That!" Hiten pointed down to him and laughed mockingly.

"You know, I don't work so well with good-for-nothing demons." He rubbed his head as he stood up and swiftly turned around and brought his own fist to Hiten's face. Hiten stumbled back, shocked by the attack. Suddenly, a hoard of weak demons appeared.

"Alright, whoever kills the most gets the half-breed." Hiten challenged, a cocky grin on his face.

"You're on!" Bankotsu ran ahead of him. He groaned in annoyance, quickly chasing after him.

Inuyasha sneezed.

"Someone's talking about you." Kagome smiled as they walked down the narrow dirt road. He rolled his eyes.

"Probably about my death." He sighed, brushing the subject off casually. Kagome frowned.

"Why are you so negative?" She tilted her head out of curiosity. Then again, it was still early. Inuyasha was never a type to enjoy mornings.

"Look!" Sango pointed to the distance from where she stood, ahead of them with Miroku. A flood of lightening emitted from a valley.

"I'll show you!" Came a shout. A wave of heat went off and a cluster of demons that caught fire flew over them, causing them to shield themselves from the flames.

"Let's go!" Inuyasha shouted anxiously. Kagome nodded and jumped on his back.

"I killed way more!" Bankotsu shouted as he inched his face close to Hiten's. The thunder demon growled, there was no way a human could have defeated him. No way in hell.

"In your greatest dream!" Hiten retorted. "Alright, we need to take some cover for a while."

"Why?" Bankotsu blinked, cocking his head.

"We don't have any leads…plus we can't figure anything out if we hate each other. I know a place." Hiten paced ahead, making his way through the rubble half of him hoping the mercenary followed, the other half hoping he either stayed behind or got lost.

"I know a place." Bankotsu mocked with his hand as he rolled his eyes. Hiten felt his eyebrow twitch.

"Will you shut your fucking mouth?" Hiten slapped his hand aside with his own. Bankotsu glared as he rubbed the side of his slapped hand.

"Don't touch me!" Bankotsu growled.

"Touch." Hiten poked him lightly on the arm, smirking all the while.

"Die!" He swung his blade and Hiten jumped up to avoid it. They heard someone coming at them and stopped fighting, both looking to the side.

"Quick, follow me!" Hiten ran.

"Hey! Wait up!" Bankotsu followed.


	2. Yura

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

XXX

"So we're going to live in a freaking cave?" Bankotsu groaned as he followed Hiten through the mountain.

"And what might you suggest? And it's a house inside a cave, moron." He led him up.

"Who's there?"

"Soten?" He smiled.

"Hiten!" She ran up and hugged her brother.

"Huh, you're so bad ass you have a kid." Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, she's my sister." He growled. "Soten, go to your room." The girl nodded and ran off.

"So…what now?" He plopped on the bench and placed Banryu at his side.

"I'm not sure…that Hakudoshi didn't explain too much…" Hiten sighed.

"Great, so now I'm stuck with a demon that has no idea what he's doing and is a complete prick."

"You have one big mouth." He glared.

"Why don't you shut yours…?" His voice trailed off. "What's that?" He walked out the door way.

"Great, now you're delusional."

"No, look." He wrapped his fist around something and Hiten gave him a confused stare. He slapped his forehead. "It's hair!"

"Like I've never seen that before." He rolled his eyes.

"But there's a line to it." He walked down the hallway.

"You really are crazy." Hiten slowly followed him.

"You want to see crazy?" Bankotsu snapped as he looked over his shoulder.

"I just said that I basically saw it…"

"My, my, you both have such pretty hair." Their jaws dropped as they looked up.

XXX

"Inuyasha…Bankotsu died a few months ago and Hiten died when you first met me." Kagome tried to reason.

"No, it's them…both of them."

"Isn't Hiten one of the thunder brothers?" Miroku asked.

"Y-Yes…he's gonna want revenge!" Shippo shouted as he hid behind Kagome.

"Forget him; I can take him out no problem…its Bankotsu that's the real problem." He sighed.

"But Inuyasha…think about it. They're working together now, they're allies. I'm sure if they attack you together, they'll be a lot more powerful." Sango looked to the ground.

"She's right." Kagome agreed.

"This has to be Naraku!" Miroku cut in.

"Definitely…its like he's bringing back all my old enemies…" He frowned.

"Then we need to watch out…Hiten and Bankotsu might only be the start."

XXX

"Naraku told me you'd be here, but…" She flipped behind them. "He never told me how beautiful your braids were." She yanked both of them.

"Ow! Let go!" Bankotsu shouted.

"You don't deserve it! Look, neither of you take care of your hair properly!" She yanked it backwards and they fell on their backs.

"Who are you?" Hiten asked as he got to his feet. "And don't play any stupid games or I'll fry you."

"I am Yura of the hair…I guess you don't realize how important that is, though." She sighed.

"You said something about Naraku, talk!" Bankotsu clapped his fist in his hand.

"You wouldn't hit a poor, defenseless girl like me, would you?" She pouted.

"Yeah." Bankotsu stepped forward, and then was dangling in the air by his arms and legs.

"You can…fly?" Hiten cocked and eyebrow at him. Then, he too was hanging in the air. They looked and Yura was moving her hands.

"I don't like it when people aren't nice to me." She frowned. "Maybe I would tell you if you asked a little nicer."

"Fine, what did Naraku tell you?" Hiten demanded.

"Not nice enough." She looked down to her nails.

"Will you…_please_ tell us what Naraku told you?" Bankotsu asked through his teeth.

"Now I want the other one to say it."

"What? He was the one that was an ass, not me!"

"Please." She pleaded.

"Can you tell us what Naraku told you?" He whispered.

"Now say it louder and add a please in there." She crossed her arms.

"Please tell us what Naraku told you!" He shouted and she nodded. They fell down on their asses.

"He told me that Inuyasha was still alive and that he already had a few people looking for him. He told me where to find you guys so I came. Let me guess...you're Bankotsu and you're Hiten." She pointed.

"Don't call me his name ever again…" Bankotsu whispered.

"Sorry, sheesh, but he killed me a while back, now it's my turn!" She clapped. They stared at each other and sighed.

"How many more guys do you think we'll get?" Bankotsu asked

"Excuse me? Do I look like a guy to you?" She put her hands on her hips.

"No…trust me." He smirked and Hiten sighed.

"We should take up the offer."

"You're just saying that because she's hot." Bankotsu challenged.

"Excuse me?" She put her hands on her hips. "You both should show respect."

"Respect?" Bankotsu scratched his head. "Why don't you respect me, obviously I'm the strongest one here."

"No way in hell!" Hiten mumbled.

"I'm a hell of a lot stronger than you."

"No you aren't!" He shot lightening from his hand. Bankotsu rolled to the side.

"And obviously I'm a lot smarter, too! I won't be the one to set this place on fire!" He ran in the room for his Banryu.

"You two are so feisty." Yura rolled her eyes. She watched as Hiten followed Bankotsu into the room…there were a bunch of thuds and crashes. This wasn't going to be as easy as he hoped.

XXX

"The Thunder Brother's mountain isn't too far off from here!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran.

"Do we need to go?" Shippo asked.

"If we don't go now, it could only get worse." Miroku said from Kirara's back.

XXX

"Stop!" Yura put her hands on her hips as she walked in the room. "This is how we are going to spend the day, you will first both wash your hair properly or it will be mine, then we can start to look for…" She brought her index finger to her chin.

"Inuyasha?" Hiten asked.

"No, no, Naraku told me someone else that would help us. Oh well." She shrugged. "Now; your hair." She grabbed their braids and dragged them out of the room.

"My hair is fine!" Bankotsu shouted.

"Just look at all these split ends." She frowned.

XXX

Bankotsu and Hiten looked at their newly braided hair in disbelief…after a forced washing, combing, and braiding, all done in three hours, it looked…different.

"It's so…shiny." Bankotsu held his own in his hand.

"And soft." Hiten added.

"We have…woman's hair." He frowned.

"Let's just give up now and kill ourselves."

"Ok, you first." Hiten hit him over the head.

"Hit me again and I swear…"

"Are you boys ready?" Yura re-entered the room.

"What for?" Hiten asked.

"We need to go find Inuyasha, silly. And that other person who's supposed to help."

"Well I don't need either of your help, so I think that this person is unneeded." Bankotsu stood up.

"You need all the help you can get." Hiten rolled his eyes.

"You are asking for death."

"Ugh, you two are so dramatic."

"He's the drama queen!" Bankotsu pointed a finger at him. Hiten growled in response.

"Come on, we need to find them before we go after Inuyasha!" She walked away.

"I think she's the one that needs help." Hiten whispered.

"Let me cut her head off!" Bankotsu whispered back with excitement.

"No you idiot, Naraku probably sent her here for a reason."

"Naraku is a lying bastard anyways."

"Let's go!" She jumped out the window and they ran to it. She balanced herself on the thread-like hair. "Hurry up!" They glanced at each other before jumping down themselves. They hit the ground. "Watch out!" She lost her balance when she tried to miss Hiten's body crushing her she landed on Bankotsu's back.

"Hey, are you even wearing anything under that?" He demanded.

"No…why?" She sat up."

"No reason." He smirked and Hiten slapped his forehead. "Let move." They nodded and walked away from the mountains.

XXX

"They were here not that long ago…" Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha, look at the hair!"

"There is a lot." Sango glanced around.

"Well…maybe it was another person after you …someone that likes…hair." He pulled a strand.

"Nobody like that is against me."

"Yura." Kagome gasped.

"Dammit, how many people hate me?" He groaned.

"Well, there's the Thunder brothers, Band of Seven, this Yura, Sesshomaru…" Shippo's head got squished between Inuyasha's fists.

"You weren't supposed to answer that!"

"Naraku is just going to keep bringing them back from the looks of it…" Miroku frowned.

"Yeah…" Sango sighed.

XXX

**Alright, I have a poll so you can vote for whose added next. This chapter was already done…I think Abi is currently in the lead. So please vote and review! XD**


	3. Princess Abi

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

XXX

"So let me get this straight, we aren't going after Inuyasha…we're going after somebody we have no idea who he is, where he might be, or what he looks like?" Bankotsu asked.

"It might be a she!" Yura pushed the branches aside as she walked ahead of them.

"That's so much better." Hiten glanced around for anyone that could be around them.

"Isn't it? I don't like working with two boys, you cry about everything." She pushed a branch forward and continued walking. They were both so occupied looking around them they got whacked in the face and fell on their backs.

"You pushed me!"

"I would need to be in front of you to do that!" Bankotsu shouted.

"See what I mean." She disapprovingly shook her head.

XXX

"So there's Yura, Bankotsu, and Hiten…who else would he bring back?" Inuyasha asked as they sat around the fire.

"Well, you do have a lot of enemies." Sango shrugged.

"Let's see, there's Manten and all the rest of the Band of Seven…Tsubaki seems to hate you…Princess Abi…." Kagome started.

"But how many would Naraku go out of the way to bring back?"

"Well think about it. Its probably a lot easier for him to bring them back than to go after you himself." Miroku said seriously.

"Maybe its just a coincidence, maybe Inuyasha's nose is off…or maybe they are all alive but don't know each other." Shippo hoped more than anything.

"My nose is not off and their scents were way too close and mixed together for them to be separated." He looked deep in thought.

"Because they are together." A gust of wind appeared and Kagura and Hakudoshi stepped forward.

"What do you want?" He stood up/

"Just to warn you, Inuyasha, Naraku has quite a few tricks up his sleeve." Hakudoshi snickered. "Accept the warning and be grateful, I did go all the way out of my way to bring it to you." They floated off.

"Something isn't right…"

"You think? Hakudoshi knows something, we need to be careful!" Sango stood up.

XXX

"There's a village!" Yura pointed.

"I call it!" Bankotsu ran ahead of them.

"Hey! That's no fair!" Hiten went to catch up with him. Yura sighed and followed at her own pace.

"What the…?" Bankotsu and Hiten stared at the lifeless bodies below them.

"All the blood was sucked from them." Yura frowned as she squatted on the side of one of the bodies.

"And people thought I was sick…" Bankotsu sighed.

"What are you doing here?" A woman spoke from the sky as she stood on flames.

"Sweet! We got another chick!" Bankotsu smiled.

XXX

"We'll set off at dawn."

"Dawn?" Kagome shouted.

"Kagome we need to leave early. I mean, I know you need your beauty sleep and all, but everyone needs to compromise." Inuyasha shrugged. She growled.

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Now, who needs beauty sleep?" She put her hands on her hips.

XXX

"So he brought you back for Inuyasha, too?" Yura asked as she ran her fingers through Hiten's hair. They sat in a now abandoned hut around a small fire.

"Yes, I don't understand why Naraku would bring me back, though. I hate him more than the hanyou…on top of that, look who he makes me work with." She sighed.

"What's your name?" Bankotsu asked.

"Princess Abi."

"Ow! Will you stop that?" Hiten shouted behind him.

"Look at this…I just did your hair and it's already knotted." Yura pouted. Banktsu snickered. "You're next." She glared and his expression got serious as he gulped. "What are you princess of?" She asked as she continued to force the comb through Hiten's hair.

"The demon birds, they take the blood from humans."

"Decapitating them sounds like way more fun." Bankotsu sighed as he sipped his sake.

"Hey, look at that, you used a big word, congratulations." Hiten patted his back.

"I am so sick of you!" Bankotsu clutched his hands around the thunder demon's neck and ended up sitting on top of him.

"His hair!" Yura gasped.

"Go die in a hole!" Bankotsu tightened his grip. Hiten put his hand over the mercenary's neck and lightening came out. Bankotsu fell on his side and his body slightly twitched at the shock.

"Do they always do this?" Abi asked.

"Mhm." Yura nodded and force Hiten back to sitting positin. "Now I need to start all over!" She pulled the comb through his hair and he winced.

"Oh…shit." Bankotsu sat up.

"What?" Abi asked coolly.

"We are…out of sake." He held up the now empty bottle.

"Maybe if you didn't drink so much." Hiten said smugly.

"I didn't even drink that much!"

"Yes you did." Yura said without looking up from the hair.

"I'm going to get more."

"From where?" He got interested.

"Whatever village I find first." He smirked.

"I want to go!" Hiten went to stand up but Yura yanked his hair down so he couldn't move.

"You aren't finished."

"Yeah and I hate you the most. Anyone else wanna come?"

"I'll go." Abi stood up and he nodded.

"This is so unfair." Hiten crossed his arms and grunted.

"You know what's unfair? When you don't sit still."

XXX

"So why do you hate Naraku?" Bankotsu asked as they lazily walked.

"He killed me…he used me to get what he wanted and killed me."

"Yeah, me too."

"Don't you hate him then?"

"Nah, I mean, I was resurrected by him before. When you're brought back you can only expect to die again anyway." He shrugged.

"I see…you have a different outlook than I."

"Well its because all you women hold a grudge for too damn long." He smirked as he met her angry gaze. "Calm down, it was just a joke. You know, I think I did drink too much…" He sighed.

"He's here." Abo stopped walking.

"Who?"

"The half-breed."

"Bankotsu!" Inuyasha jumped down from the air with his Tessaiga ready. Bankotsu held out his Banryu and the weapons clashed.

"Abi!" Kagome pointed a finger.

"That's Princess Abi to you. We need to get out of here, Bankotsu."

"What? Why?" He took swings at Inuyasha's head.

"The others aren't here and we still haven't met everyone that will help us."

"Where's Hiten and Yura?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Damn….are you sure we cant stay?"

"Yes. Now hurry up!" He rolled his eyes as she floated on fire. He swung a wave of heat at them and ran in the opposite direction.

"Oh no you…don't."

"They got away." Sangp frowned.

"And there's going to be more."

XXX

"We didn't even get my freaking sake!"

"Don't tell the others we saw him."

"Why?" He cocked his eyebrow at her.

"The male, he is too anxious, they'll want to go now and it will just cause argument."

"I got ya, you're pretty smart." He winked and she rolled her eyes.

XXX

"Ta-da!" Yura clapped her hands as she smiled from behind Hiiten. He had his legs crossed Indian style and one elbow on his knee. He propped his head up on that hand and the other hand was impatiently tapping his right knee. The scowl on his face said enough.

"Have fun?" Bankotsu smirked as he sat on the side of him.

"Your turn!" Yura jumped behind him.

"Haha!" Hiten pointed a finger at him.

"Hey, she can do my hair all she wants." He winked and they all rolled their eyes.

"So…where's you're sake?"

"There aren't any villages around." Abi responded before Bankotsu even had his mouth open.

"Right." He agreed.

"Hm…hey, I found a stash. Hold on." He walked out of the hut.

"So…have you girls ever looked into threesomes?" He asked after a short silence. Abi gave him a death glare and Yura pulled his hair.

"Back." Hiten held three bottles and Bankotsu smirked. "Here, you take the first drink." He smirked.

XXX

"So, Bankotsu, did anything interesting happen on your little trip?" Hiten asked, still sober as ever.

"Nope." He replied smuggled. "Nothing but that half-breed." He slurred.

"All done! You're hair is so pretty!" Yura leaned her back against the wall after she crawled between Hiten and Bankotsu. Bankotsu scooted back so he could rest his head against the wall.

"Was it Inuyasha?"

"Duh, who else would it be stupid?" He laughed and Abi's eyes got wide.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Yura asked.

"She told me…not to." He pointed to Abi.

"We didn't have everybody. Wouldn't you both like to be there when the hanyou meets his demise? Plus, I was told more people would be assisting us."

"Oh yeah, who told you that?"

"A girl named Kanna." Abi answered.

"Oh! I met her!" Yura jumped up and down in her seat. Bankotsu smirked as he lowered his gaze to her chest.

"You are the biggest pervert."

"You're the biggest…sober freak!" He sluured and hiccupped.

"So, Abi seems to know a lot." Hiten shifted his glare to the princess as he sipped his own drink. He knew she couldn't be trusted.

XXX

Bankotsu opened his eyes. He couldn't see anything. He groaned and lifted the wet cloth from his eyes. His head was on Yura's lap.

"Are you alright?" She asked. He responded with a groan and putting the cloth back over his eyes.

"Can't…handle your liquor?" Hiten asked from the corner he sat in. He had his own cloth.

"Obviously you can't…" He moaned.

"Here." Abi handed them both cups as they sat up. "Its tea, it should help some with you headaches." The sipped it and sighed.

"What happened last night?" Bankotsu asked as he set his empty cup at the side of him and rested the back of his head against the wall. His warm cloth shielding his eyes again.

"A lot." Hiten wasn't even in the mood to argue.

"Today might be a quiet day." Abi smiled.

"I know!" Yura returned.

"Stop…fucking…yelling." Bankotsu's voice trailed off.

"Bankotsu! Hiten!" A shout came from the distance.

"Maybe not…" She frowned.

XXX

**Well, I'm not bringing back too many more people, so vote if you'd like or message me with ideas. Please review! XD**


	4. Jakotsu

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

XXX

"Thunder prick, go kill him." Bankotsu groaned.

"Nah, you go."

"You guys fought the past two days about wanting to kill him and now neither of you want to do it?" Yura stood up.

"Jakotsu." Abi whispered.

"What?" Bankostu snapped his neck up and the cloth hit the floor.

"He is the next one we are to meet." She said seriously. "Kanna said we need to find him before…" Bankotsu was already out the door.

"Do I need to go?" Hiten groaned.

"I'll go with Bankotsu, you stay with Hiten." Yura went to walk out.

"No, Inuyasha is here. If we want to leave we need to do it together and now." Abi followed her suit.

"Fine…where'd that mercenary go?" Hiten slowly stood up.

"That way!" Yura pointed ahead of them and ran. They followed.

"This is not how I wanted to spend my day." Hiten growled.

"We can't see him." Abi squinted to try and get a better look. She grabbed Yura and Hiten's wrists and pulled them to the sky with her.

"Let go of me!" Yura pouted.

"There!" She went down and saw the mercenary looking around. "You can't be so stupid."

"There's no time! Did they tell you where he went?"

"No…she didn't." She frowned.

"Probably just feeding you bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter?"

"I dare you to say it again." Abi challenged. Bankostu grabbed both their necks.

"This isn't the time for both of you to fucking argue. I need to find him." Bankotsu said through his teeth.

"Well…what is he like?"

"Bankotsu!" A shout came and they all looked in the direction it came from. "Big brother!" He wrapped his arms around Bankotsu's neck and the mercenary patted his back. "You're hair is so…shiny. Did you finally wash it the way I told you?"

"What? No!"

"This is your brother?" Hiten stifled laughter. Jakotsu pulled away and looked at him.

"Bankotsu…he's so cute!" Jakotsu clapped his hands and hugged him.

"What the…how come he doesn't like you?" Hiten struggled to be released from the embrace.

"Because he knows I'm not gay." He replied smugly.

"Well tell him I'm not!"

"Hm…remember all those times you hit me?" Bankotsu faced him with a smirk.

"Maybe." Hiten gulped.

"I do!" Yura interrupted.

"Jakotsu." His brother looked up to him. "Hiten is as gay as they come."

"Oh…" He winked and Hiten twisted his face in disgust.

"Alright…is this everyone?" Abi tried to stay on topic.

"Hm…there was another person that Kohaku told me about…it was some whore." He shrugged.

"Jakotsu, every woman is a whore to you." Bankotsu said impatiently.

"Well, look at this one." He pointed to Yura. "Don't even try to tell me she hasn't banged every guy in sight." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Yura shoved him.

"Don't touch me!" He pointed his sword at her.

"Stop it!" Hiten shouted. "Just stop! Now, do you remember this person's name?"

"Do you want me to?" He purred and Hiten felt himself shrink back. Bankotsu snickered with Yura and Abi rolled her eyes.

"Do you seriously remember or not?" Abi asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Um…right!" He dug through a bag that he had. "Where's Hiten?"

"Why?"

"I was asked to give these wheels to him." The thunder brother jumped forward and put his wheels in place. "And here." He handed out a piece of paper. "He said something about me not remembering." Jakotsu rolled his eyes. Yura snatched the paper.

"Tsubaki…" She read aloud. "We should go for her."

"No way! I'm sick of waiting to kill the half-breed because we need to wait for people!" Bankotsu shouted. "Plus, I'm the leader here and I say no!"

"Yeah! He's right for once…wait…who ever said you were leader?" Hiten snarled.

"Well duh, I lead seven freaking mercenaries, what have you done with your life?" He taunted.

"There are five of us, what makes you think you're better than us?"

"Ugh." Abi shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I vote Bankotsu leader!" Jakotsu raised his hand with a smile.

"Because you're his bitch." Hiten mumbled and Bankotsu hit him over the head.

"Yeah, shut up or I'll make you mine!" Jakotsu put his hands on his hips.

"We do need a leader…" Yura frowned.

"Why don't we just vote on whether or not to find Inuyasha?" Jakotsu sighed.

"Fine, but that still doesn't solve out leader issue, does it?" Hiten snapped.

"I am the leader!" Bankotsu shouted back.

"Ok, how about this, Yura and I will find Tsubaki, the rest of you will watch for Inuyasha."

"But they'll probably go after him." Yura said after a short silence. They all glared at her.

"You're right…Yura, you stay with Jakotsu and Bankotsu, Hiten you go with me."

"Why should I need to go with you?"

"You can fly as can I; we can search quicker on air."

"Or you could stay here with me." Jakotsu winked and licked his upper lip. Hiten shuddered.

"Fine, I'll go with the bird bitch."

"Good, Yura keep watch of them." SHe flew off.

XXX

"Have you ever heard of her?" Abi broke the awkward silence.

"Who?"

"Tsubaki?"

"No, tell me, if you died after me and never knew her, how would I? On top of that I never even met Naraku." He replied impatiently.

"Look, I don't really like you either but the least you could do is try to get along long enough to kill Inuyasha."

"How can I like you? I don't trust you."

"And why not?" She faced him.

"There's something funny about you. Like that night you told Bankotsu not to kill Inuyasha, it's almost like you work with Naraku." He turned his gaze to her and moved his body just in time to miss the flames that were emitted from her hand.

"Don't ever accuse me of working with scum like him!" She shouted.

"Don't ever shoot fucking fire at me!" He shot lightening at her. they both went to the ground and he began to overpower her and she fell on her back. He picked up by the neck and she put her hands on his wrist while trying to force him to let go. "You are a manipulative bitch and I should fry you right now." He growled through his teeth and dropped her. She fell to her knees while gasping for air.

"Don't test me." She glared up at him.

"Or what?" He looked to the sky. "Hurry up, a storm's coming." He flew ahead of her.

XXX

Bankotsu walked through the clearing in an awkward silence.

"This is boring…do you even know where we're going?" Yura groaned.

"Will you shut up?" Jakotsu barked.

"No!"

"Both of you! Shut the hell up! Look, Inuyasha has a strong nose, so if we get just in his range, he'll come to us. So if he does attack and say…oh, I don't know, die, it will be purely out of self-defensive." Bankotsu explained.

"Oh! That actually made sense! Good job, Ban!" Jakotsu patted his head and he pushed it away. Rain began to pour.

"Oh fuck me." He groaned and ran ahead of them.

"Wait up!" Yura ran and Jakotsu pushed her.

"Make us!" He ran off and she snarled.

XXX

They sat in a small hut just outside a village in complete silence. Hiten challenged Abi's glare from across the room.

"You don't scare me." She sighed.

"I should."

"But you don't."

"Why did I need to come with you?"

"Did we not go over that?"

"Bankotsu is just as fast as me."

"So…you are saying he is equal to you?" She smirked.

"No, but I'm sure you get along with him just fine." His glare just deepened.

"I do not see what the big deal was. Would you have rather stayed with Yura and Jakotsu?" She asked smugly.

"That's not my point!" He stood up.

"Then what is your point?"

"Ah, Hiten and Abi." Hakudoshi walked in.

"What do you want?"

"To give you the dreadful news that Tsubaki has died at the hands of Kikyo…again. She will not be joining you.

"Good, we got it, now leave."

"So eager to get rid of me? that's not very polite."

"Thank you for the information." Abi glared through the corner of her eye.

"You could pick up a couple things from her, Hiten." Hakudoshi smirked as he walked out.

"Now what?"

"We wait out the storm and go for the otheres."

"Here you are!" A drenched Bankotsu walked in with Yura and Jakotsu behind him.

"It is fucking wet out there." Jakotsu pouted as he sat down.

"Look at my hair."

"I'm picking up some tension. Did something happen Hiten?" Bankotsu taunted.

"Nothing at all." Hiten's gaze never left Abi's.

XXX

**That's all that's coming back! Please review! XD**


	5. Trust

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

XXX

"You sure nothing happened?" Bankotsu sat at the side of Hiten.

"Actually we found out Tsubaki died." Abi broke the gaze and looked to Bankotsu.

"Good, now, let's kill him!" His face revealed pure excitement.

"I want to kill him!" Jakotsu crossed his arms and pouted.

"Just shut up!" Hiten snapped. Bankotsu punched him in the arm.

"Leave him alone you stupid bastard."

"What? Now he can't stand up for himself?" He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I am perfectly capable!" Jakotsu cut in and Yura giggled. "Is there something funny about that?"

"You are the most incapable jerk I've ever met." She huffed and crossed her arms.

"You are the nastiest whore I've ever met!" Abi slapped her forehead as Bankotsu argued with Hiten and Yura argued with Jakotsu.

"Shut up!" She shouted. Everyone around her stopped yelling and looked at her. "Bankotsu, let Jakotsu pick his own fights, Hiten, if you want Jakotsu to stop flirting with you stop making fun of him, Jakotsu, Yura is not a whore, and Yura, Jakotsu is capable!" She shouted quickly. They all shrunk away until their backs were pressed against the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Damn…" Bankotsu mumbled.

"Sh." Yura nudged him.

"Forget it, I'll be outside." She walked out of the hut.

"We really pissed her off, didn't we?" Jakotsu asked as they looked out the small window.

"She really knows how to keep us in order." Yura nodded.

"She doesn't scare me." Hiten said and they all looked at him. "What?"

"I saw you run for the wall first!" Bankotsu pointed a finger at him.

"Yeah, you were pretty quick to get away from her." Jakotsu stifled his laughter.

"Did not!" Hiten growled.

"Look, she's going into the woods!" Yura pointed and they all snapped their necks in the direction of the window.

"What do you think she's doing?" Bankotsu whispered.

"Maybe she's leaving." Jakotsu suggested.

"Go find out." Hiten nudged one of them.

"Why don't you go?" Yura asked.

"Because…if you guys don't go, fine, she can go die." Hiten walked away and plopped himself on the ground with his back upright and arms crossed.

"He so likes her." Bankotsu whispered.

"Definitely." Jakotsu agreed.

"I can still hear you!" He shot a streak of lightening at them. Bankotsu pushed Jakotsu and Yura out of the way, landing on them both, and the bolt went out the window.

"You fucking idiot!" Bankotsu grabbed his collar and forced him to his feet.

"Get your hands off me!" Hiten slapped his hand away.

"You almost killed me!" Jakotsu stood up.

"Yeah!" Yura stood behind him.

"Shut up." Jakotsu pushed her back to the ground.

"Hey!"

"Jakotsu, don't push her." Bankotsu faced him. Jakotsu huffed in response. "You go for her now!" He pointed to the door.

"Now why should I do that?"

"You almost killed us!" Yura dusted her clothes.

"So? It would've been a lot quieter without you." He shrugged.

"Let's vote, who thinks Hiten should go for the bird bitch?" Jakotsu asked and they all raised their hands.

"You guys can't make me do anything." He glanced at them as they smirked.

XXX

Hiten snarled as he flew through the air in the direction the princess went off in. He saw her and flew down.

"You need to go back."

"Huh?" She hid something behind her back.

"What do you have?" He tried to look behind her but she took a few steps back.

"Its none of your business." She glared. He reached behind her back and pulled her clenched fist to the front.

"Tell me or I'll pry your hand open." He challenged.

"Try me." She went to pull her hand away but his hold was stronger. He pulled back and ended up falling on his back with her on top of him. He quickly flipped her to her back and pinned her wrists above her head.

"Keeping secrets again, huh? I don't know why I'm surprised." He inched his face lower. "Now tell me." She didn't respond. He clutched her fist.

"A shard."

"What?" He smirked.

"I killed a small demon and got a jewel shard." He nodded and stood up. She did the same and dusted herself off. He grabbed her arm and pushed her front against a tree and pressed her arm against her back.

"Now hand it over."

"No way in hell!"

"Oh yeah, nobody is around to defend you anymore, its just you and me, they can't save you." He whispered in her ear. She swung her elbow back and hit him in the stomach.

"Go get your own."

XXX

"Do you think they're ok?" Yura frowned.

"I'm sure they're fine." Bankotsu said from the other room as he shuffled through cabinets.

"We should've gone…I'm bored." Jakotsu sighed.

"Found it!" Bankotsu yelled from the other room.

"What? Is it good?" Jakotsu's head shot up.

"Sake!" He walked back in with a smiled. They rolled their eyes.

"Guess I should've known." His brother grabbed one of the cups. "So, I bet they're about to kill each other."

"Nah, I think Hiten's got a thing for her." Bankotsu smirked.

"Like you with Yura?"

"What?" He spit out his sake and his cheeks grew a light pink. "Do not!"

"Do so." Jakotsu replied in monotone while Yura giggled a little.

"No suh." He mumbled and looked away.

"Well, I never have seen you actually spit out your sake for a woman."

"Dammit Jakotsu!" He went to jump on him but Yura grabbed his shoulders and sat him back down.

"It's ok that you like me." She winked.

"But I don't!"

"Whatever…" Jakotsu rolled his eyes.

XXX

After a short battle, Hiten had the shard and Abi gave up the nonsense battle. She hated to admit it, but he physically overpowered her. She began to walk ahead of him.

"Why did you come for me?"

"I was forced." He said without hesitation.

"The high and mighty Hiten was forced?" She mocked and he growled. "Do you still not trust me?"

"How the hell can I? First the 'don't kill him' stunt now you're keeping jewel shards!"

"That I earned myself! After we kill that hanyou, we'll all be going our separate ways again, probably never seeing each other, we'll be stuck to fend for ourselves. None of us really care about each other; we're just all each other's tools. Who says one of us won't try to kill another for power? For the jewel? Odds are that if we get stuck with each other long enough, it will happen. Something also tells me that you'll be involved with your inability to trust." She glared.

"I have my reasons." He crossed his arms and glanced around.

"I wont pressure you, but you need to start trusting somebody somewhere or death will come to you a lot quicker."

XXX

They were about to walk in when they heard shouting…but their allies inside weren't fighting…just having a loud conversation. They listened.

"No way, they're probably fucking each other in the woods right now." Bankotsu laughed.

"I know, mister 'she-can-go-die'!" Jakotsu laughed and mocked.

"And she definitely likes him back!" Yura added.

"Who asked you?" Jakotsu's voice got serious. They looked in the window.

"Oh, leave her alone!" Bankotsu, still cracking up, put his arm around Yura's shoulder.

"See, there you go, taking her side over mine…alright, I bet that one of them is dead."

"Nah… You're on!" Jakotsu took his hand. Abi and Hiten stared in disbelief.

"And you wonder why I have trust issues…look at them mocking us!" He whispered.

"I…wow…they think we're…lovers?" She twisted her face in disgust.

"I would die before…"

"That could still be arranged." She glared and he rolled his eyes. They walked inside.

"You owe me!" Bankotsu pointed to Jakotsu. "Did you do it?" Hiten punched him in the back of the head before walking back to his corner. "Jeez, it was just a question…you know that doesn't really count as a no, right?"

"No." Hiten growled.

"But you wanted to…right?" Jakotsu smiled.

"Want some sake?" Yura offered.

"No to all the freaking questions." Hiten snarled.

"So…no to everything we ask you?"

"Correct."

"Ok, Hiten, did you not want to do it with bird bitch?" Bankotsu stifled laughter.

"You drunk asshole!" He ran at him and Abi sighed.

"Don't start with this. We need to plan out our attack." They nodded and sat back down.


	6. Family

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

XXX

"I don't get it." Bankotsu scratched his forehead after Abi finished explaining.

"You're such an idiot." Hiten rolled his eyes.

"No fighting!" Abi shouted before Bankotsu even had his mouth open.

"What she's saying is we need to bring them down one by one." Yura nodded.

"But why? And how?"

"Hey, he actually has a point." Hiten smirked and Bankotsu glared up at him.

"Well, Inuyasha brought us down with his friends, correct?" Abi tried to make it simpler.

"Yeah, he's in love with that Kagome." Hiten snorted.

"Yeah, you know how many times he almost died trying to save her sorry ass?" Bankotsu snickered.

"I know, I mean, who puts women over battle?" Hiten joined him.

"Are they…getting along?" Yura whispered to Abi.

"No!" They defensively shouted in unison.

"But the point is if we break them apart one-by-one, all of us against Inuyasha shouldn't be a problem."

"Ok, but how?" Jakotsu asked. "They're always with each other."

"Look, nobody will remember this conversation aside from Hiten and I anyway." Abi rolled her eyes.

"I'm not that lit." Bankotsu retorted childishly.

"No? Would you like me to repeat some of the things you said before we came in?"

"Oh, that's just him being himself. He really is an asshole after he starts to open up and trust you." Jakotsu smirked, Bankotsu glared, and for once, Hiten made no comment.

"Well?" Bankotsu looked to him.

"What?" Hiten asked calmly.

"Now you're supposed to say something about me being an ass, I'm supposed to fight with you, Jakotsu gets excited you agree with him…" He stared.

"I didn't say anything, be grateful."

"Hey, whatever makes you happy? Can we talk about this in the morning?"

"Why, the alcohol getting to you?" Jakotsu taunted.

"Shut up…I just got a wicked headache…" He waited a minute before looking back to Hiten. "Still nothing? No remark or cocky…"

"Nope." Hiten cut him off.

"Alright…I'm going to bed." He stood up and walked into another room.

"Yeah, I'm tired, too." Jakotsu stood up.

"So…what should we do now?" Yura asked.

"Well, they'll probably sleep all day…maybe we should get some rest."

"I call the next bedroom!" Yura ran off. Abi and Hiten rolled their eyes before standing. They walked down the narrow hall and saw three doors shut.

"No way…" Hiten mumbled. He went to swing one open but it was stuck.

"Haha, my Banryu is holding it shut you prick!" Bankotsu shouted through the wall and Hiten snarled. They walked to the next room and knocked.

"Hiten? Is that you? You can share with me!" They heard Jakotsu's footsteps get louder as he made his way for the door. Hiten held it shut. "Come on! You know you want to!"

"It's me!" Abi spoke.

"Ugh…talk about disgusting." He stopped trying to open the door and his footsteps got fainter.

"Last is Yura's…" They opened the door and she was already lying down.

"It's not nice not to knock…I would share but Ban got the room with two beds…" She frowned and Hiten's eys got wide. He stormed out and walked back to Bankotsu's door. He loudly banged on it.

"You have two fucking beds you prick."

"Abi can share if she wants…or Yura." He laughed.

"No, take your brother."

"Oh, that's right, you want Abi for yourself!"

"You piece of shit!" He struggled with the door.

"Haha, you can't get it!" He taunted through the door.

"Get your ass up and open this door."

"Nah, I think I'ma go to sleep now."

"Bankotsu!"

"I already said Abi could come in…just not you. If you roll that way, Jakotsu is across the hall."

"So it was Hiten?" Jakotsu's muffled voice came from across the hall.

"Fuck this." Hiten kicked the door.

"Watch out for my baby!" They heard him run to the door, but never open it.

"Your what?" Abi asked.

"It's his sword." Jakotsu let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Your sword is your…baby?" Abi asked.

"Shut the fuck up and find somewhere else to sleep." He walked back to the bed…at least it sounded like that.

"Abi will share with you!" Hiten tried again.

"You just want me to open the door!"

"Shit…he's actually smarter when he's drunk."

"My room is always open to you…we only need one bed." Jakotsu said and Hiten felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Where are you going?" Abi asked.

"Go share a room with Yura." He shook his hand as he walked down the hall.

"My room is too small, sorry!" Yura shouted. Abi sighed and followed him down the hall.

"Now what?"

"Well…where are you sleeping?"

"Where ever I want." He said smugly.

"You don't need to be such an ass."

"I'm not!" He snapped. "Sor…learn your place." He continued walking.

"You were going to say sorry."

"Was not." He walked outside and flew up.

"Was so…where did you go?" She looked up and he wasn't in sight.

"You tell me." She flew herself up to the rooftop and saw him. His hands were rested behind his head and his legs were sprawled out. She sat on the side of him. "It isn't just me…"

"With what?"

"You really don't trust anyone here."

"So? You were just telling me one of us will die."

"But you could still start to trust someone…"

"I don't trust anyone outside of my family." She rolled her eyes.

"Did you ever think of us as your family?"

"Never. Once I kill Inuyasha I'll avenge my brother and myself…then like you said, I'll probably go live with my sister again…" He shrugged.

"My mother was the only family I had…she died." Abi frowned.

"Hey, I'm no shrink; don't start talking about your feelings with me." She rolled her eyes.

"Goodnight." She flew down.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He sat up and looked down.

"None of your business she walked inside and he growled.

XXX

"I said get up!" A shout came from inside. Hiten sighed and entered the house.

"I said no!"

"Will you two shut up?" Abi was in the room with Bankotsu and the others were still in their own rooms. Hiten slid the door open and saw Abi tugging at Bankotsu's arm while his face was buried in a pillow.

"Did you sleep in here?" Hiten asked Abi. She nodded yes and continued trying to force the mercenary to move.

"Go away!" He groaned. "The sun like just came up."

"Exactly now get up!"

"He's not going to budge." Hiten said as he leaned against the doorway.

"I can get him up!" Yura smiled as she walked in the room. Abi took a step back and put her hands on her hips. "Just go like this." She sat on his back. "And then…" She put her hands on the sides of his ribs and his while body jumped up.

"That isn't fucking funny!"

"The mercenary is ticklish?" Hiten smirked.

"Shut up!" He walked out of the room. "Fucking assholes can't even let me fucking sleep…" He mumbled as he angrily walked down the hall.

"Alright, now watch how easy Jakotsu is." Yura walked across the hall and knocked on the door.

"What?" He moaned.

"Hiten is waiting!" She said in a singing tone. Jakotsu slid the door open and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I knew you would come around!"

"Get off me!" He got himself out of the embrace and ran down the hall. Abi and Yura rolled their eyes as Jakotsu chased him. They followed at their own pace.

"I hate you all." Bankotsu looked from where they sat.

"Feeling's mutual." Hiten sat on the side of him. Jakotsu sat on the other side of him, Yura jumped between Hiten and Bankotsu, and Abi sat on the other side of Bankotsu. They formed a small circle.

"So…what do you remember about last night's conversation?"

"Something about taking them apart?" Bankotsu shrugged.

"Exactly…there is one bigger problem we need to deal with."

"What?" Yura asked as she played with Hiten's hair.

"We haven't exactly gotten along…how can we expect to defeat him if we can't work together?"

"We get along just fine." Bankotsu sighed.

"Do not." Hiten added.

"Do so!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"See, you cant even get along about getting along." Abi slapped her forehead.

"So why don't we work that out before we attack him?" Yura asked.

"Stop touching Hiten." Jakotsu glared.

"You're just jealous because he won't let you touch him." She stuck her tongue out.

"You're dead!" Jakotsu went to jump at him and Hiten jumped to the side, out of their way. He landed on Bankotsu, who pushed him off, and Abi shot fire from her hand. They all stopped.

"If I need to tell you to stop again one of you will die."

"Hmph." Yura huffed.

"Hiten started it." Bankotsu pointed a finger.

"No, you did." He retorted.

"How come she never fights with anybody?" Jakotsu pointed to Abi.

"Because she's a nice girl." Yura smiled.

"She's too quiet." Hiten added.

"Hey, I like quiet chicks. You know, it's the quiet ones that get all freaky when it comes to…"

"Ew, I don't want to hear about you and your lovers." Jakotsu shuddered.

"But it is true." Bankotsu smiled.

"You sound a lot more intelligent with your mouth shut." Abi glared at the mercenary.

"Ouch." Hiten smirked.

"You look a lot better with yours closed."

"You mean her mouth or her legs?" Jakotsu asked and every busted out in laughter…except Abi. "I couldn't keep that to myself."

"That was actually pretty funny." Yura smirked.

"Are you done?" Abi asked.

"Yeah, we're done." Bankotsu wiped a tear of laughter from his eye.

"The people who fight the most are Bankotsu and Hiten and Yura and Jakotsu…"

"So what should we do?"

"Well, you should try to reach an understanding with each other so you don't make a complete ass of yourselves when we do battle."

"I never make an ass of myself." Bankotsu said proudly.

"Yeah and pretty soon hell will freeze over." Hiten rolled his eyes.

"See, they always start it!" Jakotsu pointed.

"That is true…how about this, Hiten why do you hate Bankotsu?" Abi asked.

"Because he thinks he so great when he's really just an asshole!"

"Alright, Bankotsu, why do you hate Hiten?"

"Because he's a dumb prick that doesn't do anything around here! Sure, you all point your fingers at me but he's the one who doesn't give a single damn about any of us! He fucking tried to kill us! He starts all the fights and I wouldn't be surprised if he really did try to kill us for our shards!"

"Jeez, you talk about your emotions like a woman." Jakotsu rolled his eyes.

"No, we're actually getting somewhere." Abi smiled a little. "Hiten, do you care about anybody here?"

"No." Was his simple, cold response. "Are we done yet?"

"You guys are like my new family!" Yura smiled as she wrapped her arms around Hiten and Bankotsu's shoulders.

"My family is dead." Hiten snarled.

"What about your sister?" Abi asked and received a death glare.

"She's all I have left." He tried to sound calm.

"You're so tense!" Yura looked over to him.

"Want a massage?" Jakotsu winked.

"No." He groaned. "Can we just kill him and get it done with."

"Not until you agree to work with us." Abi glared.

XXX

**I think this is my longest chapter yet. Well, as usual, please review! XD**


	7. Protection

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

XXX

"I say we kill him." Bankotsu suggested.

"And I'm the crazy one." Hiten picked up his pike.

"Don't go anywhere." Abi stood in front of the doorway. "Everyone in this room is going to like each other and you're all going to like it!" They sighed and Hiten sat back down.

"So…I can't kill him?" Bankotsu asked.

"No!" Abi snapped.

"I thought we didn't have a leader?" Jakotsu asked curiously.

"We don't." Yura replied.

"It seems a lot to me like you're our leader." He glared at Abi. "Always bossing us around and planning our plans."

"That is true." Bankotsu stared blankly. "If my mind wasn't all fucked up from that sake, I would start to think you were trying to lead us without us knowing."

"Told you she couldn't be trusted." Hiten mumbled.

"But think about it, Abi is probably the smartest one here. If she wasn't here, one of might be dead."

"Hiten." Bankotsu said through a few fake coughs.

"What makes you think you could kill me."

"Fine then, if you don't want to listen to me figure something out on your own." Abi crossed her arms and looked at all the confused stares.

"Screw that, I don't want to 'think'. She can plan it." Bankotsu shrugged.

"True, I'll agree with Bankotsu." Jakotsu agreed.

"Yay! Abi's the leader!" They all glanced at Hiten.

"What now?"

"Well…since unfortunately I can't kill you, you're kind of one of us...so vote."

"I don't care." He shrugged.

"I thought Bankotsu was a drama queen."

"I thought you were a chick." He eretorted and Jakotsu growled.

"Stop!" Yura moved between them.

"Do you think we can all get along?"

"Maybe…"

"I unno…"

"If I need to…" A bunch of mumbled and sighs came as response.

"I hope so…Inuyasha's here." Jakotsu looked out the window and pointed. They all walked outside.

"Well, well, if it isn't Inuyasha." Bankotsu walked in front of them all.

"Where the rest of you?"

"I'd say all of me is right here." He glanced down at himself.

"Don't play stupid."

"'Don't play stupid'" A voice mocked from the air. They looked up and saw Hiten.

"There are two…" Sango whispered.

"Inuyasha! Did you miss me?"

"He's back too?" Inuyasha frowned at Jakotsu.

"I sure did miss your hair." Yura approached the side.

"And I can blame you in the end for Naraku coming after me." Abi looked down to them.

"How are we supposed to take them all?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, that monk is just adorable!" Yura smirked. "And his hair is just perfect!" Yura began to move the hair to Miroku.

"Now, who's left for me?" Jakotsu pouted. "One of us is going to get left out."

"Take the slayer." Bankostu never broke his gaze with Inuyasha; they all had a fighting stance.

"But Bankostu, women are no fun." He whined.

"I'll show you no fun!" Sango swung her boomerang.

"So it's three of us and two of you." Bankostu sighed. "And Kagome isn't good for much…is she?"

"You should take her." Hiten rolled his eyes.

"No, I want the half-breed."

"I have the girl!" Abi went down and she and Kagome started a battle.

"So, you against us." Hiten smirked.

"Die!" Bankotsu swung his Banryu and Inuyasha used Tessaiga to block the attack.

"Try blocking two at once!" Hiten threw down his pike and aimed it at the hanyou's back. Inuyasha turned around and whacked the pike to the side. It was going for Kagome.

"Kagome!" He ran to stop it.

"See, saving that girl again." Hiten rolled his eyes.

"I know!" Inuyasha grabbed the pike before it hit her and got shocked by the lightening.

"What an idiot." Hiten grabbed his pike from the ground. Inuyasha eased himself up as Kagome tried to strike Abi.

"Damn you…" He readied his sword.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome jumped out of the way of Abi's fire.

"Wind Scar!" He swung to Abi.

Bankotsu jumped in front of her and divided the attack to the best of his ability. After it died down he went straight down for Inuyasha. Their weapons clashed and Bankotsu had the upper hand. Abi continued against Kagome, Bankotsu took a few strikes at the hanyou. Miroku was holding of Yura, and Sango was doing the same with Jakotsu, but growing tired. Inuyash looked at his options. If he did a wind scar now, he could get Hiten, Abi, and Bankotsu, but he would need to be careful with Kagome that close. He snarled.

"Kagome, get out of the way!" The girl just nodded and stepped back. "Wind scar!" His second attempt. Abi stood in front of them this time, using her own fire as a shield.

"I can't hold it off much longer!" She yelled back to them. Bankostu ran around the fire and attack. Abi fell on her back as the fire fell. Hiten grabbed her waist and pulled her to the sky. He saw blood begin to spill around her stomach.

"What happened?" He whispered more to himself.

"The attack…he got me somehow…" Abi panted.

"Bankostu, finish him off!"

"What does it look like I'm doing!" The mercenary swung his blade to the ground. Every time he went to hit Inuyasha, he hit the ground.

"What happened?" Yura asked as she avoided Miroku.

"Abi's hit!" He snarled and eyed Inuyasha. He kept his arm firmly around her waist as she clung to his shirt. He went down quick and his pike hit the ground a few feet away from Inuyasha.

"Ha! You missed." Hiten grabbed Bankostu's wrist and pulled him in the air.

"Lightening's going to come!" Inuysha grabbed Kagome and began to run off. Sango got on Kirara and Miroku did the same.

"Let them go!" Hiten shouted. Yura and Jakotsu ran out of the way. A giant blast of lightening came from the ground. After it faded, Hiten dropped Bankotsu to his feet, grabbed his pike, and went for shelter.

"Come on!" Bankotsu struggled to keep up with him.

XXX

They entered an abandoned mansion. Hiten entered a bedroom with Abi in his arms and set her down.

"One of you has to know something!" He shouted as he walked to where they all sat.

"I know how to tear people apart, not kill them." Bankostu frowned.

"Same." Jakotsu raised his hand.

"I suppose if we had bandages or something I could try." Yura stood up.

XXX

Abi slowly opened her eyes. She had lost a lot of blood and honestly assumed she had once again died. She glanced around her new room. She had on her bindings, dried blood stained through, but it did cover her chest and stomach. She sat herself up and glanced around. The sun was just rising. She saw a figure in the corner of the room and smirked. Hiten. He was sitting up with his back against the wall, his arms crossed and his extended legs crossed. His pike was at his side.

"Hiten?" She whispered. His eyes snapped open and he glanced at her. He nodded in acknowledgement. "What…"

"We left after you got hurt." He stood up and picked up his pike.

"Where are the others?" She asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Sleeping I assume." He answered with his back still facing her.

"Then why are you in here."

"Because I can be." He shrugged. "You done?"

"Want to stay in here?"

"Not really." She rolled her eyes.

"Alright." He walked out and slid the door shut behind him. "Thank you." She whispered.

XXX

Her door opened a few hours later.

"I'm here to change your bandages." Yura shut the door behind her. "Hiten told me you were up." She helped Abi sit up and began to remove the stained binding.

"Yeah…"

"He's so cute."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he acts all 'big and bad' when he says he doesn't care, but you can tell he does. About all of us, and I think you the most." Yura winked and Abi rolled her eyes. "He's like that extra protection if any of us needed it."

"Fuck off!" A muffled yell came from the other side of the wall. After Yura finished with Abi they got up.

"You were only out for a day, why don't you rest."

"Yeah, I was gone one day and look at what happened to them." She slid the door open and saw Bankotsu and Jakotsu running from Hiten.

"I said get back here!" Yura and Abi disapprovingly shook their heads. Hiten was drenched and Jakostu and Bankotsu were cracking up as they ran. Abi and Yura slowly followed them to the living room. Hiten had to glass bottles in his hands. He threw one at Bankostu's head and the other at Jakostu's. They both ducked and Bankostu's eyes got wide.

"That was the last of the sake!" He ran at him.

"Come and get it." Hiten smirked as he formed a small ball of lightening in his hand.

"Stop it!" Abi shouted and everyone stopped moving. "Sit your asses down!" She pointed to the ground.

"Now why would I li…" Bankostu was cut of when fire came this way. They all sat down.

"I was unconscious for one day and you're already out of control? What the hell?" She sat down after a shortness of breath.

"Well, Hiten was in your room the whole day yesterday and Yura said we couldn't go in there. So we actually went without picking on him for a whole day!" Jakostu exclaimed.

"Yeah, so when he went back in his room this morning we woke him up…"

"By dumping a bucket of water on his head." Jakotsu finished with a snicker. Abi glanced at Hiten, but he quickly broke the gaze.

"It was just a harmless prank." Bankostu shrugged. "Then he needs to go all lightening on us." He rolled his eyes.

"Do you know anything about where Inuyasha might have gone?"

"No…" Yura frowned. "We needed to leave right away."

"Why?"

"Well, you were hurt, duh." Bankotsu smiled. "You're like family."

"You seem awfully happy for someone that isn't a morning person." Abi glared.

"Oh his face was priceless. Like shock, anger, and hate all in one." He laughed.

"I would like to see yours after your dearly departed." Hiten glanced at him through the corner of his eye.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Please, don't start." Abi sighed. They both gave her a sympathetic look before sitting down. She held her head and squeezed her eyes shut.

"You ok?" Bankotsu asked.

"Could someone get me water?"

"I'll go." Yura stood up. There was an awkward silence.

"So…we aren't doing anything today?" Bankotsu asked. Abi nodded no. "And we have no sake left now…" He groaned. "You guys really suck." He stood up. "Jakotsu, wanna go find sake?" His brother nodded. "We'll be back." Abi and Hiten nodded. His glare wasn't hard and cold, it was soft and calm. He held out his hand.

"What?" She stared quizzically at him. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand. He dropped something in it and closed her fist before going back to crossing his arms. She opened her hand and saw the jewel shard that was stolen from her.

"You need it more than I do." He stood up. "Take it with gratitude." He walked out of the room and she smirked. He was starting to come around.

XXX

**I cannot stop writing for this story…its too fun. So, is Hiten nice now? Well…I guess none of them are really 'nice' or 'good' but you get my point. Please review! XD**


	8. Immaturity

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

XXX

"You wouldn't believe it." Jakotsu walked in front of Bankotsu. "We went through three freaking villages, two castles, and even some old traveler and there was no sake!"

"Maybe you didn't look good enough." Yura frowned.

"Don't criticize me!" Jakotsu shouted as he pointed down to her.

"Quit it, would ya?" Bankotsu grumbled as he sat down. "No fucking drink, nowhere to go; this place blows."

"Where's Hiten?" Jakotsu asked curiously as he looked around.

"I think he's back in his room." Yura shrugged.

"Should we check on him or something?"

"He'll be fine…maybe he's killing himself or running away…if we're lucky." Bankotsu sighed. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Fine." Abi sipped the water.

"So…there's really nothing to do." Jakotsu frowned as he glanced around the room. Hiten re-entered, sipping from his cup.

"What's that?" Bankotsu leaned forward.

"A drink."

"What kind of drink?" Jakotsu crossed his arms.

"The kind you drink." Yura leaned to the cup and sniffed it.

"He has sake!" She pointed her finger and Hiten got tackled.

"Where is it?" Bankotsu demanded.

"You're keeping it from us!" Jakotsu shouted.

"There was a whole freaking cabinet, it's not my fault your blind." He pushed them off him. They ran for the kitchen.

"Damn they're dumb." He muttered.

"And you're the smartest guy I know." Abi rolled her eyes and he snarled in response.

"Don't start, just because you're hurt doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." She just smirked at him.

"Yes you will!" Yura smiled. Bankotsu walked back in.

"If you plan on getting drunk, stay in the kitchen." Abi glared. He shrugged and walked back to the direction he came from. Yura followed. "What about you?"

"My life doesn't depend on sake like theirs." He retorted.

"Maybe you just want to spend time with me." She taunted. He stood up to leave and she laughed a little. "I was just joking, you can sit down." He growled and took his seat. "You aren't as bad as you try to be." He just glared at her again. She sighed. "Thank you."

"What for?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I know it was you who did save me before…and watch over me." She looked to her lap.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes.

"Would it kill you to show emotion?"

"Perhaps it would."

"Well I think that you do consider us family, you like all of us, even Bankotsu, and would be devastated if anything did happen to us." She said smugly.

"Think what you want."

"Hey…guys?" Bankotsu walked to the doorway.

"You don't need to be such a prick all the time."

"You don't need to tell me what to do!" Hiten started shouting.

"Uh…hello?" Bankotsu tried to keep his distance but get their attention at the same time.

"You need someone to tell you what to do or you'll go freaking crazy!" Abi inched her face closer.

"The last person I need telling me what to do is a stuck up bird leader that thinks she so much better than everyone else!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Bankotsu growled from the doorway and they both snapped their head in his direction. "Finally, there are a bunch of demons outside attacking us, Hiten, get your ass up." He picked up his Banryu and walked out the door. Hiten grabbed his pike and walked at the door. He shared one last glance with Abi brofre going with Bankotsu.

"Hi!" Yura came in.

"Why didn't you guys go out?"

"Bankotsu said he and Hiten could handle it." Jakotsu rolled his eyes.

"But it's a good way for them to practice that team work!"

"Yeah, maybe they won't even fight."

"Get out of my way!" A shout came from outside.

"Get the hell off me you sicko! I'm not Jakotsu!"

"You're the one that ran into me!" Abi sighed.

XXX

They stared at the now empty field.

"So, you and Abi?" Bankotsu smirked as they headed back.

"What about me and Abi?"

"You know you _and _Abi." He nudged him.

"Women are only good for one thing."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Is that really a question?" Hiten looked down to him.

"No, it's fakely a question." Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"Well…what do you do with women before you kill them?"

"Oh, that." Bankotsu shrugged. "Looks like Hiten's gone soft and decided to settle for one." He taunted.

"I don't like her. Just like I don't like any of you." He crossed his arms.

"Hey…we're kind of…getting along." Bankotsu winced.

"Wanna lie and say we fought the whole time?"

"Yeah." They walked in the small hut.

"How'd it go?" Yura asked.

"Ask thunder balls." Bankotsu crossed his arms and sat down. Hiten glared at him.

"Maybe we could use this time for something useful."

"Such as…" Jakotsu asked.

"We could share the information we know about Inuyasha."

"All I know is his sheathe to his sword is a shield and can block attacks." Hiten shrugged.

"Wow, you actually know something." Bankotsu patted his shoulder and Hiten shook him off. "Well, there was this girl Kikyo that he loved. She pinned him to a tree for fifty years."

"I only know what Bankotsu knows." Jakotsu frowned.

"I can only tell you that Kagome was the one who shattered the jewel."

"We just got nowhere." Abi sighed.

"No kidding." Bankotsu groaned. "You should go rest."

"Why?" She cocked her eyebrow at him.

"Because if you exhaust yourself we'll be waiting around here longer."

"I'm fine." He rolled his eyes and stood up. He swung her over his shoulder and walked down the hallway. "Put me down, Bankotsu!" She hit his back.

"You can't beat me." He smirked and put her in her room. He held the door shut with Banryu on the outside and she let out a sigh of defeat before actually resting.

XXX

Her door slid open and she shot her back up.

"Look who finally woke up." Hiten smirked from the doorway. He sat at the side of the bed and handed her a bowl.

"What is it?" She twisted her face in disgust as she sniffed it.

"Food…Yura made it." He shrugged.

"You trusted the one that controls demon hair to make the food." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, we could've always starved." He shrugged. She smirked and nodded in thanks.

"Hey, you're up!" Bankotsu walked in and Hiten sighed. Bankotsu sat on the side of him.

"Yeah, what were my options after you locked me in here." She glared.

"It's all out of love." He sat on the side of her on the bed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She shook him off and continued eating the soup…well, that's what she thought it was.

"Abi's up!" Yura walked in with Jakotsu. They all sat around her.

"So…you locked me in a room because you…loved me?" Abi scooted away from him.

"No you idiot, I love you like family. You women and your assumptions." He rolled his eyes.

"It's not our fault that all men are pigs."

"Hey, are you saying you don't like men? If you want, I'm sure you and Yura could get something going on." He winked and she pushed his shoulder.

"See what I mean!"

"And yes I would mind!" Yura put her hands on her hips.

"Yura is too…nah; I could see her with a girl." Hiten shrugged and she hit in the arm.

"Yeah, but Abi would be secretive about it, she doesn't seem like the type to be all 'open' about her relationships." Bankotsu added.

"Very true." Hitn grabbed his chin.

"You guys are so immature." Jakotsu rolled his eyes. "You talk about girls together, but the second I bring up two guys everyone is out of the room." Everyone stared wide-eyed and Bankotsu and Hiten pushed away. Yura giggled.

"You really are immature. Jakotsu is so cute!" She wrapped her arms around him.

"Ah! Get her off me!" He struggled to push her off.

"But you're so huggable!" She tightened her grip and he fell on his back.

"I'll kill you! And I mean it!" He pushed her off and she laughed.

"See, girls aren't all that bad." Bankotsu shrugged.

"Yes they are! Ew! Don't ever touch me again!" Jakotsu jumped behind Bankotsu and tried to hide from Yura.

"Don't worry, Yura, you can hug me anytime you want."

"Don't worry; Bankotsu and Hiten are both huggable too!" She wrapped her arms around their necks and hugged them.

"Can't…breathe." Hiten struggled and she let them go.

"I think everyone in this room is immature." Abi smirked.

"So that makes you immature too! Haha!" Bankotsu pointed a finger at her and she just rolled her eyes.

XXX

**Ah! Bad news…well…good for me. tomorrow is my birthday, probably no updates, then I'm packing to go camping on the 1****st****. Sooooo, after the first, there will be no updates until august 8****th****…sorry. Please review! I'll try to get another chappie up! **


	9. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

XXX

A quiet morning. That's just what they needed. Everyone was still in their rooms, but nobody was rushing.

"Ah!" Came Bankotsu's shout. Abi, Yura, and Jakotsu all stood in their own doorways as Hiten ran this time from the mercenary who was armed with his Banryu.

"Payback's a bitch!" Hiten laughed as he slid and turned down a corner. Bankotsu was going to fast to turn so he crashed straight into the wall. Once he regained his footing, he was back to chasing. "It was just a harmless prank." He taunted.

"Bankotsu, what are you doing with that thing?" Abi ran after him, being followed by the others. He took one swing and Hiten jumped out of the way just in time. The whole front wall blew up. Abi squinted her eyes and walked to the giant hole. Yura and Jakotsu were at her side. They watched as Hiten ran to the field outside and Bankotsu followed him; taking swings at the Thunder Brother's head.

"Missed me!" He taunted as he flew up.

"Get your ass down here!" He swung another wave of heat at him. Hiten used his lightening to block it.

"You suck!"

"I am fucking warning you!"

"I am fucking warning you." Hiten repeated in a mocking tone.

"I said get down!"

"And I said no!"

"What the hell?" Abi shouted. They both looked at her. "You blew up the whole fucking wall! This is supposed to be our cover, not a place to draw attention to ourselves!" She pointed to the wall. Yura and Jakotsu shrunk back a little.

"He started it!" They both pointed at each other and she growled.

"Get inside!"

"But…" Bankotsu started.

"I said get inside." She repeated in a dangerously low voice through her teeth. Bankostu and Hiten glared at each other before obeying. "Now, Bankotsu, you first. What happened?"

"I opened my eyes this morning and who do I see shooting a ball of lightening at me?" He crossed her arms.

"Kiss ass…" Hiten mumbled.

"Hiten…did you shoot a lightening ball at Bankotsu?" Abi asked in a bored tone.

"Maybe"

"Hiten!"

"Yeah! He dumped fucking water on me!"

"Water is harmless!" Bankotsu faced him.

"So harmless I was gagging for air."

"You could've blown my head off!"

"Damn, it's too bad I missed, isn't it?" Hiten snapped his fingers. Bankostu lunged at him and began taking swings for Hiten's face. They rolled on the ground taking punch for punch. Abi and Yura began pulling Bankotsu off Hiten.

"Aren't you going to help?" Yura asked Jakotsu.

"Nope. I like where this is going." He smirked and observed them. Abi rolled her eyes. Bankostu pulled back an elbow and accidentally hit the princess's torso.

"Ah!" She stopped trying to pull him off and fell on her own knees. Bankotsu stopped strangling Hiten and looked over his shoulder.

"You hurt her!" Lightening formed in the sky and Hiten's eyes showed rage. He forcefully pushed the mercenary off him and helped her to her feet.

"It's not like I did it on purpose." Bankotsu stood up.

"Just. Shut. Up." Hiten glared. For once, his eyes instilled fear in Bankotsu and felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Forget me, I'm fine." She held his shoulder until regaining her balance. "But now it's only so long before they find us. We need new shelter."

"Where?" Yura asked.

"I don't know."

"Can you fly?" Jakotsu asked in monotone.

"Huh?"

"Can you fly?"

"Probably not." She frowned as she looked at her stomach.

"Alright, Bankotsu since you're the one that blew up the wall and hurt her, its only fair that you need to carry her." Jakotsu reasoned.

"What?" He heard Hiten snarl and smirked. "Unless Hiten wants to?"

"I'm all set." He flew outside.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged and scooped her in his arms.

XXX

They walked in complete silence, aside from a few whispers between Abi and Bankotsu, causing the mercenary to look up at Hiten who had his arms crossed but peeked and eye every so often. Yura was talking to Jakotsu about his hair, occasionally touching it to show him a new style, but he wasn't having it.

"There's a castle!" Hiten pointed.

"Is it occupied?" Bankotsu asked.

"From the looks of it." He went to the ground.

"I call it!"

"Nah, you stay here with Abi." He smirked. "Yura and I will take care of it." He saw Bankotsu's eyes get wide and his face got smug.

"Why Yura?"

"I don't like Jakotsu." He said proudly.

"Then Jakotsu can stay with Abi."

"I think we both know they aren't fond of each other. It will be safer this way." He patted his shoulder. "Come on Yura."

""I can't get there as fast as you!" She put her hands on her hips. He rolled his eyes.

"Then go on my back."

"What?" Bankotsu blurted.

"We'll come back for you when we're done." He flew off and laughed about something with Yura.

"Wow…he just got you so good." Jakotsu smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bankotsu's face reddened and he continued walking.

"Oh, but you do."

XXX

After watching lightening in the distance, Bankotsu and the others waited. They came.

"It's clear."

"You didn't blow this place up too, did you?" Jakotsu rolled his eyes.

"No, stupid, now let's go." He dropped Yura to her feet and went ahead of them.

XXX

"Wow…this place I nicer than the last one." Jakotsu smiled as he admired the giant place.

"Yeah, no blowing this one up." Abi pointed her finger as the group walked together.

"I call the master bedroom!" Bankotsu ran ahead of them.

"No you don't!" Hiten ran to catchup.

"They're a lot like brothers." Abi smiled.

"Yeah aside from the fact that they actually would kill each other." Jakotsu snickered.

XXX

"Found it!" Hiten stood in the doorway.

"Move!" Bankotsu shoved him aside and ran in the room. "Hey…this has to be the smallest room…" He looked over his shoulder and Hiten was gone. "You little bastard!" He ran out the door and chased him. They soon found the room and bother glared at each other. "I got a question for you, if you answer honestly, you get the room." Bankostu smirked as they circled each other.

"You got the biggest room at the last place."

"Yeah, Abi was quite the roommate." He smirked and heard a growl escape Hiten's lips. "Alright, here's my question. Why did you take Yura?"

"Because she's strong."

"Jakotsu and I are stronger than her. Hell, Abi's probably stronger than her even as she's wounded. It didn't have anything to do with Abi now…did it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, I think Hiten got jealous seeing me with his girlfriend so he tried to make me feel the same way."

"Why are you talking in third person?"

"Just answer my question, were you jealous?"

"I don't get jealous…especially over her."

"Yeah right, I saw your face after I hurt her by accident before. Hiten likes Abi!" He taunted in a singing voice.

"No I don't!" He shouted.

"And he gets jealous!" He ignored it.

"I'm warning you, Bankotsu." He clenched his fists at his sides.

"Do you lo-o-ove her?" He taunted.

"No!"

"Oh yeah? How would you feel if I told you what happened in that room that night." Hiten's face got red, he didn't know if it was out of embarrassment of anger, but it didn't matter at the moment. He ran at Bankotsu and swung a fist at his head. He just ducked and laughed. "We were all alone." His smirk widened. Hiten pinned him to the wall by the neck. "I'm sorry; do you not like this story?" He snickered. "Why not? Is this a touchy subject?"

"Here you are." Yura walked in and Hiten dropped Bankotsu to his feet.

"Know what? Have the room; I've already had my moment." He walked out.

"Are you ok?" Yura asked. He nodded.

"Well, Jakotsu is across from you, Abi is on the left, I'm across from her…and I'm not sure where Bankotsu is sleeping." She brought her index finger to her chin.

"Its fine…night." He sat down and held his head. He took in a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Night." She slid his door shut behind her and the room got dark.

XXX

Abi liked this place much better. The rooms were larger and there was more space. That would be great, now everybody didn't need to be so close to each other. Hopefully that meant less fights. She had the strength to do her own bandaging now so she did and then slipped back on her top. Her door quickly slid open and shut.

"Who's there?" She lit the candle on the side of her bed and the figure walked closer. "Hiten, you scared me." She put her hand over her heart and took in a deep breath. "What's on your mind?" She sat up and faced him as he sat on the side of her bed.

"I have a question."

"Um…a question in the middle of the night isn't awkward…ask." She smiled. He stared at her for a minute. "Well?"

"I don't know how to put it." He frowned.

"Well, just ask. I won't judge or get mad." He sighed.

"Ok…well…" He scratched the back of his neck, why was this so hard?

"Mhm?"

"That night you shared a room with Bankotsu…" He started.

"Yes, what about it?" She started to get a little impatient, but hid it. She could tell this was important to him.

"Did anything…happen between you guys?" He looked to his lap and frowned as he waited for an answer. She smirked but he didn't see it.

"Why?"

"It's just a question! A simple yes or no would do just fine!" He stood up and shouted. She laughed a little.

"Sit down, Hiten, I was just joking. No, nothing happened." He nodded and sat back down. "Why?"

"No reason." He blushed and looked away.

"You can tell me." She put a hand on his shoulder and he shook it off. "Did Hiten get jealous and need to know?" She taunted. He stood up.

"I don't get jealous. Now everyone needs to get that through there thick skulls! I don't get jealous, stop talking in third person, and what makes you think you're something to get jealous over?" He shouted and waited for her to yell or mock him. When she didn't he looked at her. Her eyes revealed hurt. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it. He walked out of the room and walked down the dark hallway. He saw Bankostu and Yura asleep, his arms wrapped around her, and then Jakotsu had his door shut…which was kind of a good thing. He lay on his bed and sighed. Since when did he start caring? When did he ever get…jealous? He pushed the thought aside and closed his eyes.

XXX

**Hahaha! I snuck in another chapter. Well, I want to work on my other stories with the rest of my time on my comp so this probably will be the last update for a week. Please review! XD**


	10. Jakotsu's Drinking Game

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

XXX

Abi walked down the hall. Bankotsu and Yura were sleeping, and she assumed Hiten and Jakotsu were. No more pranks. That's all she hoped for. Footsteps came from outside the kitchen she stood in and she turned her body around.

"Bankotsu…I thought it was…someone else." She frowned and finished making her tea. "Want some?"

"Nah, I'm good." He followed her to one of the many sitting rooms and sat on a cushion on the side of her.

"I thought you weren't a morning person?"

"Well, I was a mercenary. I was paid to ambush people, so I'm kind of used to it…unless I had a little bit to drink the night before." He smirked.

"And with you it's never a little bit to drink." She smirked and he just shrugged. "Tell me something Bankotsu."

"Hm?"

"What did you tell Hiten about the night I shared a room with you?" She saw his face lose color.

"N-nothing." He stuttered and looked to his lap.

"Are you sure?" She sipped her cup and didn't face him.

"Well, nothing happened, so why would I lie about something like that?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I just find it kind of funny that someone would ask me if something did happen between us in the middle of the night."

"Hiten asked you? Shit that's funny!" He laughed and she slapped him across the face.

"No, it isn't. You spreading lies about bedding when it's not true makes me look like a fucking whore!" He rubbed his cheek where she slapped it.

"Um, ow! I was just messing with him."

"He took it seriously."

"It's not my fault he's all possessive over you." He inched his face closer and she growled.

"He doesn't need to be and that isn't my point. You are not going to lie about me, understand?" She poked his chest. He grabbed her hands and pulled it away.

"And what if I do?" He smirked.

"I will personally kill you."

"Now what makes you think you're stronger than me?" He taunted.

"Get your hand off of me." She pulled her hand from his grasp.

"I think you like it." He grabbed her hand again.

"I'm warning you Bankotsu."

"I could always just make my lies true."

"Bankotsu." She said through clenched teeth.

"Good morning." Yura stretched her arms over her head. "Oh, sorry, am I interrupting something?" She put her fingertips in front of her lips.

"What?" Abi looked down; Bankotsu still had hold of her hand. She pulled it away and twisted her face in disgust. "No!"

"Maybe." Bankotsu said smugly.

"Oh, ok." She sat on the side of Abi.

"Whatever, I'm going to find something to drink." Bankotsu stood up.

"You just woke up and you're going for sake?" Abi snapped.

"Calm down, I said a drink not sake." He rolled his eyes and walked in the kitchen.

"Yura…can I confide in you?"

"You mean tell me a secret?" She asked casually.

"Well…yeah."

"Oh goodie! I love secrets, ok, yes, I won't tell anyone!"

"Ok…" She glanced around to see if anyone was around. "Last night Hiten came to my room."

"Oh, did anything happen?" She winked.

"No, he asked me a question. Apparently Bankotsu told him that he laid with me…"

"I'm sure he was just joking."

"But anyway, I told him no…then kind of teased him about getting jealous."

"He's so cute when he gets jealous with you." She interrupted again. Abi sighed and tried to ignore it.

"Then he kind of told me I wasn't worth getting jealous over…" She frowned.

"Ow, that's only because he doesn't know how to show feelings. The Thunder Brothers devoured their women." Abi's expression went to shock and Yura giggled.

"It hurt for once…usually I can put off his comments."

"See, guys are a lot different than us, especially Hiten. He won't admit he likes you until he's forced. Try getting him really, really jealous."

"But I don't like him like that." Yura rolled her eyes.

"Mhm." Jakotsu walked in and sat across from them with baggy eyes.

"I slept like crap…were you talking about something?"

"Hiten was mean to Abi."

"Duh, he doesn't like her."

"See, you think like that because you're not a woman."

"Thank gods." He mumbled.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" Abi hit her arm.

"But this is Jakotsu."

"Well, what did you tell her?"

"That she should get him jealous."

"Use Bankotsu."

"What?" She blurted and clapped her hand over her mouth. "That pig-headed loser?" She whispered.

"It could work. He is a big flirt, just react different when Hiten's around."

"No way." She crossed her arms. They just shrugged. Hiten walked in and rubbed his eyes. They all got silent and he stared blankly into space.

"Am I missing something?"

"Nothing at all." Yura smiled and he just rolled his eyes.

"Where's Bankotsu?" He looked over his shoulders quickly.

"He went in the kitchen…why?" Jakotsu asked.

"He's going to attack me…I can feel it." He kept his body alert as he faced them again.

"You're crazy." Yura rolled her eyes.

"I'm telling you…" As if on cue, he felt a fist hit him hard in the back of the head. He snarled and looked up to the mercenary.

"That's for waking me up." He sat across from him.

"Funny, I thought you got me back for it after you BLEW UP THE FUCKING HOUSE!" He shouted and everyone winced.

"Well, then that was just for fun." Bankotsu held his nose high.

"Want me to show you my idea of fun?" Hiten asked in a dangerously low tone.

"Maybe I do." Lightening appeared outside. "Ok, this is so unfair, you get the 'natural sources' when you get mad." He quoted with his fingers. Jakotsu slapped his forehead.

"You want to see me get mad?" He stood up. Bankotsu did the same.

"Yeah, I do!" Yura stood between them and put her arms out.

"Stop it both of you. Nobody wants to hear you fight." They both growled and sat back down with death glares at each other.

"Talk about all this tension…Hiten and Bankotsu, Hiten and Abi, Abi and Bankotsu, am I picking up a pattern?" Jakotsu mocked and all three glared at him now. "Jeez, calm down." He put his hands up in defense.

XXX

The sun went down and mostly everyone was silent throughout most of the day.

"Guess who has sake?" Jakotsu smiled as he walked in the room. "Oh, come on, let's celebrate the new place!" He put down five cups. "How about this? We can make a game out of it. We ask each other questions, if the person being asked the question answers no or refuse to answer; they need to have a shot. You can't ask the person who asked you a question a question." They glared.

"And person we want?"

"Why not?" He shrugged.

"And they have no choice?" Hiten smirked.

"Yup, ok, I'll go first. Hiten, do you like Abi?"

"No." He said. He poured the sake down his throat.

"Ok, now you get to ask the question." Jakotsu smiled.

"Fine." He looked around him. "Bankotsu, do you not hate me?"

"Duh." The mercenary said defensively. "Wait…no!"

"Idiot…" Jakotsu sighed under his breath and Bankotsu nudged him. He took his sake without hesitation.

"Fine, Abi, do you love Hiten?" He smirked. Abi felt her face grow red.

"No." She answered confidently. She stared blankly at the sake.

"Have you ever had a drink before?" The mercenary taunted. "You could always just tell the truth and say yes, you'd be off the hook." She glared at him and took the drink cautiously. She gagged after it slipped down her throat leaving a burning sensation.

"Hurry up."

"Fine, Bankotsu." She crossed her arms and he gulped. "How much do you care about Yura?" She asked smugly and he rolled his eyes.

"I should've known you'd be the one to ask intellectual questions." He poured sake into his cup.

"Why don't you answer?" Jakotsu asked.

"Because it's nobody's freaking business." He gulped it down and sighed.

"You know, I love being outside the drama circle." Jakotsu smirked.

"Me, too." Yura added.

"Oh, you're in it, you just don't know it." She gave him a confused stare.

"Hiten." Bankotsu heard a groan from him.

"Why are all your questions directed towards me?"

"Why don't you trust people?" Never had they seen someone's hands move so quick. He dumped his cup down his throat and coughed a little. "Touchy subject?" Hiten glared daggers.

"Yura, why do you like such a moron?"

"I like everyone!"

"No, Bankotsu, why do you like-like him." She frowned and sipped her drink.

"Why didn't you answer?" Abi whispered.

"It's personal." She winked.

"Abi." And the questions continued.

XXX

After a dew hours of Jakotsu's 'drinking game', everyone in the room was drunk. Even Abi and Yura. They all laughed at a stupid joke one of them told.

"That game was fun!" Yura clapped and hiccupped.

"Till tomorrow." Hiten tried to keep his balance in his seat. He put his palms on the floor and squinted his eyes.

"Well, if you didn't say no to everything, we wouldn't have a problem." Yura giggled.

"What…ever." He slurred.

XXX

Hiten groggily opened his eyes as the sun hit them. He looked around. On one side of him was Yura, she had her head rested on his shoulder and her legs on Bankotsu's lap. He felt something in his lap and groaned as he looked down. His eyes snapped open as he saw Jakotsu's head there.

"Get the fuck off me!" He stood up and there were two thuds as Jakotsu and Yura's head hit the ground. They rubbed their heads and he held his own

"Will you shut up?" Bankotsu groaned. His vision was still a bit blurry as he stumbled to his bedroom. What room was his again?

"Lost?" A voice came from behind. He looked over his shoulder.

"No." He mumbled as Abi smirked. "Why aren't you hung over?"

"Because I wasn't asked as many questions, and I didn't just say no to everything." She rolled her eyes and swung his arm over her shoulder. She guided him to his room. He lay down and looked up to her.

"You know…they think we like each other." He slurred.

"That would be crazy, wouldn't it?" She brushed strands of hair out of his face.

"I unno." He shrugged.

"Oh?" She smirked.

"I. Don't. Know." He finally got out.

"I think drunken lies are sober truths you know." She smirked as she looked back down to him. He was already passed out. She rolled her eyes and quietly slid his door shut.

"Jakotsu, I swear to gods, if you don't shut up." Bankotsu growled, his eyes remaining shut.

"But he hurt me!" Jakotsu whined as he rubbed his head.

"Just shush." Yura said from where she sat, between Bankotsu's legs with the back of her head rested on his chest.

"Just make me."

'Please…no fights?" He pleaded.

"I'd like to see you make me!"

"Jakotsu, you have the worst games." The mercenary groaned.

"I kind of liked it." Abi smirked as she sipped her tea.

XXX

**You know something? I really spoil you guys. This story is getting the most reviews and is probably my last update before I leave tomorrow morning. Buttttt! I am bringing my laptop with me so I will have everything written and ready to be put up! Please review!**


	11. Hot Springs

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

XXX

Hiten stumbled back into the room a few hours later.

"Sleep well?" Yura yawned.

"No, I have the worst headache ever."

"I think you were both just saying no for a reason to drink." Abi glared.

"No." Hiten returned it.

"Maybe." Bankotsu sighed. "Abi, wanna do me a favor?"

"No." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, why would she want to do you a favor?" Jakotsu taunted.

"You know what? Since when do you ever take a woman's side over mine?"

"Since you're a total prick." He crossed his arms.

"Ouch." Was the only thing Hiten's brain could process right now.

"That was a good comeback." Bankotsu smirked but still didn't open his eyes.

"I'd like to see you think of a better one."

"You stupid…asshole." His voice trailed off.

"What did you want Abi to get for you?" Yura asked.

"I don't even remember."

"You're still lit." Jakotsu laughed.

"I am so drunk right now I don't even think I want to fuck anybody in this room." He squinted his eyes open as they adjusted to the light.

"Wow, good for you." Jakotsu rolled his eyes as he spoke with sarcasm.

"I'm going for a walk…maybe there's a village or something around here." Yura stood up and got a bunch of groans in response.

XXX

"Guys!" She ran in and clapped her hands. Nobody answered her. "Wake up!" She put her hands on her hips and Bankotsu, Hiten, and Jakotsu opened their eyes. Abi re-entered the room. "You will never guess what I found!"

"Something to magically make my headache go away?" Hiten asked from the corner he sat in while he mockingly wiggled his fingers.

"A village filled with women and sake?" Bankotsu asked in monotone.

"A gay guy?" Everyone sat up and stared a Jakotsu. "What? It was worth a shot right?"

"Ew." Hiten and Bankotsu twisted their faces in disgust.

"No!" She slapped her forehead. "A hot spring!" Bankotsu smirked, Jakotsu rolled his eyes, and Hiten closed his.

"I'll only go in if I can go in with Abi and Yura." Bankotsu crossed his arms.

"I'm not going." Abi sat down.

"It's not even worth it…" Hiten sighed.

"And every time there's a hot spring, I'm not allowed in it." Jakotsu pouted.

"No, and fine, you guys can stay here, but Abi and I are going."

"I'm not going!"

"I think some girl on girl action is hot." Bankotsu shrugged.

"Even if I did go it wouldn't be for that!" Abi yelled.

"Hey, I get it, Yura is pretty busty and built, and you're self-conscious."

"I am not self-conscious!" Her face got red with anger.

"Are so." His smirk widened.

"Fine! Tonight I'll go with Yura!"

"Yay!" Yura clapped her hands and hugged her.

"Fine."

XXX

That night Yura lead Abi through the woods.

"It was right around here."

"I don't know; I can't exactly trust them." She glanced over her shoulder.

"Please, they're too hung over to find us." Yura shrugged it off and Abi growled under her breath. "We're here!"

XXX

"Come on Jakotsu." Bankotsu angrily whispered as they walked through the bushes.

"This is so pathetic." Hiten rolled his eyes.

"Then why are you here?"

"Guys, where are we going?" Jakotsu poked his head between theirs and whispered.

"I told you, it's a surprise." Bankotsu snickered.

"You didn't tell him?"

"You think he would be here right now if he knew?" Bankotsu walked ahead of them.

"Is it a good surprise or a bad one?"

"Sh, there they are." Bankotsu crouched behind a bush.

"Who's 'they'?" Jakotsu asked skeptically

"Just shut up."

"I'm not looking." Hiten crossed his arms and faced his back to Bankotsu; who just rolled his eyes. Bankotsu grabbed Hiten's braid and yanked him down. "What the…" He was cut off when the mercenary's hand clapped over his mouth.

"Look…" Bankotsu pointed and whispered. He pulled his hand away.

"I told you I'm not…holy shit." He crouched on the side of him.

"What is it?" Jakotsu cautiously walked forward.

"Jakotsu shut up." Bankotsu said still looking forward.

"Let me see." He jumped between them and crouched. His jaw dropped. It was Abi and Yura…naked. "AH! MY EYES!" He covered his eyes with his hands and tried to quickly stand up. He tripped over one of the roots from the trees and slid down the hill that leads to the spring.

"Shit!" Hiten and Bankotsu stood up and went to run.

"I knew you were out there!" Abi slipped on her clothes and went to run after them, Yura did the same.

"Please, just tell me there are clothes on you whores." Jakotsu opened a space between his fingers and sat up when he realized nobody was there. "Guys?" He stood up. "Hm, now to watch Hiten and Bankotsu die or enjoy a hot spring to myself?" He smirked.

XXX

"I told you it was a bad idea!" Hiten panted as they ran.

"Please, you secretly were all for it. Where are your wheels?"

"Back at the castle."

"You're dead!" Abi jumped forward and lunged at Bankotsu. She jumped on his back.

"Hiten, go without me!" Bankotsu struggled.

"Gladly!" He ran off.

"Hey you prick get back here! You're supposed to help me with your girlfriend!"

"Can't here you!" Hiten yelled back.

"This was all you!" Abi grabbed his neck.

"Then why is he with me?" Abi loosened her grip on him.

"Abi!" Yura stopped running to catch her breath. Abi stood up.

"I will get you, Bankotsu." She glared daggers.

"What about Hiten?" He laughed.

"Him too." She walked ahead of them.

"Its ok, I don't mind." Yura shrugged and he smiled.

XXX

"Will you stop?" Abi looked at Bankotsu who sat across from her in the room.

"What?" He snapped himself out of his daze.

"Staring at me like a horny pig."

"But I am a…never mind. I can't help it if I saw a completely different side of you tonight." He winked and she rolled her eyes. Hiten glared from his corner of the room with his arms crossed.

"Guys, where's Jakotsu?" Yura walked in and sat on the side of Abi.

"He can take care of himself." Bankotsu shrugged.

"Bankotsu and Hiten go find him."

"Why?" They shouted.

"Just go." She glared and they both shrunk back and ran out.

XXX

"This is your fault." Hiten walked ahead this time. They quickly found the hot spring and Jakotsu was sitting in it. The water covered his chest and his arms were spread out on the rock his back rested on.

"Want to join me?" He smirked and they both faced their backs to him.

"Jakotsu, this is no fucking joke, get your ass out and some clothes on." Bankotsu whispered through his teeth.

"You guys are no fun." He pouted.

XXX

"Found him." Hiten groaned before plopping back in his usual corner.

"I'm getting something to drink, anyone else want anything?" Bankotsu crossed his arms and looked down to everyone.

"I'll take some water." Yura smiled innocently.

"Water water or…"

"Just water."

"Abi?"

"I'll have some water, too." She glared at him through the corner of her eyes.

"Gotcha."

"Um, hello?" Jakotsu threw his arms in the air.

"Oh, right, Jakotsu?"

"Maybe I don't want anything now." He crossed his arms and huffed.

"Don't be like that, Jakotsu."

"Well these women obviously mean more to you than me…"

"No they don't."

"Sure."

"Sorry…" He mumbled and Jakotsu smiled at him. "So do you want something to drink?"

"Sake is good."

"Good, get your ass up and get it yourself." He walked in the kitchen and heard Jakotsu mumble about something under his breath. Bankotsu poured the two cups of water and one of sake for himself. He looked over his shoulder into the other room where everyone was talking, aside from Hiten who insisted on separating himself from everyone, and nobody was even glancing at him. He looked through the bottles and picked up the strongest alcohol he could find.

"I thought you were the only one who wanted sake?" A voice said from behind. Bankotsu looked back over his shoulder and saw Hiten leaning sideways in the doorway.

"Shit, you're like a ninja."

"Whose drink are you putting that in?"

"Calm down, I mean I just think it would be a little fun to see Abi tipsy." He shrugged and poured some of the bottle into the cup.

"If you try anything stupid…" He started.

"What? Is Hiten going to tattle on me?" He mocked and the thunder brother snarled.

"What's taking so long?" Abi walked in with Yura. "Why are you here?" She asked Hiten. "I mean I know he's slow but I think he can get water."

"Yeah, I may be sl…hey, wait a minute!"

"Point proven." She smirked.

"Yeah, whatever. Here." He rolled his eyes and handed her the cup. "Enjoy." He raised his own before walking out. Hiten snarled and followed him out. This was going to be one long night.

XXX

**Whew! I'm back!! Yes I am so happy to be home! You know, I was kind of regretting having Jakotsu here but now…it just wouldn't be the same without him. Please review! XD**


	12. Secret Plans

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

XXX

"This isn't water." Abi sniffed the liquid that was in the cup.

"Oh just drink it." Yura rolled her eyes. She sighed and gave in.

"This isn't that bad." She smiled and the look on Bankotsu's face couldn't be smugger.

XXX

Hiten sat on the porch just outside the door of where everyone else was. He had his own bottle at his side but was the most sober out of any of them. Even Abi. She was laughing loudly at something that probably wasn't even that funny. He poked his head to the side and glanced in the room. Bankotsu was whispering something to her. He growled and looked back to the sky.

"Hiten!" Yura came out and plopped on his lap. Jakotsu sat at his side. "Why don't you join the party?" He shrugged. "Abi sure is having fun." She winked and he snarled.

"I think you struck a nerve." Jakotsu hiccupped.

"Aw, then why don't you go say something to them?" Yura pouted.

"Will you shut up? There's nothing to say! What about you?" He looked up to her hands that were twirling the strands of hair on his forhead.

"What about me?"

"Bankotsu and you…you know!" He felt his patience grow thin.

"Oh, Banny and I like each other but he isn't mine and I'm not his. He's not the commitment type so we don't exactly have a…commitment?" She shrugged and he slapped his forehead. He angrily stood up and pushed Yura off him.

"What's his problem?" Jakotsu asked. "Oh he left his…!" He went to grab the sake bottle but Hiten snatched it.

"This is mine!" He stormed inside. He grabbed Bankotsu's braid and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Ow, what?" Bankotsu pulled his hair out of Hiten's hand and stared at him.

"I told you not to do anything stupid." He glared.

"And I didn't." The mercenary challenged.

"Oh yeah? How many drinks did you give Abi."

"I don't know, I lost count." He slurred and laughed.

"At what number did you lose count?" He asked through his teeth.

"I want to say eighteen." He brought his index finger to his chin.

"You stupid bastard!" He held his hand on the nose of the bottle and smashed the base with the countertop. He pointed the jagged, pointed end of the bottle at his neck.

"Damn, what's your…problem?" He stumbled backwards and his back hit the wall.

"She barely drinks at all, you know how fucked up she's going to be in the morning…or right now? Do you think anything through?"

"No." He laughed.

"What's going on?" A smiling Abi walked in.

"Nothing." Bankotsu pushed the bottle that was in Hiten's hand down. "We were just having a conversation." He smirked.

"Abi, aren't you tired?"

"No, silly." She laughed and he slapped his forehead.

"Yeah, we're just having some fun." Bankotsu wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and stared ay Hiten.

"No, you're done." He grabbed her forearm and pulled her out of Bankotsu's embrace.

"Let go of me." She pulled her arm out of his grip and then giggled. "Are you jealous?" She walked closer to him and he took a step back.

"No." He said firmly. His back pressed against the wall as she continued to step closer. She tripped and he caught her. He scrunched his nose at the scent of alcohol on her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laced her fingers behind his head. She nipped his earlobe. "Wh-what are you doing?" He whispered as he felt his face grow red.

"Just remember…who's not worth getting jealous over." She whispered and walked away. As she reached the doorway she grabbed Bankotsu's hand and pulled him out. The mercenary turned his head around and stuck his tongue out.

"Damn, she got you good." Jakotsu smirked from the doorway.

"Mhm." Yura nodded in agreement.

"Will you shut up?" Yura and Jakotsu exchanged glances before busting out in laughter.

"Nah." They agreed.

XXX

Jakotsu had long since passed out, Yura was rambling about something that made no sense to Hiten and Abi and Bankotsu weren't in sight.

"So then she said something about shapoo…shalpoo…shampoo…that was it! Shampoo!" She smiled and Hiten rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to bed."

"You're no fun." She stood up after him.

"Where are you going?" He glared over his shoulder.

"I was going to follow you but since you're just too good for any of us, I guess I'll stay here." She crossed her arms and sat back down.

"I don't think I'm too good for anyone." He walked down the hallway. There they were. The mercenary who just made the top of his shit list, even above Inuyasha, and the bitch that caused him to feel so sick to his stomach. She had her back pressed against the wall and her legs wrapped around his waist. Her arms around his neck as he kissed hers. He walked into his room and slammed the door shut. He looked down to his hands, they were shaking. Was he that angry? He stood up and cracked the door open. It was just Bankotsu. "If you take advantage of her in any way I swear to gods." He never walked out of his own room.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes and walked inside his room. Abi was already in there. He slammed his door shut and punched the wall. He sat down and took in deep breaths.

XXX

Abi groaned as she rolled on her side. She felt something wrapped securely around her waist and looked over her shoulder.

"Bankotsu?" She mumbled before facing forward again. "BANKOTSU?" Her eyes snapped open as she stood up. "AH!" She grabbed her clothes that were on the floor and threw them on.

"AH!" He stood up after hearing the shriek and looked around. "Why are we screaming?"

"Put some fucking clothes on you pig!" She pointed to his clothes that were on the ground. Her vision got blurry and her head started to throb as she leaned against the wall for support.

"Wow…did I fuck you last night?"

"I don't know, now hurry up and…" Her voice trailed off.

"Please, I think you like it." He slid on his pants and let his body hit the bed. "Too bad I don't remember anything."

"Do you think anyone knows?" She slid the door open and poked her head out.

"How the hell should I know? Get out now, I'm going back to sleep." He said in a muffled voice as he buried his face in the pillow. She clutched her stomach; this was why she never drank. She covered her mouth and ran down the hallway. When she got outside she threw up. She felt something, or someone, hold her hair back. She looked over her shoulder after she finished and saw Hiten. She squinted her eyes and he cradled her in his arms. She didn't speak and neither did he; but there was hurt in his eyes. He knew. She squeezed her eyes shut to hold back the tears.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and looked back up to him. He just nodded and laid her on his bed. He left the room and she groaned. He came back and handed her water. He brushed her bangs out of her face and it almost looked like he…smiled. He did. He smiled at her.

"It's ok." She sat up and sipped the water. "Just please…don't do anything that stupid again?" She nodded and crawled to the side of him. She rested her head on his chest and felt his body tense. He slowly brought his hand to the back of her head and stroked her hair. She fell back asleep in a few minutes and he gently placed her head on the pillow. He walked across the hall and swung Bankotsu's door open.

"Ah, the light…" He groaned.

"What did I tell you last night?" He walked up to him and pulled him to his feet by the neck.

"How the hell should I know?" His eyes were red as he stared blankly.

"Let me remind you." He pulled back his fist and hit him in the cheek.

"What the hell?" Bankotsu rubbed the spot he was hit as he lay on his back on the floor. He eased himself to his feet.

"You fucking slept with her."

"It's not like it meant anything." He rolled his eyes and saw Hiten's get angrier. "See, unlike you, I stick to my words. Sure, women are great and all, but I will not change my priorities or goals for them. Maybe the ones we work with can fight, but they have nothing on us. Is Hiten going soft because he's in love?" He taunted.

"I don't love her!" He lunged at him and Bankotsu sidestepped. Hiten's face slammed into the wall.

"Then why does it bother you? Was it because I beat you to her? Hiten, I'm not one to plan things and I'm not very good, but I want you to here me out." He smirked. Hiten growled and sat across from him.

"Talk."

"Who are the two strongest ones out of all of us?"

"You and I." He crossed his arms.

"Exactly, they're just holding us back."

"Where are you going with this?"

"In the last battle, you felt the need to leave for Abi's safety. You've become the kind of warrior you despise, one who puts women over battle." Hiten snarled. "If you and I go on out own, Inuyasha will meet a quick death and nobody else will need to get hurt."

"I refuse to work with you."

"Because I slept with your slut?" There was another fist in his face.

"She is not a slut." He said through his teeth.

"Hiten, I'm in no mood to fight, you're girlfriend…from what I remember, I was right. She is kind of freaky in bed." Now he was tackled to the ground. "But I'm not trying to pick a fight with you. If you and I go, we will defeat Inuyasha and go our own ways."

"What about Jakotsu?"

"As much as I hate to say it, you're stronger, I mean, you have fucking lightening on your side."

"Bankotsu, I hate you."

"Aw, really, I hate you, too." He pinched his cheek as he mocked the thunder brother. Hiten slapped his hand aside.

"But if working with you gets less of us hurt, I might be willing to try it…"

"See, that wasn't so hard, and don't worry, you're girlfriend is so easy after a few drinks you can have your turn for sure…just kidding." He smiled and put his hands up in defense.

"We'll talk about it later…"

XXX

Hakudoshi smirked as he looked inside the mansion at Hiten and Bankotsu.

"See that, Kanna?"

XXX

"They are not doing the task they were ordered to do…" Naraku frowned.

"There's nothing I can do about it." Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Where is Hakudoshi?"

"Right here." The albino child walked out of the shadows. "I have some good news; everything is starting to go according to plan." He smirked.

"Plan? What plan?" Kagura hastily asked.

"Good, good." He smirked. "How much longer do you think, Hakudoshi?" He ignored Kagura.

"I'd say in a few weeks, it doesn't look like it should take long."

"What plan?" She shouted through her teeth.

"It does not concern you, Kagura, now go with Hakudoshi."

XXX

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, I had a major writer's block and didn't want to force too much…I think I would classify it as more of a filler chapter. Now, what does Naraku have planned? And what will happen with Bankotsu and Hiten? Hm…review and find out! XD**


	13. Lies

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

XXX

"What's up, Abi?" Bankotsu smirked as he walked in the room the others were silently sitting in.

"Don't talk to me." She looked to her lap with a blush on her face.

"Oh, don't be like that." He sat down next to her. "I'm free for second rounds if you want?" He whispered and she pushed him on his side.

"Am I missing something?" Jakotsu scratched his head.

"No." Abi said quickly.

"Maybe." Bankotsu replied smugly.

"What will it take for you to keep your mouth shut?" She whispered.

"Hey, I'm going to get something to drink, Abi, why don't you help me?" He stood up.

"Why should I help you?" She glared up at him.

"Well, if you want I could tell everyone this amazing story, its true, too." She quickly stood up and pushed him into the kitchen.

"What do you want?" She asked through her teeth.

"So, you basically need to do anything I want…right?" She crossed her arms. "Right?" He asked more impatiently.

"Right." She mumbled in an agitated tone.

"Good, you need to do everything I ask you to."

"Until when?"

"Whenever I feel like you stopping." He laughed to himself and she growled.

"You better keep your word." She went to walk by him.

"Abi, I do a lot of bad things, but I always keep my word." He pecked her cheek. "Now, go be a good girl and make no interruptions in my conversation, ok?" She hesitated but nodded. "Do you not like it that your mine?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"I do not belong to you."

"That's right, you're Hiten's." He smirked. "You little whore, you." She slapped him across the face and he growled. He pinned her to the wall by her arms and held her there. "Do not slap me."

"Do not disrespect me."

"You disrespected yourself." He growled and let her go. "Touch me like that again and I won't be so nice." He walked back into the room. She stayed with her back pressed against the wall. There was something different about him.

Bankotsu was strong, they all knew that, but he had never gotten truly angry with any of them. Hiten and he had their moments but it was never serious. Until now. Because of her. She knew Hiten did feel something for her and Bankotsu probably only used her, but why was he being so angry towards her? Was it because she was the reason they lost Inuyasha before? Was he angry that he bedded her? She was almost afraid to be around him. She walked in the room and tried to keep a cool expression. She sat in between Hiten and Bankotsu. Another bad choice.

"So…what now?"

"Bankotsu, I need to talk to you." Hiten stood up.

"About…?" Hiten just grabbed his braid and dragged him into the other room.

"Do you remember anything about this morning?"

"I remember…you beating the shit out of me." He said after some thought.

"The 'idea' you had…" He watched the mercenary stare at him dumbly. "Us separating…"

"Right!" He smiled and Hiten rolled his eyes.

"Can you actually go through with it?"

"I can go through with anything, are you up for it? You'll need to leave her behind." He saw Hiten's eyes soften but harden immediately after.

"Yeah."

"You do understand we can't tell them we're leaving. They would want to come, so it will be our little secret." He winked.

"I can do that." He tried to sound unaffected. "Now, what did you say to her?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you asked her to 'help' you?"

"That is between me and her." He walked out and Hiten eyed him. He was now above all on his shit list, but could he afford to kill him before Inuyasha? Odds are, it wasn't worth it. Bankotsu was an ally. Sure, he made a stupid decision, but it wasn't like he was out to get him. Plus, Abi wasn't really with him.

"What is with all these secrets?" Jakotsu pouted.

"I feel left out." Yura crossed her arms.

"I have a secret for you." Bankotsu leaned into her ear and she blushed and giggled.

"I like that secret." She winked.

XXX

That night, Bankotsu sat in his room alone. It was so quiet.

"Miss me?" The albino child stepped out of the shadows.

"What do you want, Hakudoshi?" He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not allowed to check in every once in a while…that seems unfair." He fake pouted and the mercenary sighed.

"I know your reason here isn't to pout."

"Then you aren't as dumb as you look." He smirked. "Something's different about you, Bankotsu. You seem so tense. Do you regret something you did recently?"

"I have nothing to regret!" He snapped his neck in Hakudoshi's direction.

"Why are you so defensive? Does it have to do with Abi and Hiten? Does the ruthless mercenary feel bad for hurting his new friend?" He mocked.

"Hiten is not my friend!" He barked.

"Maybe it's because you care for Abi, too."

"I don't care about her!"

"Do you think repeating everything with a 'don't' or 'not' makes it untrue. I did not come here to mock you, Bankotsu, I came to share some…information, if you will." Hakudoshi smirked.

"You have no information on us." He crossed his arms.

"Then how would I know about you and Abi? I have been watching you over, I'm actually surprised you haven't picked up on me…maybe it's my barrier."

"Fine, what do you have to say?"

"So hasty. Very well, Bankotsu, who do you think it is Hiten wants dead first?"

"Inuyasha…duh." He rolled his eyes.

"Wrong, you." He watched the mercenary's eyes grow wide but shrink back to regular size. "Hiten plans on killing you after you separate from the group, when you guys are alone. Just like Renkotsu did." He saw Bankotsu's eyes fuel with hatred.

"How do you know?" He tried not to sound too interested.

"I can read minds. I know you are thinking right now that you want to kill him first."

_Well duh, anyone who knows me would know that…he can read minds, huh? FUCK YOU HAKUDOSHI! _Bankotsu snickered.

"Not very appropriate language."

"You weren't lying?"

"Listen, would you rather kill Hiten or toy with his new 'feelings' he's getting fond of?"

"Kill him!" Hakudoshi slapped his forehead.

"You don't wish to see him suffer?"

"Alright, alright. Talk."

"Listen well; I do not intend to repeat myself. If you want to see Hiten suffer emotionally, listen. Don't let him think he can overpower you like your foolish brother did."

XXX

Kagura quietly gasped as she listened to Hakudoshi continue. She had her back pressed against the wall outside Bankotsu's room on the side of the window.

Now she understood. Naraku was trying to break his little group apart. They weren't doing things his way and he lost his patience. Him separating them could only mean their power concerned him, otherwise he would let them be. Had he finally created a team that was strong enough to defeat him? She smirked.

"Are you ready, Kagura?" She didn't even realize Hakudoshi had been standing in front of her. She snapped out of her daze.

"Yeah, let's go." She nodded and they flew off.

XXX

Bankotsu walked out of his room as the sun rose. Nobody seemed to be up yet. He smirked as Abi walked out of her own room. She met his gaze and hatred fueled in her eyes.

"Why so cold." He walked behind her and her pace quickened.

"Don't talk to me." She whispered through her teeth. He grabbed her arm. She turned around and brought her knee to his groin. He fell to his knees and snarled. She went to run but he grabbed her ankle and she fell on her face. "Dammit…" He got to his feet and look down at her. "I didn't know you feared me…so much." He tried to block the pain in his voice.

"I don't." She stood up and brushed off her clothes.

"All I…wanted to do was talk…" He hunched over a little as he breaths got short.

"Then talk." She crossed her arms.

"I don't think I want to anymore." He shrugged and walked to the best of his ability away.

"Get back here!" She walked alongside him.

"Nah, its ok." He smirked and continued walking. She grabbed his arm and slammed his chest against the wall.

"Just tell me what you wanted to tell me."

"You know, I like you better when you're feisty." She growled in response and began to walk away.

"Alright, but what I'm about to tell you, it's a secret."

"Secrets only seem to cause problems around here." She rolled her eyes.

"Not if you know how to keep them. You're the only one I can trust."

"What about Jakotsu?"

"He likes his gossip, what can I say?" He shrugged. "It's actually about Hiten." He watched her in amusement.

"Well…what is it?" She tried not to sound interested.

"You know what, it's not even that important now that I think about it." He shrugged.

"Bankotsu just…"

"Say please."

"What?" She shouted.

"Say please or I won't tell you."

"Please." She mumbled.

"Couldn't hear you." He put his hand next to his ear.

"Please tell me." She said after slight hesitation. He glanced around and went into the kitchen.

"How would you feel if the group separated?" He kept his eyes and ears alert in case anyone was around.

"Depends, separated how?"

"If someone who felt they were strongest wanted to go ahead of the others?"

"Then I would feel betrayed." She replied firmly.

"Remember when Hiten talked to me yesterday?" Abi nodded. "That was his plan. He wanted him and I to leave without you guys, he told me…never mind. I've already said too much." He frowned and looked up to her. That must have been convincing since she had all her attention directed on him.

"Just…finish." She whispered.

"Are you sure?" She nodded again. "He told me you were starting to hold him back…a growing burden, you know. I personally don't think its right to leave you guys behind but he insists that he and I are the strongest and the only thing for us here is women who can barely fight and hold us back."

"And since when did Hiten become so trusting in you?" Abi asked skeptically.

"Look, I'm telling you because I think you should know and honestly…I'm not sure what I should do."

"Tell him no." She said blankly.

"Don't tell him you know." He said quickly. "I mean…I told you for your sake." He smirked a little. "I would hate to see you hurt, Abi." She grunted under her breath. "So if I keep our other little secret, you keep this one?"

"Fine." She looked away. His eyes were so cold as he spoke.

"Good. I'm glad we can reach an understanding." He smirked as he pecked her cheek again. She pushed him away and that just made his expression smugger, which of course she couldn't see by now.

Bankotsu wasn't the most reliable source, but she could tell there was some truth in his words, but which ones? Where was he telling the truth and where was he lying? She watched his back as he walked away. More and more lies seemed to be forming between the group. All of them were coming out at once, though, and that's what bothered her. Somebody was behind it.

XXX

**Good ol' Naraku. Always forming some sick plot, but think about it, Kagura does want to betray him; could she use this? Please review! XD**


	14. Betrayal in Battle

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

XXX

They all sat in the room in a circle completely silent. Never had the tension in the air been thicker. There were so many questions, secrets, and lies to speak of, but they all waited for another to bring them up, not wanting to be the cause of conflict.

"Want to hear a story?" Yura asked nervously.

"Unless the story has an actual point, no, Yura, we don't." Abi snapped and everyone seemed unfazed. It had been like this for hours now. When someone did get the guts to say something, they were barked at by someone else, yet there had been no actual verbal fights. Once the person who spoke first was silenced, it ended. Nobody had anything to say. Yura crossed her arms and furrowed her brow.

"Guys, nobody seems to have any balls around here so I'll say it. What is wrong with us?" Jakotsu spoke up and nobody yelled at him. Nobody even glared at him. They all just stared blankly at the floor in the center of their circle.

"There lies no trust with anybody here." Abi sighed.

"What do you mean?" Yura asked. Maybe they would get somewhere.

"None of us truly trust each other and now our _true colors_," She glared at Hiten and Bankotsu, "are starting to show. We've never really opened up to one another and when we do, it seems to end badly."

"Then let's open up, damn! I am so tired of the quietness around here!" Jakotsu threw his arms in the air.

"We can't; all of us seem to have trust issues." Abi frowned.

"I don't…nothing bad ever happened to me. I always worked alone…" Yura looked to her lap.

"Because you were smart enough not to put your trust into others. You probably subconsciously did so because you feared being betrayed." Abi looked up to her and the girl nodded. "What about you, Jakotsu?"

"Renkotsu betrayed me…he used me to get the jewel shard…he took my life so he could go on and try to kill Bankotsu on his own…" The mercenary frowned. They looked to Bankotsu.

"He just basically told you my reason. Renkotsu betrayed all of my brothers along with me for power."

"What's the difference with what he did and what you did?"

"I would never betray one of my brothers!" He snapped and everyone shrunk back. There was that awkward silence.

"So now what…sharing isn't helping much?" Yura sighed.

"I…I don't know." Abi looked up to Hiten, he was in his corner. He head the back of his head rested against the wall with his eyes closed. "We need to start being serious if we plan on going after Inuyasha."

"We don't have any leads." Jakotsu stated bluntly.

"Maybe if we put off drinking and partying for one night, we would get somewhere." Abi exchanged glances with everyone around her aside from Bankotsu and Hiten. She still hadn't looked into what Bankotsu told her earlier. She would wait until she was sure what the truth was.

"I haven't drunk since…well…you know." Bankotsu smirked and she slapped her forehead.

"Yeah, it's been like two whole nights!" Jakotsu added.

"Forget it." The princess rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, just forget it, some leader you are." Bankotsu rolled his eyes. Everyone stared blankly.

"Because I'm sure you have so much up your sleeve, don't you?" She crossed her arms. Here it was. Everyone seemed to take notice to Bankotsu's mod change and how it was directed to mostly Hiten and Abi. Abi had bit her tongue at every comment he made and kept her cool but it looked like he finally crossed the line. Here was the fight they'd been waiting for.

"I would've thought ahead but apparently you women and your slow minds can't process that much." He said angrily as he rested his back against the wall again.

"What is your problem?" She snapped and now everyone was listening. Even Hiten slit an eye open to watch and wait for an answer.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said quietly and his glare on her deepened.

"All day you've been snapping and getting worked up over nothing." She reasoned.

"Yeah Bankotsu…are you ok?" Jakotsu asked sympathetically.

"You're all crazy." He stood up and went for his room.

"I wonder what's going on with him." Yura frowned.

"One of you should go find out." Hiten suggested. The first time he had spoken since they sat in the circle.

"I'm done talking to him." Abi retorted.

"I'll go." Jakotsu stood up and walked the same way his brother did not too long ago.

XXX

"Bankotsu?" Jakotsu slid his brother's door open.

"What?" He looked up to him.

"Are you alright…you've been acting different lately."

"I'm fine."

"My ass you're fine, look at you. The minute any of us slips up, you're there to flip out." He rolled his eyes. "Don't answer me if you don't want to, but you're turning into like the new Abi." Jakotsu half-heartedly smiled.

"I really don't know…Jakotsu, do you remember how you felt when Renkotsu betrayed us?" He met his brother's gaze.

"Yeah."

"Its like I'm feeling that hatred all over again." He sighed.

"You know I won't say anything."

"Jakotsu, I think I fucked up. I was lied to and now things are all messed up." He didn't continue. He couldn't say he lied to Abi, he was already confused enough. He couldn't say that he had regret for what he did before. What he did to not only Hiten, but Abi. She was afraid of him and Hiten was just…Hiten. He hated the look the Thunder Brother gave him. Had he grown close enough to them to feel guilt? Regret. That was a feeling Bankotsu never understood because he had never felt it. He had never regretted anything.

"You can't hold it in forever." He listened to Bankotsu's dramatic sigh.

"Inuyasha's here!" Yura ran in and they both jumped to their feet.

XXX

Inuyasha was there. Inuyasha and the slayer, the rest was gone.

"What don't tell me you think you're so great you don't need backup?" Bankotsu laughed as he walked up with his Banryu over his shoulder.

"Where are all your little friends, Inuyasha?" Hiten taunted from the sky.

"Don't worry about it!" He shot a wind scar at Hiten and Bankotsu jumped forward. He clashed swords with the hanyou. Sango began fighting with Yura and Jakotsu. Abi shot fire behind him but his clothes seemed to leave him un-injured. Hiten couldn't target, Bankotsu and Inuyasha were too close. "So Bankotsu, how did you find your new little friends?" Inuyasha taunted.

"They are not my friends." He glared and pushed his blade forward. Inuyasha fell on his back. "Now die." He whispered.

XXX

Hiten snarled as he watched the mercenary. He was the only one actually fighting the half-breed. Then Inuyasha fell. Bankotsu was a good distance away. He couldn't warn him, warning him would be warning Inuyasha. He pulled his pike back and then threw it to the ground.

"Bankotsu get out of there!" He shouted but the idiot didn't hear him. Lightening went off, though it was closer to Inuyasha, Bankotsu took some of the blow, too. He used Banryu to hold it off. He looked to the sky. Hakudoshi's words never seemed truer. Hiten planned on killing him.

"You bastard!" He shot a demonic aura at Hiten and he avoided it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hiten avoided the attacks that were being shot by Bankotsu.

"I thought…they were fighting me…" Inuyasha stared blankly.

"Forget them." Abi said through her teeth. "I am your opponent now." She glared as the two 'allies' went against each other.

"Fine then, this should be easy." Inuyasha pointed Tessaiga at her.

"Don't be so over-confident." She didn't care about Inuyasha. She didn't want him dead like the others did, she wanted Naraku dead. She would at least hold him off.

XXX

"You just tried to kill me!" Bankotsu jumped up and swung his blade at the Thunder Brother's head. Hiten ducked just I in time to avoid having his head cut clean off.

"What are you talking about?" Hiten flew up.

"You threw your fucking piece of shit pike three feet away from me!" Bankotsu ran forward. He didn't even realize he was near Inuyasha again. The hanyou took his stance but Bankotsu ran by him and jumped on a rooftop to go after Hiten.

"I didn't try to kill you!" Hiten defended.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha swung at the rooftop Bankotsu stood on and the mercenary jumped off as it exploded and caught fire.

"Leave them out of this!" Abi shot fire at him. She stood on the ground waiting for him to attack back.

"Backlash wave!"

"What's that?" Jakotsu looked at him. Abi ran; the attack was in the air too so there was no point in flying. Something landed on top of her and held her head down. She tried to lift it but realized it was a hand on the back of her head, an arm around her waist, and an actual body protecting hers. There was a yell in pain as the attack died down.

"Hiten?" She looked over her shoulder as the body became limp. "Bankotsu." Her eyes got wide. She looked on his back, there was some blood but they were close enough to the ground to stay mostly unaffected. He slowly eased himself up and faced Inuyasha.

"You're stupid if you think the same move will kill me twice. Let me guess, your sword hasn't learned any new tricks." He smirked.

XXX

Within a few hours, Bankotsu was hunched over on the ground, barely able to move, and Abi was standing in front of him trying to block the few attacks that came their way. Hiten was fighting Inuyasha and was even starting to tire himself out, too. He had a few minor injuries. Yura was barely conscious, but Jakotsu carried her on his back and fought, which was also revealing how much it tired him out.

Inuyasha swung his blade. It cut Hiten shoulder and he yelled in pain.

"Time for the final blow." The hanyou whispered and Hiten fell on his knees. Unable to stand in his wheels any longer.

"Dance of blades!" A shout came. Inuyasha was whacked by blades of the wind and knocked to his side. Sango got some of the attack, too. They all looked up. There stood Kagura, and she was alone. "Get out of here!" She yelled to them. "I'll hold him off." They didn't need to be told twice.

XXX

Bankotsu opened his eyes and sat up. He remembered going unconscious a short time after Kagura arrived. He looked down, his whole torso was bandaged and his head was throbbing he felt weak. They had moved to another house and it looked more than ten times smaller than the last one. Everyone was in the room, whether they were asleep or unconscious was unknown.

Yura lay down on a mat. Her chest was bandaged and so was her right ankle. Her left forearm had some damage. Hiten and Jakotsu were both shirtless, but it revealed the bandages that blood was already seeping through. Abi had a bandage covering her whole chest and stomach. Her shirt was on the side of her and appeared to be stained, but he figured that was somebody else's blood. With Yura unconscious before they left and the rest of them unaware of how to clean a wound, she probably exhausted herself. He smiled at her. He eased him self to his feet and picked up her shirt. He walked down the narrow halls.

XXX

**I hate this chapter too! Sorry guys, I know it sounds bad its just…I don't know, I'm having a hard time with the plots and stuff so hopefully I'll be more satisfied with the next one. Please review! XD**


	15. Payback

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

XXX

Abi smiled as she woke up. Everyone was still asleep; she did worry about Yura and Bankotsu. She knew Yura got injured probably because she was the weakest and Bankotsu was just pushing himself too far. Wait…where was Bankotsu? She went to grab her shirt and it wasn't there. She growled and stood up. She walked down one of the two halls their new temporary home had. She saw one door open and peeked in. Bankotsu was sitting with his back rested against the wall and his eyes closed. His arms were crossed at his chest.

"You pervert!" She pointed finger at him and slammed the door behind her. His body jumped at the sound and his eyes snapped open.

"What did I do?" He shouted from his seat. She held her hand down to him.

"Give me my shirt." She aid through clenched teeth. He rolled his eyes.

"That's all? It's outside." He pointed out his window and her face got red.

"Why is my shirt outside?"

"It's drying…duh." He sighed and she cocked her eyebrow at him and waited for him to continue. "I got the blood out of it." He frowned and looked to his lap. She sat across from him.

"Thanks…I guess." She looked at his eyes.

"I'm not very good at this because I don't think I've ever done it before, so give me a minute." He took in a deep breath. After a short pause, he continued. "I…I'm s…so…I don't know if I can do this."

"Finish." She crossed her arms.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"For what?" She said impatiently.

"Oh come on!"

"Just tell me." She glared and he once again rolled his eyes.

"For scaring you." Her eyes got wide but he didn't notice. "When I threatened you, I didn't mean it." He looked up at her again and she stared at him in disbelief. He was practically begging for forgiveness with the look he was giving her.

"You didn't scare me." She stated bluntly and he snickered.

"And let me guess, I didn't fuck you either, right?" Her glare deepened and she stood up to walk out of the room. "Wait!" He jumped to his feet and silently groaned as he felt the pain return to his stomach. He grabbed her forearm and faced him. "Are you…mad at me still?" She yanked her arm away.

"I don't know anymore." She went to walk away but this time he grabbed her wrist.

"Why? I never did anything that awful to you." He walked closer and she stepped back until her back was against the wall.

"You blackmailed me and lied to Hiten." She gasped as he began to playfully kiss her neck.

"Hiten is just a lying bastard." He whispered.

"And so are you." She wanted to push him away, but her body wouldn't allow her to move.

"I may be a lying bastard, but at least I admit that I care. Has he ever done that?" She gasped as his tongue touched her ear and her back arched.

"Stop…" She whispered in a trembling voice.

"You say you want me to but I think you think otherwise. I think you like it." He smirked and traced her collarbone with his lips. She bit her tongue with everything she could and squeezed her eyes shut, but then a light moan escaped her lips. She couldn't hold it back. "I don't remember much about that night." He placed his hands on her hips. "But I think maybe a few things could jog up my memory so I could please you."

"Well…I don't want you to…Bankotsu." She tried to hold her breath and he tucked his thumbs in the sides of her pants by her hips.

"Nobody needs to know…"

"Because there will be nothing to tell." She grabbed his arms.

"Why do you like him so much anyways? I told you he planned on leaving you." His smirk widened. "Abi, he deserves whatever you throw at him. You already told me you weren't his, so you're allowed to make your own decisions." She felt herself blush. She hated it when she did that. It was like she couldn't control her body. He placed one of his legs between her two and she lightly moaned.

"We shouldn't."

"Why not? I care about you, Abi, and I only don't want to see you hurt."

"Stop saying that!" She shouted and his body tensed. "You always say that and you're one of the reasons I always wind up hurt." A tear rolled down her cheek. He used his thumb to wipe it away.

"I only speak the truth."

"You liar!" She slapped him across the face and he growled. "That was for that horrible lie you just told me!" She slapped him again. "That was for attacking Hiten in battle!" And again. "And that was for trying to seduce me!" He was a few feet away as he rubbed his cheek. He didn't even look angry.

"Are you done?" He whispered as her breaths got long and deep.

"Yes." She whispered. He walked up to her and held her arms firmly at her sides. He crashed his lips against hers.

"Do you trust me?" He whispered.

"You make it hard to." She frowned. She had never been dependant on anyone. Now she felt vulnerable and weak.

"I will not hurt you." He gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "See, I can be gentle.

XXX

Hiten opened his eyes and looked around. He had helped Abi clean and help the wounds of the others, but she was giving him the cold shoulder constantly. Yura had her head rested on his lap, probably still out cold. He gently lifted her head and went to find his own room and maybe talk to her. He heard something come from behind the door and opened it. There was Abi, Bankotsu was holding her, his arms wrapped around her waist, but the only clothing missing was their shirts. She was still covered in bandages. He snarled and Abi looked over. She had been crying and she didn't know why. Bankotsu was only holding her in his embrace, but it must have looked so much worse.

"I swear…" She whispered.

"You lying bitch." He whispered. He grabbed Bankotsu by his neck and dangled him in the air. "And you!" The mercenary just snickered.

"What's wrong HIten? Last time I checked, you were able to leave her with no strings attached." He said in a raspy voice trying to obtain air in his lungs. "That you never loved her, does it hurt you to see me with the woman you clearly stated meant nothing to you?" He taunted. Hiten threw him to the ground and watched him slide into the wall. There was an indent.

"Hiten, stop!" Abi grabbed his arm.

"I don't believe you." He said in a dangerously low tone. "I stood up for you! I fucking cared, and that is how you repay me!" He pointed to Bankotsu and pushed her off of him. She fell on her back. "You remind me so much of why I never trusted women." He looked back to Bankotsu, who was getting to his feet.

"Go ahead, Hiten, kill me." Bankotsu smirked and Hiten just stared at him with eyes full of anger and hatred. His eyebrow twitched and Bankotsu's cocky smile just got larger. "Fine then…I'll come after you!" He ran for him and Hiten ran backwards. Bankotsu's fist hit the wall where Hiten's head once was. "You aren't making this any fun. Get angry. Just think about it, when I slept with her, you should've heard how she moaned!" He mocked and Hiten continued avoiding him, trying to block out his voice.

"I'm warning you…"

"And even just now 'Oh Bankotsu'!" He imitated and went for another blow. Hiten grabbed his wrist and started…glowing. There was a white light around him that scared even Bankotsu.

"I said stop!" Abi jumped on him and attempted to hold him to the ground.

"You really are stupid." They all looked to the end of the hall way and there was Kagura. She had her back leaned against a wall and she tapped her chin impatiently with her fan that was in one hand, the other hand caused her arm to wrap across her waist.

"What do you want?" Bankotsu barked. Hiten seemed to have calmed down.

"I'm sure you've figured out that Naraku is up to something. I know what it is and I plan on telling you, but I need to be quick about it." She glared at the three of them. "Bankotsu, it starts with you." She led him into the other room and shut the door behind her.

XXX

Hiten gulped down the last of his forth bottle of sake for the night. It had been less than an hour.

"Hiten?" A whisper came and he looked over his shoulder.

"Yura." He said bluntly. His vision and mind were to fuzzy to even remember she was unconscious.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, can you get me another bottle?" He asked coolly and she nodded. She came back in a few minutes.

"Did you guys kill Inuyasha?" She asked as she took her seat on his lap.

"No." He sighed. "Want some?" He offered her the bottle and she kindly refused the offer.

"I just woke up, silly. How long was I unconscious?" She asked shyly.

"You were unconscious?" He asked dumbly and she sighed.

"Yeah, thanks for noticing." She stood up and went to leave. He grabbed her wrist.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked and she nodded and sat back down.

XXX

"Naraku sent Hakudoshi to lie to you." Kaugra repeated.

"No…" Bankotsu denied…again.

"Whether or not you believe it, he wants to separate you all. I think it's for your power."

"What do you mean?" He scratched his head.

"You and the others, if you actually put your power together, you will be able to defeat him." She whispered. "So clear things up with Hiten and Abi before it's too late." She stood up. "I need to leave now. I'll talk to you another time." And she left. Bankotsu stayed in his room and thought. He knew the truth and that he was the one who had betrayed all his comrades, something he swore he'd never do.

XXX

"It's not fair the way she treats you!" Yura pouted after listening to Hiten's story. He was never open, but she could smell the liquor on his breath.

"That's what I said…" He slurred and sighed before pouring more sake down his throat. "You would never do something that whorish, would you?" He smirked and she blushed a little.

"Never." She winked. She had just regained consciousness, but that didn't mean anything. Bankotsu had betrayed her, too. She would never admit it, but she hoped he would want to be with her and only her.

"So let's just say you and I had our own fun tonight?"

"As payback revenge or just for fun?" She asked innocently.

"How about both." He saw her eyes light up a little and smirked again.

XXX

Abi looked to her lap as she sat in the room silently with Jakotsu. She refused to talk to Hiten or Bankotsu, the mercenary was in his room and from what she heard, Hiten was drunk out of his mind. Then, he stumbled in. He had his arm wrapped around Yura's shoulder and whispered something in her ear and glared at Abi. She gripped the fabric of her pants and watched angrily as he kissed Yura on her cheek. He kissed Yura, but he watched her with amusement. She looked away and looked up one last time as he led her down the hallway. The only thing he mouthed to her was:

"Payback's a bitch." And she couldn't agree more.

XXX

**Alright, so I decided to bring back another character but they wont come into until the next chappie. This one is a little better to me, its like a twisted love…square? Please review! XD**


	16. How To Cross the Line

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

XXX

Bankotsu dared to leave his room at the crack of dawn. In the small sitting room, Abi had his head rested on Jakotsu's shoulder and he had his head rested on hers. He smirked to himself; Jakotsu would hate this, so obviously they just accidentally fell asleep like that. Yura and Hiten were both absent, though. At the moment, he didn't mind.

He swore he would never be like Renkotsu, but that was exactly who he reminded himself of. He needed to tell Abi the truth, and even though he despised him, Hiten, too. He needed to clear up everything that had been a lie. Mostly because it was eating him alive. He hated the guilt that weighed his on his shoulders, and he hoped that after he told the truth, everything would clear up. He sat across from Abi and watched her stir. She opened her eyes and got off Jakotsu, he fell on his side.

"Ow…" He groaned as he sat up.

"What do you want?" Abi asked him a little harsher than intended.

"Abi…I found out some stuff after Kagura talked to me and…I need to talk to you." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Ugh…I'm getting a drink." Jakotsu rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen.

"Well…"

"Good morning." Yura smiled as she sat beside Bankotsu.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked in a bored tone. It was just to be polite, really. He cared about Yura, but he refused to deal with her after his…'incident' with Abi. He knew he'd hurt her, he would try to fix that later on.

"Oh…nothing." She blushed and looked to her lap with a mischievous grin. Her answer left him curious.

"That's one hell of a nothing." Then he saw Abi roll her eyes. "Am I missing something?"

"No." Abi said as she stared blankly at the floor.

"Alright…do you…remember that 'secret' I told you?" Then Hiten came from the hall. His eyes were lidded, but his cocky smile expressed his proud look.

"Yes." Abi answered, ignoring the flirting glances exchanged between Hiten and Yura. He was only using her to make Abi jealous; it wasn't fair to either one of them.

"Well…Kagura explained something to me and…" She cut him off. He realized he didn't have her attention, she was glaring at Hiten.

"Will you stop?" She snapped as he whispered something in Yura's ear. Bankotsu then noticed it and growled himself.

"Stop what?" He asked smugly.

"Bankotsu's trying to explain something to me and all I can hear is your big fucking mouth!"

"Sorry, I'll try to be quieter." He smirked and she snarled.

"What's going on?" Now Bankotsu spoke.

"I feel a fight coming on!" Jakotsu ran in the room.

"Nothing is going on…nothing that's you're business anyway." Hiten shrugged and Yura giggled.

"What did you do?"

"We just had some fun last night is all." His smirk widened.

"What kind of fun?" The mercenary tried not to sound too interested.

"It's not important." Abi answered.

"Is something wrong, Abi?" Hiten was practically mocking her! She just stared, trying to block the hurt out of her eyes.

"Nothing but the lying whore on the side of you." She said through her teeth.

"Excuse me? Who's the one who's all over Bankotsu all the time?" Yura put her hands on her hips. For the first time, she actually seemed angry.

"I am not all over him!"

"You're right; you're too weak to take the top."

"Ouch." Jakotsu smiled as he sipped his tea and watched them continue.

"Who I lay with isn't your concern!"

"And who Hiten lays with isn't yours!" She retorted. "I think _everyone _heard Bankotsu fuck you." Yura rolled her eyes.

"Wow…how did you find out about Ban and Abi?" Jakotsu asked; interested.

"I have my ways." Yura winked at Hiten.

"I think everyone _has _fucked you!" Abi glared.

"Oh, this is getting good!" Jakotsu leaned in to listen.

"Please, you're problem is that guys don't like you! And when one finally starts to, you stab him in the back!"

"I was drunk!"

"I'm talking about last night!"

"You don't even know what happened." Abi crossed her arms and hoped it ended, but it was never that easy.

"You hurt him! You lied to and hurt him!" Yura pointed to Hiten, who seemed to be amused by all this. Bankotsu was still slightly angry, but waited for them to finish up.

"He hurt me!" Abi shouted. "Do you know what he pans on doing to me? To all of us?" Abi asked. Bankotsu went from angry to worry in less than a second.

"It could never be as bad as what you did." Yura huffed.

"He plans on leaving us! All of us!" Abi didn't meet anyone's gaze. Her eyes were locked on their target, Yura. Bankotsu shook his head no and tried to signal for her to stop, Hiten was serious now.

"He wouldn't."

"Not from what I was told. I'm a burden, isn't that right, Hiten?" She looked into his red eyes and he growled.

"Where did you hear that from?" He demanded.

"Oh, but I'm not done yet! He's so much more powerful than us; he tried talking Bankotsu into leaving with him! I'm not going to keep that 'little secret' anymore Bankotsu! Here, I'll come clean right now! I fucked you!" She was on her feet now shouting down to them.

"Actually…I fucked you…" He mumbled sheepishly after clearing his throat.

"Holy…shit…" Jakotsu's jaw dropped. "I so love this group!"

"Little secret, huh?" Hiten looked over to Bankotsu.

"I'm sorry that I was holding you back so fucking much!" Abi shouted to Hiten.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" He jumped to his feet and got a little dizzy. Only now was he feeling the effects of the alcohol he drank last night.

"I know exactly what I'm saying you lying pig." She said through clenched teeth. She was truly unsure, but it was too late to go back now.

"No, you don't. Bankotsu lied to you!" And to that, she growled. "What did he tell you, Abi?" She just squeezed her fists tighter at her side. Her nails dug into her palm until blood was drawn.

"It was…" Bankotsu stood up.

"You fucking liar!" Hiten tackled him. "I bet you left out how it was you that tried to convince me to leave!" He sat at the mercenary's waist and roughly shook him by the neck. Bankotsu pushed him off and got to his feet.

"Maybe it was; I still never forced you to say anything." He whispered so only Hiten would hear.

"Look what you started!" Yura stood across from Abi.

"Me? If you didn't feel the need to bang any guy for attention this wouldn't have happened." Abu glared and Yura went after her. Abi pushed her to the ground and tried to focus on the words exchanged between Hiten and Bankotsu.

Hiten held the back of Bankotsu's neck and slammed the top of his head into the wall multiple times before Bankotsu grabbed his wrist and swung him on his back on the ground.

"Well then…as interesting as this is, I'm going to wash up. I'll come back when I'm done." Jakotsu got up and walked down the hall, nobody noticed him leaving.

"I'm warning you, Hiten."

"You really are crazy." He laughed and wiped the blood from his lip that was drawn from a punch. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you chose me. You tried to turn everyone against me when it was really you who was the backstabbing son of a bitch that caused it all. You will regret what you did and who you chose." They circled each other. Hiten went for him and punched him in the stomach. Then the jaw. Then the eye. Bankotsu only moved when he fell on his back. He was trying to stay conscious, but couldn't bring himself to hit him. He knew this was deserved.

Abi growled. She hated Bankotsu right now, but she did know that when he told her what he did, some of it was a lie. She should've waited like she intended to. Now, she needed to find out what Kagura had told him. It was like she wanted him dead, but knew that if any of them were going to get anywhere, she needed to know. Hiten started getting out of control. His punches were so quick that Bankotsu hardly got the chance to breathe in between. Yura held her fingertips to her lips as she watched in awe, unsure of what to do. Abi snarled.

"Hiten stop!" She shouted louder than she had in her whole life. She regretted it, though. He stopped going after the re-injured mercenary and faced her. He was smirking, but he was angry. She felt herself take a step back out of fear.

"And you…you sick wench!" He held out his hand and a lightening ball formed around it. She used her own fire to cancel out the attack.

"Dammit! I leave you for ten minutes and somebody almost dies? I mean, come on now! At first it was cute but grow up!" Jakotsu walked by Hiten as he and Abi lay on the ground.

"How dare you touch me."

"Oh shit…I though he was passed out." Jakotsu sighed. Bankotsu stood up next. "And its round two, oh joy, oh joy." He crossed his arms and stated in a bored town.

"Hiten, calm down." Yura put her hand on his shoulder.

"Get your hands off me." He shook it off and she stared at him, confused. "You along with everyone else in this room mean nothing to me. You manipulative little bastards." Hiten glared at everyone around him before meeting gaze again. "I. Used. You." He said more clearly and she growled. "I stooped to Bankotsu's level." He glared at him as he spoke. Bankotsu growled.

"I'm not just some whore you can take whatever you want!" She slapped him across the face. Abi ran in front of her and he pushed her to the ground. He grabbed Yura's hair and slammed her back into the wall. He pinned her wrists to the side of her head.

"Tell me I won't take you now." He whispered and she bit her bottom lip. Everyone around her…they were like a bunch of savage animals. They were all crossing the line.

"Get your hands off of her!" Abi grabbed the backs of his arms and pried him off of her. He turned around and grabbed her forearms. She grabbed his and tried not to wince as his grip tightened. Yura's back slid down the wall as she caught her breath.

"Are you ok?" Bankotsu approached her.

"Don't talk to me!" She got to her feet and shouted.

"What did I do?"

"You know what you did!" And then, there were strands of hair wrapped around his arms and legs as he hung, defenseless, in the air. One strand wrapped around his neck and he snarled. Jakotsu cut the strands with his sword and Bankotsu fell to his knees.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jakotsu shouted as he pointed his sword at her.

"All of you!" She went on to attack him. Bankotsu grabbed her waist and pulled her out of the way as Jakotsu's blade came her way, it hit the wall.

"Jakotsu stop!" Bankotsu shouted. His brother sighed and obediently sheathed his weapon.

Hiten looked at her with nothing but hate and disgust. His rough hands were practically cutting off the blood circulation in her arm. She needed him to let go, but refused to show pain in front of him. She was stronger than that. She bit her bottom lip hard and there was a little blood. She dug her nails into his arm and he groaned. Good, it was meant to hurt. She dug with everything she could and his angrily inched his face closer. He roughly shook her by the arms.

"Do you have any idea what you put me through?" He asked through his teeth.

"Get your hands off of me." She glared. He pressed her back against the wall.

"I would like to see you make me you dirty whore." That was it. That was what crossed the line.

"Damn you!" She put her mouth to the nape of hi neck and bit him. Yes, bit him. She dug her teeth so far into his skin; she began to taste his blood. He grunted and let go of her arms. He tried to push her off him, but the minute his hands let go of her arms, her mouth let go of his neck. She ran to the side. He put his index finger where she had bit and put his hand in front of his face to see the blood.

"You crazy bitch!" He ran at her. Across the room, Bankotsu, who was avoiding Yura's attacks, saw Hiten running for her. He lunged his body at him and lay motionless on top. They both panted for air. They had bruises, and in Hiten's case, blood. His face still stung from Yura's slap, but the pain in his neck was almost unbearable.

"I…hate you…" Hiten panted.

"Me…too."

XXX

When Hiten woke up, his hands were bound behind his back and his ankles were tied tightly together. Across from hams was Bankotsu, who was also tied up. He struggled.

"It's no use." Jakotsu was on the side of him. He had the least damage. Yura looked also almost completely uninjured, but Abi had two bruises on her arms. He frowned. Bankotsu was staring at him.

"We need to clear everything up now." Abi stared at the ground as she spoke. "Kagura talked to Bankotsu…now lets hear his side of the story." Everybody stared at him.

"Why should I talk to any of you? Last time I did that…"

"What do you expect when you lie?" Hiten cut him off. He didn't even think of a comeback, the demon was right.

"Hakudoshi paid me a visit a while ago." He started again. "He told me some…stuff…"

"What kind of stuff?" Yura demanded. He sighed.

"It was about Hiten." He looked across from him and met his gaze. "He told me that after we separated from the others, you planned on killing me."

"And you believed him?" Hiten snapped.

"Well, it's not exactly like we're 'oh-so-close'." He rolled his eyes.

"Do you guys have something going on?" Jakotsu cut in. "You always seem to start fights over nothing. Oh my god, I think that I'm not the only gay guy here!" He smiled. Hiten and Bankotsu both twisted their face in disgust. They attempted to push away from him but fell on their sides.

"If I was gay, and I'm not saying I am, I would do a lot better than…_that_." Bankotsu scrunched his nose as Abi sat him up and Yura did the same for Hiten.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hiten barked.

"You just aren't as irresistible as you think." He shrugged.

"Don't worry Hiten, I think you're delicious." Jakotsu licked his lips seductively and winked. Hiten's body tensed.

"Yeah Hiten, you're delicious." Bankotsu laughed.

"Don't worry, Banny, you aren't too bad yourself." He winked and Bankotsu blushed.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"What? Banny?"

"Respect your leader!" He ordered.

"Yeah, of Banny might just need to go all out on you." Hiten said seriously.

"You know what? Who asked you?"

"Nobody needed to!"

"Well here I am trying to be nice and you get all pissy!"

"You were being a little _too_ nice!" Hiten retorted.

"What? I'm not gay!"

"Focus!" Abi slapped her forehead and sighed as they quieted down.

"Just like old times." Jakotsu smiled.

"Bankotsu finish." She glared at him.

"He told me how to get back at you by using your weakness…Abi." He whispered. Hiten growled under his breath as the mercenary continued. "I told her it was your plan…that you were leaving because of her…"

"You bastard!" Yura put a hand on his shoulder. His mind was mostly clear of the alcohol by now and he wasn't nearly as aggressive.

"I told her you were leaving her…she believed me and lost trust in you. That was why she was so cold towards you. Me trying to get with her…that wasn't part of the plan." He glanced at her through the corner of his eyes. "Everything I told you about any part of there being an us…that was my own twisted game." He looked to his lap in shame.

"Let me go!" Hiten struggled again from his bindings. "I fucking hate you Bankotsu!"

"I know Hiten really cares about you and it was wrong of me to try and use you against him…I'm sorry. I'm sorry Abi, for what I put you through and Hiten…" He looked over Abi's shoulder. "I'm sorry…I always promised myself I would never betray my companions or allies after one of my own betrayed me, but that's exactly what I did. I didn't mean it."

"What are you? A child? Do you honestly think a simple sorry will make everything better? How do I…how do _we _know you aren't lying right now?" Hiten demanded and Bankotsu stared blankly at him.

"You can trust me by your own choice…as long as you heard me apologize, then fine."

"Well I don't trust you and probably not anyone else in this room."

"What about me?" Jakotsu asked.

"I never trusted you to start with."

"Why the hell not?" He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Let's see, you practically threatened to rape me in my sleep!"

"Ha, that's good." He laughed.

"So what are we going to do?" Yura asked.

"I'm leaving." Hiten said seriously. "I don't need you or your lies."

"Hiten…don't be so rash." Abi sighed.

"Rash? I'll show you rash!"

"I believe you already did." She met his gaze.

"If he wants to leave he should be able to…he'll probably try to kill us otherwise." Bankotsu said seriously.

"Did Hakudoshi tell you that?" Hiten glared. Abi sat behind him and undid his bindings. He rubbed his wrists and undid his ankles. Everyone was staring at him. Even Bankotsu's gaze was slightly saddened. He snarled and went in his room. He came out on his wheels and had his pike in his hand. He nodded in acknowledgement to the former friends and flew out. Abi was already outside.

"I don't…Bankotsu doesn't mean as much to me as you do." She had her arms crossed and subconsciously rubbed the bruises.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes.

"Will you ever come back?"

"Probably not." He expected her to just nod or remain silent. She didn't speak, she wrapped her arms around his neck and every muscle in his body tensed. She held him tight and buried her face in his shoulder. He cautiously wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Just…stay safe." She whispered. He nodded and let go. He flew off and she sighed. The once powerful group was slowly falling apart.

XXX

"Kagura told them." Hakudoshi smirked as he walked towards Naraku in the new castle.

"Good, so everything's going according to plan?" He laughed a little.

"They should be tearing each other to shreds."

"Kagura thinks I sent her for no reason, I know her too well. I knew she would listen to you…who did she tell?"

"The mercenary."

"Ah, Bankotsu, not too intelligent." Naraku looked to the albino child. "Is she back yet?"

"I believe she is just getting back."

"Hakudoshi, when she enters the castle, find her. Tell her I need to speak with her." Naraku's gaze shifted to the window.

"What? Why?" He blurted. This wasn't part of the plan! He was supposed to just let them die, why did he suddenly need to speak to Kagura?

"Calm down, just send her to me." Hakudoshi grunted and walked out. He didn't like it when Naraku schemed behind his back. He would find out what was going in.

XXX

**I lied! XP No, but really, I can't find anyone to bring back. I think I know who I might add to my little group though! It's a secret…well…if you ask, I'm such a softie, I'll probably tell you…sigh don't take advantage of my kindness…please review! XD**


	17. Limited Freedom

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

XXX

"Kagura, where have you been?" Naraku asked without even facing her.

"Hakudoshi said you wanted me." She crossed her arms.

"Ah, so you're very quick to get off the subject?" He smirked and turned around to see her. Hakudoshi was in the doorway with Kanna, but that didn't bother him.

"What do you want, Naraku?"

"You've wanted it for some time…haven't you?"

"Wanted what?" She cocked her eyebrow at him.

"Freedom." His expression got smugger as he heard not only Kagura, but Hakudoshi gasp. The albino child's brows furrowed as he clenched his fists.

"Why would you give that to me now?" She asked through clenched teeth. She didn't even notice Hakudoshi grinding his.

"It's just merely one of my many good deeds, Kagura." He shrugged. "Do you want your heart?" He held out his open palm and there it was. She brought her fingertips to her lips as she slowly walked towards it. He closed his hand and she took a step back. "In return, you are to stay away from all of this. Myself, my incarnations, and anyone I brought back from the dead." It was an awkward trade she would admit, even for him. She knew there was way more behind it, but maybe, even if her time of freedom was limited, she could destroy him. She nodded.

Hakudoshi watched in disgust. What did she do to deserve freedom? Betray him? While he worked hard to follow Naraku's orders, Kagura was always looking for a way to betray him and she is the one who becomes free of his hold? He would never admit it aloud, but at this moment, he envied Kagura of the wind.

XXX

It had been one week since Hiten had left the group. Things seemed to slowly be returning to normal. After the damage they inflicted at their former 'home', they moved into another castle, obtained by Jakotsu and Bankotsu.

Bankotsu was back to his care-free, childish self, Yura was back to being perky and optimistic, and Jakotsu was back to taunting and complaining…well…he never really changed anyways. Abi couldn't believe it. She kept her composure, though. She still seemed strong, and as they called her, 'bossy'. She managed to keep order in the group, but felt very conflicted. It was as though Hiten never existed. Like they forgot. He was never brought up; Bankotsu didn't even make any remarks. Occasionally Jakotsu said he 'missed' him, but after he complained for a minute, he got bored with the topic and moved on. Even Yura had nothing to say.

She walked down the large hallway and sighed. The sun had gone down hours ago, she was ready to sleep. The bathroom door opened and her eyes got wide.

"What the hell Bankotsu?" She clapped her hands over her eyes. As immature as it seemed, she was not in the mood to see him naked…then again…when was she ever?

"What? It's not like its nothing you haven't seen before." She knew he was rolling his eyes.

"Put some damn clothes on!"

"Did you wash them?" She slit an eye open and he was still completely naked in front of her in the middle of the hallway! Did he have no shame? She ran across the hall and into his room. She threw a sheet at him and he sighed before wrapping it around his waist. It went to his ankles. "Better?"

"Yeah…now what do you mean?" She crossed her arms.

"I left my clothes in a pile outside your room…I was hoping you'd get it before my bath." He rolled his eyes. She stared at him. His hair was wavy and down to his waist, it looked different down. His chest glistened with the steam of the bathroom. She shook her head and pushed him aside. He followed her down the hall and to the door of her room. There was, indeed, a pile of clothes with a small piece of paper on it.

"Wash." She read out loud and looked up at him.

"What?" He stared quizzically at her.

"Wash? What the hell is that? You can't wash your own clothes?"

"Duh, that's why I asked you to do it."

"You expect me to walk to my room in the middle of the night and wash your clothes! When did you even put these here?"

"About…ten minutes ago." He brought his index finger to his chin. "Yeah, because I took my bath and thought you could have it done by the time I got out, but I guess you women aren't that quick." He shrugged and then looked at her.

"Run." She whispered in a dangerously low voice. He took a step back. He was unarmed and unprotected. Her eyes got red.

"A-Abi?" He cautiously took a few more steps back.

"You want to see how fast women are you sexist bastard?" Her fangs grew and he gulped.

XXX

"So, see…if you twist your hair like this…" Yura licked her upper lip as she sat up high on her knees behind Jakotsu.

"I liked my hair the way it was." His hands slapped hers away from his head. "I mean it you better…stop…" His voice trailed off as he and Yura watched the sight in front of them. Bankotsu ran by with nothing but a sheet around his waist. His eyes were wide. Abi was behind him, running at equal speed, and her arm became a bird's claws. They ran outside. "So, like I was saying, don't touch my hair." Jakotsu scooted his body forward and Yura, who had been holding on to his shoulders for support, fell on her face.

XXX

"What's the matter with you?" He shouted as he ran through the woods that surrounded the castle. The branches cut at his skin and his sheet, but he held it with one hand at his waist and used the other to push as many branched out of his path as he could. He ducked under a few and jumped over them; glancing over his shoulder occasionally to see that the obstacles never slowed Abi down. He tripped over a root and grunted. His foot throbbed but that wasn't what hurt. She picked him up by the braid and threw him on his back. He looked down at him and his formerly white sheet. It was now stained with grass and dirt. So was his body. There were also a few cut marks with a little bit of blood. Once his back was against the ground, she pressed her foot on his chest.

"Tell me what makes you think that I would go out of my way to take care of you?"

"Because…" He grunted at the pressure on his chest. "It's a woman's job to do that." He managed and her glare deepened. Thankfully, she was back to human form.

"I am not some low-class human woman that will take orders from you."

"So…are you going to wash my clothes?" He asked as she took her foot off of him, allowing him to stand up.

"Is that a joke, I hope for your sake it is." She glanced at him. She had been like this since _he_ left. She was always a bit touchy, but to Bankotsu, it was as though she snapped if you looked at her the wrong way now.

"Uh…it was." He shrugged and scratched the back of his neck. He had always been a bad liar. A bad liar and a good killer. That was always strange to him. "What if I ask you?"

"Beg." She turned her body around to face him.

"Say what?" His jaw dropped.

"If you want clean clothes, get on your knees and beg me."

"I, Bankotsu, leader of the Band of Seven, do not beg." He crossed his arms and held his nose high.

"You know what, what's the big deal? I'm sure if you go to that river and wash your clothes in the nude nobody will see you. I mean, you have that sheet anyway." She shrugged. "You had no problem getting the blood out of my shirt that one time."

"And that took like three hours!" He defended.

"If you want me to wash your clothes, I want you to beg. If not then…fine."

"Abi, I am not begging you." He childishly retorted.

"Fine." She yawned. "I'm going to bed…goodnight." She stretched her arms over her head and began to walk away.

"Wait! Ok…will you please?" He asked in a bored tone. She rolled her eyes and faced him yet again.

"On your knees." She pointed to the ground and he sighed.

"Come on."

"Knees." She said a little harsher. He dramatically rolled his eyes and got down on his knees but kept his back straight.

"Will you…" He was cut off.

"I changed my mind. Hands and knees." She looked down to him.

"No. Fucking. Way." He glared.

"Fine. Now plead me. Beg like you mean it." She smirked. She had never really gotten him back for that time at the hot spring…did she? She knew how to have fun, too. He held one of her hands.

"Abi, I'm begging you…please wash my clothes." He looked at her with fake sorrow-filled eyes. She pulled her hand away from his and slowly clapped.

"That's good…I take it you've done this before?" Her look was smug and he snarled as he got to his feet.

"Never."

"I guess I could…I thought that maybe we could do something first." She winked and his head perked up.

"Something like…?"

"Follow me." She led him deeper into the woods. He nodded and walked behind her, surveying her backside. She stopped after about ten minutes and grabbed his hand. She pulled him close to her and put his hands on her chest. "You almost look better under the moonlight." She smirked and he returned it. She gently kissed his neck and slid her hands from his chest to his hips. He was busy grabbing her behind with one hand and pulling her closer by the waist with the other. She stopped kissing him when her hand reached the top of the sheet.

"What's the matter?" He whispered into her hair as he let go of her waist and stroked her hair.

"Bankotsu…remember the hot spring?" She whispered.

"Hm…yeah." He snickered.

"And when you slipped sake into my water?"

"Mhm." He was half-listening.

"And when you lied to me about Hiten?"

"Yeah." He stopped kissing her neck and his muscles tensed.

"And when you tried to get me to have sex with you just to piss Hiten off?"

"Yes." He was nervous now…she liked it.

"Remember all those times you said I 'killed your fun'?"

"Sorta." He pulled away from her but her grip never loosened from the sheet.

"And all those sick, perverted comments you made about me?"

"A little…"

"Do you remember how you liked to make me angry?"

"Yeah…"

"Bankotsu…do you remember when I said I would get you back?" She whispered and his eyes got wide.

"Mhm…." He nodded. She pulled away his sheet.

"Think of this as part of getting you back." Fire formed at her feet and she flew off.

"H-Hey…where are you…" She was gone. It was only then that he realized she had his last strip of clothing, if you could call it that, and he was completely naked, in the middle of the woods, about a mile from where his clothes were. He gulped and then rolled his eyes.

If he got back quick enough, nobody would see him. That was just an immature prank, and if he said that, it was definitely saying something.

He would run, but there was still a good amount of pain in his foot, so he proceeded in walking. When he got back, she would pay. If it was a match of immaturity she wanted, that was what she would get.

XXX

Abi grunted as she walked back inside. Yura was on top of Jakotsu, sitting on his waist, struggling to get to his hair. She rolled her eyes and threw the tattered sheet to the side. Jakotsu had a hold on her wrists, but they looked up when they saw her.

"Where's Bankotsu?" Jakotsu sat up and Yura fell on her back, he ignored her.

"Somewhere." She sighed and went down the hall. They cocked their eyebrows and saw her return with Bankotsu's close.

"Wait…" Jakotsu scratched his head. "If those are his clothes, and that's his sheet…" He saw her smirk and smiled. "_You_ are good." She just nodded and went to the washroom.

"I don't get it." Yura frowned.

"And that's why I am giving you the title as the new stupid one." Jakotsu patted her head.

"Who was the original stupid one?"

"Bankotsu."

"I'm not dumber than him!" She put her hands on her hips; insulted.

XXX

Bankotsu groaned, he had never been so humiliated and paranoid in his life. If someone did happen to see him, not only would it be awkward and embarrassing, it was bound to be an enemy. They would attack him and he was going to be freaking naked and defenseless!

XXX

Kagura scanned the area as she flew on her feather. She knew Naraku would limit her time, she was even going against her word, but something told her that his little group had more of a chance of defeating him than Inuyasha himself. Maybe even more than Sesshomaru. She could help them. She lowered a little and saw a person almost running. She looked up and saw where they were running to, it was a castle. She smirked and landed. Wind gusted as she caught her now normal-sized feather. Then her jaw dropped.

"I understand being comfortable with yourself and all, but in the middle of the woods…"

"It's a really long story." Bankotsu blushed and faced his back to her.

"It's disgusting." She scrunched her nose. "Where are the others?"

"At the castle."

"So why are you out here?"

"I just said it was a long story." He rolled his eyes and she grunted.

"I'm not sure how much time I have, but I'm going to help you…take me to the castle."

"Give me a ride." He glanced over his shoulder.

"Get some clothes on." She challenged.

"Fine, I'll walk." He said irritably. She sighed and followed him.

XXX

Bankotsu walked by everyone. Still completely bare. Yura gasped, Jakotsu snickered, and Abi had her back faced to him. He walked into his room.

"Back so soon?" Abi looked to Kagura as she sat in the circle. (A/N: I guess it would be a triangle? Work with me people!)

"Naraku let me go." She looked to her lap. Bankotsu re-joined them and sat between Jakotsu and Yura. He had on his clean, loose-fitting, white pants.

"Well, Bankotsu, that was a totally different side of you." Jakotsu stifled his laughter.

"Shut up you idiot! I swear if you tell anybody about this…"

"Don't worry, I wont tell anybody." He winked. "I'll tell _every_body." Bankotsu slapped his forehead.

"As I was saying. Naraku has allowed me to be freed of him, only I don't know for how long. If you are to destroy anyone, it should be him. He is manipulating you…wait…one of you is missing."

"Hiten left about a week ago." Yura frowned and her eyes got wide.

"You need him. You all need each other, if he isn't here, Naraku will succeed in separating you."

"Separating us?" Yura cocked her eyebrow.

"Did you tell them anything I told you?" Kagura snapped at Bankotsu.

"Uh…I kinda forgot that part." He smiled innocently.

"Naraku fears the power all of you have together. You are too strong when you work as a team…Hiten is part of that."

"I don't want him back; things run a lot smoother without him."

"If Naraku is destroyed, then you can part ways and go for Inuyasha."

"You're just using us. Just like Naraku, only you're using us to get him instead." Abi glared.

"All I want is to be freed and you all do, too. Naraku will keep meddling if he isn't stopped. Plus with all the jewel shards he has."

"Jewel shards?" Everyone except Abi smiled.

"Somebody needs to get the thunder idiot back here." Kagura tried to stay on topic.

"I'll go." Abi stood up.

"That isn't such a good idea." Bankotsu looked up to her.

"Yeah, Bankotsu and I have been there before." Yura added.

"How do you plan on finding out where he is?" Kagura asked.

"He's at his mountain…where the thunder clan lives. The mountain isn't far from where my former one with my mother was. Since I can fly, I can get there fastest and return." She reasoned.

"She's right." Jakotsu said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Bankotsu asked.

"Out of all of us, Hiten likes and respects Abi most…Bankotsu, if you're in his territory, you'll die. Yura doesn't have it in her to convince of force him and if I go, well…I won't be held responsible for my actions. He probably wouldn't trust the wind bitch." He shrugged.

"He's right." Yura smiled.

"Fine, just get back soon." Bankotsu glared. Abi nodded and went outside.

XXX

**Told you it wouldn't be long! Actually, I have like the next three chappies done, I just need to edit them quickly…so yeah…I wrote ahead! This chapter was really just a filler for Kagura and all that stuff…please review! XD**


	18. A Little Time Alone

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

XXX

Abi slowly walked alongside the base of the mountain. This place actually scared her. Thunder boomed and a few bolts of lightening hit the ground, which meant Hiten was probably angry. She found the door, finally, and cautiously opened it. There was a loud crash above her. Then there was a thud. Then the sound of feet pounding against the floor. Somebody was running in the floor above her. Who else could it be? She quickened her pace and suddenly, there was a shriek…it was a woman. She growled and suddenly a door opened. It was a child.

"Are you the woman Hiten was with?" She whispered.

"No…but I'm looking for him." Abi kept listening to the muffled shouts.

"You should get out of here…wait…are you Abi?" The girl smiled.

"Yes…how do you know my name?" Abi gave her a quizzical glance.

"Don't tell him I told you….Hiten whispered your name one time in his sleep." She smiled innocently and Abi blushed slightly.

"Where is he?"

"You shouldn't go…"

"Souten, what did Hiten say about getting out of your room?" A bald, fish-head-like demon came and Abi yelled.

"What the hell is that?" She pointed.

"Why you!" Lightening formed in his mouth. Abi pushed him out of the way and ran down the hall in search of stairs. "Get back here you wench!" He went to run after her but heard small feet run the opposite way. "Souten, get back here! If brother Hiten finds out I let you go!" He ran after his baby sister.

"You gotta get me first!" She stuck her tongue out and taunted. That should give that girl enough time.

XXX

She found a set of stairs and ran up it. This was like a madhouse! As she walked up the long hall of stairs, her mind drifted to the child. How did she know him? Did he have a child? She swore he said something about a sister…she pushed the thoughts to the back of her head as she reached the second floor. There was broken glass, a few holes in the walls, and scorch marks on the walls and floor. When she looked up, she saw a girl running in her direction. Her face was beautiful; she had red eyes with green pupils, similar to her own when she was in demon form. Her hair was wavy and jet-back. It extended to her waist. She had very pale skin. Her eyes were wide with fear. As she ran at her, Abi noticed the front of her shirt was ripped open, her feet were bare, she had a skirt that went to her ankles, and her lower lip looked like it was trembling.

"Get out of here!" The girl shouted and grabbed Abi's wrist. She saw a few bruises on her arms and cut marks on her torso.

"You stupid wench!" Came a voice around the corner. A very familiar, angry voice. She heard his feet slam against the wooden floors as he ran around the corner.

"Stop, he won't hurt you." Abi now grabbed the girl's wrist.

"Are you crazy? He just tried to…" She stopped herself when Hiten appeared. He saw Abi and his own eyes got wide. He slammed both feet on the ground to stop him from running and almost fell over them. He had no armor or shirt. There were claw-marks covering his chest and one on his face. He growled.

"What are you doing here?" He asked harshly. He saw the girl hide behind the princess and snarled. "Get out of my sight or die where you stand." The girl went to run but Abi grabbed her arm.

"You can stay." She whispered.

"No you cannot." Hiten challenged.

"Why is she here?"

"Why are you here?" He spat and she grunted.

"Hitori, get away from here." His glare over Abi's shoulder deepened.

"Sh-she…"

"Let her go!" He shouted and it echoed through the halls. Abi glared daggers and released the girl's arm. Never had she seen somebody run so fast in her life. "Now why are you here?" He crossed his arms.

"What did you do to her?" She wasn't answering any of is questions until he answered hers.

"She's alive so I did nothing before you decided to show up. Now why are you here?" He repeated.

"We need to talk."

"No, you need to give me a simple response and then get the hell out of here." He pointed outside and she rolled her eyes.

"What happened to you?" She asked quietly as she looked to her feet. His eyes softened.

"Nothing." He held his nose high.

"Does it hurt?" She pointed to one of the cuts that went straight down his chest and abs.

"No." He huffed. She poked it and he hunched over. "What the hell?"

"Let me bandage it."

"No way!" He looked down; blood was still slowly oozing from the cuts.

"Hiten, I said let me bandage you. If you do, I'll tell you why I'm here." She negotiated. She could go straight out and tell him, but right now, she knew he wasn't in the best of moods. Plus, what could a little time alone hurt?

"Fine." He grunted and walked down the hallway. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a noise below him.

"La, la, la! Cant catch me!"

"Get back here you little brat!" He sighed and went down the stairs, Abi followed him.

"Souten!" He shouted and his sister ran up and hugged his leg.

"Are you ok, brother?" She frowned.

"I'm fine." Then his brother appeared. "Manten, why wasn't she in her room?"

"Her!" He pointed to Abi. "That wench set her…"

"Do not blame Abi for your inability to follow orders." He glared and Manten nodded.

"Yes, Hiten."

"Keep her here." He pointed to Souten. And turned around

"Yes brother!"

"That…thing is your brother?" Abi whispered.

"Do not speak ill of him." They walked inside a large room. It was almost like the room of a god. There were silk blankets and pillows that mad up a bed, a large window that overlooked the valley, a washroom on the side. "Make this quick." He interrupted her trance and plopped on the pillows. She went into the washroom and dug around before finding bandages. She sat behind him. It was definitely awkward. She wrapped her arms around his stomach until he was covered. When her face got close to his shoulder, she saw the mark she's left. When she bit him. She blushed. As she finished up, she traced her index finger along the mark and his body jumped.

"Sorry." She whispered. She went to wrap it around one more time, but as her hands reached the front of his stomach, he held them there. She didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad, but she didn't struggle. After calming her body down, she scooted forward and rested her head on his back, right between his shoulders. He continued to hold her delicate hands, and she continued to just rest her head. "Hiten?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm…sorry. About Bankotsu and…" Her voice trailed off as she stopped herself from babbling. She heard him scoff but hold on tighter to her hands. She had her legs separated at his sides so he sat between them. He lowered his body and her head perked up. He rested the back of his head against her chest as she sat at the head of the bed with her back leaned against pillows. She slipped one hand free from his and lightly stroked his bangs in his forehead. They sat in complete silence.

"Don't apologize…it makes you look weak." He said with complete seriousness. She smirked down to him and he moved his head up so he could face her. He was smiling. Not a smirk, not a cocky smile, a true smile. She returned it. He lowered his head again. "There's a reason you're here." He broke the awkward silence.

"Yeah…" She frowned when she realized she had to return to the others.

"What is it?" He almost sounded disappointed. Disappointed that she wasn't here just to see him. That they had to leave. That they could possibly never see each other after this. Disappointed for so many more reasons.

"I don't want to talk about it." She frowned. She stopped touching his hair when she realized he still held one of her hand on his chest. His grip tightened a little again.

"You're going to need to eventually."

"That woman before…what happened with her?" Abi changed the subject. She felt him tense again.

"Nothing…she was just a whore." He said confidently and closed his eyes.

"I don't see too many whores run away from sex." She grunted.

"Its not important, you're here now." He mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." His face got a little red. "Why are you here?" He asked again.

"We need you back…Kagura has offered help but says we need all our power."

"So, you're crawling back and begging me to go back to that pathetic group?" He smirked. His eyes were closed and his weight was against her. She growled.

"I am not begging you to do anything." She went to yank her hand away from his, but he responded by lacing his fingers with hers.

"Its ok, I know you're begging for them." He sighed dramatically. "Unfortunately, I'm going to need to decline."

"What?!"

"I hate all of them…especially the mercenaries. My life is back to normal here." He shrugged.

"If we defeat Naraku…we can be freed."

"I'm free enough here, I'll let you handle Naraku."

"Hiten, listen to me, we need you in order to do that!"

"So, you do _need _me?" He opened his eyes.

"Forget it; I was stupid to think you could actually grow up for once in your life." She stood up and the back of his head hit the pillow. She walked around him on the 'bed'.

"Wait." He grabbed her leg and forced her to sit. "When do you need to go back?"

"As soon as I can."

"You didn't seem so eager to go before…if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were stalling." He smirked and she blushed.

"Was not!"

"Was so!"

"Was not!"

"Was so!" He shouted and she winced.

"Not." She whispered under her breath.

"You might not be able to leave tonight." He crossed his arms.

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard there's going to be a crazy thunder storm…maybe even some lightening." His face got smug.

"Hiten…if you aren't going with me, I need to go back."

"I couldn't let you do that…I would never want to see you hurt is all." That comment got her angry. She didn't even think twice before she backhanded him across the face. He kept his head faced to his side at the wall, the direction it had been slapped in. He slowly faced her and she tried to keep an angry face. "Why the hell…did you slap me?"

"It's not important. If you aren't helping us, then fine." She went to leave again but he grabbed her wrist. "That's what Bankotsu used to say." She whispered and once again, his eyes got soft. He pulled her closer to him and just held her.

"Just stay the night?" He offered and she nodded. "Nothing will happen…I promise." He smirked as they lay down.

"What…don't want to hurt Yura." She rolled over and faced her back to him.

"No, you just mean more to me…you're worth waiting for." He whispered as he kissed her shoulder. Her face turned crimson as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

XXX

"We sent her there hours ago." Yura frowned.

"I know…ten bucks says he's banging the hell out of her." Jakotsu smiled.

"No way, Abi isn't that easy."

"If she gave in to _you_, she's easy." Jakotsu smiled.

"Alright, you're on!" Bankotsu shook his brother's hand.

"How will you find out if they did anything?" Kagura asked, feeling a little out of place.

"I'll ask, duh." Jakotsu rolled his eyes.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She sighed.

XXX

**Well…yeah…what will he decide? Guess what? The next chapter is pretty long…now should I give it to you early? Review and let me know! XD**


	19. Love and Hate

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

XXX

Abi slowly opened her eyes at the crack of dawn. He was softly snoring in her ear,

"Hiten?" She whispered. She smiled when it really was him and not Bankotsu.

"Mm?" He groaned, never opening his eyes.

"I have to leave now." She rolled on her side to face him.

"In a little while." He grumbled and faced his back to her.

"No, now." She said in an irritated tone.

"Five more…minutes." He shook his hand as if to dismiss her.

"No Hiten, now. Are you coming?" He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Going where?" He stretched.

"I need to return to the others."

"Why can't you just stay here?" He groaned and buried his face back in the pillow.

"Hiten, are you coming or not?" She shouted and his whole body jumped.

"Do you want me to?" He mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Do you want me to go with you?" He asked more clearly.

"Do you want to come?"

"Yeah he does!" Souten jumped on the bed.

"Go away, Souten." Hiten sighed.

"I heard him tell Manten once that you…" She was cut off when her brother's hand clapped over her mouth. He picked her up and locked her out of the room.

"What did you tell Manten about me?" She smirked and watched his cheeks get red.

"Nothing…do you want me to go with you or not?"

"Only if you can cooperate with the others…"

"So now it was all my fault?" He asked defensively.

"I never said that, I'm just saying…"

"That Bankotsu was right?" He finished for her.

"Hiten, will you shut up and listen to me?"

"Don't tell me to shut up!" He glared at her.

"Shut. Up." She glared and he snarled.

"Little bitch." He mumbled, still staring into her eyes.

"Bastard." She returned his cold glare.

"You always say you care and yet, you always take their sides."

"Hiten, I'm just asking you to be reasonable!"

"Reasonable? How can I be reasonable with them if they're unreasonable with me?"

"Please…" She felt tears well up in her eyes but refused to let them fall down her cheeks.

"Forget it. I already said once that I was done with your lies." He grumbled and lay back down, throwing the blanket over his head.

"I never lied to you!"

"You said you cared." He whispered and she growled. She jumped on top of him and ripped the blanket off his head before wringing his neck.

"How dare you! I came out of my way to find you and you practically beg me to stay! Then you say all these nice things last night and they mean nothing today?"

"Isn't that how it usually works with whores?" He asked angrily as he grabbed her wrists and flipped her below him. She struggled beneath him, but he held her wrists firmly beside her head. He lay between her legs, making her body immobile.

"I am not a whore." She said through her teeth.

"No, I'm sure it's only for mercenaries or something like that." She growled and began to struggle again.

"Let me go." He responded by tightening his grip on her wrists and she gasped.

"Now, listen, I don't want anything to do with you or that pathetic excuse of a 'team,' got it? So, you're going to leave without a scene, no sound and no disturbance to my siblings. You will never come back here and we will never see each other again…got it?" He whispered. "Got it?" He roughly shook her.

"You heartless bastard." Was all she managed to say.

"Now, now, I didn't ask to call names, but I'll be nice and pretend I didn't hear that. Now leave or I'll kill you."

"I dare you." She challenged and he growled.

"I will."

"Then stop talking and do it!" She yelled and he slightly winced. He rapidly moved his face closer to hers and suddenly, without thinking, crashed his lips against hers. She was shocked, but felt his hands let go of her wrists and his tongue dive into her mouth. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist and after her eyes got wide, they closed and began returning the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

After a few minutes, he pulled away and his eyes were wide with realization. She stared at him in confusion as he jumped off her and fell on his back.

"Hiten?" She whispered as she touched her own lips.

"G-Get out." He stammered as he leaned his back against the wall.

"What? Why? What did I do?"

"Just get out." He whispered.

"Just let me know…"

"Just get the hell out!" He repeated and she jumped. He angrily walked over to her and dragged her to the doorway by her arm. He pulled her down the hall and she struggled. Manten came down the hallway after his sleep was disturbed.

"Hiten?"

"Stay away, Manten." He pushed his brother aside and continued down the hall.

"Aren't you going to devour her?"

"What?" Abi shouted and he just yanked her arm.

"If you aren't…I gladly will." Manten smiled and Hiten stopped dead in his tracks.

"If you so much as lay a hand on her, you'll die." He whispered through his teeth. Manten nodded, still confused by his brother, but went back to his room. "Stay away." He pushed her outside.

He was so confused. She was the first woman that ever mattered. That he actually respected, but he knew she was better off without him. He couldn't go through with it…he never had a real relationship before and didn't honestly plan on it anytime soon. He wouldn't hurt her…he would just stay away.

XXX

She held her wrist and growled. He was just using her…toying with her. Almost like Bankotsu did. She angrily flew off. If she couldn't trust him…who could she trust?

XXX

When she got back, they were all passed out. Bankotsu and Jakotsu were sitting side-by-side with their backs against the wall and Yura had her head rested on Bankotsu's lap. Yura slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey Abi." Yura smiled. She shot her a death glare and the girl shrunk back.

"They so did it!" Jakotsu perked up. Abi grabbed his collar and pulled him to his feet.

"I would never do anything with that asshole." She dropped him and presumed down the hall.

"Well…you owe me." Bankotsu groaned; keeping his eyes closed.

"Forget that." Kagura walked up to them. "He still isn't here…one of you needs to go talk to her so we can figure out what happened."

"Why are you all staring at me?" Bankotsu asked in a lazy tone.

"Well, you're the only one that's fit to do it." Jakotsu shrugged.

"Yeah, she just almost killed me." Yura reasoned.

"And I hate her and the windy one barely knows her." Jakotsu added.

"Plus you guys have that love/hate relationship going." Yura said innocently.

"And right now it's closer to hate." He challenged and everyone kept their gaze on him. "Fine, I'll go talk to her." He rolled his eyes and got to his feet.

XXX

"Hiten?" Manten walked in his brother's room and frowned. Hiten was back on his bed and appeared to be sleeping. He slowly took a few steps back, careful not to disturb him.

"Manten…what should I do?" He jumped, Hiten wasn't even facing him.

"About what, brother?"

"Abi…"

"Do you have actual feelings for her?" He asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you." He rolled over and opened his eyes.

"Well…I have never really been with a woman but…"

"So you have no idea what to say." He sighed. "Its not worth it…I've seen plenty of warriors die to protect a woman…I promised myself I wouldn't be one of them. So it's not worth it…right?" He was asking himself more than anything.

"I suppose…you are better off looking after yourself." Manten waited to see how he would respond. He smiled.

"Thanks Manten."

"No problem." He walked out and quietly slid the door shut.

XXX

"Hakudoshi, you seem tense." Naraku smirked as he watched the incarnation cross his arms and lean his back against the doorway.

"Nothing's the matter." The child snapped but went silent after he met Naraku's intense glare. He looked back to the floor angrily.

"I never asked if anything was the matter." He said smugly and Hakudoshi didn't respond. "Is there something the matter?" He mocked.

"Hmph." Hakudoshi faced away from him and Naraku just nodded.

"Do me a favor, stay put? Do not leave the castle, it's extremely unsafe right now, and keep Kanna with you at all times."

"I don't need a babysitter." He glared and Naraku growled but walked down the hall. Kanna approached Hakudoshi with her mirror in her hand. He grabbed his spear. "Follow me, Kanna."

XXX

Bankotsu took in a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Uh…Abi, it's me." He said nervously. "Bankotsu?" He tried after getting no response. He rolled his eyes and slid he door open. "Abi?" She was sitting on the windowsill staring blankly outside. "So, uh…how are you?" He rubbed the back of his neck as he walked inside.

"What?" She didn't even glance over her shoulder to look at him.

"I was just wondering you know…how you're doing." He shrugged and slid the door shut.

"Fine." She said coldly, hoping he'd take the hint and leave…of course he didn't.

"Alright…we'll probably go back and forth like this for hours if one of us doesn't cut to the point, and I guess I'll need to be the mature one again." He dramatically rolled his eyes and she scoffed.

"You? Mature?" She smirked, still looking out the window.

"You leave me no choice." He sighed with a smile as he sat beside her. Her smirk slowly became smile before he spoke again. "What happened?" He whispered and looked to his feet.

"With what?"

"Don't play dumb, Abi." He looked up and saw she was looking him straight in the eye.

"He reminded me of you." She whispered and he felt his throat get dry. She took his silence as a sign to continue. "He…asked me to spend the night…"

"Nothing happened, right?" He cut in.

"No." She rolled her eyes.

"Abi, your uneasiness just made me a richer man." He winked. "Tell ya what; I'll even split my profits with you." She bit her bottom lip. Every problem this young mercenary had and he always seemed so happy.

"Can you stay serious for about five minutes?"

"Only if you want me to."

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this." She glanced back out the window and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Abi, this group is very, very conflicted at the moment, and without you, we're nowhere, but you don't need us. You haven't talked to Yura since Hiten banged her and…" He frowned when he saw her look to her lap in sadness with her hands folded there and playing with her thumbs. "Sorry…" He mumbled and she nodded. "Jakotsu thinks you're a whore, Kagura is still iffy with everyone, and without Hiten, I'm all you have left to talk to."

"How do you know I don't hate you?" She crossed her arms.

"Abi, when you take a guy in the middle of the woods, shoot him down for sex, and take his sheet, I think it's a sign of love." He smiled and she laughed lightly.

"You caught me; I am madly in love with you." She rolled her eyes and held back laughter.

"See, you can be fun."

"Thanks." She blushed.

"Now, oh great lover of mine, what did he do?" He would need to be serious if he wanted her to talk, which was extremely hard for him.

"Well…I stayed the night and then in the morning asked him one last time and he refused after a small argument and then…" She stopped.

"What?"

"He…" Her cheeks got red and she faced her back to him. "Kissed me…" She whispered.

"He what?" Bankotsu asked.

"Kissed me." She repeated a little louder.

"Huh?"

"He fucking shoved his tongue down my throat!" She snapped.

"Oh." He said dumbly and she growled. "Wow…uh…wow." He laughed nervously. "Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of, I mean, he used a tongue in your mouth I used a-"

"Shut up! After he did, he shoved me out of his room and basically said he never wanted to see me again."

"I'm sorry…" He whispered. Never had he apologized so many times in his life…and this wasn't even his fault!

"It isn't your fault."

"So…what should we do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…you're the leader and stuff so I thought you know…should we go after him or…"

"No. He can stay in those damn mountain and rot for all I care."

"Ouch?" He frowned again. "Do you wanna…you know?"

"Are you serious? Here I am thinking you are actually being a decent guy and all you can think about is…_that_?"

"What? I just meant a hug or something…I know women are all emotional." He shrugged and her eyes softened.

"No funny business?"

"Nope." He said proudly. "I'll wait until you get back to normal before I get you back."

"Then sure…I guess you can give me a hug…"

"Do you…want me to?"

"I don't know…do you want to?" She asked.

"I guess." He scooted closer and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She wrapped her under his arms and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Look, Hiten just has a hard time…he probably meant it when he kissed you, but didn't like being that open with his feelings, so tried to take it back or something." They pulled away. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You aren't that bad of a guy you know…"

"Thanks." He scoffed.

"But I still hate you." She nudged him.

"Aw, I hate you too."

XXX

**You will all never see Hiten again! KIDDING! Or am I? Well, you should know by the next chapter. Please review! XD**


	20. Change of Plans

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

XXX

"Somebody needs to go in the mountains and get him!" Kagura repeated.

"I'm done chasing him." Abi whispered angrily and nobody else spoke.

"Will you stop being immature? We need him!" Naraku made manipulating people look so easy.

"Imma-fucking-ture?" Abi snapped.

"Calm down." Yura put a hand on her shoulder and the demon took in a deep breath.

XXX

Hiten slowly opened his eyes at the crack of dawn. He practically fell off the bed when he saw a familiar figure in front of him. Hakudoshi leaned against the wall beside him with his arms crossed and his halberd over his right shoulder. He had his ankles crossed from where he stood, and beside him stood another albino child, a girl, with a mirror.

"Good, you're up." Hakudoshi said in complete seriousness as he opened his eyes. He walked over to him and Hiten put a hand over his heart as he caught his breath.

"Dammit, could you try not watching me in my fucking sleep you twisted bastard!" He shouted and Hakudoshi rolled his eyes before approaching where he sat, with his back against the wall and his eyes slowly returning to normal size, they had grown from fear.

"Shut up and listen." He wasn't even smirking…that probably freaked him out more than anything. "You need to go back to them."

"I thought Naraku wanted us apart?"

"Well I'm not Naraku, now, am I?" He was still emotionless as he spoke. "Kanna, show him them." He ordered. The girl was so lifeless. In her mirror his group appeared. They were arguing. He leaned in to watch and listen.

"I don't care if you go or if someone else goes, but somebody needs to get their ass to that mountain!" It was Kagura.

"Do you have any idea what he put me through personally? How much he meant to me and then threw everything that did and would've happened between us out the window?" He frowned as Abi finished.

"He's almost as much of a man whore as Bankotsu." Jakotsu snickered and Hiten rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I don't want anyone going after him, understood?" Abi said seriously and he watched with intensity.

"Don't lie; you want him to come back." Bankotsu spoke. Was he…sticking up for him?

"Bankotsu, don't start."

"Please, if he were to come through that door right now you wouldn't want to talk with him…maybe more." He winked and she snarled.

"No, he would die." Abi glared. The mirror returned to normal and he soon saw his own reflection before Kanna stepped back.

"That's all fake." He barked defensively.

"No, it's real. I want you to go there and sort things out with all of them, even the bird demon, and then…kill him." He crouched down so he was eye-level with Hiten. "I want you to rip his fucking throat out."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Fine, don't." He angrily stood up. "Maybe they'll all get destroyed before one finally does come for you. Kagura is, after all, trying to set them in order. Maybe Abi will move onto Bankotsu." He shrugged and Hiten growled.

"Why do you want Naraku dead?"

"Kagura knows about his heart…all I'll tell you is I managed to separate his from mine." He began to walk away.

"So why are you against Naraku now?" Hiten got to his feet.

"I already told you everything I plan on, so use that information wisely." He left with Kanna and Hiten groaned. The sun was barely up and he was already regretting his decision to stay behind.

Would they take him back? More importantly, what would she think? He wanted to apologize to her…to tell her how much she meant, but he didn't know if he could. Did she mean what she said? Would one of them really come back here? Was Hakudoshi lying? So many things needed to be answered, and there was only one way to answer them.

XXX

Hiten took in a deep breath as he stood outside the doors of the shelter of his former allies. Manten stood at his side. During the whole ride, his brother never spoke a word. He was probably confused. He opened the doors and looked around.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" Jakotsu chanted as Bankotsu poured the sake down his throat. Yura sat behind him and was braiding his hair with a bored expression. Abi and Kagura were nowhere in sight. He walked in and Bankotsu gagged on his drink, ultimately spilling it on Yura, who squealed and jumped up. Jakotsu went to see what they were staring at and gasped at the sight of Manten.

"Is there something to stare at mercenary?" Hiten asked.

"What…what the…" He held back laughter. "What the hell is that thing?" He pointed at Manten.

"_That _is my brother." Hiten snapped and Bankotsu stopped laughing.

"How can that be related to something so irresistible?" Jakotsu winked and he took a step back.

"Do not speak down to my brother." He kept his composure.

"I think he's cute." Yura stood up and hugged him. Manten blushed as she pulled away.

"You can have that one." Jakotsu rolled his eyes.

"My sake!" Bankotsu watched as it spilled from the bottle to the wooden floor. "No, no, no!" He bent his waist so his chest was close to the ground and frowned.

"Maybe if you didn't spill it all over me." Yura put her hands on her hips and he smirked as he sat up.

"Hey, if we get Abi and Kagura in here, it could be like a wet shirt contest." Yura playfully hit his arm as she sat beside him.

"Where is she?" Hiten asked. Their expressions got serious as they looked to the ground. "Well?"

"Hiten…she's really mad at you." Yura whispered.

"I didn't ask that." He said through his teeth.

"She's in the kitchen with Kagura." Bankotsu met his gaze. "Second door on the left."

"I'm not finished with you, either." He angrily stormed down the hall. The three of them stared at Manten.

"Hey there, ever have a drink?" Bankotsu smiled.

"No, Hiten is the elder of us…he doesn't usually give me sake."

"Bankotsu that may not be a good idea." Jakotsu mumbled.

"Oh, come on…here." He went behind his back and pulled out one of the many bottles he had hidden there.

XXX

Hiten glanced at them as they sat silently at the small table. Kagura had her elbow propped up on the table and her cheek rested in her palm. Abi had her arms crossed on the table and was tapping her nails with one of her hands. He took in a deep breath and they both snapped their necks in the direction he was in. It was as though they were waiting for something interesting to happen. When Abi recognized him, her eyes immediately fueled hatred. Kagura just shrugged.

"What do you want?" She spat.

"To talk." He was almost nervous…almost.

"Then talk." She continued to glare.

"Alone." He rolled his eyes. Kagura grunted and walked out. He sat across from her. "Abi…"

"What?" She snapped. He was taken back by her coldness but tried not to show it.

"I know I you know…put you through a lot and stuff…" He scratched the back of his neck. "I don't take you for granted…" He whispered.

"Whatever. I'm done with your games. Once we defeat Naraku, I'm leaving on my own." His eyes softened.

"Why are you going to do that?"

"Because all the men around here seem to be pig-headed morons." She glared and he smirked.

"I'm sorry about what I did to your arms…that day we all fought." She stared at him quizzically. He had his gaze on the table but it shifted to her. "I…didn't want to hurt you."

"Well…you should be." She crossed her arms and tried to sound confident. He scoffed a little.

"Abi…you're really going to be like this? Like you were the only one hurt? Do you have any idea how angry I was that night you were with Bankotsu? That night you fucked him? But I didn't stay mad, I took care of you."

"I was drunk, first of all, you were the one who told me you wouldn't get jealous over me, and, I never asked you to." She replied and he growled but tried to remain patient.

"But I worried about you!" He shouted and she winced. "I was scared for you! Waking up next to him and not knowing what the hell happened? That scared the shit out of me more than anything in my fucking miserable life!" They stared at each other for a while.

"What did I do?" She whispered.

"Huh?"

"What did I do that made you angry the other day?" She yelled now and he stared blankly at her. "Well?" She heard her voice crack.

"You made me care." He smiled and she quietly gasped. "I never, ever, cared about any woman before…you've heard the rumors…it scared, and still does, scare me. it scares the hell out of me…not just because I do care but because I might need to see you hurt because of me…and then I decided to stay away…save you some pain, but then I saw how hurt you were…"

"How?"

"I just did…then I thought about if you found another guy…that would kill me." He frowned as he looked back down at the table. She put one of her hands over his hands that were folded in front of him and he looked up.

"I do care."

"I know…" He looked into her now softened eyes. "But nothing can ever happen until I destroy Inuyasha."

"What about Naraku?"

"I never even met him." He shrugged. She stood up and walked beside him. She rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on her head.

"Aw…" They heard a bunch of voices say from the doorway. Their cheeks got red as they snapped their necks in the direction of the doorway. There stood Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Manten, Yura, and Kagura. Abi clapped her hand over her mouth and Hiten snarled and jumped to his feet. He ran at them and they ran away.

"I think it's sweet!" Bankotsu laughed.

"Oh shit!" Jakotsu turned the corner. Abi caught up to him and watched as the five snoops ran down different hallways. Hiten panted for air, obviously he ran as fast as he could to keep up.

"I swear to gods, when I find you guys!"

"Are you gunna hug us?" Yura giggled.

"Night losers!" Bankotsu slid his door shut down the hallway.

"Yeah, Hiten, my room is always open to you." Jakotsu winked. He watched as the rooms filled up.

"We'll discuss more in the morning." Kagura said seriously, but wore a small smirk.

"Night!" Yura ran right up to them and pulled them in for a hug. "Missed you Hiten!" She pecked his cheek. "And now Abi will be happy!" She clapped and merrily skipped to her room.

"Goodnight brother." Manten waved.

"Goodnight Hiten." Abi pecked his cheek and walked to her own room. He watched her with a smile.

"So Hiten, you bedding with Abi?" Bankotsu yelled through the wall.

"No, go to bed you prick!"

"Hey, there are only six rooms!" Jakotsu yelled. "Hiten, if you still wanna share…" Hiten jumped back and shook his head.

"I'll be outside." He smiled to himself. He despised them, but he knew right now, Bankotsu was drunk, Jakotsu, too, Yura was perky as ever, Manten would soon be accepted, Kagura was happy, and Abi forgave him. Things were running so smoothly…something was bound to happen.

XXX

**How could I leave you without him coming back? Simple, I couldn't. Now, what's Hakudoshi up to…? Hm…I have some plans for him. Please review! XD**


	21. Hakudoshi's Gift

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:

XXX

"Yo Hiten!" Bankotsu shouted and the demon felt his body jump but quickly calmed down.

"What?" He groaned. Being woken up seemed to happen a lot lately…usually thanks to people he didn't care for.

"Where the hell are you?"

"On the roof." He rolled on his side and hoped that the mercenary just left. When he opened his eyes, Bankotsu's face was an inch from his. "Ah!" Without aiming, he shot lightening out of his hand and fell on his back. Bankotsu ducked and it just missed his head, Hiten was about to fall off. He sat up and held his head.

"We need to go inside." He said casually.

"What for?" He snapped.

"So we can watch freakin' daisies grow." He rolled his eyes. "We need to 'plan' out attack, stupid."

"We've never done that before." Hiten cocked his eyebrow at him.

"I know, I think it's pretty stupid…but Kagura suggested it and Abi thinks it's a good idea…" He dramatically sighed.

"I'll say…so we all need to get up early for that?" He groaned and let his back hit the roof.

"Yeah, and I have like the worst headache ever." Bankotsu added childishly and lay beside him.

"Bankotsu…" Hiten whispered as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"When I left…you kind of…never mind."

"Aw, does Hiten like me too now?" Bankotsu taunted.

"No!" His back shot up.

"Then finish what you were going to say or I'll tell Jakotsu you just tried to put the moves on me…which makes you gay." Bankotsu said smugly and Hiten rolled his eyes.

"You talked to Abi for me…didn't you?" Hiten asked after some hesitation. He lay back down and Bankotsu propped his head up on his elbow.

"Wow…how did you…"

"I'm psychic." Hiten sighed with a stern expression.

"No shit…hey, who do you think I'll…"

"Not really you idiot." He slapped his forehead.

"Oh…well…yeah…I did…you owe me."

"No, now we're even." Hiten sat up. "That almost makes up for what you did."

"I'm really sorry about that you know…it's just…it's like she said…we all kind of have trust issues…how did you find us?" He changed the subject.

"Did you find him?" Yura shouted.

"Let's go inside." Hiten stood up and Bankotsu nodded.

XXX

"Alright, I'm confused…are we going after Inuyasha or Naraku?" Jakotsu asked.

"Inuyasha!" Hiten and Yura shouted.

"Naraku!" Kagura, Abi, and Bankotsu yelled at the same time.

"This is going to take some time." Kagura mumbled. "Alright, I can already see voting with you wont work, so let's try a different tactic."

"Who has more jewel shards?" Jakotsu asked.

"Inuyasha and Naraku are both close."

"Naraku would be easier." Hiten said and they all stared at him. "You know how to find his heart." He stared at Kagura and her eyes got wide.

"Duh, it's in his chest." Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"Nope, the best way to a man's heart is through his dick." Jakotsu winked and Bankotsu scooted away. Hiten was too focused to notice.

"It's not in him…is it?"

"Where did you find this out?" She barked.

"Just answer the question." His glared deepened and she growled under her breath.

"If Naraku's heart isn't part of him…where is it?" Abi asked curiously.

"Akago…it's a baby…he holds Naraku's heart…" Kagura whispered but never broke Hiten's gaze. "Now, who told you about that?"

"That isn't your concern."

"Who fucking told you about Naraku? Are you setting up any allies we should know about?" Kagura demanded.

"It seems to me that you're the one keeping secrets from us." Hiten crossed his arms.

"Do we know him?" Yura asked as she braided his hair.

"You could say that." He looked to the ground.

"Who is it?" Abi cut in and he didn't answer.

"Oh great…more lies." Bankostu rolled his eyes.

"You should be one to talk!" He snapped.

"Just tell us." Yura sighed.

"It was…Hakudoshi…and that other girl…with the mirror."

"Kanna." Kagura whispered.

"Yeah…he told me where to find you guys and to stay with you…he showed me…stuff."

"If Hakudoshi's behind it, he'll just…"

"I'll just what?" Her body tensed as the two albino children entered the room. "Something wrong Kagura?"

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Don't tell me you're worried about what Naraku would do now…you already betrayed him…" He put his hand right below her left shoulder on her chest. "And you're just so vulnerable with that heart." He smirked and she slapped his hand away.

"You!" Bankotsu jumped to his feet.

"Don't you think if I was attacking I'd make it less obvious?" He smirked. "I didn't come to attack…what? I'm not allowed to check up on you anymore?" He frowned and Kagura snarled.

"Just tell us what you want?"

"Naraku's been very busy since you left…so I've used my time wisely. I got you all a gift…Kanna will stay with you today and bring you to me tonight." He went to leave.

"Wait! Are you…betraying Naraku?"

"Kagura, I only betray those who betray me." He smirked as he glanced over his shoulder. She warily watched him leave.

"What the hell are you doing?" She barked at Bankotsu as he poked Kanna in the head.

"What? This kid never does anything." He shrugged and waved his hand in front of her face. Kagura slapped her forehead.

"She's a void…she isn't meant to have emotion."

"Ah…" He nodded but poked her side as she sat down. "She can do cool tricks with her mirror…right?"

"She's a guide not a pet." Hiten rolled his eyes. "A pet would be more interesting…" He mumbled.

"I love her hair!" Yura stood behind her and ran her fingers through the white, silk-like hair.

"Look…Hakudoshi, you said he needs to be up to something…"

"I don't know." Kagura spoke to Abi, not even noticing what the others were doing. "He's very sadistic and as clever as Naraku…maybe even more so. He would only go against Naraku for power…but I'm not sure if I fully trust him." Abi nodded in response as she went deep in thought. They looked up and saw Hiten bent over, and standing in front of Kanna so he was eye-level. Bankotsu continued to poke her ribs, trying to get a giggle or something out of her, and Yura was braiding her hair. Jakotsu sat in front of Hiten and hunched over so he could look into her mirror. Manten sat with his hands folded neatly on his lap, minding his own business.

"She's a void!" Abi shouted.

"Shit!" Hiten yelled as he stood up straight.

"What?" Yura smiled as she un-did the braid and started to do it over again.

"I lost my staring contest!" He growled. Bankotsu wiggled his fingers at her sides, but still got no response.

"She won't laugh…" Bankotsu went to walk away but then stopped. When he faced her again, he tugged at the sides of his lips with his fingers and stared cross-eyed at her. "Blah…" He attempted to say and snarled when she didn't respond.

"Leave her alone." Yura snapped as she pushed his face away with her hand and he fell on his back. She went back to playing with her hair.

"You should be one to talk." Jakotsu rolled his eyes.

"Look at you!"

"Hey, I'm just looking at myself; I'm not even touching it!"

"It's a she and _she_ won't respond to you so all of you get the hell away!" Kagura stood up. Bankotsu and Hiten sulked in a corner with their backs against the wall and Kagura pushed Yura and Jakotsu away. Abi snickered a little. She had to admit, Kagura being here really took a load off her shoulders.

XXX

The sun slowly went down and they were all having normal conversations for once.

"It's time." Kanna walked up and they stared quizzically.

XXX

"This place is creeping me out." Bankotsu whispered as the group walked through the dark woods.

"Stop being such a baby." Jakotsu sighed.

"I am not being a baby!"

"Are so." Hiten mumbled. Kagura walked ahead with Kanna, then Hiten with Jakotsu and Bankotsu, and then Abi with Manten and Yura.

"Not." He whispered back.

"So!"

"Shut up!" Abi snapped and they rolled their eyes.

"So…what do you think it is?" Yura asked, breaking some tension.

"Oh, bet it's a weapon." Jakotsu's eyes lit up.

"No way…he better not try to outdo Banryu." Bankotsu smiled as he looked up to his sword.

"What? That metal piece of junk?" Hiten scoffed.

"Oh, and yours is so much better." He mocked.

"Hey, at least mine can shoot lightening." Hiten looked at his pike that hung over his shoulder.

"At least mine can shoot lightening." Bankotsu mocked in a high-pitched tone.

"What can yours do?" Yura asked.

"Mine can control fiy-ah!" He smiled.

"Please." Hiten rolled his eyes.

"Well, mine can shoot out heat waves…and it shoots lightening…it has two skills while yours only has one, therefore, making it better." Bankotsu shrugged.

"Mine only needs one to outdo yours."

"Um…what about mine?" Jakotsu cut in.

"Sh." Kagura put her index finger in front of her lips. They stood in front of a dark, damp cave. There was something clanking on the in the depths.

"This is it…" Kanna whispered.

"This is like ninja shit." Bankotsu smiled.

"You need to be quiet to be a ninja." Hiten rolled his eyes.

"I've met ninjas and heard them scream!" Yura protested. "Then again…I was sort of killing them…" She blushed.

"I bet I could make you scream." Bankotsu winked and her cheeks turned a darker shade of crimson.

"Are you listening?" Kagura glanced over her shoulder. "Whatever Hakudoshi has in there for us might be dangerous…maybe even a trap, so we need to be careful going in."

"Bankotsu and I will take the front…we're the only ones really armed."

"Aw, you wanna work with me. How cute." Bankostu smiled as he swung his arm around Hiten's shoulder.

"Get the hell off me…this is serious." Bankotsu rolled his eyes and nodded. They held their weapons in front of them.

"Hakudoshi?" Kagura whispered. She followed the two with Kanna at her side. The sound of metal scratching metal got louder.

"Boo!" Bankotsu whispered and Hiten jumped.

"That isn't fucking funny!" Hiten said through clenched teeth.

"Maybe not to you."

"What's that?" Abi pointed ahead and they looked.

"I don't see anything…" Bankotsu whispered.

"You're a human…your vision is weaker than ours…" Hiten walked ahead. Bankotsu walked behind the group, watching their backs. He turned around and grabbed Abi's hips. Her whole body lifted and inch off the ground and she went to scream but Bankotsu's hand clapped over her mouth.

"Gotcha." He whispered and he pushed her away.

"Stop joking around!" She angrily whispered.

"Bankotsu, stay serious." Jakotsu said firmly as they walked deeper into the cave. "AH!" He lashed out his sword and it hit the wall of the cave. Bankotsu wrapped his arms around Yura and Abi's waists and jumped forward as part of the roof of the cave collapsed. Jakotsu jumped forward and stumbled on Manten. Hiten held Kagura and faced his back to the rocks that bounced his way.

"What the hell?" He shouted as everyone got to their feet.

"Oh…whew…no problem…it was just a spider." Jakotsu let out a sigh of relief and let the small creature that was on his neck go on his finger before setting him free in the cave.

"Get off of me!" Manten demanded.

"Oh, right!" Jakotsu stood up, realizing he was still sitting on the younger thunder brother. Bankotsu slowly stood up and helped up Yura and Abi and Hiten let go of Kagura.

"No more funny stuff you idiots!" He stormed ahead of them. Kanna, one of the only ones that stood out of the dark, seemed unfazed as she stood before them all, watching them adjust. They began to walk again.

"Hey…I didn't know you were afraid of spiders." Bankotsu smirked.

"I'm not!"

"I think you are." Yura giggled.

"Shut up." Kagura whispered. They reached a large opening in the cave. They walked out of the narrow clearing but stayed close together.

"About time." Hakudoshi spoke. Abi lit a small flame in her hand.

"You could do that the whole time?"

"Not back there…the tunnel was too narrow…the heat would be too much and since we were walking so close together…somebody could've gotten burnt."

"With any luck it'd be Bankostu." Hiten mumbled. Manten burst out into his crazy laughter. (A/N: If you don't know what I'm talking about, I think its episode 10…maybe 11…but just listen to his laugh! I almost died!) Everyone stared.

"Shut up!" Hakudoshi barked and the tunnels around them echoed.

"What do we get?" Yura asked.

"This." He walked over to a metal, barred cage and they stared. The cage was moving and whatever, or whoever, was in it was putting up a fight. They walked closer and gasped.

It was a man; he had no shoes but shackles on his ankles and wrists. His mouth was muzzles and his long, light-purple hair that extended to his waist, covered half his face. He was panting and sweating, but looked up to them. It was silent for a minute before he started struggling in the cage again.

"What is it…?" Bankotsu stepped forward and the man lunged forward in the cage. Bankotsu jumped back and heard a few soft laughs from his group.

"This is Juromaru…he is your new companion."

"He has no control." Kagura glared.

"I've been watching Naraku…I brought him back without his knowing. I changed a few things about Juromaru, though. For one, his brother was not brought back. He was too quick and small to be controlled, but Juromaru will obey you if I tell him. Kageromaru, his brother, was once the only one he followed, but since he ceases to exist, Juromaru should grow accustom to you."

"Can it talk?" Jakotsu asked.

"No. His brother was the vocal one, but don't underestimate him. Though I created him to be calmer, he still might be hard to manage. Those chains should be enough to restrain him. When you fight…stay out of his way. Let him go on his own unless you are attacking more than one."

"What do you mean?" Manten asked.

"I mean that if you are to say…face Naraku and only Naraku, let him go. If you try to assist him, you will die."

"Holy shit…" Bankotsu mumbled.

"You know that he'll kill everyone he can! He has no self-control!" Kagura snapped.

"Hey, Bankotsu doesn't either but he manages to keep it in his pants." Jakotsu interrupted.

"No, Juromaru was a part of Naraku once. Naraku let him go after Inuyasha and the second his puppet let him go, he was beheaded. He'll lash out on all of us if he gets the chance!" Kagura explained.

"Then don't give him the chance." Hakudoshi glared. "He shouldn't attack you unless provoked."

"Why are you all looking at me?" Bankotsu asked nervously.

"No touching it." Hiten said and then looked back at Juromaru. "What if he were to go against us?"

"Think of him as a pet…give him a victim and that person will die…"

"What if…"

"You shouldn't have a problem with him. It's seven to one." Hakudoshi crossed his arms.

"So if we just point and say kill…he'll do it?" Jakotsu asked.

"Pretty much." Hakudoshi said smugly.

"Kill!" Jakotsu pointed to Yura and she pushed him. Juromaru went crazy in the cage again.

"Stop! You need to stay calm around him until he's used to you!" Hakudoshi growled.

"So he is like a pet?" Abi asked.

"Didn't I just tell you that? Until you think he's ready, don't put him into battle or you'll die." He glared at all of them.

"I think he's cute…I'm gunna train him." Bankotsu smiled. "Kanna wouldn't do anything, but I bet you will, wont you Juromaru?" He asked in a baby voice and Juromaru responded by whacking his own face against the bars, his wrists and ankles having limited access being chained to the floor.

"Bankotsu, if you train that thing, we're all dead." Jakotsu sighed.

"Just remember what I told you…I don't like repeating myself." Hakudoshi went to leave and Kanna followed.

"Wait! How do we get this out of here?" Kagura asked.

"There's a cart down that tunnel, you should easily be able to lift the cage on it…meet me outside." And he disappeared in the shadow.

"I swear to gods, Bankotsu, if you scare me when we have that thing with us…" Abi glared daggers.

"I think my Juromaru will do enough scaring, wont ya buddy?" Juromaru let out a muffled yell. "See."

"He is not your pet!" Kagura snapped.

"Calm down, lets get out of here before we're found." Hiten reasoned and they nodded.

XXX

**I guarantee half of you reading this are like 'who the hell is Juromaru?!' Right? Well, he appeared in episodes 46 and 47; you could look up pics of him…maybe that would refresh your memory. I gave you a little description of him…he's the one with the metal muzzle and I think his lips are blue. Hakudoshi…oh…he's just great! Please review! XD**


	22. Juromaru's Master and Hakudoshi's Help

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

XXX

They sat in the small castle Hakudoshi had taken them to. They were tired from the walk and bringing the cart out this far. They were exhausted, but they wouldn't sleep. Nobody admitted the tiredness they suffered due to fear. They sat in the large sitting room with their new 'companion' chained to the wall.

Juromaru's chains gave him the ability to move, but he stayed crouched down on the ground, watching the circle with emotionless eyes.

Bankotsu was leaning against the wall, struggling to keep his heavy eyelids open. Jakotsu sat beside him and their shoulders touched, his head was slowly leaning on Bankotsu's shoulder, but the mercenary was too tired to move or really care. Hiten sat against the other wall also dozing off and Manten rested his head on his shoulder as he slept soundly. Abi sat in between Bankotsu and Hiten, but managed to sit upright. Her eyes closed a few times, but snapped open when she remembered the others around her. Yura was sitting sideways on Bankotsu's lap. She had the side of her face rested on his chest and her legs extended on Jakotsu's lap. Kagura was the only one that sat with no support and managed to stay awake and alert. She glanced at Juromaru through the corner of her eye.

He gave her an eerie feeling. He hadn't moved since he was re-chained, but he still freaked them all out. She could tell they were uneasy sleeping with him around until they did learn to control him. She heard them stir in attempt to stay awake.

"I'll watch him."

"Huh?" Bankotsu perked up at the sound of her voice.

"I'll watch him." Kagura repeated. Yura seemed to have fallen asleep along with Manten, but the rest were just pushing themselves.

"What for?" Abi yawned.

"Obviously you have some fear of him…I do too, so you sleep and I'll watch him."

"I'm not afraid of him." Hiten scoffed.

"Look…it would be better if you all rested."

"What about you? How do we know you won't let him go?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yeah." Hiten nodded in agreement.

"Ugh, I was being considerate." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Psh, my ass…" Hiten mumbled. She glared.

"Fine, I'm going to find a room."

"Why?" Jakotsu asked, they all jumped; they had assumed he was asleep.

"Because I can't stand looking at you anymore."

"What did I ever do to you?" He opened his eyes. "Ew!" He pushed Yura's legs off his lap.

"You never shut the hell up."

"You want to see me 'never shut the hell up'?" He asked angrily.

"Oh great…" Bankotsu sighed.

"How about this? You are a dirty whore that nobody likes or trusts and you're only using all of us to get what you want!"

"No, I'm helping you!" Kagura yelled as she looked down to him. He jumped to his feet.

"You wish! We want to go after Inuyasha but now we need to change our plans for your sake." He mockingly wiggled his fingers. Bankotsu and Hiten leaned in to listen and Abi rolled her eyes.

"Naraku is more of a threat! After Inuyasha is dead, he'll kill you!"

"He already wants us dead you idiot! He tried to get that albino kid to separate us because we're too strong, so obviously, we are the threat to him!" Jakotsu finished with a smirk.

"Wow Jakotsu, you're smart." Bankotsu smiled with lidded eyes.

"Fine, if you don't want my help, I'll leave." She went to leave.

"Hey! He didn't mean that!" Bankotsu shouted, causing Yura to stir.

"Yeah I did…

"Ugly fucking cross-dresser." Kagura mumbled and Bankotsu's eyes got wide with fear.

"What did you say?"

"Ugly. Fucking. Cross-dresser." She went to walk away.

"You didn't even let me start on your dress." He crossed his arm and Kagura faced him.

"What. Is wrong. With. My dress?" She asked through her teeth.

"Uh…everything." He rolled his eyes and Bankotsu slapped his forehead. Hiten smirked a little and Abi just sighed. "First of all…length. Ankle-length is so ten years ago." He rolled his eyes. "And stripes? Maroon ones on top of that…just…ick." He shuddered.

"Nothing is wrong with my outfit!"

"You're right…if you don't care how you look. Confidence is a really big turn-on…for the desperate guys anyway." He shrugged casually.

"Why you…" Kagura felt her clenched fists shake.

"Go ahead…hit me…if you don't trip over your fucking dress." He taunted and she ran at him.

"Shit!" Bankotsu jumped to his feet and Yura landed on Abi, who perked up and looked around trying to figure out what was going on. Hiten's eyes snapped open and his muscles tensed, Manten fell on his side before waking up.

Jakotsu and Kagura held each other's forearms and pushed at each other with all their strength. Then, something unexpected happened.

Bankotsu pulled Jakotsu off her, but she landed on her back. She felt a cold, quick hand grab her neck and she gasped for air. She looked above her and there sat Juromaru. He never even moved his feet. Her vision got blurry as she watched Hiten and Bankotsu pry his hand off. Then it all went black.

XXX

"How could you possibly blame Kagura?" She heard Abi say.

"Because she provoked him!" Bankotsu snapped.

"No way! It was all Jakotsu!" Hiten spoke. She slowly opened her eyes and let her fuzzy vision adjust. She sat up and took in what was going on.

"What's my fault?" She asked in a raspy voice. She put her hand over her neck and saw that the group had moved her in another room, away from Juromaru.

"It is so your fault that my pet went after you!"

"He is not your pet!" Hiten repeated as he jumped to his feet.

"Is so!"

"Bankotsu, it's dangerous and right now, it's best we stay away." Abi rolled her eyes. Now Kagura understood. The others were watching Juromaru and Abi, Hiten, and Bankotsu were watching her. Bankotsu was trying to pin him attacking her on her. She growled as her brows furrowed.

"Excuse me, _it_ is a _he_ and _he_ has feelings!" He crossed his arms and Abi and Hiten dramatically rolled their eyes. "Plus, Hakudoshi said he needs to get used to us. How can he get used to us if we aren't around him?"

"He just nearly killed Kagura! We should get him used to a few of us at a time!"

"Yeah, this is like a fucking mad house now." Hiten rolled his eyes yet again.

"You would pick your girlfriend's side." Bankotsu pouted.

"She isn't my girlfriend!" Hiten felt his face grow red as he shouted.

"I…didn't mean to…hurt you Abi…" Bankotsu mocked in a loving tone.

"You bastard!" Hiten lunged at him.

"Stop!" Kagura shouted as loud as she could. When his hand put pressure on her throat, she lost most of her voice now. Hiten snarled and walked out of the room.

"I bet I can get him to go after Hiten." Bankotsu whispered.

"Don't try anything stupid." Abi glared daggers.

"Look…we don't have time for Juromaru to adjust to us individually…he needs to know and trust all of us quickly." Kagura cut in.

"See!" Bankotsu was on his feet and out the door in less than a second. Abi helped Kagura up and they walked down the hall.

XXX

"Bankotsu stop!" They heard as they entered the room with their chained companion. Bankotsu sat in front of him and the others sat a good distance away. Kagura glared at Jakotsu, now she remembered why she didn't really want to leave the room.

"What's he doing?" Abi asked as she sat down.

"Oh my gods…" Kagura mumbled as she stood beside him.

"What? Hey, look what I taught him. Sit!" Bankotsu smiled but Juromaru didn't budge, just continued to stare into his eyes. "Well…he still is learning." The mercenary shrugged.

"He's calm around you…"

"Please, he probably drugged him or something." Hiten scoffed.

"Oh yeah, you come near him." Bankotsu smirked.

"I have better things to do." The thunder brother leaned back.

"Can I?" Yura asked. "I want to do his hair." Her hands clung to the skimpy fabric of her dress on her lap as an attempt to restrain herself from running to him and pulling her fingers through it. "It's so…knotted and tangled…and the…_split ends_." When she finished her voice was almost a whisper and she bit her bottom lip.

"Nah, it's too dangerous…Hiten's just a chicken." He shrugged and locked his gaze with Juromaru again. Kagura crouched down beside him and stared with amazement. Juromaru's eyes never left Bankotsu's.

"I am not chicken." He mumbled.

"Are so."

"Oh yeah?" He went to stand up but Abi put a hand on his shoulder. She disapprovingly shook her head and he shook her off. He approached Juromaru angrily and Bankotsu got to his feet. He put his arm in front of Kagura and slowly took a few steps back. Juromaru looked away from Bankotsu and to Hiten.

"See, he didn't do anything." He said smugly. Then, the clanking of his shackles filled the room as he lunged his body toward Hiten. Juromaru snarled and put his hands forward. Hiten fell on his back out of shock and quickly scampered to his feet and regain his composure. Bankotsu snickered and Kagura continued to watch him with the same intensity. Abi growled, Yura gasped, Jakotsu stared, un-amused, Manten gasped.

"Stop." Bankotsu stepped in front of the thunder brother and Juromaru stopped struggling. He crouched back down and put his hands on the ground.

"I don't understand." Abi said seriously.

"He's…chosen Bankotsu as his master." She slapped her forehead when she finished. "Juromaru listened to nobody, not even Naraku. He only obeyed his brother, Kageromaru. Juromaru is a strong fighter, but cannot speak and is not too intelligent or strategic. He needs a master to follow and for some reason…he chose Bankotsu."

"We are so screwed." Jakotsu groaned.

"Hey! Watch out or I'll have him kill you!" Bankotsu glared over his shoulder before looking back to Juromaru. "And you'll do it too, wont you?" He patted his head.

"How can we be sure it's just him?"

"We really cant be until a battle or after some time…" She frowned.

"There are more important things than that!" They all looked up as Hakudoshi entered.

"Are these going to become frequent visits?"

"No, this may be the last bit of advice I give you for a while. Inuyasha is very, very close to getting here. Leave…"

"What?" Hiten barked.

"As much as you want Inuyasha dead, you must destroy Naraku fist. Naraku wants you dead, but also the same fate to meet Inuyasha. Once Inuyasha is gone, you'll be his only victim…Inuyasha is a good distraction."

"Why didn't you explain it like that?" Jakotsu barked at Kagura. "That actually makes sense.

"Shut up!" Kagura spat.

"Bankotsu, come here." The albino child ordered. Bankotsu childishly sighed and stopped talking with…or to, Juromaru. "You're moving Juromaru to a new location…right now." He smirked.

Naraku was a fool to think he wouldn't use this against him. Then he thought about it.

What if Naraku planned it? From the start? What if he knew Hakudoshi would go against him and use this little team of his to do it? He wouldn't let that borrow him right now. He would get them the jewel shards and let them handle themselves.

XXX

**Well…Bankotsu as the master of a blood-thirsty killer…possibly. The thought scares me! and I'm the one writing it! well, the next chapter will include our favorite bad guy, Naraku, again, and then…an enemy to the bad guys? Ah! Its so intense that I MUST update soon! Please review! XD**


	23. Free as the Wind

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

XXX

"It is so fucking hot." Bankotsu groaned. They walked on the dirt road; he and Hiten pulled the cart that was on wheels with the caged Juromaru. The others walked in front of them.

"We heard you the first fifty times!" Hiten snapped and Juromaru went wild in his cage,

"You go boy." Bankotsu scoffed.

"Shut up!" Abi glared over her shoulder. They were all sweating from the intense humidity, but Hakudoshi seemed unfazed. Bankotsu and Hiten were both suffering the most.

"Are we there yet?" Jakotsu sighed.

"No." Hakudoshi replied bluntly. There was a short pause.

"How about now?" He asked again.

"No." Hakudoshi glared through the corner of his eye.

"Now?"

"Fucking no!" Abi shot fire from her hand and at him. He ducked and it just missed him. Luckily, since he was walking at the end of their little line, there were no other targets.

"Holy shit, are you PMS-ing?" He put his hands on his hips.

"Wow…hey Hiten, your girlfriend is pretty feisty." Bankotsu smirked.

"She isn't my girlfriend!" He replied angrily.

"No I am not PMS-ing!" She clenched her fists as she walked.

"It's cool, remember, quiet ones are freaky in bed…trust me…I know from experience." He winked. Hiten growled and dropped the wooden pole that held his side of the cart up and tackled Bankotsu to the ground.

"What the…?" Yura asked as they watched the two roll back and forth in the dirt and strangle each other.

"Stop!" Kagura shouted. They rolled off the dirt and Hakudoshi growled. He ran at them. Hiten sat on Bankotsu's waist and looked up. He saw the tip of Hakudoshi's spear come at his neck and ducked.

"What the fuck?" He glared at him and Bankotsu pushed him off his waist.

"Now I'm all fucking dirty…." The young mercenary sighed.

"Shut the hell up and move that cart or I'll make sure I don't miss next time." Hakudoshi challenged. Bankotsu completely missed the comment as he complained about the dirt on his clothes. Hiten walked up to Hakudoshi.

"And just what makes you think you can boss me around like that?"

"I am your humble guide. Yet, I would not think twice about killing any of you…especially you…I not only convinced you to come back, I gave you a gift and you think that I am disloyal? You all had no idea what you were doing until I showed up; therefore, I am temporarily your leader. Don't like it? Too bad, I could car less. If you want me out of the way, we must move with Juromaru, meaning you need to be the one to move him…if you don't, we'll just be stuck here and you'll need to spend more time with me, which I know is your desire, but time is a valuable thing." He explained.

"Right…" Jakotsu scratched his head.

"I'm only doing it so you'll get off my back." Hiten glared and walked over to the cart.

"Keep telling yourself that." Hakudoshi walked back to the front.

"Hey Abi, since your so great at washing my clothes, how would you feel if I gave you a free load?" Bankotsu smirked.

"Even after what happened last time?" Yura asked and Jakotsu snickered.

"What happened?" Hiten asked, trying not to sound interested.

"Abi chased Bankotsu around in a sheet and then, took it away from him…while they were in the middle of the woods away from the castle!" Yura giggled.

"And Kagura found him!" Jakotsu tried to hold it in.

"Please don't remind me." Kagura sighed.

"Hey, there was more to it!" Bankotsu cut in as his cheeks turned crimson.

"Oh yeah?" Hiten smirked. Abi had her arms crossed and faced the ground, hiding her smug expression.

"Hey, don't worry Hiten, I think you out-do Bankotsu in size." Jakotsu smirked.

"Dammit Jakotsu, stop lying!"

"He was almost as large as my pinky finger." He ignored.

"Large enough to make her moan al night." He smirked.

"No talking." Hakudoshi ordered with his back faced to all of them.

XXX

"Alright…keep him in the cage." Hakudoshi glared.

"Hey!" Jakotsu walked up to them from a hallway. "There are only two bedrooms."

"Learn to share…think of it a…bonding experience." Hakudoshi smirked.

"Is that some kind of joke?" Kagura asked.

"Its fine…we'll separate it, girls in one room, guys in the other." Abi resoned.

"Aw, that's no fun…" Bankotsu groaned.

"I think so." Jakotsu smiled and received glares from Hiten and Bankotsu.

"I cannot share with Jakotsu." Hiten crossed his arms.

"Then you can sleep with us!' Yura clapped. Hakudoshi rolled his eyes.

"I'll come back for you, try to acquire jewel shards but don't move far from here." He sighed and listened to them argue as he left.

"Hey, if he gets to share with you I want to!"

"You're too perverted." Abi glared.

"Me? Not only did he do Yura, he totally checked you out in that hot spring!" Bankotsu accusingly pointed his finger.

"Did not!" Hiten snapped.

"At least he has the decency to keep his thoughts and hands to himself." Abi added.

"Please, you know you liked it!" He replied happily.

"Did not!"

"Oh Bankotsu!" He mimicked and she growled.

"Aw, we can't pick favorites Abi!"

"It's not like their our kids."

"Look at how sad he is." She stepped beside Bankotsu and he made puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine, you four take one room, I'll go in the other." Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Freaking joy…" Jakotsu sighed.

"Sweet." Bankotsu nodded and Abi groaned. Yura winked and Hiten sighed. This was going to be one long night.

XXX

"Wow…so it's like the original group right now!" Bankotsu smiled. Yura sat between his legs and his arms wrapped around her waist. Hiten sat in the corner, and Abi sat in the other. The room was small enough.

"Wow, congratulations on your discovery." Hiten replied. He had his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"And nothing has changed." The mercenary laughed. "Hey…I was wondering…"

"Oh gods, you were thinking." Hiten sighed again.

"Shut up! This is serious!"

"Alright, please, do continue, I cannot wait to hear of this 'important' announcement." Hiten said without facing him.

"Do you think we'll all make it…?" Everyone cocked an eyebrow at him, even Hiten.

"What do you mean?" Abi asked.

"It's just…there are so many of us and…we are Naraku's targets right now." He frowned. "We're putting a lot of trust into that kid he trusts…I just…you guys are like family to me now…even you, dickhead." He smirked at Hiten who couldn't hold back his own sneer. "I really, really think things are going too good for us right now…"

"We just need to live while we can…its only so long before we meet our fate again." Hiten shrugged.

"Our lives depend on the Shikon Jewel shards…we only have so long…" Abi looked to the ground.

"Yeah but…what if we did find a way…to you know…live normal lives. After all this…after Naraku…" He glanced around to face them.

"You're a mercenary, I'm a thunder demon, Abi's a bird demon, and Yura controls hair…Jakotsu's a cross-dressing murdering, probably rapist, Kagura controls the wind, Manten is a thunder demon, and Juromaru is currently beyond our control. Tell me, what about us is normal?" Hiten asked.

"I just…I dunno…I thought if we defeat Naraku we could just…"

"I am avenging myself and my brother. Inuyasha will die." Hiten barked.

"But at what cost? Your life? Again? If we don't bother him, he won't bother us."

"What do you mean?" Yura asked.

"In my last battle in my last life, he offered to draw but I refused. I'm at my third life. I'm sick and tired of making the same mistakes and them being the cause of my death. Trust me, it isn't worth it." He sighed.

"Are you drunk?" Hiten asked.

"No, why?" He looked up.

"You're actually making sense." He smirked.

"I know some of us are going to die…so just…why don't we make death wait a little while? I know we all want to live and are all satisfied with where everything is right now its just…after we kill Naraku…promise me you guys won't do anything stupid to get you killed." He smiled half-heartedly.

"Promise." Yura pecked his cheek. Abi and Hiten nodded in agreement.

"Now…let us live a little…is there any sake here?"

"Nope." Hiten frowned. "Not a drop."

XXX

"So…" Jakotsu frowned.

"So…" Kagura sighed.

"You know…I hate ugly people and women….look who I get stuck in a room with." He pouted.

"Hey!" Manten frowned.

"Fine, ugly _things_." He rolled his eyes.

"How dare you." Manten crossed his arms.

"Whatever, you think I like you?" Kagura glanced around the room. Something wasn't right. She had a feeling.

XXX

"Hakudoshi, was it fun outside?" The albino child jumped upon hearing the voice of Naraku. "You know…there are punishments for going outside." He approached with Kanna at his side. "But lucky for you, I trust you. I like what you did, moved our little group into a location only we know about _and_ gaining their trust…very clever. I think I'm starting to rub off on you." He smirked. Hakudoshi glared.

There was more than one thing that was wrong with what Naraku just told him. One was that he wasn't going to punish him. He knew his life wasn't important to Naraku, and not only did he make sure he pointed it out, he excused it. He gave him a reason. Naraku never listened to excuses, let alone make one up for another person.

The second thing was he was sharing. It was '_their'_ little group now. Though Naraku never got his hands dirty, he always made sure everyone knew it was his idea. His and only his. Now he was giving partial credit to Hakudoshi. It made him uneasy.

"Yes." Was all he responded by.

"Hakudoshi, I would like to award you for your 'good' deed and loyal act." The word loyal rolled so smoothly off his tongue it gave Hakudoshi the chills. "I want you to come with me on a little…task…"

XXX

"I'll…be right back." Kagura got to her feet.

"Where do you have to be?" Jakotsu yawned. "The sun went down hours ago."

"I just need to…check something." She lied and walked outside. She could sense him. Hakudoshi wasn't too far…but why? He had just left and she was sure he wasn't going to come by often so it wouldn't raise suspicion with Naraku. Her feet guided her to an empty field.

"About time." Her eyes grew wide with fear. Hakudoshi was there…but so was Naraku. She looked up and saw Hakudoshi floating on his own and Naraku hidden behind his barrier.

"N-Naraku…"

"Ah, Kagura. You always did love to play against the rules." He went to the ground and Hakudoshi followed his suit. "You should've been smart and fled when I gave you your heart back. You should've forgotten about going against me and accepted my kind gesture…I did keep my word…it seems you have not." She growled and pulled her fan behind her head. "And what are you going to do? Magically break my barrier?" He chuckled.

"How did you find me?" She demanded and his amused expression never left his face.

"Thank Hakudoshi." She heard herself gasp as she looked down to what she once believed was her ally. Then her brows furrowed.

"You fucking brat!" She swung her fan and it rippled the barrier around him, making the attack vanish before it reached him. His face was emotionless; he was almost like a lifeless puppet…

"It isn't nice to blame others for your mistakes Kagura." Narkau scoffed. Then, one of his tentacles went outside his barrier and dove into her shoulder. She gasped at the pain. "Don't worry; I didn't touch your precious heart." He pulled it put and back into his barrier. Kagura gasped again and fell to her knees, holding her right shoulder that poured blood with one hand and the other clung to the dirt beneath the grass, trying not to yell or whimper in pain. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "I only injected a little miasma…you're death would be slow and painful…but I just hate seeing you suffer."

"You…bastard." She glared up at him.

"So I want Hakudoshi to end your misery." She looked up and saw Hakudoshi's jaw drop. He quickly clenched it when Naraku looked over his shoulder to see him. "That wouldn't be a problem now…would it?"

"No…of course not." He said coldly. He walked up to the wind sorceress. She was still on her hands and knees as she looked at him with eyes filled with emotions. Anger and hatred, and also sadness and sympathy. He twirled his spear with one hand above his head and kept his eyes locked with hers the whole time.

'I'm sorry…' he mouthed as he swooped the blade underneath her chest and the tip went through her stomach.

"Very nice…have some fun with it Hakudoshi, you have time…meet me at the castle once you're done, I have a surprise for you." Naraku flew off. Kagura gasped for air as her body collapsed to the ground. Her arms wrapped her around her stomach as blood spilled and tears rolled down her cheeks. Hakudoshi looked down to her with his face still expressionless. He swung his spear over his shoulder and went to walk away.

"Finish me off you bastard!" She shrieked. He stopped walking and glanced over his shoulder. He frowned before continuing to leave. "I said finish me!" She sobbed. "Obey your fucking master, Hakudoshi! You're just as tied to him as I was! Deny it! I don't care, he controls you! Now fucking kill me!" He turned around and walked up to her.

She squeezed her eyes shut and winced. This was it. She was going to die at the hands of the child she despised for so long. The child that never ceased to toy with her…even when she put all her trust in him. When she opened her eyes, she saw him crouched beside her. His expression was still serious and blocked any signs of emotion. He had his spear over his right shoulder, but hesitantly extended his left arm. She felt herself try to pull her face back, but she couldn't. His hand cupped her cheek that was stained with her tears. He gently wiped them away with his thumb.

"You will be avenged…" He whispered and she stared blankly at him. "I understand now why it is that you betrayed him so many times…you just wanted freedom and never gave up. Even after all your punishments and warnings…you were determined and persistent…you're body may cease to exist after a few hours…but you will live on in the wind and have the freedom you desired for so long…you will be freer than anyone that lives on this world." He smirked a little when he finished.

"Why? Why don't you just…kill me now?" She whispered.

"You have one last thing you want before you die and now…I'll make sure you get it…" He smiled and brushed her bangs away from her forehead. She half-heartedly returned it. He brought his hand to her hand that lay limply on the ground and felt her squeeze his.

"Thank you…Hakudoshi…" She smiled. He felt a very strange feeling. It hurt to see her dying…he also felt this moisture in his eyes that he couldn't explain. The wetness crept down his cheeks. Kagura, who lay on her side, brought her hand to his cheek and wiped it away. "You're crying…" She lightly laughed but didn't let it move past her lips.

"Crying…?" He put his hands over hers and pulled it away. Now it made sense. That nausea he felt in his stomach and that pain he felt inside of him…he was mourning her. He felt sadness for her death.

"Its ok…your secret is safe with me."

"Goodbye, Kagura of the wind." He stood up.

"Goodbye, Hakudoshi…" She whispered in a dry voice. She watched him walk away with his back faced to her and saw his sleeve wipe across his eyes. His attempt to wipe away any signs of sorrow. She smiled.

XXX

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open.

"What is it milord?" Jaken whispered as he watched his leader get to his feet.

"Stay here with RIn." He quickly flew off.

"Eh…Ok…I'll be waiting!" He yelled.

XXX

"I'm going to look for her…coming Ugly?" Jakotsu asked Manten as he stood up.

"Huh? Oh yes, I'll go. Let me ask Hiten." Manten nodded.

"Yes, ask Hiten!" Jakotsu's eyes lit up and Manten scratched his head and stared quizzically. They walked into their friend's small room.

"What?" The thunder brother demanded.

"Hiten we are going to look for Kagura…would you like to come?" His brother asked politely.

"You let her leave alone?" Abi jumped to her feet.

"Let's go." Bankotsu said and the whole group nodded and left.

XXX

Kagura opened her eyes and lifted her head to the best of her ability. There before her stood none other than Lord Sesshomaru.

"Se-Sesshomaru…" She smiled as her breaths got long and deep.

"I sensed Naraku's miasma…" He whispered. The miasma began to overcome her body…she felt it now.

"Sorry to…disappoint you…" She rested her head back against the ground.

"I knew it was you…" He added and she felt her cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"And you still came." He kneeled beside her so she could see him. He unsheathed Tensaiga and frowned.

"I cannot save you…" He frowned.

"Its ok…" She propped herself up on her elbows and faced him. "I'll be free like the wind now." She felt her body turn to dust as she smiled at him and her eyes glistened. He sheathed Tenseiga and extended his arm to her face. As he did so, it vanished. The ashes that were once her body blew away. He got to his feet and looked to the bloodied ground.

"Goodbye, Kagura." He whispered and went to walk away.

XXX

Hakudoshi took down his barrier once the demon was gone. Kagura had gotten her final wish. He leapt down from the tree he was hiding in and walked to the spot she had died.

"Here…" He placed a small flower on it. Anemone, the flower of the wind. "It sort of represents you…" he frowned. "And well…I'm not going to give you a flower ever again so you better appreciate it and…enjoy your freedom…" He smiled and began to walk away again.

"Yo!" He glanced over his shoulder and saw his and Naraku's little 'team'.

"What?" He didn't move.

"Where's…Kagura…" Yura panted for air.

"She's moved on…she received her desired freedom…" He looked to the ground.

"Do you mean she…?" Hiten stared in disbelief.

"Died? Yes…right there." He pointed behind him and went to leave again.

"Wait! Do you know how it happened…" Abi asked.

"I'll discuss it with you another time…watch out, you're slowly becoming Naraku's main target…" He flew off.

"Wow…" Bankotsu walked ahead of them. "Are we supposed to say something?"

"I guess." Hiten shrugged.

"Uh…sorry for annoying you so much…and picking on you…I always pick on people though….rest well…" Bankotsu frowned.

"You were a great person and a strong leader…" Abi bit her bottom lip.

"We'll miss you…" Yura was on the verge of tears.

"You were loyal and trustworthy…we'll find a way to avenge you…" Hiten mumbled.

"We promise…" Manten added. Everyone looked at Jakotsu.

"What? I never liked her…" He held his nose high.

"So immature." Abi sighed. "Who do you think left that flower?"

"Who knows…" Bankotsu shrugged. "We should head back…we don't want to stay in the open too long." They nodded in agreement and followed him. Jakotsu stayed behind and waited until they were out of earshot. He kneeled before the spot.

"Hey uh…I know we didn't really get along but…I think I'm going to miss you…" he whispered. "And I hope you don't think I hated you…because I didn't…" He felt tears in the backs of his eyes. "And…your dress was never ugly…." A tear made a way down his cheek.

"Coming Jakotsu?" He heard Bankotsu shout.

"Yeah!" He jumped to his feet and stared at the grave once more before leaving.

XXX

**I swear I almost cried while I was writing this I swear…and I know right now they kind of seem like 'whatever, she died', but it does take a while for it to hit you…ya know? Like you don't want to believe their gone…**

**Not everyone in this story is going to live. That doesn't mean I'm going to go crazy and suddenly kill everyone off, but there will be a few more deaths. Please review.**


	24. Seperation by Hakudoshi

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
**

XXX

That night, nobody bothered to go to their bedrooms. They all sat in the sitting room. It was silent and everyone was deep in thought. Jakotsu sat between Hiten and Bankotsu, Yura sat at Bankotsu's other side and Abi sat at Hiten's, and Manten sat between Yura and Abi.

"She's really…" Bankotsu started but his voice trailed off.

"Gone…" Abi finished. It was all ironic to her. Just before they found out she died, Bankotsu was talking about how not everyone was going to make it.

"We should get some rest." Hiten suggested.

"I can't sleep…" Yura frowned.

"Me either." Abi agreed.

"I'm finding a drink." Bankotsu stood up and went for the kitchen.

"Bankotsu, somebody just died, not only is it a horrible loss, but we need a plan…Kagura was our only real source of information on top of it all…sake will not fix everything."

"It fixes me…hey Hiten, you liar, I found some!" The mercenary walked out with three large bottles and six small cups.

"It's so awful…I wonder how she died…" Yura stared at the floor.

"we wont know until Hakudoshi shows up, so until then we'll need to sit tight." He poured the liquid into the cups.

"Why are you so quick to get off the topic? This is serious!" Abi glared.

"Whatever." Hiten picked up a cup.

"Wait, in honor of Kagura!" Yura toasted.

"Pick up a drink, Manten." Hiten ordered.

"Yes, brother." He obediently sipped the drink. Everyone put theirs down except for Hiten and Bankotsu, who poured another glass.

"Guys…I'm going to bed." Jakotsu stood up.

"You ok, Ja?" Bankotsu looked up.

"Fine." He shrugged and dragged his sword behind him as he walked down the hall.

"He seems depressed." Hiten shrugged it off as he poured sake down his throat.

"I think he was starting to like Kagura…" Yura frowned.

"We all liked her to some degree, but a loss is a loss." Hiten sighed.

"A loss is a loss? What the hell is that?" Abi snapped.

"It's what I just said." He rolled his eyes.

"Hiten, it's a bad loss…what if it was Manten? Then would it be 'just a loss'?" She put her hands on her hips. Bankotsu snickered.

"Abi, it wasn't Manten so its different…it was a woman I barely knew. I don't expect others to mourn my losses, so why should I mourn theirs?" He asked calmly and she stared at him in disbelief.

"You're being serious…" She frowned.

"A bunch of people die everyday, should I mourn them all?"

"You're unbelievable." She crossed her arms.

"Whatever, you're such a nag." He rolled his eyes.

"Uh-oh, Hiten, your girlfriend is mad at you." Bankotsu taunted.

"She isn't my fucking girlfriend!" He threw his glass at Bankotsu's head. The mercenary ducked and it shattered on the wall behind him.

"Missed me missed me! Now you gotta….never mind." He blushed and sipped his alcohol.

"Just what am I to you?" Abi asked.

"Not this again." He rubbed his temples.

"No, do tell me. you talk down to me, you argue with every statement I make, you refuse to show affection, and then you get mad at me for getting mad at you!" She almost yelled when she finished. Bankotsu snickered again and Yura hit his shoulder.

"I talk down to you when you talk stupid, I only argue if its worth making a point, and I'm not an affectionate guy…sorry." He laughed lightly. "And do I look mad?"

"Asshole." She whispered.

"Bitch." He mumbled.

"Bastard."

"Whore."

"Fu-"

"This conversation is getting nowhere." Bankotsu smiled. Abi grunted and stormed off.

"Bankotsu!" Yura hit his shoulder. "You weren't any help! You only made it worse."

"I think its cute the way Hiten denies his relationship…so that makes her single…right?" Hiten glared

"You're terrible!" She went in the direction Abi left in.

"So its cool…my girlfriend is mad at me now." He shrugged. "I give her ten minutes to cool off."

"I'm going to be going to sleep…goodnight brother." Manten stood up.

"Night…" Hiten mumbled.

"You know…Abi is like…super-pissed at you…"

"I don't care."

"I think you do."

XXX

"Abi?" Yura walked in. "You ok?"

"Fine." She huffed.

"Liar." She smiled and sat across from her.

"He's just…ugh." She groaned.

"Hiten really cares about you…"

"I hear that a lot…from everyone but him!" She shouted. "You know…Bankotsu is at least open with you…at least he admits to even liking you…Hiten is in denial of everything that's ever happened between us."

"What did happen between you?" Yura winked.

"You're sick." She tried to hold back her smile, but failed.

XXX

"I mean…you kiss people you care about…right?"

"Are you still….what? What makes you think…?"

"Well, lets see, thunder prick leaves group, then princess goes to get him, comes back super-pissed, and somehow, I am elected to 'console' her. Yes, you screwed her over and I made her feel better. She told me everything." He stuck his tongue out. He stopped taunting when he saw the hurt in Hiten's eyes.

"Everything?" He whispered.

"Yeah." Bankotsu answered seriously.

"Why doesn't she ever move on?" He snapped and Bankotsu was taken back. "If she has a problem with me then she should tell me!"

"What do you think she tried to do, dickhead?" He saw Hiten stand there. Probably thinking of something to say. Some witty comeback.

"She shouldn't talk to you." He mumbled and sat back down.

"Then who the hell is she supposed to talk to? You think I like talking about emotions? I hate it, and she isn't even with me! And don't pull that 'she's not with me either' shit either, you practically fucking love her and just because you aren't man enough to own up to it, doesn't mean I should suffer!"

"You?" Hiten cocked and eyebrow at him.

"Yes, who had to talk about emotions? I think I'm the victim here!" Hiten rolled his eyes. "You deny her so many times but you're so possessive over her. I know it's that you don't want us to think you're weak, but give her something. I mean, you don't just deny her romantically, you deny her in any way you can. Imagine how she feels…rejected, hurt, needs to talk about it…to _me_." He stared blankly into his eyes. "And trust me; I'm sure she has needs that I won't describe. Have you even banged her yet?"

"It's none of your fucking business what I do! What about you? You and I both know that you'll only hurt Yura if you did ever stay with her! You fucking used Abi just to piss me off! Don't you think that hurt her?"

"Abi or Yura…?" Bankotsu scratched his head.

"Yu…Ab…I don't know anymore!"

"Are you trying to say I love Abi? Or are you subconsciously referring to yourself?"

"What the hell…why are you making so much sense?"

"Ah, I have a minor buzz…plus one of my brothers was a doctor." He shrugged. "Come with me." He stood up.

"Why the hell should I?"

"Because I just gave you what is probably the most useful piece of information ever and you owe me." He slurred. Hiten sighed and got to his feet. They walked to the bedroom door and Hiten stopped.

"What are we doing?"

"Ok, I'll make sure I explain this slowly for you…uh…ok, so what you need to work in is apologizing."

"I don't apologize." The demon glared and Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"Alright, but see, a woman always thinks she's right even when she's incredibly wrong…you have been with a woman before…right?"

"I've been with plenty of women you idiot, I just don't stay in 'relationships."

"Good, so this is all new to you." Bankotsu nodded his head in approval. "You don't even need to mean it, they're a sucker for that kind of stuff, all you do is say sorry, you didn't mean it, a little hugging and seducing, and they're wrapped around your finger." He smirked.

"Actually…it seems like you're wrapped around their fingers." Hiten challenged.

"Whatever, just watch and learn."

"No…" Hiten walked away. Bankotsu rolled his eyes and went in the room.

XXX

"That took a while." Naraku smirked as Hakudoshi arrived.

"You told me to have fun with it." He glared.

"I did, didn't I? Hakudoshi, this is Renkotsu." The child's eyes studied him, ignoring Naraku's words. "He is the brother of Bankotsu." He finished and Hakudoshi snapped out of his daze.

"What do you want me to do with him?" He asked seriously and Naraku laughed.

"Renkotsu was the wisest of the Band of Seven…think of it as an upgraded assistant…Kagura's replacement." There was a glint in Hakudoshi's eyes as he finished. It only lasted a second, but it was a look filled with anger and hatred. He caught it, though. Now it was clear, he was closer to Kagura than he expected.

"Fine."

"Good, just go back to getting them apart. And Hakudoshi?" He said as the child began to walk away.

"Yeah?"

"There are consequences for disobeying." Hakudoshi bit his tongue and just nodded. "Renkotsu and you shall leave in the morning."

XXX

Morning came quick and Bankotsu crept down the hall with Jakotsu at his side.

"This seems like a bad idea…" Jakotsu yawned. The sun had gone up less than an hour ago.

"I know, I know, but I woke early just for it…no going back now…" They stood at Hiten's door and let out a sigh.

"It'll be worth it." Jakotsu smirked.

"Ya think?" Bankotsu looked at him.

"Oh hell yeah…I mean, we haven't done it in forever."

"Ok…one…two…three…"

XXX

Hiten stirred a little upon hearing something near him. His opened his eyes and let his vision adjust. His eye's snapped open and his back shot up. He pinned his back to the wall in attempt to get away from it and Bankotsu laughed. Juromaru glared at him.

"That isn't fucking funny! Get that thing out of here!" He shouted.

"Aw, is Hiten scared?" He taunted and Jakotsu snickered. He had the metal collar around Juromaru's neck and held the chain firmly in his hand.

"This isn't a joke!"

"You look tired…long night, Hiten?" He heard the thunder demon snarl in response. "Nothing like a morning run to wake you up…right?" He smirked and Hiten felt himself gulp.

XXX

Abi and Yura had shared a room that night. The bird demon stretched her arms over her head as she slid her door open. A rough hand pushed her aside and ran. She growled and jumped to her feet. Hiten was running for his life from Juromaru.

"BANKOTSU!" She shrieked.

"What's going on?" Yura walked up.

"Stay back." She extended her arm and glanced down the hallway for any sign of the mercenary.

"Where is my pike?" He ran by her again with Juromaru hot on his heels. "Dammit, you're gonna die."

"Actually…it looks like your going to." The mercenary lazily walked by him as he made a sharp turn around the corner.

"Go stop him!" Abi grabbed Bankotsu's collar.

"Uhm…no. Come on, poor Juromaru has been in his cage for days now…I think he deserves some fun."

"I tried to stop him." Jakotsu shrugged as he plopped down.

"I thought you were mad at him anyway."

"That doesn't mean I want him dead! Go fucking stop it!"

"I thought you didn't want me to be his master." He mocked. Abi threw him to the ground and went in the direction Juromaru chased Hiten in. "Pft, like she can stop him." He laughed. No less than a second later, Juromaru was running towards them. A half-transformed Abi shooting fireballs at his feet. "Oh…shit…" Bankotsu got to his feet and ran faster than he had ever run in his entire life. Juromaru followed him, only he was slightly faster, and Abi chased them both.

"Huh…man…it really wasn't the same without Hiten…" Jakotsu sighed. Hiten panted as he ran to them.

"Where…is…Bankotsu?"

"That way." Yura pointed and he nodded.

"What the hell?" Hakudoshi walked in. "Why is Juromaru outside?"

"What are you doing here?" Hiten snapped. Bankotsu ran back in and bumped into Hiten, knocking both of them to the ground. Juromaru ran in next but slid to the side to avoid them, and the Abi came in and fell on top of Bankotsu who was moaning in pain on Hiten. Hakudoshi slapped his forehead.

"Is it always you three?" He barked. They sheepishly got to their feet. "Alright…Naraku has some new plans so this visit will be short, I was already assigned a new victim, I mean partner. Alright, Inuyasha has information, and lots of it, get what you can out of him…Hiten and Bankotsu." He ponted and they both perked up.

"Us?" They cocked their eyebrows at him.

"You go to Lady Kaede's village…I've been keeping a close watch on him and that's where he's going to rest I believe. Do. Not. Kill. Him." He glared.

"I cannot work with him!" Hiten crossed his arms.

"Can Juromaru come?"

"Abi, can you control them?"

"Them?" She scrunched her nose as she pointed to Bankotsu and Hiten.

"Yes, them, I don't have time for stupid questions…you go with them. Don't draw attention to yourselves. Yura, Jakotsu, and Manten, come with me and Juromaru for shelter.

"Aw…" Jakotsu pouted.

"No questions, now leave before Naraku gets wary." He walked out with chained Juromaru and Jakotsu at his side.

XXX

**Eh…a filler chapter. Now, Hiten, Bankotsu, and Abi in Kaede's village…that will be the next chapter's focus! ;) And Renkotsu! Bwahahaha! I bring them all back! XD Please review!**


	25. The Unruly Battlefield

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

XXX

"So why do I get stuck with you guys again?" Bankotsu sighed.

"_You_ get stuck with _us_?" Abi crossed her arms as she glared at him. "Why do _I_ get stuck with both of _you_?"

"Because you love us?" He winked and she rolled her eyes. They all stayed on the ground and walked, staying 'low'. Hiten just sighed. "See, you don't even try to deny it anymore."

"I don't love either one of you…I'm not even sure if I like you right now." Her eyes narrowed on the back of Hiten's head as he walked ahead of them. Bankotsu took notice and just stopped talking.

He enjoyed annoying both Abi and Hiten. Having some fun with them, but he knew this little trip was now strictly business due their lousy attitudes. The tension between Hiten and Abi was beyond yells…maybe even beyond abuse. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before. Every hateful glare they shared was like a load of unspoken, cruel words. They were arguing without speaking. It was the most intense form of fighting he had ever seen…and he had seen a lot of fighting. He felt so out of place.

"Is that it?" Hiten stopped walking and pointed over the slope to a small village.

"I guess." Bankotsu shrugged, making sure to answer before Abi opened her mouth, avoiding an argument. He heard her huff and they continued walking. Then his eyes got wide with realization.

They were fighting, and not only was he in between it, he was the prevention of it. He was like the peacemaker between the two…this would not end well.

XXX

"This place is so…" Jakotsu frowned.

"It's all you get." Hakudoshi glanced around the mansion. "Stay here, Hiten and Abi should be able to sniff you out when they're ready…Manten…come with me and Juromaru." He glared. He watched the thunder demon hesitate but soon follow. He glared over his shoulder. The untamed companion was back at his side.

"Why does Manten get to go?" Jakotsu pouted.

"It's a trip you wouldn't want to take." Hakudoshi said in complete seriousness.

XXX

So they finally reached the village after that long, awkward silence. They walked down the roads and heard mumbles from the villagers as they stared in awe. The Bankryu over Bankotsu's shoulder and thunder pike over Hiten's was a good reason to be afraid. They walked down the dirt road and scanned the area.

"We should wait outside the village." Abi whispered.

"Why?" Bankottsu asked, Hiten looked uninterested as he glared at the villagers around them.

"Because, we're outcasts here and…"

"Don't be self-conscious. You're totally hot." He smiled and she slapped her forehead.

"No you idiot, we should stay hidden until he gets here."

"I gotcha…yo Hiten, we're moving out!" Bankotsu turned around.

"What for?" The thunder demon glared over his shoulder.

"To stay hidden." Abd challenged.

"From what? Humans?" He scoffed.

"Naraku." She clenched her fists.

"Why hide when we claim not to fear him?"

"He does have a point…" Bankotsu mumbled. Abi ignored him.

"We need to stay hidden so we can plot, you know, use our minds? Then again, yours does seem rather small." Hiten snarled and Bankotsu stepped between them, angrily extending his arms both ways and pushing them to the ground.

"What would ye be doing here?" An elder woman approached them. Seeming unfazed by their appearance.

"Ye? You mean 'you'?" Bankotsu asked dumbly.

"Do you know Inuyasha?" Hiten asked, trying to keep his temper out of control.

"Depends on who wants to know, I don't hand information to the likes of you until I know who you are." She barked.

"See, you just said you there…so do you only use ye sometimes? That's pretty cool." He smirked and Abi rolled her eyes.

"If you don't tell me you'll die!" Hiten roughly grabbed her collar and Abi stepped between them and pushed him to the side.

"Look, just tell us…do you know if he's headed here?" She asked almost sweetly. She did a good job covering up her annoyance towards Bankotsu and anger towards Hiten with a smile.

"No, there has been no word of Inuyasha around this area." The woman eyed them skeptically.

"She's lying." Hiten glared.

"Would ye be lying?" Bankotsu snapped and they all stared at him. "What? I just wanted to try it."

"Inuyasha hasn't been here in a while and there has been no word of him around here. Last I new, he was around the northern lands."

"She's telling the truth." Abi stood up straight, she had bent over so she was eye-level with the elder.

"So…why did Hakudoshi send us out here?" Bankotsu's expression got serious.

"It was a set up…" Abi's eyes got wide. "He was the only one around when Kagura died…he must have separated us because we're the most powerful…he must be plotting to…" Her voice trailed off.

"You think he'll kill one of them?" Bankotsu asked, though he was worried. Jakotsu was powerful, not as much as him, but still stronger than most of them.

"We need to go!" Hiten, at the absence of his wheels, ran. He ran as fast as he could, trying to pick up any sign of his allies.

XXX

Wind ferociously blew the three's hair to the side. Hakudoshi and Juromaru stood across from Manten, who didn't seemed too satisfied with his decision of coming.

"Manten…I have chosen you…" Hakudoshi smirked.

"For what?" Never in his life had he been so demanding.

"I have chosen you to be the weakest. We can't have weakness against Naraku…can we?" He was barely audible, but still completely motionless. Manten watched Juromaru, who was crouched and hands were gripping the grass with anticipation. Thunder boomed and Juromaru's head snapped up from its formerly bowed position.

"I am not weak."

"Manten, Manten, Manten…" Hakudoshi snickered as he disapprovingly shook his head. "Don't you see? You shouldn't be holding them back…you should've stayed hidden in the mountains."

"How dare you!"

"No, you will not be fighting me…but you will prove your worthiness to me." He sneered and Manten dropped his fighting stance.

"What do you mean?"

"I think its time I get to witness Juromaru's renewed power. We'll accomplish two tasks at one. We'll see just how powerful both you and Juromaru are." He began to stroke his own companion's hair. Manten silently gulped.

XXX

"Hiten!" He heard Abi yell to him. She was yelling, but from his distance on them, it sounded like a whisper. He heard the thunder, which was _his_ thunder. That was expressing _his_ rage. _He_ was angry, scared, worried, and almost a million other emotions he didn't even bother thinking of.

It could've been any of them. Knowing Hakudoshi's ability to be unpredictable, it could even be all of them, but he had a strange feeling. His stomach was knotted and his body was shaking. Something told him it was Manten and he'd be damned if he let that bastard do anything to his brother. He felt a drop of rain hit his nose. It was soon accompanied by another. And before he knew it, it was pouring out. The rain felt like bullets against his bare arms, but he didn't let that slow him down. He grunted and attempted to run faster.

"Wait up!" Now it was Bankotsu's voice. He let his anger overcome him and blocked out the yells and pleads they had for him. He would go and find them; keeping up with him was their decision.

XXX

"Go ahead, Juromaru." Hakudoshi smirked. No less than a second later did the pale man run at Manten. The thunder brother couldn't even move an inch before he felt a cold, hard fist hit his cheek. He fell on his side and felt his entire head throb. He coughed up some blood. The rain wasn't helping his vision in the least. He quickly formed a dark cloud and went to the sky.

He tried to see Juromaru below, but couldn't see the figure anywhere. He saw Hakudoshi, just standing there, but no Juromaru. He formed lightening in his mouth, it was bound to hit him, and let it go on the ground. After a few seconds, the smoke cleared and the rain washed away scorch marks in the field. Nobody was in sight. He got them! He smiled to himself. Hiten would be proud. He guided his cloud to the ground.

"Use this, Juromaru." He heard a familiar voice whisper and jumped. He looked over his shoulder, in front of him, and at both sides, but couldn't see anyone. Then he felt it. He looked down at his stomach where blood was oozing out of and watched as Juromaru pulled the spear Hakudoshi had lent him out of his gut. Blood dripped off the metal blade and Juromaru smirked as Manten fell to his knees.

"Hm…you don't look to worthy right about now, Manten." Hakudoshi said from wherever he was standing.

"Get away from him!" Hiten jumped and landed in front of Manten. Hakudoshi snarled as he felt his jaw clench. Hiten's pike clashed against the spear Juromaru had.

"What are you doing here?" Hakudoshi shouted. Hiten ignored him, he seemed to be too focused in defending his now unconscious brother.

Juromaru growled and threw the spear to the side and rolled to the side and missed the pike making any contact with him.

Hiten didn't have his wheels. Juromaru was quick and a good-fighter and right now, Hiten's thoughts were fogged with rage. He wouldn't fight well. Hiten wasn't supposed to die. He needed to hold off Juromaru. He ran for his spear. He watched Hiten fall on his back the same way Manten did, only his hit was in the gut. He coughed up even more blood than his brother.

His small hands felt the wet grass until he clutched the pole of his spear. He got to his feet but immediately ducked to avoid Hiten's pike. Hiten was aimlessly swinging it, not the best fighting tactic.

Hiten felt another hit, but this time it was Juromaru's foot on his knees. The slippery grass made him fall and he felt an immense pain in his ankle. He looked down, but couldn't make out much through the rain. He looked to his side and saw Manten. He took in a deep and let the back of his head hit the ground. He had sprained his ankle and had no wheels. Juromaru was probably stocking in the shadows right now…waiting for a next move. He wanted to make this for painful as Hiten as he could.

"I knew I smelt you…" An all too familiar voice said. Hiten couldn't tell if he was crying. The pain of his sore body and the loss of his brother. He couldn't tell if he was alive or not. The blood washed away and signs of wetness from his face. He slowly eased himself to his feet and faced the hanyou in red.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hiten demanded.

"Where are your little friends?" Inuyasha smirked as he unsheathed Tessaiga. Hakudoshi glared daggers. Hiten was one of the strongest…without him, they would fall apart. He could not die. Not here and not now.

"What fun is facing an injured youkai?" Hakudoshi walked forward.

"And you!" Hiten swung his pike to hit the child's head but Hakoudoshi stepped out of the way. Tessaiga made contact with his shoulder and he gasped in pain. He helplessly fell to his knees. Juromaru ran out and struck Inuyasha in the face.

"Inuyasha!" It was that whiny wench that caused him to lose his brother the first time. He had four targets now. It was him against Juromaru, Hakudoshi, Inuyasha, and Kagome. The others meant nothing to him. He felt the blood spill from his shoulder. New blood filled in the spots that the old blood was washed away from due to the rain.

"What's going on?" It was a demon slayer.

"Its only Hiten, Hakudoshi, and Juromaru." Inuyasha yelled back to them.

"And Manten…" Hiten mumbled.

"What was that?" The hanyou snapped.

"And fucking Manten!" He got to his feet and slightly winced at the pain of his ankle. He grabbed Inuyasha by the neck and dangled him in the air. "He's alive!" He didn't know if he was trying to convince the half-breed or himself. His ankle gave out on him and he dropped Inuyasha. He tried to keep his balance but soon lost it. He felt a fist hit the back of his head and saw Juromaru behind him. He was on his hands and knees and brought one hand to the place he was just hit. He brought it to the front of his face to look at it and saw his own blood. His head was throbbing now.

"What the…" Inuyashalooked around.

"Hiten!" He looked up at the sound of Abi's voice.

"Stay away!" He yelled in a dry voice. He clutched the dirt beneath the grass and squeezed his eyes shut in hope to reduce the pain. He heard the yell of Bankotsu and looked over his shoulder. He saw him swing his bade at Juromaru, who was going for another attack on Hiten. Juromaru jumped out of the way and Banryu hit the dirt. He kneeled beside Hiten.

"You're going to make it out of here…ok?" He panted. He looked beside Hiten and saw Manten.

"Get…off me…" He shrugged Bankotsu's hand off his shoulder.

"Look, you cannot die on me."

"About time you showed up!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Dammit…" Hakudoshi glanced around. This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

Abi ran to Hiten and Bankotsu.

"Hold off Inuyasha!" Abi glared at Bankotsu as she held Hiten in her arms.

"Right!" He stood up and pulled Banryu out of the ground. "I'm your opponent, half-breed." His original intention was to go after Hakudoshi, but his worry for Hiten and anticipation, too much was going on right now. Hakudoshi wasn't even in his sight, Juromaru was hiding somewhere, and while Abi tried to stop Hiten from fighting, and he was alone to face Inuyasha and friends.

Hiten pushed Abi away and she landed on her back and crawled for Manten's corpse.

"You aren't dead…you aren't dead…" He whispered to himself as he reached the limp body. He put his hand on Manten's snout. It was cold. "I'm so sorry…" Now he knew he was crying. He felt the warm tears run down his cheeks. He went for Manten's shards.

Juromaru ran at Inuyasha. Remembering the enemy's face was enough for him to make it his new target. Inuyasha and Bankotsu had their eyes locked, neither one making an attempt to move their weapons.

"Watch out!" Bankotsu jumped above Inuyasha and swung down.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha looked above him and saw that Bankotsu wasn't aiming at him, he was going after Juromaru. Juromaru was going after him. It was almost like he was…_helping_ him. Bankotsu missed Juromaru and the albino figure landed a few feet away from Banryu's blade.

"Alright, half-breed, you and the rest of you get the hell out of here…you aren't my target today!" Bankotsu shouted as he ran past him and straight for Hakudoshi. The albino child grunted and used his spear to block the attack.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Inuyasha…are they against us or Hakudoshi?" Miroku shouted down from Kirara.

"I don't know…" He glanced around. Bankotsu was against Hakudoshi, Hiten was too weak to fight and Abi was at his side. Juromaru was just crouching there in the middle, as if confused as to who his victim should be.

"We're helping them!" He shouted. His former enemies didn't seem to notice his words and if they did, they were good at ignoring them.

"You need to listen if we're going to get anywhere!" Hakudoshi yelled over the thunder and Bankotsu grunted. The child snarled and used the pole of his spear and hit the side of Bankotsu;s knee…hard.

The mercenary moaned in pain as he landed on his side. Hakudoshi spun his spear above him. It was meant as a threat, but taken more seriously. Inuyasha whacked the spear aside and aimed Tessaiga at Hakudoshi.

"Don't touch me, half-breed." Hakudoshi flipped in the air and landed a few feet back from where he originally was. He felt around for his spear that landed in the area but couldn't see or feel it. He began to grow paranoid. He looked up and saw Juromaru slam the blade into Inuyasha's lower back. The hanyou yelled in pain and collapsed to his knees.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku, Sango, and Kagome shouted in unison.

"I said get out of here…half-breed." Bankotsu smirked as he got to his feet. "Hakudoshi…"

"Juromaru…watch out for Juromaru!" He regretted this whole plan now. Maybe even bringing back the untamed beast, but he needed to make sure that everyone got out alive.

Everyone here…they all had one simple thing in common. They all wanted Naraku dead. They could accomplish that…but Juromaru needed to be destroyed. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around his stomach and winced.

"Stay low." Bankotsu glared. "And listen to me this time." He ran for Juromaru…he needed to find him.

"Hiten…?" Abi crawled beside him.

"He's gone….you killed my fucking brother!" He shouted.

"Stop…you can't fight anymore…" She put her hands on his shoulders and he pushed her on her back before easing himself to his feet. Manten had only one shard…he was expected to die by Naraku. He picked up his pike and limped to Bankotsu.

"Yo mutt-face!" A whirlwind appeared.

"Not now…" Inuyasha groaned. He walked to Bankotsu and both sets of eyes frantically scanned the area around them.

"What's going on?" The wolf asked.

"Juromaru is back…don't worry about anyone else, they're helping!" He shouted.

"Hiten?" Bankotsu cocked an eyebrow.

"Where is that bastard?" He hissed at the pain and tried not putting pressure on his ankle.

"Juromaru? You mean that fast bastard you almost let get Kagome?" Koga asked skeptically.

"She was perfectly safe!"

"Yeah when I showed up." He rolled his eyes. There was a yell. A yell from a female voice.

"Abi!" Hiten's eyes grew wide.

"Stay here, you're injured enough!" Bankotsu ran ahead of him. Inuyasha glared at the thunder demon before following.

"You two keep an eye on Hakudoshi!" He yelled as he caught up with the mercenary.

"Fuck him." Hiten growled and slowly limped toward them.

"So what? I'm on my own?" Koga glanced around for Hakudoshi.

By the time Bankotsu and Inuyasha got to the fallen princess, Sango had her hiraikotsu in her hand standing in front of her. Protecting her from any other attacks.

"Inuyasha! I don't know where he ran to!" Sango yelled, staying alert.

"Alright…Bankotsu…did you ever think about combining attacks?"

"What? You only have like two, right?"

"Hey! I have three now!" Inuyasha spat defensively.

"Ooo!" Bankotsu mocking wiggled his fingers.

"Look, if we can get him out of hiding, we can fight him." He reasoned. Bankotsu nodded.

"Move!" Hiten pushed Sango aside and kneeled beside Abi. She had a cut diagonal across her torso. It went from her right shoulder to her left hip. She moaned in pain as she curled up in a ball. He held her in his arms. "Don't die on me…" He whispered.

"Return the favor." She half-heartedly smiled at him. He buried her face into the nape of his neck and glared back over his shoulder. He saw the slayer standing over them again and Inuyasha and Bankotsu debating over something.

"Alright, Kagome, when I say, shoot an arrow at me." Inuyasha yelled.

"Right!" The miko readied an arrow.

"Now!" Inuyasha shouted. He swung Wind Scar, Bankotsu swung heat, and they were quickly joined with Kagome's arrow. The attacks combined into the arrow and hit the trees before them.

"You outdid it you idi…" Bankotsu's voice trailed off. His un-armored shoulder was struck with a blade. The blade to the spear went straight through his flesh and shattered his bone.

"Juromaru!" Inuyasha stared in amazement. The 'companion' didn't even move. He watched and waited for Bankotsu to scream in pain. He got thrill, but the mercenary wouldn't give the satisfaction.

Then, the most unexpected thing happened. His head went flying off his neck and his body fell beside it. Juromaru had died. After he fell, Hiten's body was revealed. The tip of his pike was covered in Juroamar's blood and he didn't even smirk as he watched him fall. The purple eyes rolled behind the head and the kimono was stained to its owner's blood.

"Hiten?" Bankotsu whispered. They heard a slow clap and all looked in that direction.

"Very, very well done." Hakudoshi smirked. He casually walked by Bankotsu and Inuyasha and picked up his spear from Juromaru's clutch. He swung it over his shoulder.

"Why?" Hiten whispered.

"Why what?" Hakudoshi stopped walking.

"Why did you let Juromaru kill him?" He asked through his teeth.

"I didn't let him…I ordered him to…your group is only as strong as its weakest link, Hiten. And if you want to defeat Naraku, you can not be as weak as Manten…he was your weakest link." He shrugged. "Is that all?"

"You bastard!" He yelled.

"Don't be angry or saddened by your loss…be grateful for what you still have." He pointed in the direction of Abi. Hiten went to lunge at him but Bankotsu held him back. Hakudoshi didn't flinch, just slowly left the scene. Hiten felt himself cry. He hated that…a sign of weakness. Bankotsu kept his hands on his forearms and the two began to feel the pain of their wounds. The collapsed to their knees and groaned in pain. The rain became drizzle.

"Listen to me, we'll be alright…" Bankotsu whispered. "We'll get our wounds healed and we'll go after Naraku."

"I want Hakudoshi." Hiten glared.

"You're going after Naraku?" Inuyasha approached them with the unconscious Abi in his arms and Sango at his side. Kagome and Miroku appeared.

"Yeah…" Bankotsu smirked.

"Look…we'll help you get cleaned up and then leave you alone…got it?"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hiten, get on Kirara with Sango...I'll carry Abi and Kagome…Miroku can help Bankotsu…that good?"

"I gotta get out of here…" Kouga frowned. "Kagome…I only came to make sure you were safe. See you soon." He held her hands. Inuyasha snarled.

"I don't need your help." Hiten shifted his glare up to him now.

"I have medicines that will make her heal faster." Kagome said, referring to Abi. His gaze softened.

"Fine…" Sango helped him to his feet and he rejected it. Slowly making his way for the demon himself.

"We have a mansion…" Bankotsu smiled.

XXX

**That battle…it was like six pages. That's intense! (At least for me!) But I kind of like the way it came out. I hope it wasn't too confusing, I'll clear up any questions you have! Please review! XD**


	26. Assistance from the Good Guys

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

XXX

By the time they found the mansion, the rain had subdued. Sango walked inside with Hiten's arm over her shoulder. He was too weak to even be in the mood to argue and was barely conscious. Kagome jumped off Inuyasha's back and the hanyou carried Abi inside. Miroku continued to assist the young, injured mercenary inside. They walked in and all sighed.

Sango set Hiten down, Bankotsu plopped beside him, and Inuyasha gently lay Abi down.

"Oh…my…gods…" Jakotsu walked in the room and dropped his sword. They all looked over and Inuyasha gulped when he saw it was _him_ that he was staring at. "Inuyasha!" He lunged at him and Inuyasha tried to run to the side but it was too late. He was tackled to the ground. "I missed you so much!" Jakotsu tightly wrapped his arms around his neck and sat at the hanyou's waist. "You and your little ears too."

"Get off me!" Inuyasha pushed him off.

"Ok…we need to heal all of you…" Kagome frowned.

"What's going on?" Yura walked in. She gasped and sat beside Abi. "Will she be ok?"

"She should be fine." Sango answered. "She just needs medicines to keep it from getting infected and rest…"

"Hiten!" She jumped from Abi to the thunder demon, who was forcing himself to keep his eyes open.

"And Bankotsu….are you going to help?" She looked up to Sango.

"Yeah…Sango and Kagome can start bandaging us…" Inuyasha said as he dusted off his clothes. He felt someone rub his ears and looked over his shoulder and saw Jakotsu.

"I've always wanted to touch them!" He smiled.

"I can help you with the bandaging." Yura smiled.

"I'm useless…" Jakotsu shrugged.

"Alright…I'll take Abi…she looks like she needs the most." Kagome crouched in front of the princess and jumped when she felt a rough hand clutch her wrist. She looked to the side of Abi and saw Hiten.

"If she dies…you die…" He whispered.

"Hey! Don't be throwing around threats when we're here saving your asses." Inuyasha yelled as he removed his kimono.

"Last time I checked, my ass was perfectly safe." Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"Will you stop staring at me?!" Inuyasha glared at Jakotsu, whose eyes filled with excitement as he removed his kimono.

"I could bandage that wound for you…if you wanted…" He winked and Inuyasha twisted his face in disgust.

"Hiten looks like he might need your medicines too, Kagome." Sango frowned.

"I could always help." Miroku walked up to them.

"How about worrying about your friend rather than the bad guys?" Inuyasha spat as he sat down. He was panting under his breath, truly exhausted.

"Alright, I'll do Abi and Sango, you can do Hiten."

"My fucking bone is shattered! Don't you think I deserve some of these great medicines?" Bankotsu glared.

"Take him, I don't need them." Hiten said with lidded eyes.

"You're in bad condition." Yura looked at his cut up body.

"I'll be…fine…" He said between his deep breaths.

"Don't be so fucking modest." Inuyasha glared.

"Listen, half-breed, I never asked for your help and once I'm better, I'm going after you." He glared.

"Wow…these fights are so much more interesting now." Jakotsu smiled. Bankotsu sighed, feeling guilty.

"No, the slayer can heal you." He smiled.

"I said I'm fine." He snapped and everyone around him went silent. "What the hell are you still doing here?" He glared at Kagome. "Go heal Abi!" She grunted and Miroku picked up Abi and followed Kagome to a room. "Now you take the mercenary." He glared at Sango.

"I said for you to take it."

"Take. The. Fucking. Medicine." He glared daggers. "Get your wounds bandaged and I better not hear you bitch about the pain." Sango helped Bankotsu to his feet and led him down the hall. "Yura, heal mutt-face."

"What about you?"

"Heal him." He ordered. She hesitated but walked up to Inuyasha.

"I don't trust you." He glared.

"If we trust you, you should trust us." She crossed her arms. He let out a sigh of defeat and followed her.

"What about you?" Jakotu asked.

"I'll be…fine…" He eased himself to his feet and walked to the porch. It was wet still from the rain, but that didn't bother him.

XXX

"Hey, uh…what's that?" Bankotsu asked Sango as he pointed down to the bottle

"It's one of Kagome's remedies…it stops infection." She poured the bottle of liquid onto a rag.

"Rubbing alcohol?" He asked as he read the bottle.

"Mhm." She smiled and nodded. She brought it to his shoulder and he hissed.

"That shit burns!" He fell on his side in attempt to get away from her.

"You need it!" She growled. He was a mercenary and he was acting like a child.

"I do not need to get my skin burned off last time I checked." He replied defensively.

"Dammit, sit still or I'll hold you down." She glared.

"Psh, I'd like to see you try." He smirked. No less than a second later, she was sitting at his waist and had the top of his kimono pulled down so his bad shoulder was exposed. He let out a yell in pain as she put pressure on the wound with the 'rubbing alcohol'. After a few minutes she removed it and he gasped for air before calming down. "So…you like the top?" He smirked and she slapped him across the face. She got off him and pulled out bandages.

"Take off your armor and shirt."

"Damn, demanding too…I bet you like it rough." He smiled as he untied his armor and she rolled her eyes. She began to wrap his wounded shoulder and heard an occasional hiss and groan as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"What else did you hurt?"

"My knee…" He frowned as he looked down, then he smiled. "Want me to take my pants off?" He winked and Sango's face got red with anger. She slapped him across the face again. "Aw, come on…"

"No…" She went to his knee and rolled up his white pants, learning that they tucked into the gray material that covered his calves. His knee was swollen and bruised on the side.

"He hits hard." He said defensively. "But I barely felt a thing." He smiled cockily and she rolled her eyes. He was uncomfortable again as she wrapped the bandage around it.

"Is that all?"

"You can't do anything about the bone/"

"No…that will heal over time." She frowned. "Sorry."

"Hey don't be, I mean, healing is one thing, but you make it fun."

"What do you mean?"

"Well come on, you sat basically in my lap if you get what I mean, slapped me twice, and you're fun to humiliate…like right now…you're face is fucking red." He smiled. Then another stinging sensation came across his cheek. "And there's strike three."

XXX

Inuyasha twitched as Yura sat behind him. In between every time she wrapped the bandage around his abs, she stroked his hair.

"I'm not a dog ya know!" He finally snapped.

"But you're a dog _demon_, correct?" She smiled and he grunted. "Don't mind the others. Hiten just acts mean and Bankotsu is only joking…Abi's kind of cold, but once you get to know her she's really a sweetheart…and you already know I'm nice." She giggled.

"Oh yeah…what about Jakotsu?" He scoffed, waiting for her kind words about him.

"Oh, he's practically in love with you."

"Huh?" His back shot up.

"Sit still!" She glared and he just obeyed. This was the most confusing and awkward decision he had ever made. What was he thinking? The blood loss must've affected his brain.

XXX

Kagome sighed as she looked down to the woman she just bandaged. She stirred a little.

"Hiten?" She mumbled.

"No it's me…"

"Mmm…." She closed her eyes again. Her shirt was useless since it was cut completely open and stained with blood. She used the bandages to wrap around the woman's rather large chest, but they still didn't look like they'd hold out. She stood up and walked out of the room. Maybe she could lend her Inuyasha's kimono or something.

"Miroku?" She asked as she saw him leaning against the wall. "What are you doing here."

"Kagome…do you remember the first time we met Jakotsu?" He asked in complete seriousness.

"Hardly."

"He called me sexy, Kagome. I do not want to be alone in a room with another man who believes me to be 'sexy'." He still wasn't even smirking.

"Don't you take those things as a compliment?"

"When they come from a woman's lips, then its very, very different…I mean…"

"Isn't Hiten out there?"

"When I checked, no." He frowned.

"Oh…well, come on." She walked ahead of him and sure enough, there was Jakotsu, looking bored out of his mind.

"Hey there, monk?" He licked his lips and Miroku jumped behind Kagome. She rolled her eyes.

"Where is Hiten?"

"I dunno." He shrugged. "I think he's outside." Kagome nodded and hesitantly walked outside. He was sitting with his back against the wall. His head slowly bobbed downward but he snapped it up every time it went down, forcing himself awake. Probably out of fear of losing consciousness.

"Hiten?" She whispered and he jumped. He faced her and she remembered the fear of him she felt the first time she had seen him. "You should let me look at your wounds."

"I should do as I please." He snapped. "Is she ok?"

"Yeah…I just bandaged her…" He got to his feet and limped towards her.

"Take me to her."

"She needs rest!" Kagome yelled and he snarled.

"I said take me to her or I'll kill you right here!"

"She's not even conscious yet, I think the last thing she wants is you watching her while she sleeps!"

"You have no idea about her wants!" He yelled and she winced. "Now bring me to her." He practically whispered. She glared at him before leading him inside. They walked down the hall.

"I do not like it!" They heard Sango yell at Bankotsu through the wall. They winced and heard the mercenary laugh.

"I said I'm not a dog!" Inuyasha shouted from his room. "I don't care if my hair is 'pretty' or shiny, get away." Kagome smirked a little to that and Hiten remained un-amused. She slid the door open and he roughly pushed her aside before walking in the room.

"Hey!" She yelled as she got to her feet.

"Sh." He glared and kneeled beside Abi. He untied his armor.

"What are you doing?" Kagome angrily whispered. He rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt over his head. It was mostly covered by the armor so there was hardly any blood on it. He sat her up. "Stop it!" Kagome stormed toward him but stopped when she saw what he was doing. He pulled his shirt over Abi's head and pulled her limp arms through the sleeves before laying her back down.

"She'll live…right?"

"She should." Kagome crossed her arms.

"Then you can leave us."

"What about you?"

"I said leave us."

XXX

"He's just getting back." Renkotsu approached Naraku.

"I see." He chuckled. Less than a minute later, the albino child himself stood before him. "Where have you been?"

"I managed to kill Manten." He replied.

"Very good…start potting with Renkotsu." He smirked. Hakudoshi nodded and began to walk away with Renkotsu not far behind him. "Oh, and Hakudoshi." He stopped dead in his tracks and waited for Naraku to continue. "You killed Juromaru too…right?" His purple eyes got wide. How did he know about Juromaru? How much did he know about Juromaru? Did he know that he brought him back to kill Naraku?

"Yeah…" He anxiously waited.

"Good…go on." He heard Naraku snicker…he had to have figured out by now what Hakudoshi was plotting.

XXX

Bankotsu, Sango, Inuyasha, Yura, Miroku, and Jakotsu sat in the sitting room.

"What? My hair isn't good enough for you?" Bankotsu glared at Yura as she ran her fingers through Inuyasha's hair.

"It is, but Inuyasha's is so much nicer." She smiled. Kagome scoffed.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean? And I told you to stop!" He shook Yura off.

"I could always do your hair, Inuyasha." Jakotsu winked.

"Stay away from me!"

"I don't get why you all like him so much, the ninja is way cooler." Bankotsu smirked.

"I'm not a ninja." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, you know, she's way more interesting."

"How so?" Sango asked skeptically.

"Well, for one, I learned you like the top, you're extremely violent, and you get…'flustered' very easily." He smirked.

"Wow…sounds like you had fun." Jakotsu sarcastically remarked.

"I am not like that!" Sango clenched her fists.

"Actually…you kind of are. I mean, I'm not sure about the whole top thing and…wait…how did he know about that?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing happened!" She snapped and everyone shrunk back.

XXX

She slowly opened her eyes and glanced around. At the side of her sat Hiten. Her vision was blurry and she didn't move until it adjusted. He was sitting up and his eyes were focused on the ground.

"What happened?" She mumbled and he looked over to her.

"Inuyasha and the others came back with and healed us." He didn't move from his spot.

"Why aren't your wounds tended?" She propped herself up on her elbows.

"I'm fine." He closed his eyes and bowed his head. She slowly crawled beside him.

"Let me look at them?"

"I'm fine." He repeated.

"Hiten…denying and ignoring the wounds wont make them go away and wont make you look more powerful." If she could yell, she would.

"I do need anything looked at."

"Please…if your wounds get infected…you might die…" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I won't die…"

"How can you say that? Hiten…we lost Kagura…and Manten…" She finished in almost a whisper.

"No…_I_ lost Manten." He frowned and broke their gaze.

"It's ok to mourn a loss." She cupped his cheek in her hand and forced him to face her.

"A loss is a loss." He said coldly and got to his feet.

"Are you that heartless? He was your brother and I know that if none of us were here, you would be fucking crying!"

"Crying is for the weak." He whispered as he held the wall for support.

"Then I must be pretty damn weak because I wasted a lot of tears on your sorry ass." She glared and he looked over his shoulder at her. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it. he had nothing left to say. "You know he would cry for you."

"He was killed because he was the weakest…onlt the weak cry." He looked away.

"Then what are you doing right now?" He didn't respond, just kept staring at the door. "Hiten look at me." She ordered. "I said look!" She yelled and he slowly turned his whole body around to face her. A single tear rolled down his cheek and he collapsed to his knees. She crawled forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. She stroked the back of his head and frowned when she felt his hair matted with dried blood. He had taken the worst beating.

"I relived the worst moment of my life…I deserve the pain and suffering…" He whispered.

"It wasn't your fault…"

"If I would've stayed out there in the mountains…he would've lived. Even if I didn't listen to Hakudoshi…" He heard his voice slightly crack.

"Hiten…don't blame yourself."

"Then who the hell is there to blame." He pulled away from her embrace and looked into her eyes. "Hakudoshi and…you…" His eyes got wide.

"Me?" She cocked her eyebrow at him.

"You…you came for me in that mountain…you made me feel guilty…" He growled. "And it was because of you I fucking left in the first place." He snarled.

"Hiten…you aren't thinking clearly…calm down." She put her hands on his shoulders and he pushed her away. "I despise you…" He got to his feet and held his head. He stopped walking, but his feet lead him backwards and his back hit the wall. "Hiten!" Abi crawled forward and his body hit the ground.

XXX

"Ten bucks says I can chug this." Bankotsu smiled.

"No way in hell. That's too big…even for you." Jakotsu smiled. "You're on!"

"Is this really what you do for amusement?" Inuyasha impatiently shook his knee as he sat cross-legged.

"No, usually there's Abi or Hiten to fight with or annoy." Bankotsu snickered.

XXX

"Stay awake…" She shook his shoulder and he lifted his head. There was a blast of fire from outside and it hit the wall. She gasped.

XXX

"What was that?" Inuyasha jumped to his feet. After the mansion shook, Bankotsu gagged on his sake.

"You owe me!" Jakotsu laughed.

"Aren't you going to see what that was?" Kagome asked.

"Nah, it was probably Abi and Hiten fighting…and that was unfair!"

"Guys…I don't think it was Hiten and Abi…" Yura frowned.

"Why not?" Jakotsu asked.

"Because they're leaving the room." She pointed and they all looked down the hall. Abi had Hiten's arm over her shoulder and used the wall to keep her own weak body at balance.

"There's a man…" She panted. "He's spitting fire." Bankotsu and Jakotsu's eyes got wide.

"Renkotsu…" They whispered in unison.

XXX

**Bwahaha! I haven't left you with a cliffie in a while…have I now? Its ok, because by the time I do actually post this, I'll probably be done with the next chapter. Please review! XD**


	27. Brothers

Disclaimer:

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…unfortunately…_

XXX

"We can't fight." Sango stood up.

"I can." Inuyasha scoffed. Kagome rolled her eyes and poked his wound. He fell to his knees. "What the hell?"

"Renkotsu is _my_ victim." Bankotsu glared.

"Please, you can barely walk straight."

"And you can barely stand up!" The mercenary spat.

"You're still so cute when you're angry." Jakotsu sighed as he watched Inuyasha.

"Shut up! Both of you!"

"Guys, calm down!" Kagome sat beside Inuyasha.

"No, I want to fucking fight him! Naraku brought him back! I know it!" Banotsu snapped.

"Congratulations, you know something." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You should be one to talk." Shippo rolled his eyes. (A/N: Yes! I forgot him before, just pretend he was there! ;))

"Why you little!" Inuyasha raised his fist.

"Sit boy!"

"Stop…look." Abi interrupted. They all looked to her side and saw Hiten. He was on his hands and knees and struggling to hold his body up. His arms were shaking and he was bearing a cold sweat. He squeezed his eyes shut and hissed at the pain.

"He lost too much blood." Miroku reasoned. Hiten opened his mouth but no words came out. His through was dry.

"Let's get out of here while we have the chance." Sango suggested.

"And who said you had the chance?" They all looked to the dark hallway and saw Renkotsu, beside him Hakudoshi.

"You bastard!" Bankotsu glared at the child.

"Naraku told me you'd be weakened." He smirked.

"Damn you." He struggled to his feet but stumbled onto the wall. Yura held him to keep balance.

"Stay away!" Inuyasha stood in front of him and swung his unsheathed and transformed Tessaiga to the ground. "Wind scar!" He swung it. "Come on, we'll leave while we can!" He slung Hiten's limp and barely conscious body over his shoulder. Kagome helped Abi, Yura walked with Bankotsu, and the others followed.

"They've escaped." Hakudoshi smirked as they stood with the barrier protecting them.

"Let's go!" Renkotsu stepped forward but Hakudoshi extended his arm to stop him.

"No…we must let them think they can get away." Hakudoshi lied. If he was lucky, they really _would_ get away.

XXX

"Here." Inuyasha leapt into a small cave.

"It's too small." Bankotsu grunted.

"I think Inuyasha just wants to get closer to me." Jakotsu smirked.

"No, come on!" He went to leave.

"We need to wrap his wounds." Abi growled.

"Right." Kagome kneeled in front of the thunder demon and his eyes snapped open. His back was leaned against the wall, but with all his strength he balled his hand into a fist and went to strike the miko in the face. Kagome ducked just in time, he wasn't moving quickly enough.

"I do not want you…touching me." He snarled.

"Hey!" Inuyasha stepped between them and looked down to Hiten. "Maybe we should let you die." Hiten kicked his foot sideways, at Inuyasha's ankles, and the hanyou fell at his side. "Damn you!" He went to tackle him but Miroku restrained him.

"He isn't thinking clearly, Inuyasha." The monk sighed.

"No, he's just naturally feisty." Bankotsu smiled as he sat across from Hiten in the cave.

"Give me your bandages." Abi sat beside Hiten.

"What if he hurts you?" Sango frowned.

"He won't hurt me." She assured. Kagome hesitantly went through her backpack and handed her the bandages. She moved Hiten so he sat in front of her and undid his armor. Everyone sat around and watched. He remained calm.

His eyes were closed and his breaths became uneven as he panted for air. Jakotsu, Bankotsu, and Yura frowned. Inuyasha watched skeptically, Kagome tried not to show interest, and Sango and Miroku watched in amusement. Shippo had fallen asleep. She wrapped his stomach where it was bruised and undid his braid.

"Do you have a cloth or something to wet so I can get the blood out of his hair?" Abi asked Kagome and the girl snapped out of her daze.

"Um…here." She handed her a facecloth.

"I could spit on it." Bankotsu offered and she glared. Inuyasha scoffed under his breath and Sango nudged him.

"Here." Kagome handed her a water bottle and Abi stared blankly at it. Kagome unscrewed the top and poured the water on the cloth. Abo nodded in thanks.

She sat back behind Hiten and felt his body lean its weight against her, unable to hold himself up anymore. She brought the cloth to the back of his head and his body tensed. He clutched her knees that were at his sides and tried to resist screaming in pain, though he wasn't sure if he could even if he did want to. She grunted but continued washing away the dried blood.

She quickly finished and still felt everyone's eyes on her. She lifted Hiten off her and set him against the wall. She crawled to where his feet were and removed his shoe. She saw him wince again as she tightened the bandaging there.

"Will he be ok?" Bankotsu asked in complete seriousness.

"I don't know…" She frowned and looked to her lap.

"I think he will." Kagome half-heartedly smiled.

"Don't worry about me…" He mumbled.

"Aw, how could your girlfriend not?" Bankotsu smiled. To his surprise, Hiten smirked but still kept his eyes closed.

"Dammit, mercenary, when I can, I'm hunting you down." He sighed.

"Just get better." Yura crawled up to and pecked him on the forehead. He didn't flinch or even attempt to move. Jakotsu crawled beside him next and just sat there while Yura rested her head on his shoulder. Bankotsu eased himself up and limped over. He sat between Jakotsu and Hiten. Abi just sighed.

"Aw come on, there's enough room for Hiten's girlfriend." He smiled and she felt her face get hot as she glared daggers at him. He pushed Jakotsu over and scooted his own body aside to make room for her. He patted the ground. She rolled her eyes and sat between him and Hiten. "There's room for you two, ninja." He winked and she rolled her eyes.

"We should all rest and then figure out our plans tomorrow." Miroku interrupted.

"Sounds good." Bankotsu slouched down and closed his eyes. Yura closed her eyes and Jakotsu made sure to wink at Inuyasha before following the suit. Bankotsu tilted sideways and rested his head on Abi's shoulder. She just ignored him and brushed strands of hair off Hiten's forehead.

"It's weird…" Inuyasha whispered.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"They're like…family or something…"

"They're all they have if you think about it." Sango frowned.

"Its crazy if you think about what our enemies do when they aren't attacking us." The hanyou sighed.

XXX

The first one up was Inuyasha. He realized Kagome had fallen asleep on his shoulder and Sango had done the same with Miroku. He looked across the cave to the other group.

"Did you even sleep?" He asked Abi and she jumped a little.

"Not really…" She frowned.

"He'll be fine." He glared.

"I know it's just…" She looked to her lap and blushed out of embarrassment. He actually felt bad.

"You should rest…he wouldn't want you getting unhealthy for his sake." Though he didn't understand the connection between the two, he could tell it was deep.

"Listen to him, Abi." She looked over and saw Hiten. Still calm looking with his eyes shut. "I'll be fine." He finished. She just nodded and tried to shift her body sideways to find a comfortable position.

Hiten wrapped his arm around her shoulder and moved her downward. He rested her head on his lap and she stretched her legs on Bankotsu's lap. That caused the mercenary to fall on his side and his face rested against her hip. His arm wrapped around her thighs and he smirked in his sleep. She sighed and felt his hand slowly stroke her hair. "Something to look at half-breed?" He asked with his eyes still rested.

"Nothing." Inuyasha smiled. "Nothing at all."

"We should move away from here, we can't stay in one place too long." He opened his eyes and faced Inuyasha.

"We haven't even been here a day yet."

"Trust me that kid wastes no time." He replied with a scowl on his face. Inuyasha just sighed.

"If anyone here can't move, it's you. The more you move, the faster your blood will, and the more likely your wounds are to re-open."

"That's confuting." They all glanced down to Bankotsu. He was awake now and his eyes were lidded. His head was still on Abi's hip and his arms were holding her thighs.

"You know you can move." Hiten glared.

"Yeah…I know." He smirked and the thunder demon rolled his eyes. "Look, it may be confusing, but half-breed's right." He looked up to Hiten.

"I'm capable of moving." He said angrily.

"Please, I've seen fucking old people walk faster than you." Bankotsu scoffed. Hiten growled and brought his fist to the side of the mercenary's head. "See, you can't even hit hard anymore." Hiten just rolled his eyes. "You know what, maybe we should move." Bankotsu's expression got serious.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well…it's been a while since I've had good sake. Like the _real_ stuff…you know what I'm talking about, the one we used for Jakotsu's game!" He pointed at Hiten. "I want fresh stuff."

"We aren't killing anybody just for you to get a drink." Inuyasha barked. (A/N: Get it? He's a dog demon! Ok, I'm stupid, do continue.)

"You don't need to. I will, duh." Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"There are more important things than alcohol right now." Hiten sighed. "We're losing more and more guys."

"Actually, Kagura was a _girl_. It's not like we lost anyone powerful." He smirked and then it went flat at the realization of his own words. "I didn't…" His voice trailed off.

"Shut it." Hiten glanced at him through the corner of his eye and then looked away.

"I'm sorry…I…"

"I said shut up!" Hiten yelled and it echoed through the cave. Everyone stirred a little and Bankotsu sympathetically looked up to Hiten.

"Kagura died?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. After helping us, she was killed. We believe Hakudoshi did it, but there's no real evidence." Hiten answered calmly.

"But he's been helping us too…" Bankotsu frowned. "Until he went like psycho killer on us…"

"He can track us well and it will only be so long before he gets here." Hiten crossed his arms.

"But we'll risk you." Bankotsu looked up to him and placed his hand over the thunder demon's. "And that's a risk; I'm not willing to take." He said dramatically and Hiten pulled his hand away.

"Stop fucking around!"

"Sh!" Bankotsu put his index finger in front of his lips.

"You have a big mouth for a cripple." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Hiten growled.

"Good morning." Yura stretched her arms over her head.

"Not really." Hiten mumbled as his glare sharpened on Inuyasha.

"Please, bitch all you want but you aint moving."

"I'll move if I want to." Hiten challenged.

"Go ahead and try it."

"If I want to. Right now, I simply don't want to."

"Hey Hiten?" Bankotsu asked.

"What now?" He groaned.

"Uh before…you know…in battle…what happened to those jewel shards?"

"What shards?" Hiten snapped.

"Manten's…" He mumbled.

"Manten was only given one shard by Naraku…" He sighed. "Its mine now…"

"We have a lot…I mean, you have four, I have three, Jakotsu has three, Yura has three, Abi has…"

"Four." Hiten finished for him. "She got one on her own." He shrugged.

"We're pretty kick-ass." He smiled and rested the side of his head back on Abi's side.

"Whatever." Hiten sighed. "We need to move…"

"He's right…" Sango sat up. "If we stay its only so long before we're found…it's not exactly secluded here…"

"We should leave now anyway." Inuyasha glared at them.

"You should." Hiten glared.

"Ninja can stay though." Bankotsu smirked.

"I'm not a ninja!" Sango yelled and he snickered.

"Sure ya aren't."

"What's…going on?" Jakotsu yawned.

"They're leaving." Bankotsu answered.

"Aw…but Inuyasha…"

"Is leaving." The hanyou jumped to his feet.

"We should at least get them somewhere safe." Kagome said as she sat up.

"She's right, Inuyasha." Sango nodded.

"We don't need help from you." Hiten snapped.

"Hey there, if anyone needs help, it's you." Bankotsu smirked.

"Guys, don't start, I'm not in the mood." Jakotsu sighed.

"What's your problem now?" Bankotsu groaned.

"Well…first Kagura dies, now Inuyasha's leaving…"

"Since when did you like Kagura?"

"I didn't!" Jakotsu snapped defensively.

"Then why didn't you say Manten?" He taunted. He felt his weight shift and looked up. Hiten got to his feet and walked into the depths of the cave. Abi propped herself up on her elbows.

"What's going on?" She looked around as she woke up.

"Nothing…" Bankotsu sighed. She nodded and folded her arms on the ground. She rested her head sideways in them.

"Bankotsu, please get off me." She groaned.

"You like it." He smirked and grabbed her thigh. Her body tense and he felt a foot hit his crotch. He let go and moaned in pain. "You bitch…"

"Oh, wah, wah, wah, the whole world just revolves around you, Bankotsu." Jakotsu rolled his eyes. "So what if you got kicked in the balls you don't have?"

"What was that…Jakotsu?" He bit his tongue as he lay motionless on the ground.

"First you offend Hiten…twice, and then you go and piss Abi off."

"Poor Hiten…" Yura sighed.

"And of course little miss perky princess feels bad for anything in pain."

"Do not!" Yura put her hands on her hips. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome just watched.

"Will you…stop?" Bankotsu hissed in pain.

"Yeah, I might make her cry." Jakotsu scoffed.

"I do not cry and whine unlike some people I know!"

"Where are you going with this?" Jakotsu's brows furrowed.

"I'm Jakotsu, poor me! I have the worst life ever so I'm going to take it out on everyone around me!" Yura mocked.

"You did not just go there, bitch." Jakotsu crossed his arms. "Oh, I'm Yura…" He started.

"Fucking shut up!" Abi lifted her head and the whole cave got silent. "I did not sleep all night and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you three bitch, whine, moan, and argue about everything." She got to her feet. "Where's Hiten?" She asked calmly as she stared at the three of them. Their backs were against the wall and their eyes were wide with fear. Bankotsu pointed in the direction and she went to storm off. A hand grabbed her wrist.

"Can I go talk to him?" Bankotu asked. She grunted but nodded.

XXX

"Hiten?" He cautiously walked, well…_limped_ into the depths of the cave.

"Go away." He whispered.

"We're leaving."

"I said go away!" He swung his arm out and lightening emitted from it. He jumped aside and missed it.

"Calm down!" He yelled and then frowned when he saw the thunder demon sitting against the wall, deep in thought.

"How the hell can I calm down? You want things to go back to the way they were before my brother was murdered?" Bankotsu sat beside him and patted his back. He shook her off.

"Hiten…if anyone knows the pain of losing a brother…it's me. I know it hurts right now and you just want the misery to end but…look, I get that it's hard to cope with. If it helps any, I look at you like a brother." The mercenary smirked and Hiten cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What are you saying?"

"You know…you keep me out of a lot of trouble and you always have my back…we manage to connect on some levels…"

"So you want me to _want_ to be in the same blood line as you?" Hiten glared and Bankotsu scoffed.

"No, you idiot, not like blood like…friendship. I want you to know that…even if your real brother is gone…I'll be here for you." He smiled at him. "You know…I won't let you die." Hiten smirked and shifted his gaze to the ground. "Aw does Hiten feel all warm and fuzzy inside?" Bankotsu smirked and Hiten looked away.

"No." He answered harshly.

"I think I just made him feel good." He said in a baby voice and Hiten faced him.

"Thanks…" He mumbled.

"Uh, I didn't hear you?"

"Thanks…" Hiten repeated, a little agitated.

"Louder." Bankotsu taunted.

"I said fucking thank you!" Hiten jumped to his feet and winced. Bankotsu stood up and stared at him and smirked.

"Louder." He whispered and Hiten snarled. Bankotsu ran to the best of his ability toward the mouth of the cave and Hiten followed. "I still can't hear you!" The mercenary laughed as he ran. Hiten couldn't help but smirk as he chased him.

XXX

**How cute. Bankotsu is so sweet…when he isn't killing people, of course. Please review! XD**


	28. Affection

"Hiten

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

XXX

Bankotsu tripped over his own feet and his face hit the ground. Hiten tripped over and landed on top of him. They didn't even realize everyone was staring at them.

Hiten grabbed the back of the mercenary's neck and pinned it to the ground with one hand and used the other to clutch his bad shoulder. Bankotsu groaned.

"Now…what didn't you hear?" He smirked.

"If I couldn't hear you…I couldn't tell you." He snickered and Hiten gripped the shoulder tighter. "Ah, fuck, fuck, you said thanks." He hissed.

"I said what?"

"Thanks!" He tried to yell but there was too much pressure on his throat.

"Couldn't hear you." Hiten taunted. Bankotsu groaned, karma was a bitch and it always seemed to bite him in the ass.

"You said thank you!" He gasped for air after he finished. Hiten lowered his head and whispered in his ear.

"Louder…"

"Hiten." Abi crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Abi." He glared back at her.

"_Hiten_." She repeated in a more irritated tone.

"_Abi_." He spat.

"Bankotsu…" The mercenary whispered in a dry voice. Hiten got off him, realizing by now he had to have cut off most of his air supply.

"Alright, are we leaving?" Inuyasha looked around.

"We can fend for ourselves." Bankotsu reassured as he rubbed his neck.

"Bankotsu….it would be safer to stay with them a little while longer…" Abi frowned.

"So fucking needy…" Hiten rolled his eyes. "We'll be fine."

"Fucking needy?" Abi cocked her eyebrow at him as he sat upright and Bankotsu sat beside him.

"Wow, you really never say the right thing at the right time….do you?" The young mercenary laughed.

"Shut up, who asked you?" He spat and Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"If you insist." Inuyasha sighed and went to leave.

"Half-breed…allies?" Bankotsu smiled.

"Fine." He nodded and he and his friends left.

"Let's get out of here…" Yura frowned.

"This reminds me of the place we found Juromaru." Bankotsu shuddered as he got to his feet. Yura wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they limped out. Hiten groaned as he got to his feet and Abi just crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Well?"

"Well what?" She asked casually.

"Aren't you going to help me?"

"Are you that _fucking_ needy?" She smirked and he growled.

"I could help." Jakotsu winked.

"No!' He said quickly and Abi giggled. Jakotsu let out a sigh of defeat and followed Bankotsu and Yura. Abi walked up to him.

"Say please." She whispered and he glared. She shrugged and went to walk outside.

"Please." He said quickly. She walked back over to him and smiled.

"Was that so bad?" He nodded yes. She rolled her eyes and put his arm around her shoulder and held him at the waist. She led him outside.

XXX

"We need to find a village…" Yura sighed as they sat in their new, one-room hut.

"For what? These bandages should hold out a few days." Abi asked.

"Well…you need your own shirt, you can't wear your boyfriend's forever, and I need some sake…and I guess some bandages wouldn't hurt." Bankotsu shrugged. Abi nudged him.

"He isn't my boyfriend." She felt her face get hot as she glared at him.

"But you want him to be." He winked and she growled.

"Hiten, come out of your corner." Yura crossed her arms.

"Bite me." He sighed.

"Gladly." Jakotsu purred and his eyes snapped open.

"Well…maybe we should wait until our wounds heal before we leave." Abi reasoned.

"I want sake." Bankotsu whined.

"Boo, hoo." Jakotsu mocked and he glared.

"Jakotsu and I are ok." Yura smiled.

"Jakotsu will get sidetracked shopping…" Bankotsu sighed.

"Hey!" He put his hands on his hips. "At least I'm not crippled!" He pointed and Bankotsu growled.

"Stop!" Abi shouted before they could go on. "Alright…we will need some supplies I guess…but who's going?"

"Me!" Bankotsu raised his good arm.

"No. You only have one thing on your mind right now." She glared.

"Then you go." He spat.

"I would but…"

"Take Hiten with you!" Yura added and she glared at her.

"Why don't we all just go?" Jakotsu suggested. Then everyone went to talk at once.

"Shut the hell up!" They all glanced up and saw Hiten, struggling to keep his balance. "You idiots are incapable of doing anything yourselves!" He glared at them. "Yura, get up."

"Why?" She furrowed her brows.

"You and I are going to a village to get what's needed…the rest will wait out here."

"Why do you guys get to go?" Jakotsu huffed.

"I can fly but she's not injured. Wait here." He winced as he attached his wheels.

"Hiten, you're injured pretty badly." Abi frowned at him.

'I'm…fine." He floated on his wheels and groaned.

"Alright, now don't forget, good sake." Bankotsu smiled and he rolled his eyes. He grabbed Yura by the waist and flew out.

"So…now what? Hey Abi?"

"Yeah?"

"If Hiten isn't your boyfriend, you're single, right?" He smiled and she glared at him.

"That would be yes." Jakotsu smiled.

XXX

"You look really stressed out." Bankotsu frowned.

"So?" Abi crossed her arms.

"How about a foot massage?" He smirked and she cocked her eyebrow at him.

"Say no…he uses his tongue." Jakotsu said in complete seriousness.

"You pervert!"

"Psh, at least I was trying to be nice."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She demanded.

"You're a stone cold bitch lately and Hiten is a thick-skulled asshole, you treat each other horribly so I was trying to be the good guy." He rolled his eyes. He felt her clutch his ear and hissed.

"Who's a stone cold bitch?"

"Not you." He said through his teeth. The door opened and they all looked to Hiten and Yura.

"Alright…shirt." Yura threw the red clothing over Abi's head. "Sake." She handed Bankotsu the bottle. "And bandages." She put them in the middle of the group's circle. Hiten panted and sat down.

"You guys were gone for hours." Bankotsu smirked.

"Never….and I mean _never_, will I take you to shop for everyone." Hiten glared at Yura, who giggled.

"I feel disgusting…" Bankotsu sighed. "I'm still covered in dried blood and my hair…" He sighed.

"Try bathing." Abi snickered and he glared.

"There is another spring not far from here…" Yura smirked. "You guys can have it this time."

"I'm in!" Jakotsu leaned in. Hiten and Bankotsu said nothing.

"Grow up, you wash up tonight and we'll go when you get back." Abi rolled her eyes.

"Forget that…he'll be there." Hiten pointed to Jakotsu.

"Good, you'll have somebody to fuck." Bankotsu winked and Hiten punched him in the arm.

"Just go…we all need to wash our wounds." Abi sighed.

"Wanna come with?" Bankotsu offered and she glared.

XXX

"They left like four hours ago…" Yura whined.

"Then go get them." Abi sipped her water.

"Will you come with me?" She smiled and Abi rolled her eyes.

"Why?"

"I just don't think we should separate is all." She shrugged and Abi nodded in agreement.

XXX

"Sh." Yura pressed her index finger over her lips as she crouched behind a bush.

"Yura, we aren't here to spy on them." Abi rolled her eyes.

"Mm, they look good." She licked her lips.

"Focus." Abi glared.

"Listen." Yura giggled.

"Get the fuck away from me!" It was Hiten and he was shouting at Jakotsu.

"Please, you know you want it." The mercenary winked.

"Shut up…you're giving me a headache…" Bankotsu groaned.

"He looks so much better without that braid." Yura smiled.

"Who? Hiten or Bankotsu?" Abi cocked her eyebrow at her.

"Both…in your case, Hiten." She winked and Abi felt her face get hot. "Ok, come on." She approached them.

"Great." Jakotsu rolled his eyes.

"Your time is up, you've been here forever." Yura put her hands on her hips.

"We can stay as long as we like." Bankotsu smiled. "And you're free to come in at any time."

"Ok." Yura smiled and Abi grabbed her arm before she slipped off her dress and glared. "I mean…no, out." She pointed her arm.

"Or what? Are you going to be childish and cry about it?" Hiten scoffed as he rested his head on a rock behind him.

"Yura, just forget it." Abi rolled her eyes.

"No."

"Hey Bankotsu, need your clothes washed?" Abi smirked and crossed her arms. Bankotsu jumped out of the spring and slid his pants on.

"Haha, pussy." Hiten laughed.

"Hey, she didn't leave you stranded in the woods with no clothes." He defensively pointed his index finger at him and Hiten rolled his eyes.

"Abi likes Hiten too much to do that." Yura smiled.

"Try me." She glanced at her through the corner of her eye.

"Alright, I'm heading back." Bankotsu sighed. "My fun was just killed…actually, it was slaughtered, thanks Abi." He glared.

"Ok, now both of you get out." Yura commanded.

"Whatever." Hiten rolled his eyes. "Are you going to fucking gawk all day or are you going to let me get out?" He barked. They both turned around and heard the water slosh behind them as he got out. He glared and limped back.

"I'm going, please, spare me." Jakotsu said sarcastically as he got out.

XXX

"Dumb bitches…" Bankotsu mumbled.

"Stop, I'm all set; I am never going back there with you guys again." Hiten sighed.

"Please, I enjoyed every minute of it…" Jakotsu stared into space. Hiten shuddered and they entered the hut.

XXX

"Hey, look whose back." Bankotsu smirked at Abi.

"Shut it…I'm going to change, I can finally get Hiten's bloody shirt off me." She scrunched her nose at the scent.

"I want to re-braid your hair!" Yura exclaimed and Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"That excites you?" Bankotsu cocked an eyebrow at her and she nodded. "Well your excitement turns me on." He winked and she blushed.

"Whatever." Abi rolled her eyes and walked inside. There was Hiten, his eyes were closed. "Hiten, come with me." She led him to the other room and he sighed.

"What?" He asked impatiently. She faced her back to him and pulled his shirt over his head. He felt his face get hot. "What are you doing?" She rolled her eyes and picked up the shirt Yura had gotten her. He let out a sigh of relief as she slipped it over her head.

"Uh…" She looked down.

"What?" He walked around her and his jaw went slack. It was very similar to her other one, but this one had a low-cut v neck that revealed most of her breast line.

"Stop staring at it!" She crossed her arms and glared.

"I didn't…wow…" He faced his back to her and she groaned.

"Here." She stuffed his shirt in his arms and walked back out.

"And then…wow." Bankotsu stopped talking and he smirked at Abi. Hiten sat beside her, glaring at the mercenary.

"My eyes are up here." She sent him a death glare.

"And I thought I had a boner before." He laughed and Yura pushed him. Hiten growled and threw his shirt back at her.

"Put it on." He ordered and she did so.

"Aw…" Bankotsu pouted. "Abi, that shirt looked beautiful."

"My ass…" Hiten mumbled. "Bankotsu, pour me a drink." Hiten sighed.

"Ah, tonight, everyone's getting drunk." Bankotsu smiled and passed around the cups.

"Not me." Abi got to her feet and walked into the other room.

XXX

It had been a few hours since the alcohol was handed out and now, Abi sat in the quiet room and listened to loud laughs, glasses shattering, and thuds. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair again.

"Why are you sitting here alone?" She looked up and saw Hiten. He was smirking down at her and she rolled her eyes. He was drunk, too.

"Because it's better than listening to…" She gasped when she felt his lips against hers.

"Sh…"

"You're drunk." She pushed him off her and he just smiled.

"So?" He replied.

"Just…go away." She crossed her arms and looked to the ground.

"What's your problem?" He kissed her neck.

"The only time you're affectionate towards me is when your mind is overcome by alcohol or we're alone."

"We're alone right now." He whispered in her ear and sent a chill down her spine.

"Stop." She said and he ignored her. She lightly moaned and heard him scoff under his breath.

"I don't think you want me too…" He mumbled into her hair as he kissed her neck.

"Stop…"

"You…I can't…Abi…" He slurred and then fell to his side.

"Hiten?" She cocked her eyebrow. He was passed out. She smiled; he wouldn't remember anything in the morning anyway. She lay beside him and wrapped his limp arm around her waist. She laced her fingers with his and closed her eyes.

XXX

**Alright, I opened a poll for you guys on this story so vote ASAP because it's coming down soon! Please review! **


	29. A Bad Day for Hiten

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

XXX

She sighed and walked into the other room. It was completely trashed. Bankotsu was sprawled out in the middle of the floor, Jakotsu and Yura had their backs rested against each other's, and there were empty bottles everywhere. She started picking up the bottles and heard someone walk in. Her back shot up.

"It's you…" She let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah…it's me…" Hiten sighed and walked inside. "What the hell…?" His voice trailed off. Abi walked up to Bankotsu and kicked him in the side. "Wake up."

"Uh…mmm…" He moaned and rolled on his side.

"I said wake up you idiot!" She shouted and he jumped.

"Do you need to fucking yell?" He shouted.

"To get your lazy ass up, yes!' She clenched her fists at her sides.

"Excuse me? Lazy? Psh, you wish I was fucking lazy!" He remarked cockily. He and Abi were pushed to both sides as Hiten ran by.

"Don't do anything stupid." Abi glared at Bankotsu and he, in turn, rolled his eyes. She walked outside.

XXX

Hiten hunched over on his hands and knees as he threw up. He didn't even remember how much he had to drink. He felt a hand rub his bare back and shot his neck up.

"You ok?" Abi asked.

"Fine." He wiped his mouth with his arm and she twisted her face in disgust.

"You should rest."

"Why is my health such a sudden concern to you?"

"Your health was always a concern to me!" She felt her face get red with anger but calmed down when she saw his expression. "You always take care of me when I'm ill…so I thought I'd return the favor." She blushed.

"Please, I don't _always_ take care of you." He crossed his arms.

"Actually…you do…" She smiled half-heartedly at him and he scoffed.

"Whatever." He mumbled. "What did I do last night?" He asked as he rubbed his temples.

"Passed out." She said without hesitation.

"Before that, stupid." Hiten rolled his eyes.

"What did you just call me?" She put her hands on her hips and he just stared blankly, obviously not wanting to repeat his words. "Why are you so harsh?"

"I am what I am…" He mumbled as his head throbbed.

"No…you're only like this so you seem like what you want to be,"

"Say what?" He cocked his eyebrow at her.

"Do you remember that night I went to find you? And when you came back to apologize? You were so gentle and kind…" She smiled at the memories.

"I'm not kind and I'm not gentle…or so I've been told." He smirked and she hit his shoulder.

"Asshole." She crossed her arms.

"What about you? I see you deny a relationship with me every chance you get." He crossed his arms now.

"You're the one who said nothing will happen between us until Naraku is dead!" She shouted.

"And you're the one that agreed to it so why do you want something to happen now?" He threw his arms in the air. She bit her bottom lip. "Well? What the hell do you want from me? A fuck? A beg for forgiveness? You aren't getting it!" She got to her feet and walked away. He slapped his forehead. "Abi…wait…" He looked up and she was gone.

XXX

"My head hurts ten times worse than yours." Jakotsu slurred.

"My head hurts ten bajillion times more than yours." Bankotsu argued, though both of them were whispering.

"Bajillion isn't a number, moron." Jakotsu sighed. Abi resumed cleaning up the mess on the floor. She had an armful of bottles as she stood up.

"Abi!" Bankotsu shouted. Her body tensed and the bottles hit the ground. He gulped when he heard her take in a deep breath.

"What, Bankotsu?" She asked through her teeth without facing him.

"I…just wanted to know where Hiten was…" He mumbled nervously.

"Then how about getting your ass up and looking yourself?" She shouted and everyone in the room let out a groan.

"Damn…" Jakotsu mumbled.

"Abi…." Hiten winced as he walked in.

"Hey, she almost killed me because of you." Bankotsu glared and got ignored. Abi crouched down and angrily picked up the shattered glass. Hiten rolled his eyes.

"Will you listen to me?" Again, no answer. He rolled his eyes.

"Pst." Bankotsu whispered. "Pst." He repeated.

"What?" Hiten angrily whispered back.

"Apologize." Bankotsu whispered and Hiten glared. "You'll be saving or killing all our asses." He added and Hiten continued to glare at him. Bankotsu rolled his eyes and stood up. He nudged Jakotsu and Yura and they both followed him out of the room.

Hiten crouched across from Abi so he was eye-level with her. She kept her gaze on the ground and hissed when the jagged edge of the glass cut the tip of her finger. She frowned up at him.

"Uh…sorry?" He shrugged and she growled. She went back to the glass. He grabbed her hand and she locked eyes with him. He kept his eyes on her as he kissed the tip of the finger where blood seeped. "I mean it…" He whispered. She snapped out of her state of shock and pulled her hand away.

"Just…go away. I don't want to look at you right now." She spat.

"Poor Hiten…" Yura frowned.

"Yeah…talk about rejection." Jakotsu added. He looked up and saw the three of them in the doorway.

"I thought you went away." He said through his teeth.

"Actually…nobody said anything like that." Jakotsu shrugged. Abi stood up and pushed him so he landed on his back before walking away. Jakotsu stifled laughter.

"You just got fucking owned." Bankotsu smirked as he walked back out.

"Shut it." He glared.

XXX

"Last time everyone was this quiet, we all almost killed each other." Bankotsu sighed. It had been unusually quiet all day, but now they all sat in the congested room in their usual circle. It was around noon. Hiten had been sick throughout the day, Abi hadn't spoken to him, Jakotsu made a cocky remark every chance he got, Bankotsu made a few attempts to convince Hiten to apologize for whatever he said, and Yura stayed away from the problems.

It had been like that the entire day, but right now, it was silent.

"I need to see my sister." Hiten whispered.

"What for?" Yura asked.

"I don't know, maybe to inform her that our brother died." He spat venomously.

"Don't snap at Yura." Abi whispered and he glared.

"What he says makes sense." Jakotsu shrugged and everyone looked up at him. He was lazily swinging his sword in the air. "What?" He asked when he realized everyone was looking at him.

"How does he make sense?" Bankotsu asked.

"Well…if we go to his valley, it could give us time to plot and stuff…that's what we need, isn't it? Time?"

"Jakotsu, you amaze me with your wisdom." Bankotsu patted his back.

"So what? I take you to my house; you all fuck it up and leave?" Hiten asked in disbelief.

"May we stay at your home, Hiten?" Yura asked kindly.

"No."

"So we'll all just stay here?"

"No." A voice spat from the doorway. They all looked up and saw Hakudoshi. He walked straight by everyone until he reached Hiten.

"Nobody asked-" The thunder demon was cut off when a quick, cold hand whacked across his face. His eyes got wide when he realized it was Hakusohi that struck him. "You little…" He didn't even realize everyone had a shocked expression.

"Shut up and listen. It's your, and only your, stupidity that got us in this mess!" He shouted. It worried them. Hakudoshi always at least appeared calm. He was sadistic, but calm. Right now, he looked and sounded angry.

"What are you talking about?" Hiten whispered.

"Manten was supposed to be the only one to die that day." He glared.

"You fucking bastard." He went to get to his feet but yelled I pain as the albino child slammed his foot on Hiten's bad ankle.

"Shut up and listen!" He repeated.

"Get off him." Abi went to grab him and he pushed her so she landed on her back.

"Because you felt the need to go play superhero, you, Abi, and Bankotsu are injured. I sent you away because you are the strongest and I didn't want to risk you getting hurt." Hiten just groaned under his breath in response and Hakudoshi didn't like it. He dug his heel deeper into the ankle and Hiten bit his tongue.

"You're the one that lied to us!" Bankotsu pointed out angrily. Hakudoshi got off Hiten and didn't even mask his usual smirk.

"For your safety. Face it, most of you will die and I want to make sure Naraku doesn't get his way. Now you need to go into hiding because of your injuries. Juromaru is dead as well."

"He was dangerous!" Yura yelled and Hakudoshi glared.

"My brother may have been weak…but he was a hell of a lot better than any person you will become." Hiten interrupted and Hakudoshi shifted his attention over to the thunder demon. "You will be just like Naraku." He whispered and Hakudoshi's nostrils flared. He brought his fist to Hiten's bare stomach, right on the bruise Juromaru left, and heard him grunt.

"Without armor, or even a kimono to cover your wound, you are in no position to threaten or speak that way to me you idiot." He yanked the black braid, where he knew Juromaru got a hit and saw Hiten squeeze his eyes shut. "You fool."

"Where's Renkotsu?" Jakotsu demanded. Hakudoshi let go of Hiten and glanced at him.

"I don't know."

"How do we know you aren't lying about that?" Bankotsu asked.

"Renkotsu left last night. I don't know where and I don't know why, but he did."

"_You_…Naraku has figured you out." Abi glanced and Hakudoshi growled. "He…knows you've been helping us and now, the only reason you're so nervous is because he's figuring you out."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Hakudoshi said harshly.

"Yes I do." She crossed her arms.

"Just move away from here." He walked out.

"That was so random." Jakotsu sighed.

"Renkotsu has something up his sleeve." Bankotsu mumbled.

"We should get out of here." Yura frowned. They nodded in agreement.

XXX

"So…where do we stay?" Jakotsu asked in monotone.

"Can we have a tour?" Yura jumped up and down.

"No." Hiten spat.

"Hiten!" Souten ran out and hugged her brother's leg. "I missed you and…" Her voice trailed off. "Where's Manten?" Everyone got silent and frowned.

"I need to talk to you about that…" He sighed. "This is everyone…Bankotsu, you met him briefly, Jakotsu, Yura, and you know Abi."

"Hiten…is Jakotsu a boy or a girl? Because only girls wear makeup and dresses." Souten asked and Jakotsu's brows furrowed.

"You little." Bankotsu extended his arm to stop Jakotsu from moving forward.

"Don't worry about that." Hiten said seriously.

"Ok…are they staying with us?" Souten asked innocenty.

"Unfortunately…" He mumbled. He got a familiar, nauseating feeling in his stomach and clutched it.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…give them rooms…don't listen to Bankotsu, he isn't sharing with Abi or Yura." He began to walk by her.

"Aren't you sharing a room with Abi?" Souten asked and Hiten stopped dead in his tracks.

"No." He said with his back still faced to her. He heard somebody stifle laughter and assumed it to be Bankotsu and/or Jakotsu.

"But that's what you did last time she came." The child pointed out and he felt his face get hot.

"But we aren't again." He said quickly. He knew Abi was probably blushing madly.

"Why? Did you do something?" She asked again and he faced her and his group. Bankotsu was using everything to hold back his laughter, Jakotsu was biting his bottom lip to hold it back, and Yura was giggling. Abi was staring at the floor, obviously trying to ignore the conversation.

"No, Souten, I did nothing." He rolled his eyes and heard Abi scoff. "Is there something funny about that?"

"Nothing at all." She glared up at him.

"That's a yes!" Souten pointed out.

"No it isn't!" Hiten spat.

"Is so!" The child argued.

"Not!" Hiten yelled.

"So!" Souten put her hands on her hips.

"Not!" Hiten yelled.

"S-" Souten was cut off.

"Can we please just get to our rooms?" Jakotsu groaned.

"Yeah." Souten smiled and then glared at Hiten through the corner of her eyes as she walked by him.

"Bitch." He mumbled.

"You can't say that to me!" She kicked him in the shin and he gasped in pain. He hit the ground and she clapped her hand over her mouth. "Sorry!" She yelled and he glared up at her.

"Souten." He said through his teeth.

"Uh…this way!" She ran ahead of everybody and they followed at their own pace. Abi crossed her arms and walked by him. Bankotsu winked and Jakotsu just pointed and laughed before following. Yura stayed behind and helped him to his feet.

"You ok?" She asked and he nodded. He leaned his back against the wall as he got to his feet and took in deep breaths. "She's cute." Yura smiled and he just grunted in response.

"No she isn't." He got to his feet and slowly walked down the hall. "She's a brat."

XXX

Now he walked alone. The sun was starting to set and everyone was settling in their own rooms. He stopped when he heard Souten.

"So…he likes Abi but he won't tell her?" His sister asked.

"Yup." It was Bankotsu speaking to her. "He's practically in love with her." The mercenary explained and Hiten growled but continued to listen.

"I thought so." Souten giggled. "He never really, really liked a girl before." She added.

"That's enough, Bankotsu." Hiten walked in and said.

"I was just telling her a story." He shrugged.

"Souten, come with me." He signaled for her to follow him.

"Ok, bye Bankotsu!" She waved and Bankotsu waved back. They reached her brother's room and sat down.

"Souten…about Manten…" He frowned.

"Why isn't he back? Is he in a village? Is he ok?" She asked eagerly and he took in a deep breath.

"Souten…Manten died…" He frowned. His sister stared at him with confusion, and then tears welled up in her eyes. He looked away.

"He…isn't coming back?" She asked in a whisper.

"No." He answered, still staring at the ground.

"Forever?" She sniffled and he bit his bottom lip. He just nodded yes. He glanced at her through the corner of his eye and saw her wrap herself in her arms and a tear roll down her cheek. He didn't know what else to do, so he wrapped his arms around her and she nuzzled into his embrace. "How did he die?" She whispered.

"He was killed…" Was all Hiten said. "You go in your room for a little while."

"Cant I stay with you for a little…" Souten was cut off.

"No." He said with a slight crack in his voice. "Just…go." He said and she nodded. She left his room and once he was sure she was gone, he let his own tear make its way down his cheek. He couldn't cry in front of her. He couldn't do that in front of anyone. He let his back hit his bed and sighed.

"Hiten?" Abi stood in the doorway. He kept his tear-filled eyes on the ceiling and didn't respond. "Are you ok?" She slowly walked in.

"So now you'll talk to me?" He whispered and she just ignored the comment.

"It's ok to feel hurt." She crawled beside him on the bed.

"Please, I just told my little sister our brother died, thanks to me on top of that, I haven't stopped vomiting all day, you've ignored me…" He sighed again. "Why are you being difficult?" He turned his head to face her.

"I don't want to be difficult just…" She started.

"You've done nothing but stress me out all fucking day." He said calmly and she rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Does my opinion bother you that much?" She lay on her side and propped her head up on her elbow. With her free hand she twirled his bangs.

"No." He slapped her hand away and rolled over so his back faced her.

"Aw, is Hiten embarrassed." She mocked and looked over his shoulder.

"No." He repeated and she rolled her eyes. She scooted closer and wrapped her arm around his abs. He grunted.

"Now you're ignoring me." She said bluntly and he rolled his eyes. He rolled back over to face her and just stared at her for a little while.

"Just tell me why you're being so damn ignorant. I apologized, didn't I?" His calmness about the situation amazed her, but she didn't question it.

"You just make it seem like you don't want anything to happen with us…ever. I mean, nothing has to right now, but would it kill you to at least make it seem like I mean as much to you as you say I do?" She frowned.

His lips pressed firmly on hers and she was taken back. He put his hands on her hips and slowly crawled on top of her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him closer. He pulled away and smirked down at her.

"Like that?" He asked smugly.

"Not what I had in mind…" She blushed.

"But you liked it…it made you stop nagging, right?" He asked cockily and her face got red with anger. He leaned his head down and pecked her nose. "It was a joke." He whispered.

"Heads up!" A familiar voice shouted from the doorway. Hiten rolled himself and Abi out of the way as Bankotsu landed beside them on the bed.

"You stupid bastard." Hiten glared.

"Ah…my knee…" He hissed and Abi rolled her eyes. He sat up and rubbed his injured kneecap. "Talk about landing wrong." He sighed. "I get this crazy feeling I was interrupting something." He smirked.

"What gave you that idea?" Hiten asked sarcastically.

"The fact that you were on top." Bankotsu replied and Hiten snarled.

"Shut your fucking mouth." He spat. Abi sighed and sat up.

"Know what I don't get?" Bankotsu stated ignoring Hiten. "The fact that we get these little shitty rooms and Hiten and Abi get this." He extended his arms.

"Hiten and I aren't sharing a room." Abi pointed out.

"But you did last time." Bankotsu childishly retorted, repeating Souten's words.

"Dammit, Bankotsu." Hiten glared.

"Aw, come on, I think its cute that you can actually sleep in the same bed without doing it…I mean, last time Abi and I shared a bed…" He started and stopped when a fist hit the back of his head. "Ow."

"Stop, you sound so much more intelligent with your mouth shut." Hiten crossed his arms.

"You know…we never have any knew comebacks. We should really look some up…" Bankotsu scratched his chin.

"You're an idiot." Abi groaned.

"A lovable one, though." He smiled.

"In your fucking dreams." Hiten mumbled.

"Maybe in yours." He laughed.

"You fucking sicko." Hiten shuddered.

"I'll be nice, Hiten had a rough day." He sighed and fell back on the bed.

"Why did I have the rough day?"

"Well…first, you're fucking sick all day, Abi was mega pissed at you, Hakudoshi _and_ Souten fucked you up, you had to break the most unbearable news to your sister…I consider that a rough day." He shrugged as he lay beside the thunder demon. They were both lying on their backs facing the ceiling.

"Please, I'm fine." Hiten scoffed.

"Liar." Abi mumbled.

"What did you say that got her so pissed off today?" Bankotsu asked curiously.

"Nothing." He lied.

"Aw, you can tell me." He nudged him.

"No, I can do anything I want; I simply choose not to tell you." He closed his eyes.

"Why so cold." Bankotsu whispered mockingly. "Come on, spit it out." He urged.

"No." Hiten replied. Abi disapprovingly shook her head.

"What are brothers for?"

"I still don't consider you my brother." Hiten sighed, annoyed by the mercenary.

"That hurts." Bankotsu put his hand over his heart and sighed dramatically.

"Poor you." Hiten rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you." Bankotsu taunted.

"Damn you!" Hiten sat at Bankotsu waist and grabbed his neck.

"Can't…breathe…" Bankotsu tried to pry him off.

"Hiten!" Abi grabbed his shoulders and easily pried him off. His strength was lacking now due to his injuries.

"Go Abi…you know, I think she is so perfect for you." Bankotsu smiled as he rubbed his neck and sat up. "She keeps you in line." Hiten scoffed at the comment.

"Is something funny about that?" Abi crossed her arms.

"Nothing at all." He shrugged and Abi's glare deepened.

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"Moron."

"Nag."

"Dickhead."

"Idiot."

"Hey…am I going to get a turn?" Bankotsu asked. They both glared at him now. "Or…I don't need one…" His voice trailed off as he defensively held his hands up. "But I think I'm going to bed…later losers." He got off the bed. "Don't say goodnight, it won't emotionally scar me." They still kept their harsh glare on him. "It was a joke!" He smiled and they still weren't having it. "Pricks…" He mumbled and walked out.

"You can really ruin anything." Abi said to Hiten.

"Whatever. Go to bed." He lay back down.

"Fine." She went to crawl off.

"As in go to sleep, you're already _in_ bed." He rolled his eyes.

"Please, as if I want to share a bed with _you_." She rolled her eyes now.

"Who said you had the option?" He sat up and she glared at him.

"You cannot and will not force me into anything." She challenged.

"See. I try out that whole 'nice' thing and you just get pissed at me!" He defended.

"Because the only try that 'nice' thing is after you did that 'mean' thing." She mocked and he sighed.

"Will you stay here tonight?" He asked childishly.

"Do you want me to?" She smirked.

"Forget it!" He rolled on his side and she crawled back beside him.

"Is Hiten sad?" She pinched his cheek and he slapped her away.

"I don't want you here now." He crossed his arms.

"Yes he does." Souten smiled from the doorway. Hiten felt his face get red.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"I wanted to…stay here with you…" She looked to the ground and frowned. His expression softened.

"Yeah." He groaned. "Don't go hogging the bed though." He rested his head back on the pillow.

"Ok." She smiled and jumped beside him. Abi walked to his side of the bed and pecked his forehead.

"Goodnight." She whispered and heard Souten giggled. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down so she landed on top of him.

"I never said you could leave." He whispered.

"So…you want me to stay?" She whispered.

"Yes, happy now?" He groaned and she nodded. She rested her head on the right side of his chest and Souten did the same on his left.

"Night Hiten." Souten whispered.

"Night Souten." He rolled his eyes.

"Night Abi." She mumbled.

"Goodnight." Abi whispered.

XXX

**Sorry about the lateness! Please review! XD**


	30. What Happens When Abi's Sick

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

XXX

Hiten shifted his body at the weight on top of him. He looked down and saw that Souten we practically on him and Abi had moved to the edge of the bed and curled herself up in a ball. He slowly pushed Souten off him and crawled off the bed.

"Hiten?" Abi groaned. He walked over to her and crouched on the side of the bed so he was eye-level.

"What?" He asked bluntly.

"I don't feel well…" She opened her lidded eyes and he frowned.

"Don't look it either." He said seriously and her brows furrowed. "As in you look sick." He rolled his eyes as he explained. "You look pale." She just nodded. He put his hand on his forehead and then on hers. "And you're warm…"

"Yo." Bankotsu yawned and stretched his arms over his head. "damn Hiten, two chicks in one night?" He received a death glare from

"She's sick." Hiten stood up straight. She sat up and leaned her back against the wall.

"Can you all handle yourselves for a day?" She asked in complete seriousness.

"We'll be fine!" Bankotsu swung his arm around Hiten's shoulder and the thunder brother glared.

"My ass…" Hiten mumbled.

"Seriously?" She whispered.

"We'll be good." Hiten sighed and shook Bankotsu off.

"So…what now?" Bankotsu asked.

"Good morning!" Souten smiled and ran out.

"Souten, help Bankotsu cook." Hiten stated bluntly.

"Hey, what makes you think I need help?" Bankotsu crossed his arms/

"A lot of things." He sighed.

"What will you be doing?" Souten asked.

"Nothing." He answered quickly.

"Aw, is Hiten going to go take care of his girlfriend?" Bankotsu mocked.

"No." He barked.

"I think he is." Souten smiled.

"Am not!" Hiten snapped.

"I agree." Bankotsu nodded.

"Dammit, you would get along with her because you're just a big kid!" Hiten shouted before storming back into the room he just left and slamming the door shut.

"He's so cute when he gets mad about her." Souten giggled.

"He is, come on, buddy, you're going to help me in the kitchen." Bankotsu patted her head and followed her down the hall.

XXX

"Must you be so loud?" Abi moaned and he frowned.

"Sorry…" He mumbled. "So…are you going to be ok?"

"If I get rest." She sighed.

"Do you want something to drink? Eat?" He offered and she laughed lightly at the sudden generousness.

"Water will do." She smiled down to him and he nodded. He got up.

XXX

"No, no, no!" Souten shouted at Bankotsu as he stirred in the pot.

"What now?" He groaned.

"That doesn't mix with that!" She pointed.

"I'm just adding flavor." He rolled his eyes.

"What's going on?" Hiten got a cup of water.

"Nothing." Bankotsu glared and Hiten just shrugged and left.

"You're an idiot! This will taste disgusting!" She twisted her face in disgust.

"Will not!" Bankotsu spat. "Will you stop nagging; I think I know what I'm doing." He put his hands on his hips and hunched over so he was eye-level with her.

"What's going on?" Jakotsu yawned. "Shit, Bankotsu's cooking?"

"Hey!" Bankotsu faced him now.

"See, I knew you couldn't cook!" Souten threw her arms in the air.

"I can so cook!"

"Oh yeah…is that supposed to be on fire?" Jakotsu asked lazily as he pointed behind him.

"Wha…shit!" Bankotsu's eyes got wide. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" He frantically searched the room for water.

XXX

"Hiten!" Souten ran in the room and her brother glared at her.

"What?" His eyes snapped open. He had been sitting up with his back against the wall.

"Bankotsu started a fire!" She shouted and he saw Abi tense.

"Shut up!" He ran out of the room with her. In the kitchen, Jakotsu was laughing and Bankotsu was dumping water throughout the kitchen…it was drenched. His nostrils flared.

"Uh…hey Hiten…" Bankotsu laughed nervously. "It was all Souten!" He pointed to the child.

"Me?!" Souten shouted.

"Bankotsu." He said through his teeth.

"Oh…shit." He ran down the hall. Jakotsu almost fell on his side laughing.

"Hiten! Stop!" Souten followed him.

"Please, don't." Jakotsu wiped a tear from his eye.

"Good morni…ah!" Yura jumped out of Bankotsu's way as he ran at her.

XXX

"Abi?" Bankotsu knocked before entering.

"What?" She whispered.

"I brought ya food!" He smiled. She sighed and sat up. He sat beside her on the bed and handed her the bowl.

"Thanks." She said calmly.

"Hiten would've brought it himself but the kitchen is fucking soaked! I offered to do it myself but he said I did enough already…only, I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic." He scratched his head as he finished and Abi smirked.

"Hi." Yura smiled and sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"Descent." Abi replied bluntly.

"Aw, come on, have some emotion. I know; we can play a game!" Bankotsu suggested.

"What kind of game?" Abi cocked her eyebrow at him.

"I was hoping you would know." He shrugged.

"Well I don't." She snapped and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I'm the one taking care of your sick ass." He retorted and then gulped. She locked eyes with him.

"Out.' She pointed to the door.

"Come on now, I didn't mean it." He held his hands up.

"Out." She repeated.

"Abi." He smiled innocently.

"Get the fuck out!' She shouted and he ran. She sighed. "I'm going back to sleep."

XXX

"Told you he shouldn't cook." Jakotsu scrunched his nose at the burnt food in the bowl in front of him.

"Shut up." Hiten glared as he wiped the floor with a once dry rag.

"I knew I should've done it by myself." Souten crossed her arms.

"You were supposed to watch him." Hiten snarled.

"He's your friend." Souten challenged. Bankotsu walked back in the room.

"He is not my friend!" Hiten's head shot up.

"Just your boyfriend." Bankotsu winked and the thunder demon shuddered.

"Fuck you." He went back to drying the table.

"You really wanna?" Bankotsu joked.

"Watch your mouth!" Souten hit her brother's shoulder.

"Please, you nag like a woman." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm a girl!" She put her hands on her hips.

"No shit." He mumbled and she hit his arm again.

"Stop swearing!" She scolded.

"Fuck, shit, ass, bastard, bitch…" He stated loudly and quickly.

"You're a jerk." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"I'll whip him into shape tonight just for you Souten…literally." Bankotsu smirked.

"Shut the fuck up!" Hiten snapped.

"Stop!" Souten shrieked and everyone winced.

"Damn…that is why we should hate kids and women." Jakotsu said seriously. "Ok, now I want in on that whipping." He winked and Hiten sighed.

"After I'm done, you can have him." Bankotsu sat beside his brother.

"Dammit!" Hiten jumped over the table and tackled Bankotsu to the ground.

"What's going on?" Yura walked in.

"Hiten's fighting with Bankotsu…" Souten sighed.

"Shouldn't we do something?" She asked.

"Hell no, I like where this is going. Plus, Abi's sick, so unless we choose to stop them they'll keep go-" Jakotsu was cut off.

"Shut the fuck up!" A familiar female voice came from the darkened hallway. Everyone snapped their necks to look, thought Hiten still sat at Bankotsu's waist and held his neck. It was her.

Kagura.

"You are fucking idiots!" She grabbed Hiten by the braid and pulled him off so his back hit the floor.

"How are you alive?" Hiten demanded.

"Please, as if I need to answer your questions." She rolled her eyes.

"Kagura…" Yura smiled.

"Hey, welcome to your second life." Bankotsu nodded.

"Oh great, the wind bitch is back." Jakotsu rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Shut it, cross dresser." Kagura spat.

"Make me, slut."

"I will man-whore."

"Sure ya will." Jakotsu couldn't hide his smile.

"What's so funny?" Kagura clenched her fists.

"Nothing," His smile widened.

"Dammit tell me or I'll…" She started.

"Bitch please." He rolled his eyes.

"You stupid…"

"Forget him." Hiten interrupted. "Who brought you back?"

"Hakudoshi." She crossed her arms and impatiently tapped her foot.

"Why?" Bankotsu whispered.

"Ohh! Ohh!" Souten raised her hand and jumped up and down in her seat. Hiten slapped his forehead.

"What?" He barked.

"Who's Hakudoshi?" She asked innocently and he growled.

"Is that why you interrupted us?" He asked through his teeth.

"Yup." She replied proudly.

"Go in the other room, this is adult talk." He crossed his arms and faced his back to her.

"Like you act like an adult…" She mumbled, causing Bankotsu and Jakotsu to snicker.

"Get out!" He pointed to the door and she obeyed.

"I don't know….he didn't go into much detail…he brought me back and told me where to find you." Kagura shrugged.

"But he killed off Manten…Juromaru was killed by Hiten…didn't he kill you?" Bankotsu scratched his chin.

"He killed me under the order of Naraku…nothing more nothing less. He didn't want to." She answered, slightly annoyed. "Done yet?"

"Maybe…" Jakotsu mumbled.

"Unless you have something useful to say, don't say anything!" Kagura angrily pointed down at her. He bit his bottom lip to try and restrain his smile.

"Well…we're kind of stuck here…Abi is sick…oh, and Inuyasha is an ally now." Bankotsu said casually.

"I think that's all that happened." Yura frowned.

"Yeah…" Hiten shrugged and walked out.

"Where are you going?" Bankotsu asked.

"For a drink!" He yelled back without stopping.

"Hold up, I'm coming with!" He ran to catch up.

"I'm going to check on Abi." Yura winked at Jakotsu and left.

Kagura and Jakotsu stood across from each other. Kagura's brows were knotted and her lips twisted downward into a bitter scowl. Jakotsu's eyes were excited and his lips were tugging into a smile.

"Mind I ask, why the hell you're so happy all of a sudden?" She asked hastily.

"Kagura…you are such a bitch." He continued to smile, making her eyebrow twitch.

"And?"

"I really, really missed you." He put a hand on her shoulder and walked out of the room. "Dibs on a bottle!" She head him yell as he went off in the direction the others did. She cocked her eyebrow but then faintly smiled. He was weird, but she knew his intentions were well.

She didn't tell them everything…about how she came back. She wasn't sure if she should. She thought back to it.

XXX

_She lazily opened her eyes._

"_Where…how?" She sat herself up. She brought her fingertips to her face and felt her soft skin. Was it a dream? A mind game? Was it Naraku? She shook her head to dismiss the thoughts._

_She was in a small room. It was dark except one corner. In that corner, sat a familiar, pale child._

"_Hakudoshi?" She whispered._

"_Kagura." He smirked and walked up to her. He kneeled across from her and there was a silence._

"_Why am I…?" She started._

"_Just accept my gift." He said coolly._

_  
"Naraku told you to do this, didn't he?!" She demanded._

"_Shut up, no, it was of my own will you are alive. Kagura, I told Hiten this some time ago…my heart is no longer one with Naraku..." He took her hand and put it over the left side of her chest. She gasped when she felt the rhythm tic beat of her heart._

"_How?"  
_

"_I gave you my heart…" He frowned._

_  
"But why?" _

"_Why must you ask so many questions? I did it because I wanted to." He crossed his arms and stood up. "Now, listen. Go to the thunder brother's valley and find them, I spoke with them earlier today. Kagura."_

"What?"

"If you die…so do I." He whispered and she nodded.

XXX

It seemed they hated Hakudoshi at the moment…if they found out his life was in her hands, she might be good as dead. She would help them. Then leave.

XXX

Abi stirred when she felt the bed shift. She looked over her shoulder and saw Hiten, lying on his back.

"Kagura's back." He mumbled.

"I heard." She rolled over to face him.

"Do you feel better?" He kept his gaze up, once again at the ceiling.

"A little…Hiten?"

"Hm?" He asked through his closed lips.

"Are you drunk?"

"Nope…" He shrugged.

"I think you're lying." She glared.

"I think…I'm not." His voice was still a whisper.

"My thought overpowers yours."

"No way, I'm a guy." He replied smugly and she growled. She hit him in the head.

"Ow!" He rubbed it and finally faced her. "What the hell was that for? See what I mean about you being difficult?" He sighed. "Fucking women…" He mumbled.

"You…aren't drunk…" She whispered sheepishly.

"Told you!" He spat and she rolled her eyes. He rolled on his side to face her. "Just a little buzz."

"You've been drinking more lately." She stated bluntly.

"Lately?" He cocked and eyebrow at her.

"Since…Manten died…" She whispered. He growled and rolled over so his back faced her. "Hiten, you can't avoid this subject forever." She placed her hand on his shoulder and he shook it off.

"I can deal with it however I choose." He said darkly.

"But you aren't dealing with it at all." She groaned and waited for a reply.

"Fuck it, Abi." He whispered. She rolled her eyes and crawled over him. She rested her head beside his on the pillow and stared blankly at him. He rolled back over so she, again, faced the back of his head. She crawled back over him and looked at him. He growled in annoyance and went to crawl again but she forcefully grabbed his chin and forced him to face her.

"Stop." She demanded and he glared at her. His eyes held a glint of anger, but after staring at her for a minute, the anger faded and sadness replaced it. He frowned and stared. She moved her body closer and brought her lips to his forehead. He didn't even attempt to move. "You haven't dealt with any feelings you have…"

"Feelings are for…"

"They are not for the weak." She rolled her eyes and smirked. He just grunted under his breath and thought of something to say. "I have a lot of feelings." She brushed his bangs aside gently with her fingertips. He opened his mouth to speak. "And I am not weak." She cut him off and his mouth closed. "Want to know my feelings?"

"Not really…" He whispered.

"Most of them are towards you." She smirked when she saw his cheeks tint crimson. He remained silent again.

"Your turn." She smiled and he just ignored her. "Tell me what you feel right now." She waited.

"I'm…going to bed." He rolled over.

"Hiten!" She yelled and watched him tense.

"What?" He groaned.

"Talk to me!" She demanded and heard him take in a deep breath.

"You want to know what I'm feeling." He still didn't turn around to face her. "I'm feeling hurt, at the loss of my brother, anger towards Bankotsu for fucking up part of my house and annoyance at y-" He stopped himself.

"_What_ was that last one?" She crossed her arms.

"Nothing." He answered quickly.

XXX

Bankotsu sat with Souten, again.

"So…this _tag_ game…I just tap you?" He asked.

"Yup!" She smiled.

"That sounds easy." He stood up.

"Ok, tag, you're it!" She tapped his knee and ran. He went to follow her, but then, Hiten's wall blew up. He tripped over his own to feet while trying to avoid it.

"You psychotic bitch!" He heard Hiten yell.

"Are you serious? Look at you!" Abi spat.

"Holy…fucking…shit…" Bankotsu sat up; surprised at the amount of damage he just barely missed.

"What the hell?" Jakottsu ran down the hall with Yura, Kagura soon showed up. They looked in the room.

Hiten and Abi were both standing on their knees and Hiten was holding Abi's wrists while she attempted to either hit or punch him, they couldn't tell which. They both wore angry expressions.

"Uh…even I wanna break this one up…" Jakotsu frowned.

"No shit." Kagura growled.

"Stop." Hiten said through his teeth.

"You really are just an emotionless, heartless bastard, aren't you?" She whispered and his expression softened.

"Well…Bankotsu, you usually jump in on these things, go make it better." Jakotsu shooed him.

"Fuck no; I am in the middle of an intellectual game." He said smugly before running off.

"Idiot…" Jakotsu mumbled.

Hiten pushed all his weight onto her and she fell on her back.

"Sh…" He whispered. She stopped struggling and frowned up to him. "Difficult much?" He whispered. He gently moved his lips down and pecked hers. "Just stop…"

"Aw." Jakotsu mocked from the hallway and he snapped his neck in that direction.

"My fucking wall!" He jumped to his feet and ran in the hallway. He rubbed his eyes, hoping for it to return, and growled when it didn't. "Abi…" Souten ran by him and without warning, Bankotsu ran into him. He fell to the ground. Bankotsu held himself up with is hands besides Hiten's head as he panted.

"Tag…you're it." He whispered and Hiten snarled.

"Get off me." He pushed him away.

"He isn't playing!" Souten ran back. "You were supposed to tag me!"

"Well…you're a fast little shit." He got to his feet.

"Don't swear!" She punched him and her fist hit his crotch. His eyes got wide and he fell to his knees.

"Ow…" He said in a dry voice.

"My…fucking wall…" Hiten repeated.

"Well…I'm going to bed." Jakotsu shrugged.

"Goodnight." Yura bent over and pecked Bankotsu, who was on the verge of tears, on the cheek, then walked up to Hiten and did the same. She hugged Kagura and walked down the hall.

"Hiten…I can't…breathe…" Bankotsu bit his bottom lip.

"It's…all gone…" Hiten ignored him. He looked at Abi, who was staring at her lap and frowned. "Go away, Bankotsu."

"Can't…" He whispered. Hiten rolled his eyes and walked through the space that was once occupied by his wall and approached her. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Why are you…crying?" He asked.

"Because you're so stupid!" She shouted and he was taken back.

"All I said was…"

"Once again, I tried to make you admit to a fucking feeling and you can't do that without disrespecting or hurting me!" She yelled and he winced.

"I barely touched you."

"There are more ways to hurt a person you know." She glared up at him. He scooped her in his arms and she barely struggled. She rested the side of her head against his chest as he walked down the hall.

"Hey…its cool…leave me in the dark…" He heard Bankotsu say. Hiten quickly found a new room and set her on the bed. He pulled the blankets over her shoulders and crawled beside her. He heard her whimper and wrapped his arms around her waist. Surprisingly, she leaned into his embrace.

"Why do you snap at me?"

"Because…you make me hold it all in until you say one stupid thing that just…makes me lash." She whispered. He kissed the back of her neck/

"I didn't mean it." He whispered and she said nothing. "Forgive me?" Again…no response. "Will you…" He started.

"Just go to sleep." She sighed and he grunted.

"Goodnight." He whispered. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. He looked down at her to see if she would react, but she didn't.

Then, she rolled over and buried her face into his chest. He tensed but soon relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her around his torso and they slowly fell asleep.

XXX

**Please review! XD**


	31. The 'L' Word

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

XXX

Bankotsu eased himself up and walked down the hall slowly. Souten was gone and everyone else was now in bed? What to do? He smirked when he glanced into a room.

Yura lay on her bed and she looked like she was sleeping. His smirk widened as he entered the dark room and crawled on the bed. He placed one hand on her hip and her body jumped as she yelped.

"Oh…it's you." She let out a sigh of relief.

"Scare ya?" He smiled as she sat up beside him.

"Mhm…what do you want?" She crossed her arms.

"Are you mad at me or something?" He scratched his head.

'No, you just haven't spent very much time with me." She shrugged.

"Let's make up for lost time." He went to crawl on top of her but she pushed him away.

"No." She crossed her arms and held her nose high. "You think that just because you want to I want to?"

"Aw, come on…" He rolled his eyes. "You sound like Abi..." He mumbled.

"Because you are all over her." She rolled her eyes now.

"Please, I only joke with her."

"She stopped laughing a long time ago." She said seriously.

"What are you saying?" He cocked his eyebrow at her.

"Nothing." She shrugged.

"That's one hell of a nothing." He glared. "You think I like her…don't you?" He smirked now. She bit her bottom lip and looked away. "Come on, if I wanted her, I'd have her."

"You seem to want her a lot." The girl challenged.

"Fine…then what do you insist we do?" He spat. Her eyes lit up and he gulped.

XXX

"It's so nice." Yura giggled as she stroked her fingers through Bankotsu's newly watched hair. He didn't look so satisfied.

"Alright, you washed my hair, can we do something fun now?" He groaned.

"Braid it!" She clapped and jumped up and down in her seat.

"No! Nothing to do with hair!" He snapped and she frowned.

"Fine, nothing to do with sex!" She put her hands on her hips.

"Fine." He crossed his arms and held his nose high.

"Fine." She got up and walked down the hall. He sighed and got up himself. Hours of letting her wash his hair and now she was mad at him. He continued down the hall and smirked in Hiten and Abi's new room.

He would go bother them, but he wasn't in the mood for Hiten to fry him. He stopped at Jakotsu's open door.

"Unless its Hiten or Inuyasha, go away." His brother groaned from the bed. He sighed and walked in the kitchen. It was dried now and Kagura sat at the table. He smirked.

"Boo." He whispered and her body jumped.

"That isn't fucking funny." She glared over her shoulder.

"I think so." He sat across from her and she rolled her eyes. "Whatcha' drinking?" He asked as he played with his thumbs.

"Water."

"Want to get me some?" He asked innocently.

"Get off your ass and get it yourself." She spat.

"Damn, what the fuck crawled up your ass and died?" He asked as he got up and dug through the cupboards.

"What do you want? Go away." She sighed and he sat back down with a bottle of sake.

"Wanna do something?" He winked and she growled.

"How about you don't bother me and I don't kill you?" She asked through her teeth.

"Kagura, you strike me as the type of woman who's able to hold her liquor." He remarked casually and she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What's it to you?"

"If you can shoot down more sake than me without getting your ass sick, I'll leave you alone the rest of the night and tomorrow." He saw her smirk as he finished.

"You're on." She grabbed a cup and quickly poured the bottle.

XXX

She smirked at him. Between both of them, two bottles were gone and she was barely tipsy. He, on the other hand, was.

He was stupid too, she barely drank more than a glass while he drank consecutively.

"You know what pisses me off?" He slurred and she smirked. This was very amusing to her.

"What?"

"Women. First, you don't spend enough time with them, then you're too close to them…they never know what they want." He sighed.

"Men are pretty difficult, too…" She sighed.

"Yeah they are!" He smiled and she lightly laughed. "Men are asses."

"You can say that again." She sipped her sake. "Its late, you should go to bed." She got up.

"I think so…too." He hiccupped and almost fell over when he stood up.

"Night moron."

"Night." He stumbled down the hall.

XXX

Abi stirred. She felt Hiten's arms around her waist and her head was still in his chest, but she also felt warmth on her back. She glanced over and saw Bankotsu. His back was against hers as she slept. She sighed. She elbowed his back and heard him groan. Hiten shifted a little before opening his eyes.

"Morning…" He yawned.

"Morning…" Bankotsu whispered with his back still facing them. His eyes snapped open and darted around the room until they locked on the mercenary.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He spat.

"I…don't know." He rolled over to face them. "Dude…I'm so hung-over right now." He laughed. Hiten rolled his eyes and got up from the bed. Abi rolled over to look at Bankotsu.

"You shouldn't drink, either."

"It was a game." He explained in a whisper.

"With who?" She cocked her eyebrow at him.

"Kagura." He smirked and she just nodded. She ran her fingers through his unbraided hair.

"It's so soft…" She smiled.

"Yura washed it." He sighed.

"Stop touching him." Hiten spat and she rolled her eyes. She pulled her hands away and heard Bankotsu stifle laughter. "I'll be back." Hiten walked out.

"Pst." Bankotsu jokingly whispered.

"What?" She whispered back.

"I think Hiten's jealous." He whispered and she giggled.

"He's very touchy." She agreed. Hiten walked back in and threw a pile of clothes at the foot of the bed.

"Aw, baby, you thought of me?" Bankotsu joked.

"If you accuse me of being gay with again, I swear-" Hiten was cut off by Abi.

"What is it?"

"Pick a shirt."

"Where are they from?" She asked skeptically.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Whatever woman lived long enough to actually keep her clothes here." He said casually and Bankotsu almost burst out in laughter but stopped when he saw Abi's expression.

Hiten seemed to realize nothing wrong with the statement as he walked into his bathroom. Bankotsu pecked Abi's forehead before practically running out of the room.

"Hiten?" Abi crossed her arms.

"Yeah?" He walked back out with newly braided hair.

"How many relationships have you had?" She asked calmly.

"Depends on what you mean by 'relationship'." He sat beside her.

"Not as in bedded, as in been with…how many women have you cared for and let live?"

"Oh…none…why?" He gave her a confused stare.

"I do not want to wear clothes that were worn by your whores." She challenged. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but I want that shirt back soon." He sighed.

"Maybe I can borrow Bankotsu's." She smirked and he stopped dead in his tracks. He faced her and saw her smiling.

"That isn't funny." He glared.

"I think so." She shrugged.

"I don't." He crossed his arms and she giggled. "Why the fuck are you so happy?"

"You look so…cute when you're jealous." She crawled closer to him and he just stared blankly.

"You're the moodiest woman ever." He grunted. She stood on her knees, across from him as he stood at the foot of the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared at him.

"And you're the crankiest man ever." She whispered. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist. He kissed her neck and she fell on her back. "See…you're nice when they're gone…" She whispered.

"Because if I'm not I get to hear you bitch." He looked down to her and she growled. "Calm down." He smiled and she grunted. He kissed her lips and she moaned into his mouth. He traced her collarbone with his tongue.

"I love you…" She whispered and every single muscle in his body stiffened. "Hiten?" She cocked an eyebrow at him. He just stared into space. "Are you alright?"

"I need to go….somewhere." He jumped off her and quickly paced out of the room. It was then she realized what she said. She slapped her forehead.

XXX

He walked in the room and saw Kagura and Bankotsu sitting at the table. Bankotsu was covering his eyes.

"Nine…ten…" The mercenary said out loud.

"What are you doing?" Hiten cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Playing another game with Souten, she said I was bad at the other one…this one is hide and look?" He shrugged and got to his feet.

"_Seek_." Kagura corrected. "It's hide and _seek_ you moron."

"Psh, whatever." He left the room. Jakotsu came in with Yura shortly after.

"Where's Abi?" Yura asked. "Is she feeling better?"

"Did you finally fuck her?" Jakotsu asked and Kagura gagged on the tea out of shock at the bluntness.

"No, and I'm not sure…I think better." He shrugged.

"You must have asked her." Yura rolled her eyes.

"Please, the lack of intelligence this moron has with women." Kagura scoffed and Hiten glared.

"Hiten has experience." Yura smirked.

"Oh?" Jakotsu held back the laughter he had for his 'friends'.

"You're all fucking id-" He stopped when he saw Abi run by in the hallway. She was clutching her stomach and had her hand clapped over her mouth. He watched her and jumped to his feet when he disappeared. "I…need to go." He walked the opposite direction Abi went in and they all stared blankly at him.

"What's wrong with him?" Kagura asked.

"Who really cares?" Jakotsu shrugged.

"Very true." She nodded in agreement.

XXX

Bankotsu sat on the countertop as he purposely annoyed Kagura again.

"What do you like to do?" He asked childishly. Before Kagura got the chance to yell at him, Souten entered the room and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You were supposed to find me!" She shouted.

"I was." He shrugged.

"I was hiding for two hours!" She yelled and walked up to him. He slipped off the counter and onto the floor. "You better watch out." She crossed her arms.

"Or what?" He stuck his tongue out. She pulled her fist back and targeted for his crotch again. He quickly placed his hands in front of it and landed on his knees, though she never actually hit him and he was protecting what wasn't damaged of his prized body part. He heard Kagura snicker at his fear.

"What the…" Hiten walked in the room. Souten stood behind him and pointed her index and middle finger at her eyes and then her index at Bankotsu. She mouthed

'I'm watching you…' and he gulped.

"She's evil!" He got to his feet and pointed to Souten. Hiten looked over his shoulder and his sister innocently waved at him.

"You're crazy." He sighed.

"Why are you calling me evil, Bankotsu?" Souten frowned and Hiten glared at the mercenary.

"She's faking it!" He shouted and Kagura's face was bright red from holding back laughter.

"Whatever, Souten, go play." He walked out of the room, pecking her on the forehead before doing so. She followed, but glared at Bankotsu before doing so. She cut her hands across her neck and pointed at him. He stared wide-eyed.

"That kid scares me…" He mumbled.

XXX

Abi sat with a blanket around her shoulders at the table. Bankotsu sat between her and Kagura, Jakotsu and Souten sat across. Yura walked in and sat beside Jakotsu and Hiten soon joined. It was silent.

"Where have you been?" Bankotsu asked Yura.

"Nowhere." She shrugged, not appearing the least bit angry.

"Oh…" He stared blankly.

"Yup, where did you go last night?" She shot him a glare so vicious he subconsciously jumped in his seat.

"Uh….I don't remember." He scratched the back of his neck and didn't realize everyone focused their attention on him and Yura.

"Oh? Where did you wake up?" Her expression and voice were calm…it was her eyes that scared him.

"So….how was everyone's day?" Bankotsu tried to change the subject.

"Was it around Kagura or Abi?" She asked coolly.

"He woke up in my fucking bed." Hiten answered, annoyed at the argument.

"Hm…so you went to _Abi_ and Hiten?" She asked.

"I do not fucking love her!" He jumped to his feet and everyone stared at him.

"Oh yeah? Did you hug or kiss her today?"

"Well…foreheads don't count!" He spat.

"Do so!" Yura challenged.

"Well…every time I look at you, you're all over Hiten's cheek!" He shouted proudly and she clenched her fists.

'Please, you do anything to get out of her." Yura crossed her arms.

"She's fun to get mad, ok? She and Kagura. They get like…" His expression calmed and a sly smirk appeared on his face. "Like…this sexy glint in their eyes."

"See! You check them out!"

"He checks out anything with tits." Hiten said bluntly.

"Yura…don't be a bitch.' He rolled his eyes and she huffed.

"Stupid move." Hiten said through a bunch of fake coughs.

"You should know, you make those mistakes on a daily basis." Bankotsu spat and the thunder demon growled.

"Shut…up." Abi whispered. Everyone frowned and obeyed.

"Fine." Bankotsu got to his feet and left. Hiten followed.

"So…what happened with her?" The thunder brother asked as he sat beside the mercenary.

"She says I don't spend enough time with her…too much with Abi…" Bankosu rolled his eyes. "What about Abi?"

"She told me…she loved me." He stared blankly at the floor as he spoke.

"Ouch…what'd you say?" He asked, slightly interested.

"That I had somewhere to be." Hiten shrugged.

"Oh yeah? Where'd you say you were going?" Bankotsu asked.

"Somewhere." He smirked and Bankotsu scoffed.

"You're both stupid." Souten plopped between them. "You don't have any real problems."

"Oh yeah? What do you suggest we do?" Bankotsu asked as he crossed his arms.

"Its simple, Bankotsu, you just need to tell Yura that you like her more than Abi and she's the prettiest and most amazing girl ever. Say you didn't want to hurt her and you don't like ABi that way." SHe said and Bankotsu noddd.

"Wow…"

"Mhm, Hiten, you just need to tell Abi you'll say it when you're ready." She added and her brother stared at her.

"You're pretty fucking smart." He patted her head and she growled.

"Stop swearing!" She yelled and they both ran out of the room before she could inflict damage.

XXX

"Abi?" Hiten cautiously walked into the dark room. It had been a few hours since his talk with Souten.

"What?" She asked from the bed. He walked over to it and sat on the edge, beside her.

"How are you feeling?" He put his hand on her forehead.

"Alright I suppose." She smiled up at him.

"Yeah? Hey about earlier…" He started, hoping to quickly get off the topic.

"I didn't mean it." She said quickly as she sat up.

"Huh?"

"It was just a…in the moment type thing." She added with a smile that he could barely make out with the moonlight.

"Oh…so…you don't love me?" He scratched the back of his neck. That stung for some reason.

"Well…I'm not sure. I just don't…expect you to say it back or anything."

"Good, I didn't plan on it." He said smugly and she smiled at him.

"Asshole." She pushed his shoulder.

"Whatever, but that means you can't say…_that_ word to me again." He said seriously.

"What? The 'L' word?" She stifled laughter.

"Yes, the 'L' word!" He shouted.

"You mean _love_?" She taunted,

"Dammit, stop it! It isn't funny!" He jumped to his feet.

"Alright, I'll say like."

"Like?"

"Mhm…I _like_ you." She saw him smile. "I also _like_ Yura, Kagura, Bankotsu…" She added and he growled.

"Why must you piss me off?"

"Come lie down." She patted the spot of the bed beside her.

"No." He argued.

"It was a joke, Hiten." She sighed.

"Doesn't mean I want to be in the same bed with you…you like Kagura, and Yura and Bankotsu so much, go sleep with them…oh, that's right, you already did sleep with Bankotsu." He added and she growled.

"Fine, go away!" She yelled.

"Fine!" He walked out of the room but quickly walked back in. "Hey, this is my room!"

"No, your room is the one with the blown up wall." She spat.

"Because of your crazy ass!" He threw his arms in the air and she threw a pillow at him.

XXX

"Yura?" Bankotsu roamed the halls.

"What?" He heard her say.

"Hey…I'm sorry about before." He frowned and sat beside her in the sitting room.

"No you're not." She frowned.

"I am…I should've paid more attention to you and showed you I was serious and yeah…" He looked into her eyes and she blushed.

"Will you stop then…with Abi and Kagura?" She held his hand.

"Uh…I can try…" He scratched the back of his neck. She pecked his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry for overreacting."

"Its cool, you're a chick; it's practically your job." He scoffed and she sighed.

"We should rest…."

"Yeah…I know a good place to sleep." He stood up and helped her to her feet.

XXX

"Fuck off!" Bankotsu and Yura snickered as they heard yells come from the bedroom.

"Get out!" Abi shouted and they walked in.

"Aw, Abi and Hiten are fighting." The mercenary taunted. Hiten and Abi's faces got red and they looked away. Bankotsu jumped on the giant bed and Yura crawled on.

"Why are you here?"

"To help you make up." Bankots mocked. "Actually, I get the feeling my room is oh so dark and lonely."

"Get the fuck out of here." Hiten pointed to the doorway.

"I thought that's what you were doing." Abi spat and he growled.

"Shit, you guys will have the best make-up sex, trust me." Bankotsu smiled and Abi kicked him.

"No, you're leaving." Hiten replied.

"I've been here all day, I am not moving." She challenged.

"Ten bucks on Abi." Bankotsu chimed in merrily.

"Don't bet…Abi is obviously going to win anyway." Yura shrugged.

"What makes you think that?" Hiten barked.

"Uhm, maybe the fact that you're her bitch." Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"Oh, so I wasn't invited?" Jakotsu crossed his arms and plopped at the edge of the bed. Kagura stood in the doorway.

"I am not her bitch!" Hiten pointed to Abi.

"But you could be mine." Jakotsu winked and the thunder demon felt his temper boil.

"Hiten, calm down, you know that you and Abi only fight to hide your true feelings anyway." Yura said casually as she braided Bankotsu's hair.

"What?!" Hiten and Abi shouted in unison.

"I argue with her because she's a needy, taunting little bitch!"

"Sure ya do." Jakotsu yawned.

"Then why do you insist upon keeping me around?" Abi spat.

"Because….they're the ones who say they need you!" He pointed to the small group that sat on his bed.

"Hey, don't blame us you're Abi's bitch." Bankotsu shrugged.

"I am not Abi's fucking bitch!"

"Well…you haven't fucked so you aren't her _fucking_ bitch, but you are her bitch." Jakotsu inquired.

"Yo, I'm out of here, I have a feeling things are about to get ugly." Bankotsu scopped Yura in his arms and she giggled before practically bolting out of the room.

"Yeah, I'm…" Jakotsu started.

"Shit." Kagura interrupted.

"What?" Abi asked calmly. The whirlwind outside disappeared. She ran outside and Jakotsu, Hiten, and Abi followed.

"You!" Koga panted as he pointed to the sorceress. His body was covered in burn marks and blood. He fell to his knees. "You sent him after me!"

"What are you taking about, wolf?"

"You…" Then he fell unconscious.

XXX

**Minor cliffie! Bwahaha! But seriously…I'll update soon if you review! XP**


	32. Bettiing With Bankotsu

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

XXX

It was morning now and the whole group stood around the unconscious wolf. Koga had his hands tied at his wrists behind his back and his ankles tied even tighter. He was sitting up with his back against the wall.

"So you just kind of…found him?" Bankotsu asked as he lightly slapped each of Koga's cheeks.

"Stop it." Yura nudged him.

"If he sees me…he'll lose it." Kagura frowned.

"Why?" Jakotsu asked.

"I killed all his comrades, blamed it on Inuyasha, and then made the corpses fight him." She explained quickly. Bankotsu scratched his head and then nodded.

"Sweet." He smirked.

"He said you sent someone after him." Hiten reminded.

"But who?" Abi asked.

"We don't have anybody to send." Yura sighed.

"Dude, we need more allies." Bankotsu pointed out.

"We already have Inuyasha and his losers, Hakudoshi is iffy and…yeah…that's it." Hiten shrugged.

"That's good enough." Kagura sighed.

"What's going on?" Souten pushed through the crowd.

"We found that." Bankotsu pointed.

"_It's_ a _he_." Abi corrected.

"Last time I checked, that crazy bastard wanted me dead." Bankotsu growled.

"He wants me dead more." Kagura groaned, still unsatisfied that they hadn't decided to just kill the wolf.

"Whatever." Bankotsu crossed his arms.

"We should bandage him so he doesn't get infected." Abi crouched beside him.

"I aint touching him." Hiten scrunched his nose.

"I got dibs on staying away from that smelly wolf." Bankotsu agreed.

"You guys are stupid." Yura glared at them.

"I'll do it." Abi groaned.

"You're sick." Hiten glared.

"Oh, does that suddenly bother you? Last night it didn't seem to when you _fucking yelled at and tried to force me out of the room_!" She yelled and everyone winced.

"Sorry for trying to be considerate!" He spat back.

"Hey, I wouldn't force you out of my bedroom." Bankotsu winked and Yura pushed him. He fell on his side.

"You said you would stop!" She put her hands on her hips.

"It slipped!" He held his hands up defensively.

"Fuck you, Hiten." Abi glared.

"Dammit." He stormed down the hallway and a streak of lightening shot outside.

'Shit…" Jakotsu watched it in amazement.

"I'm going back to bed." Abi left.

"They have issues…" Kagura said bluntly.

"Don't they?" Bankotsu brushed his clothes off.

"Asshole." Yura mumbled.

"Did you just…swear at me?" He cocked his eyebrow at her.

"Obviously, was the word too many syllables for you?" She crossed her arms.

"Ouch." Jakotsu whispered and Bankotsu shot him a death glare.

"Hey, I'm sorry…I get this feeling you all think of me as a sleazy man-whore." Bankotsu sighed and everyone stared at him. "Oh, come on." He groaned.

"It's true." Souten said under her breath.

"You probably don't even know what that is!" Bankotsu spat.

"It's what Hiten was." She put her hands on her hips and stuck out her tongue.

"Wow…you guys really stung me there."

"Bankotsu, you cannot go one day without making and sexual comment or touching." Jakotsu smirked.

"Can-" Bankotsu was pushed into the wall. Hiten quickly ran by and tripped over Souten. Fire shot where his head once was and just barely missed him.

"I have a child!" He held Souten up as a shield, still lying on his back. Abi snarled.

"You've been fighting a lot." Yura frowned.

"And they've been like ten times more violent." Jakotsu smirked.

"And my head hurts so bad right now." Banktsu sighed.

"You're pathetic!" Abi yelled down to Hiten. "She's your sister!'

"So? Would you rather me strike you?" He glared.

"I dare you." She challenged. Hiten went to get to his feet but Bankotsu restrained him.

"Hello, we were having an important conversation."

"Hiten!" Souten crossed her arms and glared up to her elder brother.

"Don't you dare scold me." Hiten grunted.

"Shut the fuck up!" Bankotsu whined. "You're on Jakotsu, what do I get if I win?"

"Win what?" Abi asked darkly.

"If he can go one day without touching or flirting or anything like that." Yura explained.

"He can't do that." She smirked.

"Fine, you're all in, what do I get if, I mean when, I win?" He asked coolly.

"We'll all do whatever you want tomorrow." Jakotsu smirked.

"What?" Hiten glared.

"He cannot go through with this, and Bankotsu, _when_ we win, you're our bitch for the day, got it?" Jakotsu asked with a sly smirk.

"You're on!" BAnkotsu shook his hand.

"Wha…" They all looked down to Koga, he was stirring.

"Shit." Kagura growled.

"Hey I think Kagura's scared of the small, wimpy wolf." Bankotsu taunted.

"Am not! She spat.

"Kagura should bandage him." Jakotsu smirked and she shifted her glare to him.

"No. Fucking. Way." She said through her clenched jaw.

"I could." Yura smiled.

"Abi's sick, and none of us know how to aside from Yura and Kagura." Hiten reasoned.

"Let's vote." Bankotsu smirked.

"Fine." Kagura crossed her arms.

"All in favor of Kagura." Bankotsu stated and everyone, aside from Yura, raised their hands. "Peace." They all left.

"You fucking bastards! I'll get you back!" She yelled down to them. She looked at the half-conscious wolf that she would soon need to deal with and sighed. She could refuse, but she needed them. As much as she hated admitting it.

XXX

Koga awoke in a different room. Across from him sat a familiar wind sorceress. He growled and only then realized his wrists were bound. He grunted as he struggled.

"Its no use, you're _my_ prisoner." She smirked.

"Go to hell!" He yelled and then panted for air.

"Those are some pretty bad wounds, wolf. It would be nice to clean and bandage them before they say…" She brought her index finger to her chin. "Get infected, spread through your body, and ultimately lead you to your death."

"What is it you want from me?" He asked in almost a whisper.

"Simple, your death." She shrugged and he struggled against the ropes again. "_But_…" She added with a dramatic sigh. "My little friends out there think you're useful so…here you are."

"Bitch." He said through his teeth.

"I even tried convincing them you might enjoy seeing your beloved comrades." She taunted.

"How dare you!" He lunged his body forward but still barely moved, she moved closer so she was directly across from and eye-level with him. She tapped his cheek with the end of her fan. "Stop fucking with me!"

"What could possibly make you think I would ever think about fucking _you_?" Her smirk widened and he let another growl escape his lips. "Do you not like that I outwit you?"

"You are the most pathetic piece of that sick bastard Naraku ever!"

"Actually, that would be Hakudoshi." She corrected. "You should watch him kill, maybe you'd learn something."

"That isn't my point!" He barked. She faced her back to him and slid her kimono off her shoulders. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Tell me; is there a scar of any sort there?"

"No…" He whispered, confused by her actions.

"My back is normal, is it not?" She asked.

"I just answered that!" He yelled. She tied her kimono back up.

"I am no longer a part of Naraku," She explained and he grunted. "Now, this is how this is going to work. You won't say anything and I'll bandage the wounds you have from whatever it is you couldn't fight off." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't want you touching me!" He snarled.

"Wah, wah, wah. Like I want to touch you." She spat and he grunted.

"Untie and fight me!" He demanded.

"Or what? You'll growl at me some more." She scoffed. She kneeled beside him and went to wrap some of the bandage around him. He swung his elbow out and her back hit the floor. "Damn you!" She grabbed his hair and yanked him by it. This might take a while.

XXX

Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Hiten, Yura, and Abi sat in the room beside Koga and Kagura. They heard plenty of thuds and crashes and shouts.

"Hope she's not roughing him up too bad…" Jakotsu mumbled.

"Why?" Yura asked.

"I want a piece of that when she's done." He licked his lips and Hiten and Bankotsu shuddered.

"Alright, lets go over these 'rules' to our bet again." Bankotsu sighed. "No kissing, hugging, or groping. And no…flirting, seducing, or talking dirty in general?"

"Pretty much." Hiten smirked.

"Wow…this day is going to blow." He sighed.

"Fuck you!" Kagura stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"What happened?" Abi whispered.

"He's a fucking asshole that needs to learn when to shut the fuck up!" She angrily sat down at the table.

"Damn…" Bankotsu mumbled. "Want me to…never mind." He stopped himself.

"I need a drink." Kagura groaned. Hiten handed her a bottle.

"You're drinking already?" Abi snapped.

"Thought you weren't talking to me." He spat. She snatched his bottle away as he went to drink from it and accidentally spilled it all over him. "What the fuck."

"Hmph." She crossed her arms.

"Please, don't start…" Bankotsu frowned.

"I thought you were all for these kinds of things?" Jakotsu cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Not when I can't stir the shit with Abi." He groaned and buried his face in his arms that were folded on the table.

"What did I do?" Hiten asked.

"Mr 'You-already-slept-with-Bankotsu'" Abi mocked and Bankotsu's head shot up. He opened his mouth but quickly clenched his jaw. He bit his tongue so hard he began to taste blood.

"Are you seriously still on that?" Hiten asked in disbelief.

"You said it last night!" She yelled. Kagura gagged on her drink.

"And you said…you started the whole fight!" He pointed a finger at her and Yura disapprovingly shook her head.

"I fucking joked, and then you pulled that out from your ass!" She crossed her arms.

"You said you loved me! That was what started the whole thing!"

"Yes, gods forbid anybody love the almighty Hiten, allow me to get on my knees and apologize." She growled.

"You could get on your knees and…never mind…" Bankotsu sighed.

"Is your tongue…bleeding?" Yura frowned.

"Yeah, wanna kiss it…" His voice trailed off and he groaned. "Fuck this day." He banged his forehead against the table.

"So you do love me!" Hiten pointed an accusing finger at Abi.

"How could I ever love an emotionless piece of shit like you?" She retorted.

"Guys…you should calm down." Yura whispered.

"Yeah and Banks, you should stop that." Jakotsu shook his brother's shoulder and Bankotsu rested his now throbbing, red forehead against the table.

"Calm down?" Hiten scoffed. "Look at her."

"No, calm down as in the past few days you've been at each other's throats." Kagura spat.

"Why have you been fighting so much?" Jakotsu asked curiously.

"Because she's a fucking needy bitch!" Hiten snapped.

"Will you shut the hell up? Is that all you have to say? I don't know what it is with you, but it's like we've taken five steps forward and ten steps back with you since Manten died!" She yelled and the whole table was flipped over. Abi jumped out of the way with Bankotsu and Yura and Hiten took in quick, deep breaths as he tried to calm himself.

"Oh my...gods…" Jakotsu frowned. Hiten grunted and stormed down the hall.

"Fuck him." Kagura sighed and drank another sip of her sake.

"I bet Abi…" Bankotsu's voice trailed off. "Damn." He mumbled. He glanced to the corner Abi jumped in when she tried to avoid the table and she stared in shock but with tears welled up in her eyes. Jakotsu elbowed him and he frowned. She got up and walked down the hall, quickly trying to get away from them. "Abi…I wasn't going to say what you thought…" He frowned.

They heard a few shouts come form the next room and they all jumped. Hakudoshi threw Koga down.

"Make him talk…I can't stay." He left.

"Miss me that much?" Kagura mocked.

"In your dreams." He spat.

"In my dreams, you're dead." She glared.

"Shut it." Bankotsu picked him up by his hair and he groaned. "Alright, who did we send after you?"

"Don't play dumb." Koga challenged and Bankotsu slapped him across the face.

"Don't act dumb." He said seriously. Everyone just stared.

"Renkotsu…" He whispered.

"What makes you think I would ever work with that bastard?" He asked angrily. He dangled the tied up wolf in the air by his neck.

"He's…your brother…" Koga's brows knotted together, Bankotsu carelessly threw him aside.

"Was Hakudoshi there when he attacked?" Jakotsu asked.

"No…he said he was looking for you…" He grunted.

"So…now what? Should we go after him?" Kagura asked.

"He barely concerns me." Bankotsu scoffed.

"Hey there, Koga." Jakotsu purred. "You're one of our allies now, right?" He winked.

"Never!"

"Why not? Inuyasha is." Yura smiled.

"I doubt that." Koga glared.

"Sure he is…" Bankotsu yawned.

"Are you…did Hiten do this?" Souten put her hands on her hips as she glared at the table that leaned sideways against the wall. "And who's that?"

"That's Koga." Kagura sighed.

"Oh…well…Bankotsu, fix the table, Yura go find Hiten and Abi and tell them they need to eat."

XXX

They ate silently and Yura fed Koga.

"So…I'm still winning." Bankotsu smiled, trying to start conversation.

"Please…I could make you lose in a second…" Yura mumbled.

"You wish." He quietly argued. And then it was silent again.

"So…let me get this straight…him and her are together but fighting…." Koga stared at Abi and Hiten. "Bankotsu is sorta with Yura but not fully committed…Kagura is released from Naraku and I'm stuck with all of you?"

"Until your wounds are better." Souten smiled.

"I'm not with him." Abi corrected and everyone sighed.

"No kidding…" Hiten mumbled.

"Asshole…"

"Bitch…"

"Ok, you know what? Shut the fuck up!" Bankotsu snapped and everyone stared. "I have no idea what your problem is lately but I am sick and tired of hearing you two bitch with each other about everything! At first, ok, it was funny but now? Grow the fuck up, honestly! You fucking love her and she fucking loves you so go…fuck her!" He yelled.

"Did you just tell me to grow up?" Hiten asked in disbelief.

"Yes!" Bankotsu argued.

"So…is this what happens to you when you can't flirt?" Jakotsu asked and the younger mercenary growled.

"I don't love him." Abi mumbled and Hiten gave her a hurt expression before hardening.

"You're all crazy." Koga reasoned.

"I'm sick off all of you." Hiten growled.

"See, there you go again! Then you should've stayed in this fucking cave if that's how you felt!" Bankotsu argued. Everyone stared in amazement at how serious he was being.

"He should've rotted here…" Abi mumbled.

"Abi, be a good girl and lean when to shut up." Hiten glared and there were a few gasps.

"_Good girl_? Tell me, Hiten, is that what you tell your whores before you devour them?"

"The difference with them and you…they listen." He crossed his arms. She slapped him across the face and left. He growled and followed her. "Get back here!"

"He's so stupid…" Souten sighed.

"Agreed." Everyone else at the table, even Koga, said in unison.

XXX

"Abi…?" He had calmed down a little and searched for her in all the rooms. He found her sitting in a room that belonged to neither of them. She sat at the window with her knees up to her chest.

"Get the fuck away from me or I will not hesitate to kill you." She said in a dangerously low voice and he was slightly taken back, but walked towards her.

"Come on now."

"Let me guess, this is the part where you feel guilty and try to take back all the awful things you said, right?" She snapped. "Well, let your guilt eat you alive because I don't forgive you."

"Who said I felt guilty?" He barked.

"I know you." She glared.

"Says who? You know nothing about me!" He yelled and she scoffed.

"You know you're lying." She looked out the window. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Let go!" She tried to yank her arm away but he just held on tighter. She hit his chest and kicked in attempt for him to let go but he just pulled her into an embrace. She eventually stopped struggling and held onto him. "Why must you do this?"

"I…didn't mean it…you aren't some whore and…"

"Every time I fight with you, you hold that against me…can you let go of it?" She looked up to him and he stared at her in confusion. "Hiten…if I ever have a relationship with you…will you be able to get over what happened between Bankotsu and I?"

"Of course I will I just…"

"Then why do you still hold it against me?" She asked and he frowned.

"I…don't know…" He whispered.

"So it does bother you?" She whispered.

"I just said I don't fucking know!" He yelled as his muscles tensed.

"Well you'd better learn!" She pushed him off but he kept hold around her waist and fell on the bed. He looked down to her and smirked. "No, get the hell…" She stopped when his lips pressed against hers.

"Sh…" He whispered. He playfully kissed her neck and she giggled and moaned.

"I really hate you sometimes…" She whispered.

"I love you…" He smiled at her.

"Hiten…" Her eyes lit up. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pulled him closer. "I love you too…" She bit his bottom lip and he dug his tongue into her mouth. He pulled away and rolled off her. "What?" She asked nervously.

"Nothing…" He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I just told you I don't want any physical commitment until Naraku is gone." He kissed her forehead.

"So…_you're_ telling _me_ no sex?"

"Yeah…there are consequences to that you know…kids, disease…"

"Oh, listen to you, Mr. Virgin." She smiled and he rolled his eyes. "So, you did Yura without thinking of these consequences?"

"As you did with the mercenary. She's not pregnant and neither are…" His voice trailed off and his face got pale.

"Hiten, stop." She rolled her eyes and pulled him back on top of her. "Now, be a good boy and do as I say." She smirked and he felt a chill run down his spine. "I haven't had sex in months, and I don't even fully remember the last time, so you will fuck me." She said demandingly and he smirked.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes." She challenged.

"You…"

"Stop acting so fucking innocent." She smirked and he kissed her neck.

XXX

"Renkotsu." Naraku nodded in acknowledgement.

"I've gone after the wolf…as you've asked and haven't noticed Hakudoshi's appearance lately." He replied in monotone.

"Ah…you did well with watching him, like I asked, and now I now of his intentions." Naraku smirked.

"Yes…would you like me to find him again?" He asked calmly.

"No." Naraku answered. "I want you to find them. That little group with your favorite brothers…don't worry about too much. I plan on taking matters into my own hands soon." He smirked and Renkotsu gulped but nodded.

XXX

**Haha, Renkotsu's part become kind of big in the next chapter, so beware! But…who knows…he may be against Naraku as well? Maybe…maybe he wants to defeat him on his own? Or…he just wants to screw everyone over…I'm getting bored listing possibilities so I'll just update soon. Please review! XD**


	33. Naraku's Puppets

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

XXX

"Hiten fucked Abi!" Bankotsu taunted from the doorway as the sun rose. Hiten lay with his arms around Abi's waist and groaned upon the mercenary's sing-song voice. "And she moaned really, really loud." He added, though Hiten refused to move his body. "I felt myself get ha-" He was finally cut off.

"Will you…shut up?" He grunted.

"Nah, I'm having way too much fun." He smirked.

"Go bother somebody else…"

"But nobody is as hot as you when they're angry." He winked. "Oh yeah, that bet, I won, you are my bitch."

"Fine just…go away." He yawned.

"Make me." He stuck his tongue out. Hiten lifted his head and glared.

"Want me to?"

"You know I like it rough." He replied smugly and Hiten went to jump out of the bed, only then realizing he was naked. The sheet tangled with his body and he fell over the bed, dragging the once sleeping Abi with him.

"Dammit!" He yelled as Abi stirred on to of him. He watched Bankotsu bolt from the doorway and heard Abi snicker.

"Calm down." She whispered as she rested the side of her face on his bare chest.

"Whatever." He grunted, not in the best of moods now.

"I love you…" She whispered.

"Mhm…" He sighed and she growled.

"I love you." She repeated.

"I know, I heard you." He replied before getting to his feet.

"Hiten." She glared as she slid her clothes on.

"Abi." He rolled his eyes. "I'm really sick of these pointless arguments…" He sighed, redressed, and walked out.

XXX

"I said get off me!" Jakotsu sighed as he watched Koga struggle against Yura, who was running her fingers through her hair.

"Hey, if I can't touch chicks, you can't touch guys!" Bankotsu pointed a finger and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm touching his hair." She reminded.

"And I don't want you to!" Koga shouted and struggled again.

"Stop!" She yanked his ponytail and he yelped.

"Pathetic…" Kagura mumbled.

"You're pathetic!" He retorted and she rolled her eyes.

"That hurts." Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Wait until I get well again…you'll all die."

"Can't we like…gag him or something? He never stops talking." Bankotsu groaned.

"I could gag him with something." Jakotsu winked.

"Wow, too much info!" Bankotsu scooted away. Hiten and Abi sat down. "So was that make-up sex as good as I said it would be?" He asked and Hiten hit him over the head. Abi crossed her arms and the room became silent.

"Guess it sucked…" Jakotsu mumbled.

"Ok, first order of business, Jakotsu, you aren't allowed to be sarcastic all day." Bankotsu pointed.

"What?!"

"Hiten, everything you say today needs to have a happy, positive comment."

"Screw off." Hiten rolled his eyes.

"And if there is anything negative, you're Jakotsu's bitch tonight. Oh, and call me 'master'." Hiten's eyes got wide. "Kagura, you need to be nice to Koga all day."

"That's no fair!"

"Too bad, Abi, I only want you to wash all my clothes, cook all my meals, and pamper me." He shrugged.

"Why?"

"Told you that you would pay for leaving me in the woods." He smirked and she growled.

"What about me?" Yura asked nervously. He leaned sideways and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and her face got red.

"That's what I want you to do." He winked. His eyes got wide and he held the sides of his head in his hands.

"Bankotsu?" Jakotsu asked. He squeezed his eyes shut and hunched over as he hissed in pain.

"Bankotsu." Hiten shook his shoulder. He looked up calmly.

"Huh? What?"

"What happened?" Abi asked.

"Nothing…I just had a really bad headache…" He finished in a whisper. Kagura growled under her breath.

XXX

Renkotsu walked with the priestess he was told to travel with.

Tsubaki.

He was to find and 'join' the group and betray Bankotsu all over again. It sickened him. Being Naraku's pawn like that.

"Hurry." Tsubaki glared through the corner of her eye.

"That's it." Renkotsu pointed forward to the home of the thunder clan.

"Very well…you do what he told you." She stopped walking.

"What about you?" He asked skeptically.

"I have different orders." She replied bluntly.

XXX

Everyone sat silently in the room, aside from Abi who was cooking. She walked in after finishing and sat beside Hiten. She leaned forward to peck his cheek and he pulled away. She grunted.

"Banks, you sure you're ok?" Jakotsu asked.

"Fine…" He replied in a whisper. Since his 'headache', he had been shaking and sweating slightly.

"You haven't even yelled at us for not 'obeying' you." Kagura added in a bored tone, though she was honestly nervous and concerned.

"I'm fine!" He snapped and then hissed in pain. Hiten glared through the corner of his eyes. He wouldn't speak, since he refused to call Bankotsu 'master', but he was growing worried for the mercenary. "I-I'm fine…" He rubbed his forearms for warmth as he rocked his body back and forth.

"Bankotsu…" Abi frowned. She kneeled beside him and put her hand on his forehead. "He's hot."

"But he's shivering…" Yura pointed out.

"He's just sick." Koga scoffed.

"No…" Kagura frowned.

"Big brother…" A whisper came and out of the shadows stepped Renkotsu. Bankotsu's brows knotted together.

"You bastard…how dare you show yourself here." He spat and tried to sound strong. He got to his feet and stumbled sideways. Hiten stood up and caught him.

"Don't be stupid and overwork yourself." He ordered and Bankotsu laughed lightly. Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"Please…that bastard should fear for his life right now…" He whispered. "Fucking…messing with Jakotsu…trying to defeat me…I'm stronger than you…" He mumbled.

"He's delusional." Abi grunted. Kagura's grip on her fan tightened so much her knuckles turned white.

"Bankotsu." Hiten shook his shoulder. Bankotsu's neck went limp and his head faced the floor. "Bankotsu!" He yelled. Renkotsu still watched with an emotionless face.

Bankotsu lifted his head and stared at nobody in particular.

His once navy-blue, life-filled eyes were completely blank, blocking out any signs of life. He then stared at Renkotsu, who felt himself take a step back. He stepped away from Hiten, no longer using him for support and pulled his fist back.

Only, instead of going forward toward Renkotsu's jaw, he turned at the last minute and hit Hiten. The thunder demon fell on his back and wiped blood from his mouth.

"Hiten!" Abi yelled. Bankotsu walked back up to Hiten with no emotion.

"Stay back!" He yelled to the others and they winced or grunted. Bankotsu went to hit him in the face again, but Hiten rolled to the side and Bankotsu's fist hit the floor.

Bankotsu couldn't explain it. He couldn't control his body. His mind was telling him to stop…but his body wouldn't let him.

_Kill them…_

A dark voice told him in his mind over and over. It was familiar, but he was too busy trying to force himself to stop to try and recognize it.

"Bankotsu!" Jakotsu yelled as he jumped out of the way. Hiten jumped the table and the mercenary threw the whole thing aside. Koga growled, still too close to the fight and unable to move.

Kagura quickly got to his side and untied him. As confused as he was, he was grateful.

Hiten ran outside and Bankotsu followed; only now he was armed with Banryu. He swung and Hiten ducked and jumped to avoid it, his wheels being absent.

"Hiten!" Koga threw the pike and he caught it. He used it to block Bankotsu's attack and Koga ran behind and hit the mercenary in the back of the head. Bankotsu stopped going after Hiten and eyed the wolf as his new target.

In less than a second, his whole body was dangling in the air. Everyone looked back and saw Yura. Tears welled up in her eyes and she bit her bottom lip as she tried to restrain him.

He broke the hairs and she gasped. He ran straight at her. Abi stood in front of her and he roughly pushed her aside. He grabbed Yura's neck and dangled her in the air.

"Stop him!" Hiten yelled as he tried to reach them. Jakotsu grabbed Bankotsu's arm and the youngest mercenary resisted it.

_So gullible…hurry and finish her…snap her neck_… The dark voice chuckled.

"Get out of my head!" He shouted. He fell to his knees and dropped Yura. She passed out. He held his head tightly. "What do you want from me?" He whispered.

"What's going on?" Hiten whispered. He then gasped.

In one second, Bankotsu had gotten to his feet and slice Banryu clean across the thunder demon's chest. Abi went to help him but the large halberd pointed at her neck. She took a few steps back but his blank eyes locked on her.

_Slice her head clean off…_ The voice whispered and he grunted. The hand that held Banryu began trembling.

"He's fighting him off." Hakudoshi whispered.

"What?" Kagura asked.

"You should have figured it out…Naraku is toying with him, just like he did with Kohaku. Unless his shards get purified, he'll lose all control of his body." He explained. "Koga and Kagura, find Kikyo."

"Why do I need to work with him?" She spat.

"Forget it; if you want to defeat Naraku go." He ordered.

"And what makes you…" Koga started.

"Fine, they all die, you will too. Unless you run off. They will end up leading you to Naraku…now go!" He pointed. They growled and went off.

Bankotsu's hand still trembled wildly and the sword was dropped. There was a thud as it hit the dirt.

"B-Bankotsu…" Abi whispered. His feet led him to her. He dove his index and middle fingers into her neck and found two jewel shards. She gasped as he pulled out. She held her now bleeding neck as she stepped back.

"Get away from here…all of you…" Hiten got to his feet.

"But…"

"Hiten!" Souten stood in the doorway.

"Go inside with her…please." He looked up to them sympathetically. They obeyed.

Bankotsu sat on his knees with his eyes squeezed shut. He clutched the dirt beneath him in hopes to block out the dreaded commands. Hiten kneeled beside him, still panting.

"Kill me…" Bankotsu whispered.

"Huh?"

"I-I can't stop myself….end it for me. I…I can't live with myself if I kill one of you…" He answered, still not facing him.

"Bankotsu…you're a sick, stupid, idiotic, narrow-minded…sorry, but as much as you want me to kill you…I can't. Remember…you're my brother…" Tears welled up in his eyes. "You saved me that day…I'm going to save you today…" He half-heartedly smiled. Bankotsu just nodded. Hiten wrapped his arms around the mercenary's shoulders and Bankotsu returned the embrace.

"Thank you…" He whispered.

XXX

Now the young leader of the former Band of Seven was chained to the wall. His wrists were bound behind his back and his ankles. He sat on his knees with his back hunched over. They all sat around him, aside from Renkotsu who was sitting against the opposite wall.

"Yura…want to help me get a meal set?" Abi asked in a whisper. Her neck barely had any damage and Yura was slightly bruised around her neck.

"Hm? Oh, sure." She frowned and followed.

"I'm going to help them." Jakotsu followed, really not wanting to be in the same room as Renkotsu.

"Get your ass out of here. Stay in any room." Hiten glared and the fire-breather nodded and walked down the hall. "Banks?"

"Yeah?" He whispered, never opening his eyes.

"You're going to be ok…"

"Yeah…I know. You guys will take good care of me." He winked as he faced him and Hiten smirked. "So, what's going on with Abi?"

"What? You go fucking split personality on us and that's all that's on your mind?"

"You just seem very cold is all." He shrugged.

"It's just…well…we did…_that_ and now…I fell like…like I need to stay committed." Hiten sighed as his face got red.

"Well, see, that's your problem. Hiten's eaten so many broads he doesn't understand commitment." Bankotsu smirked. "But you want it. You don't want to want a…wait, scratch that, you _need_ it. You don't _want_ to _need_ it, but you _need_ one woman and she just happens to be Abi. She completes you." He mocked and Hiten grunted.

"How come you act like a dumb ass?"

"How so?" Bankotsu asked. "Yo, look at this shit!" He leaned forward.

"What about that?"

"My nose touched the floor!" He exclaimed happily and Hiten rolled his eyes.

XXX

Abi sat outside and stared at the stars. She felt something nip her ankle and she winced. She looked down and saw blood seep from two holes. She walked inside.

"What?" Hiten asked.

"Something bit me…" She frowned. He nodded and picked her up. "What are you doing?" He set her on a futon in their room and sat in front of her on the floor. He put his mouth over the blood and sucked it out. He spit and repeated.

"It might be poisonous..." He whispered as he looked up to her. He sat with his chest between her legs and she smiled as she stroked his hair. He lifted her stomach to reveal her stomach and playfully kissed it. She giggled as he did so.

"H-Hiten…" She got serious.

"Hm?"" He rested the side of his head on her thigh. "I-I…." She put her hand over his neck and it turned into a bird's foot. She dug the claws into his neck and he yelled in pain. "G-Get away..." She whispered as tears rolled down her eyes.

He sat on top of her at her waist and struggled to hold her down. Blood oozed from his neck and he ignored the pain.

"Please…" She mumbled.

"I'm not leaving you." He grunted. He grabbed her wrists and crossed her arms. He held her hands at her hips and hissed as she burned them.

XXX

"You fool." Tsubaki jumped upon hearing the voice. She turned around and saw an albino child.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"The one who will bring you to your death…you will not break them." He stepped forward and she got an eerie feeling. He pointed the tip of his spear at her neck. "Die." He sliced and she gasped. "Naraku is growing rather desperate." He smirked.

XXX

She stopped fighting and he kept a firm hold on her.

"Abi?" He whispered.

"I'm sorry…" Tears rolled down her cheeks. He put all his weight on her and buried his face in the nape of her neck.

"You're ok now…" He whispered. She felt a warm liquid on her shoulder.

"Hiten…are you…" She started but already knew he would deny crying. She slipped her hands from his grasp and held the back of his head. He held her waist and let out the tears he held in for so long.

XXX

"Bankotsu?" Yura whispered as she walked in the room. He was growling again, trying to fight off the voice.

"You…you should stay away…" He whispered. When he looked up, she was sitting across from him. She gently and cautiously brushed his bangs aside as they clung to his forehead from his sweat.

"I-Its ok…I don't think you'll hurt me again…" She half-heartedly smiled.

"Yura…" He whispered. She leaned forward and pecked his forehead.

"Sh.." She whispered. She wiped a tear from her cheek. "I know y-you didn't m-mean it…" She bit her bottom lip and he frowned, feeling his own tears becoming visible. She crawled closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her face in his shoulder and he rested the side of his head on hers.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered.

"You're going to be alright…I promise…" She whispered. He grunted and she whimpered, but still held him. "You'll be ok…" She repeated and he hissed. "I'm here for you…" He panted as he calmed down, the voice was gone again.

"I….please…you'll be safer if you…"

"I want to stay here…with you..." She pulled away to face him and his eyes softened. She slowly leaned forward and stopped when her lips were an inch from his. She felt his warm breath and blushed. He was still just staring at her.

"I want you here…" He whispered. She gently placed her lips against his and pulled away to see his reaction. He was still completely serious. "I want you…" He added. She gently bit his bottom lip before their lips made contact again.

She held the sides of his face and let his tongue enter her mouth. She closed her eyes as he leaned his head forward to the best of his ability. She knew tears were streaming down her cheeks, but it was ok because they were tears for him. She pulled away and stared into his deep, blue eyes.

"Will you stay?" He asked though it sounded more like a beg.

"Mhm." She lay down and rested her head on his lap. He smiled down to her and she returned it. "Bankotsu?"

"What?" He looked away.

"Don't cry…" She whispered. He didn't understand why he was in the first place. Everyone was ok now and he would be better. Maybe they were of relief. Maybe it was for her. He looked back down to her and watched the salty tear from his eye land on her cheek. She sat up and rested her head on his shoulder.

XXX

**Please review! XD**


	34. Time to Move

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

XXX

Kagura flew swiftly in the air, Koga ran below her.

"I can't even sense her!" She yelled down.

"Yeah…wait." He stopped running and she rolled her eyes before landing beside him.

"What?"

"Inuyasha…he's coming." He smirked. "Hey…why did you let me go before?" He glanced at her through the corner of his eyes.

"Because I felt like it!" She retorted.

"Hey, it was just a question!"

"And mine was just an answer!" She yelled back.

"A rude one!"

"Sorry for not being oh-so-polite to your sorry ass!" She yelled.

"Kagura of the wind…" They both looked to the side and saw Kikyo.

"Kikyo…we need you." She smirked.

XXX

"Ready…shoot!" Bankotsu opened his mouth. Souten broke off a piece of her rice cake and threw it at the target. It bounced off his nose. "What was that?"

"You moved!" She yelled.

"You aren't feeding me anymore! Help! I'm starving!" He yelled through the halls. She grunted and threw the whole thing at his forehead.

"Fine, find someone else!"

"Hey! Wait!"

"Asshole!" He heard a familiar shout.

"Abi!" He yelled.

"What?" She walked in the room and he gulped.

"Can you…feed me?" He finished in a whisper. Her eyes softened and she kneeled across from him. Souten had left his meal there so she hand-fed him. "So what's going on with Hiten?" He asked as he swallowed.

"He's a dickhead." She growled and fed him another bite.

"Why?"

"He's so…he's a bastard when he's around all of you…when it's just he and I…"

"The sparks fly." Bankotsu finished for her with a smirk.

"It's just…I really need to talk to him…and he won't listen." She frowned.

"You could always talk to me." He suggested and she rolled her eyes.

"No…I can't…" She sighed. He sucked her fingers clean of the last bite and she slapped him. "Pig…"

"Sorry…" He smirked. She got up. "Hey, don't leave!"

"Why not?"

"Have you ever been chained to a wall for a full night?" He sighed. "Not very fun." She rolled her eyes and sat beside him.

"I couldn't control myself last night, either…" She whispered.

"Cool, we're crazy together." He smiled.

"Bankotsu, can you be serious? Naraku is using you!"

"He's using all of us." He rolled his eyes.

"Hi." Yura walked in and smiled.

"Back." Kagura walked in and Kikyo followed.

"Hey there, beautiful, miss me?" Bankotsu winked. Yura grunted and walked out. "Wait! I didn't mean it!"

Kikyo rolled her eyes and placed her hand over his neck. He tensed.

"They're very impure…I might need to stay so Naraku doesn't taint them again."

"You can stay all you want." Bankotsu smirked.

"You're an idiot." Abi sighed.

"Fine…can I go?" Koga asked.

"No." Abi glared. "Every time someone leaves…someone gets hurt. It's in your best interest to stay here until you're wounds are fully healed." He grunted.

"She's right, wolf." Kagura nodded.

"Since when do you want me to stick around?" He shouted.

"I just don't want Naraku to get his way!" She yelled back.

"Aw, we have another Hiten and Abi." Bankotsu taunted. Abi hit him over the head and waked out of the room. "Damn, women in this house are touchy."

"I can take care of myself!" Koga retorted. Kagura grunted and with one swing of her fan, the wall to outside blew up.

"Oh hell no." Hiten walked in and Bankotsu snickered. He grabbed Kagura and Koga by the hair and dragged them to the hole. He threw them outside. "Blow whatever shit you want up out here, but do not go near my house!" He yelled.

"It was her!" Koga pointed.

"You started it!" Kagura retorted. Hiten sighed and walked back in the room.

"So…what's going on?"

"Kikyo's sticking around." Bankotsu smiled. "Can someone please unchain me…you have no idea how much I need to piss." Hiten rolled his eyes and undid them.

XXX

Renkotsu didn't leave the small room he chose. He was more confused than other.

"Ren." A familiar voice said from the doorway, breaking his thoughts. He looked behind him and saw Bankotsu.

"Big brother…" He bowed his head.

"I've had a lot of time to think about what I want to do with you…" He heard Renkotsu gulp. "What are your intentions here?"

"I want nothing more than to assist you in defeating Naraku…" He frowned.

"You realize what you put me through in my last life?"

"Yes…I apologize."

"This is your _last_ chance."

XXX

"Whatever, we need a new place to stay." Hiten argued as he bandaged Kagura…to the best of his ability.

"Just hurry up so you can get your hands off me." She spat.

"What's going on?" Abi sat down.

"I've lost two fucking walls and a kitchen…we are not staying here much longer." He glared.

"But its good cover."

"Naraku must have some idea where we are by now…it's in our best interest." Hiten explained.

"But we have nowhere to go! And you're doing that wrong!" She pushed him aside and sat behind Kagura.

"You crazy assholes are not staying here!"

"Assholes?" She yelled.

"Did I stutter?"

"Maybe." Bankotsu walked in.

'You're a jerk." Yura glared.

"Aw, don't be like that." He sat beside her and she scooted away. "You look beautiful." He whispered.

'Good." She pushed away.

"Come on…" He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "You'll always mean the most…" He whispered and she smiled.

"What are you looking at me for?" Hiten asked Abi. She grunted and finished bandaging Kagura.

"Hah, she's mad at you." Bankotsu laughed.

"For what?"

"Isn't it obvious…she's jealous." Jakotsu smirked.

"Of what?" Hiten rossed his arms.

"Well…Bankotsu is like thee biggest prick out there, but he apologizes and is kind about it…you just let your temper get the better of you and make arguments get physical with Abi." He shrugged.

"Do not." He challenged.

"Actually…you do." Kagura smirked.

"I do not have fucking anger problems!" He shouted and shot fire at his wall. "Fuck! Look what you made me do!"

"You're right; you're as jolly as…" Bankotsu was cut off.

"Shove it!"

"Angry." Jakotsu stated bluntly.

"Am not!" He yelled.

"Yes, you are." Kikyo walked in.

"Don't fucking judge me!"

"Do not raise your tone to me." She replied in the same calm tone. He pushed her out of his way and walked down the hall. Kagura helped her regain her footing.

"We should find a new place to crash." Bankotsu agreed.

XXX

"I said get out!" The door slammed as Hiten fell out of the room.

"Dumb ass." Bankotsu smirked as he helped the thunder demon to his feet.

"Shut up." He walked down the hall.

"What happened?"

"We fought."

"Really?" Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"I went to see what her problems, she said me, I said she was needy, she said I was pathetic, I said she needed to grow up and stop being so fucking moody…and caller her a psychopathic bitch and then…she threw me out…" He sighed.

"You really are an idiot." Bankotsu smirked. "Ah well, aint my problem…"

"Lucky bastard…"

"Yeah…I'll go talk to her…" He sighed.

"Why?"

"Because she obviously doesn't want to look at you." He sighed and went for the room.

XXX

"I thought I told you…"

"I'm not him." Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Come on, now, we're having like our last meal here and leaving in the morning…ok?"

"I'm not hungry." She crossed her arms.

"You can sit next to me if you want…"

"That's so much better." She glanced at the floor.

"Hiten didn't mean to call you a psychopathic bitch." He sighed.

"I'm glad he's able to tell you everything." She sighed and he frowned.

"Come on now…"

XXX

"So…you're leaving again…" Souten frowned.

"Yep." Hiten sighed.

"Good…this place is gross." Kagura glanced around.

"Because of all of you." Hiten glared.

"Hey now, don't blame me that you asked me to cook and fought with your girlfriend." Bankotsu defended.

"Yeah, even I could've told you Bankotsu can't cook to save his life."

"I think you morons are missing the point." Abi glared and everyone grew silent.

"I'm done." Hiten stood up.

"What else is new?" Abi mumbled and he growled.

"Nothing, you still seem like the same stone-cold bitch I met."

"Take it back." She looked up to him and he crossed his arms. "That's right; you would need feelings to know guilt."

"Feelings? Are we back to this?"

"Apparently."

"Fine, you piss me off more than anyone I know! I can barely stand you anymore!" He yelled. She threw her glass cup and it hit the side of his head and shattered. She picked up another one and threw more consistently.

"Stop!" Jakotsu restrained her and she slowly eased herself to her knees. Hiten scooped her in her arms and carried her down the hall.

"I'm gunna miss this place..." Bankotsu sighed and Yura nudged him.

XXX

He set her on the bed and frowned. She was trembling as she cried. He stroked her hair as he sat beside her.

"H-Hiten…" She whispered.

"What?" He asked calmly.

"I…I think…I'm pregnant…" She finished in a whisper. His eyes got wide and his throat went dry.

XXX

**Hahahahaha! You all hate me right now, I know it! XP Ah well, review and we'll see where it goes! **


	35. Bankotsu's Threat

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

XXX

He was standing now and had been staring down at her for about ten minutes, but it felt like hours.

"Hiten…" She whispered and reached her hand out. He jumped and stepped back.

"Do not touch me." He spat and she looked down in shame.

"Please…don't say anything…at least until I know…" She whispered and he frowned. He felt his temper boil at the same time. He turned around and slammed his fist straight through the wall.

"Please…"

"Don't fucking talk to me!" He shouted and tried to calm down again. He glared at her and left the room.

XXX

"There he is!" Bankotsu smiled as he still sat at the table with the others. "Hiten, come here, I have a question!" Hiten rolled his eyes and made his way to the group. "Alright, are you gay?"

"What?!" Hiten twisted his face in disgust.

"You wear earrings…that's kinda a chick deal." He shrugged.

"No…and look who's talking Mr. Purple."

"Do not dis purple!" Bankotsu jumped out of his seat.

"You ok?" Kagura glanced at him.

"Fine." He growled and kept his gaze locked on Bankotsu.

"What was that bang we heard?" Yura asked.

"Did you do it again? Damn, you guys…" Bankotsu was cut off when a fast made contact with his nose. His back swung into the opposite wall.

"Bankotsu!" Yura kneeled beside him and they all stared at Hiten.

"Fucking bastard." He mumbled and walked out.

"Oh shit…" Bankotsu wiped the blood away and Koga sighed.

"I'm so leaving this nuthouse." He said under his breath.

"Hey Kikyo, are you moving with us?" Bankotsu asked as he splashed water on his face.

"I'm not sure…Naraku hasn't come after you…" She frowned.

"You should stay; we all know he wants you dead, too." Kagura reasoned.

"What about Hiten?" Souten asked.

"What about him?" Bankotsu asked.

"He just punched you in the fucking face." Jakotsu rolled his eyes.

"So…it's not like that's never happened before." He shrugged.

"Well…what'd you do?" Koga asked.

"I….have no idea…hm…maybe he's still mad at me for the kitchen…or that I tried to make him call me master…or it could have something to do with Abi…" He scratched his chin. "Oh well."

"You should go talk to him." Yura suggested.

"Why? So he can punch a hole through my face? I think not. Trust me, just let him cool down."

"Want me to punish him for you, Banks?" Jakotsu asked with a smirk.

"Ew." Koga shuddered.

"You're next, wolf." He winked and Koga gulped.

"Get your shit together, we're leaving." Hiten walked back in.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Kagura asked.

"I don't have a problem, now lets go!" He yelled and everyone left.

"Hiten?" Souten whispered.

"What?" He snapped.

"Will you be ok?" She asked and he frowned.

"I'll be fine." He assured her and she nodded. She walked to him and went to hug him. He bent over and returned it. He kissed her forehead as he pulled away. "Don't worry about me." She nodded.

XXX

"We're like…a fucking traveling village." Bankotsu scoffed as they all left, except Souten. "We have…nine people!" He smiled.

"Good job, you can count." Jakotsu patted his head.

"Where are we going?" Renkotsu asked.

"Where ever there's shelter."

"Oh, can we massacre a village?" Jakotsu smiled.

"There's a village with an in not far from here." Hiten sighed as he flew on his wheels.

"Why didn't you massacre it?" Bankotsu asked skeptically.

"Free sake and easy women." He shrugged and Bankotsu's eyes lit up. Yura nudged him.

"It's like…freaking wonderland!" He smiled.

"You're an idiot." Kagura mumbled.

"Why? I mean…if you had a dick, you would understand…I think we men are outnumbered."

"There are five of you." Kikyo sighed.

"No….see, Jakotsu is that somewhere in between…"

"Hey!" Jakotsu put his hands on his hips.

"Koga bitches so much I'm starting to think he is a bitch…"

"What?!"

"And Hiten….don't even get me started…so, there are only two men." He said smugly.

"Jackass." Koga mumbled.

"Hey, apparently, I'm the only one with enough balls to say something." He shrugged casually.

XXX

"Ok, where's the sake at?" Bankotsu rubbed his hands together as they reached the busy village.

"I've been dead for two years, don't ask me." Hiten sighed.

"Hey there…" He smirked at a girl and yelped in pain as Yura grabbed his braid and dragged him. "Ow, ow, ow!" He groaned. Everyone rolled their eyes.

XXX

"One room?" Kagura groaned.

"We have no money." Renkotsu frowned.

"One room?" She repeated.

"Oh come on, we could use the closeness!" Bankotsu smiled, seeming to be the only positive one in the room.

"I knew we should've stayed at Hiten's…" Jakotsu pouted.

"We've been in one room before." He rolled his eyes.

"There were five of us then!" Jakotsu argued.

"Fuck off." Hiten groaned.

"What's wrong?" Bankotsu poked Abi's shoulder as she sat down and crossed her arms. She stared at the floor. "Come on…" He continued to poke her.

"Stop touching her!" Hiten snapped and the room got silent.

"Damn…" Koga mumbled.

"Is that what this is about?" Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"Don't start…" Abi mumbled but he ignored it.

"Come on now, that was so long ago now." He smirked.

"Whatever." He left.

"Well, this should be fun." Kagura spoke with a bored tone.

"Ok, I'm going for sake, whose coming?" Bankotysu asked excitedly. "Oh come on, are we all really that pissed off?"

"Obviously…" Jakotsu frowned. "I wanna see Inuyasha…"

"Abi?" He nudged her.

"What?" She asked in a dark voice and glared up at him. He felt himself drink back.

"Wanna go find sake with me?" He whispered nervously.

"Fine." She stood up and they all stared confused. Yura glared at him as he slowly followed Abi.

XXX

"This is like when we first met you…you know when Hiten hated you and you went to help me find sake!" He said happily as she walked beside him.

"Yeah."

"So…what's been keeping you all down and depressed?" He asked as he glanced at the shops beside him.

"Nothing…"

"Hiten seems pretty pissed, what'd he do?" He asked, completely missing the fact that she simply didn't want to answer the question.

"I don't want to talk about it." She grunted.

"Hey, you think they have whorehouses here?" He asked dumbly and she rolled her eyes.

"You think with the wrong head."

"Hey, you know how long it's been since I've been laid?" He defended and she just sighed. "You women think you know everything." He rolled his eyes.

"Bankotsu?"

"Yo." He smiled at her and she looked down.

"Never mind."

XXX

"Fucking owned!" Koga smiled as he threw the small pieces of food into Jakotsu's mouth as he sat across the room.

"Hey, Jakotsu, you're pretty good at catching things in your mouth." Bankotsu commented before sitting down.

"Shove it." He glared.

"Hey, Grumpy's back!" Bankotsu smiled at Hiten.

"Fuck you." He replied without opening his eyes.

"Ouch." Kagura mumbled.

"What the hell did I do?" Bankotsu asked.

"That punishment is still wide open." Jakotsu smirked.

"Sicko." Kagura glared.

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

"Whore."

"Stop it!" Abi yelled and they all stopped.

"Weren't saying that when…" Hiten was cut off.

"Fuck you." She glared.

"You already did." He retorted.

"Can we get another room?"

"Uh…we could have me and the girls in one room and everyone else in here." Bankotsu suggested.

"I'll leave."

"Aw, come on now." Bankotsu frowned as Hiten walked out.

"He has issues." Jakotsu smirked. "I like that."

"Where do you think he'll go?" Yura whispered.

"If we're lucky, he won't come back." Abi glared at the door.

XXX

Jakotsu sat, happily ready to taunt whoever woke up first. Kagura was leaning against Koga and Abi's head rested on Bankotsu's lap. Yura was on his free shoulder and Kikyo slept against Renkotsu. The sun had gone up not too long ago.

Kagura would definitely be the most amusing.

He heard Bankotsu stir and looked up.

"Gah!" Koga jumped to his feet and Kagura fell on her side.

"Ow, what the fuck you stupid wolf?" She yelled.

"You're the one that fell asleep on me!" He pointed an accusing finger at her.

"You're the one that made my head hit the floor!" She shouted. They both stopped when they realized everyone was staring at them. Their faces got red and they sat back down.

Hiten lazily walked in and plopped down between Kagura and Kikyo.

"Where were you?" Abi whispered and he shot her a death glare.

"What, did you eat a bitch?" Jakotsu scoffed.

"No." He answered coldly.

"Were you with a woman?" Abi asked and he ignored her. "Please talk to me…" Her voice cracked.

"Something so happened." Jakotsu smiled.

"Ya think." Koga rolled his eyes.

"I have nothing to say to you." He crossed his arms.

"Hiten…" Yura frowned.

"Come on, now, no fighting already…" Bankotsu yawned.

"Nobody was talking to you." Hiten barked.

"Hey now, I haven't done anything lately, I actually view myself as the only positive one here!" Bankotsu defended.

"Nobody was talking to you.' He repeated in a calm tone.

"Can you please just…?" Abi started.

"I already told you not to fucking talk to me!" He shouted.

"I need to talk to someone you bastard! If you cared as much as you say you do, you wouldn't act like this!"

"Then how do you expect me to act? Happy? Want me to get you and him a gift and a congratulations?" He mocked and tears welled up in her eyes again.

"What the fuck happened?" Jakotsu demanded.

"She's fucking pregnant that's what!" Hiten pointed to her and everyone's eyes got wide. Jakotsu held back his laughter.

"So what's so bad about that? Hiten's gunna be a daddy." Bankotsu smiled.

"No, you idiot, if she's pregnant, you're the father!" Hiten snarled and Bankotsu began to breathe heavily.

"I never touched her!" He yelled and Jakotsu laughed out loud. Yura's face got pale.

"I told you not to say anything!" She shouted.

"I told you not to fuck him!" He yelled. She left the room and it was silent.

"I think I'm gunna throw up…" Bankotsu frowned and held his stomach. "Is it a joke? Please tell me…I won't even be mad I…" He held his heart.

"Banks?" Jakotsu shook his shoulder. His eyes rolled behind his head.

"I…need to go somewhere." Yura stood up and left.

XXX

Bankotsu opened his eyes a few hours later.

"Where is everyone?" He held his head.

"The girls got a different room…" Koga sighed.

"Is…" He glanced in the corner and saw Hiten. "I am so sorry…" He whispered.

"Don't apologize to me." He spat.

"But you're…"

"Done with her." He growled. Bankotsu frowned.

"Is Yura…?"

"Mega-pissed, oh hell yeah." Jakotsu sighed.

XXX

He slowly walked into the room and frowned. Yura looked to the ground, Kikyo looked up to him, Kagura rolled her eyes, and Abi didn't look up at all.

"Can I…talk to you?" He whispered.

"Talk." She spat.

"I just…I didn't mean it…"

"Obviously." She rolled her eyes.

"And…I can help…if you want and…" He scratched the back of his neck. She stood up and followed him out of the room. "Sorry for how I...reacted before..."

"What? You mean about you denying having sex with me?" Her brows knotted together.

"Well…yeah…wanna hug?" He offered with a small smile. She half-heartedly returned it and walked into his embrace. "Hiten will come around." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"You keep saying that…he can't even look at me…"

"Sure he can." He frowned. She buried her face in his shoulder.

"Bankotsu…he won't…"

"Its ok…" His frown deepened. "Hey, we know this kid is gunna be fucking gorgeous, though." He smiled and she lightly laughed.

XXX

Bankotsu walked back in his room with tears in his eyes. He removed his armor and threw it to the ground, everyone stared in confusion.

"Hit me." He whispered and stared at Hiten.

"What?"

"You know you want to…come on, let it all out!" He yelled. Jakotsu jumped to his feet and stood in the corner.

"What are you…?" Koga started.

"Trust me, whatever's about to go down, you do not wanna be in it." He smirked and Koga nodded and joined him in the corner. Hiten stood across from him and clenched his fist.

Bankotsu bit his bottom lip out of anticipation and the thunder demon lunged at him. He brought his fist to the mercenary's stomach and Bankotsu grunted and held his shoulders as he hit over and over. He coughed up blood and Hiten pushed him into the wall.

"Come on…" Bankotsu taunted in a raspy voice. Hiten grabbed his collar and pulled him to his feet. He hit his left eye and jaw and Bankotsu didn't struggle in the least. He grabbed Bankotsu's neck and frowned as he looked in the sympathetic, navy blue eyes. He dropped him. Bankotsu landed on his side and Hiten roughly kicked his stomach.

"You can…hit harder than that…" Bankotsu mocked. Hiten grabbed his braid and slammed his entire head into the wall. Bankotsu fell to the ground and panted. "See…" He smiled. He sat up and threw up.

"Ick." Koga twisted his face in disgust.

"Please…don't be mad at her…" He whispered ad Hiten glared.

"We should let her speak with them." Renkotsu got to his feet.

"No way…I wanna see what happens!" Jakotsu crossed his arms.

"Nah, the fighting is over." Koga shrugged. Jakotsu stomped his foot and followed. A few seconds later, Abi walked in.

"What did you do?" She glared at Hiten.

"Its ok…"

"Hiten…" She frowned. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered.

"It's ok…" She mumbled.

"But…I…I don't think I can…" She looked up to him with hurt in her eyes. He pecked her forehead.

"Hey now…I just let you beat the shit outta me, you will stay with her!" Bankotsu limped to them. "You can raise it…" He frowned. "You can even name it…"

"But I can't pretend its not there and it didn't happen…" He frowned. "Every time I look at it…"

"You'll think of me." Bankotsu winked.

"Exactly! We can even name it after me!" Hiten hit him in the stomach.

"Bad joke, bad joke…" He mumbled in a dry voice.

"Please don't..."

"I don't know anymore…" He sighed.

"You just did it…by now, you should know." Bankotsu smiled before coughing up more blood. Abi glared and walkd out. "Hiten…you better be there for her."

"Please, I don't want you lecturing me." He rolled his eyes.

"No, you fucking idiot…she shouldn't need to deal with that alone and if you aren't there for her, I can and will replace you." He glared and Hiten grunted.

XXX

**Damn….sorry if its sorta choppy…I fear this story might meet its end soon… But yeah…I can try and drag it out.**

**I just updated my profile after two months! Whew! So there are my stories I plan on posting soon with summaries and whatnot so go check it out…please? Oh, and of course, review! XD**


	36. Another Loss

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

-

"Hi." Bankotsu sat beside Yura.

"Hi." She whispered and stared at the ground.

"So uh…wanna braid my hair?" He asked with a smile.

"No, it's alright." She mumbled and he frowned.

"How about…washing it?" He offered.

"No." She sighed.

"Uh…"

"She's fucking mad at you, you idiot." Kagura rolled her eyes and Bankotsu glared.

"It's none of your business." He spat.

"Here you morons are." Hakudoshi sighed as he entered. "Why are Renkotsu and Kikyo here?"

"He came to us and Kikyo saved Bankostu." Abi frowned.

"Why did you leave?"

"We were fucking up Hiten's house apparently." Jakotsu rolled his eyes.

"Three walls and a kitchen." He mumbled and Hakudoshi rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, you need to start going after Naraku."

"What will become of us?" Abi frowned. "After we beat him, we'll all need to die…the jewel needs to be completed."

"We'll find a way out…"

"Easy for you to say, you have a heart." Bankotsu mumbled.

"Kagura has hold of my heart." He explained and their eyes got wide. "That was how she was revived."

"Whoa…can I have a part of your heart?" Bankotsu asked.

"No." He answered bluntly.

"But…"

"No." He repeated.

"I…"

"NO!" He shouted and everyone winced.

"Damn…" Bankotsu mumbled.

"I already think you've made some mistakes…Renkotsu is barely able to be trusted, Kikyo is one of Naraku's main targets, bringing you up on his list to kill, and you moved away…I think that three mercenaries, a thunder demon, a bird demon, a priestess, a hair girl, a wind sorceress, and a wolf are a tad noticeable in a human village." Hakudoshi crossed his arms.

"I think we blend in just fine." Bankotsu huffed.

"And on top of it all…something has happened between you." He rolled his eyes and everyone silently stared at the floor. "Get away from here." He glared.

"What about you?" Kagura asked.

"What about me?"

"Naraku has to have figured out something by now." She frowned.

"I'll be fine." He shrugged and left.

"So…do we really need to move again? I haven't even had any sake…" Bankotsu pouted.

"Quit complaining." Hiten glared.

"We should go now…we may be able to find more shelter and a more secure place to search for Naraku." Renkotsu suggested.

"Let's go!" Koga went to run.

"Not all of us can move that fast." Kagura glared.

"Alright…you and you can fly…" He pointed to Hiten and Abi. "Oh, and you…" He rolled his eyes and pointed to Kagura. "I'll carry the priestess, you can take Yura." He glared at Kagura again. "And the mercenaries will need to keep up."

"No, we can't separate." Abi crossed her arms.

-

"Yeah, Renkostu, we'll find new shelter." Bankotsu rolled his eyes as they walked in the pouring rain. It was around midnight now and they were nowhere near any village.

"Look!" Yura pointed.

"A new mansion!" Jakotsu's eyes lit up.

"Big bedroom!" Bankotsu called and ran ahead.

"My ass!" Hiten flew to catch up.

They reached the mansion before the others and darted down the hall. Hiten pushed Bankotsu's head to the side and the mercenary's head harshly hit the wall and he fell completely on his side.

"Hey! That's cheating!" He grunted as he started to run. Hiten opened the door and Bankotsu caught up.

"You need to be quicker than that." Koga rolled his eyes as he sat in the master bedroom.

"Fuck no, you don't even belong here!" Bankotsu argued.

"Neither do you, zombie." He retorted and Bankotsu's face got red with anger.

"You fight for it…I'll be outside." Hiten rolled his eyes and walked by.

"I am not a zombie!"

"You're the living dead…which makes you a zombie." Koga explained.

"Where am I sleeping?" Jakotsu yawned.

"Anywhere." Abi crossed her arms.

"Koga?" He winked.

"Get the fuck out!"

"Yeah…there probably aren't enough rooms again…I call the next biggest room!" Bankotsu ran and everyone sighed.

"Six rooms and nine people." Kagura groaned.

"Who wants to share with me?" Bankotsu asked from his new room. "Besides Jakotsu!" He cut him off. "Nobody? Yura? Kagura? Kikyo?" And he got no response.

"I'll share with any guy or Kagura." Jakotsu huffed.

"Fine." Kagura rolled her eyes and they walked in a room.

"Can I share with Koga?" Yura asked nervously.

"What?" Bankotsu walked out of his room and straight to her. "Why the hell him over me?"

"Because I'm still mad at you!" She crossed her arms.

"I said I was sorry, it's not like I decided to get her…_that_! I just wanted to fuck!" He defended.

"And you got it so go away." She held her nose high and he frowned.

"Yura…" He placed a hand on her shoulder and she shook it off. "Please?" He whispered.

"No."

"Kikyo can stay here…she's the only one I'm sure wont try to kill me." Koga answered. Kikyo nodded and walked in.

"Pretty please?" He mumbled.

"No, Bankotsu."

"But you said you wanted to be with me…right? You didn't want to leave me…"

"That was before." His brows knotted together.

"Fine! Don't expect anything from me." He stormed down the hall.

"You can share with me." Abi offered and she nodded.

"Goodnight." Renkotsu bowed his head.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Abi walked down the hall.

-

Hiten sat on the porch and smiled at the sky. Thunder boomed, lightening cracked, and rain poured. He loved it. The wind blew and the rain pounded against the front of his body.

He didn't even notice that she was standing right beside him.

"Hiten?" He jumped and glared up at her. His smile went flat.

"Yeah?"

"Can I…sit with you?"

"I suppose." He looked forward again. She sat beside him and shivered a little. "You should go inside if you're cold."

"I'm fine." She whispered and he nodded. There was an awkward silence.

"Are you sharing with anybody?"

"Hm?" She cocked her head at him.

"A room…are you sharing a room with anyone?" He asked with a frown, still not facing her.

"Oh…yeah, Yura." She looked down. He nodded. "You got your own."

"I think I might stay out here tonight." He shrugged.

"You'll freeze." She glanced at him through the corners of her eyes and saw him smirk.

"Please, I create this weather; I think I can live through it." He answered proudly. "I…I was at my grave." She stared at him in confusion and he sighed. "Last night…I wasn't with a woman…I went to mine and Manten's original graves…Souten set them up after she…found us."

"Oh." She whispered and bit her bottom lip.

"I just…wanted you to know." He shrugged.

"Did you see Souten?"

"Sorta…she was asleep when I got there so I just left." He explained and she nodded.

"She's a sweet girl." She smirked and heard him scoff.

"Then you don't know her well enough…." He mumbled.

"Hiten?"

"Hn?"

"What's going to happen?"

"What do you mean?" He faced her.

"After we defeat Naraku…what will become of us?" She whispered.

"I…I don't really know…" He looked to the ground.

"Do you still…"

"I despise women. I always have, aside from my mother. They mess everything up and get in your way and make you…care. It's not their fault, they're just born that way. So I made sure I never got close enough to care for a woman or to 'love' one…but since I was forced to work with you and not allowed to kill you…I did love you. And right now…I want to hate you like I hated them all. I want to want to punch a giant whole through your face but…I can't. You still mean too much and we'll find out about Naraku after we defeat him." He replied quietly. She nodded and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"It's cold." She shrugged.

"Sit." His brows knotted together and she glared. "Please." He added with a dramatic sigh. She slowly sat beside him. "Come here." He held his arm out and she scooted closer. He wrapped his wet arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "You don't nee-" He was cut off when a loud crash came from inside.

"What was…"

"Stay here." He stood up and walked inside.

"What the hell?"

"Renkotsu." Jakotsu pointed. The mercenary sat on his knees and held his head.

"Naraku…" Kikyo whispered and stepped forward.

"Stay back!" He warned and the priestess stared in confusion.

"Bankotsu…Naraku….he sent me to betray again but I…I couldn't do it. he warned me the consequence of disobeying him but…I couldn't….I couldn't betray you twice…I'm…I'm sorry for before….big brother."

"Stop it!" Bankotsu shouted. Renkotsu dug his own fingertips in his neck and withdrew two jewel shards.

"Take them and defeat him…" He frowned. "I'm…sorry…" He whispered as he turned to dust. Bankotsu kneeled in front of the bones and frowned.

"Damnit…" He picked up the two jewel shards. "He's going to do away with all of us…"

"Why didn't he let Kikyo help?" Jakotsu asked.

"His conscious…" The priestess frowned.

"We lost him?" Hiten stepped forward.

"Banks, are you ok?" Jakotsu asked.

"He wasn't going to do it again…he was good…he was going to help me…"

"But he went against you before." Koga reasoned.

"Shut up! You have no idea what this is about!" He snapped.

"Bankotsu, calm down." Hiten glared.

"No…I just lost a fucking brother, ok, I will not calm down! We lost him and any information we had!"

"Why are you freaking out so much? You hated him." Jakotsu crossed his arms.

"No, I hated what he did…he was family!"

"You have us…" Yura mumbled.

"Oh, so now you're going to talk to me?"

"Listen, you still have Jakotsu and you can't snap!" Hiuten shouted. "You have me, too…" He mumbled. Bankotsu pressed the two jewel shards into Banryu.

"Goodnight." He walked down the hall.

"Banks…" Jakotsu frowned.

"What happened?" Abi asked.

"Renkotsu died." Koga shrugged. Everyone silently dismissed themselves from the room and Hiten glanced at Abi.

"You can share with me if you'd like." She offered and he snapped out of his daze.

"No…" He frowned. She walked in front of him.

"What were you going to say before?" She whispered.

"Nothing." He answered quickly with a blush.

"You sure?"

"Yeah…" He went to walk outside.

"Can I…"

"Yeah." He sighed and she followed him back outside. The rain was now a light drizzle and Hiten frowned.

"Manten hated drizzle…" He mumbled. "He said it was a mockery of rain…" He scoffed a little. "He loved thunderstorms…like I do…" He tensed when she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Your brother would be proud…" She whispered.

-

**Another iffy chapter. The next one starts the plans for Naraku and whatnot…so please review! **


	37. Welcome Back Good Guys

**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.**

-

"Bankotsu?" Jakotsu whispered as he entered his brother's room. Bankotsu sat in the corner with lidded, red eyes, revealing his lack of sleep. "Bankotsu!" He whispered and the young mercenary snapped out of his daze.

"What's up?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"You wanna go out there with the rest of us?" He offered.

"Nah...I'm gunna chill out here..." He lazily looked up.

"You should..." Bankotsu cut Jakotsu off.

"I said fucking no now leave me the hell alone!" He snapped. Jakotsu frowned and nodded before dismissing himself. Bankotsu sighed and held his head.

-

"One of you idiots should go talk to him." Kagura suggested.

"If he wont talk to Jakotsu, he wont talk to any of us." Abi frowned.

"I would talk to him but i think he's still mad at me." Yura mumbled.

"I'll go." Hiten stood up.

-

"Bankotsu?" Hiten opened the door and the room flooded with light. He sat across from the mercenary.

"Look, I told you guys I was fine so whatever you're about to say, shove it." He glared and Hiten frowned.

"_Please_, the Bankotsu I know would use that asshole's death as an excuse to drink." Hiten scoffed and Bankotsu snarled.

"Then you don't know me as well as you thought." Bankotsu whispered.

"Sorry...that was a little..."

"Harsh?" Bankotsu finished.

"Yeah...remember when Manten died?"

"This is different...Renkotsu wasn't just my brother, he was my follower. It was my job as his leader to protect him and I couldn't." Bankotsu explained.

"You can't blame yourself."

"I couldn't do anything. I could only watch him die...what if Jakotsu's next...or Yura...or _you_?" His expression got sympathetic.

"Nothing will happen to me."

"You think that because you say that all the time its true? Naraku originally got you to separate from us first, remember? Plus, when you feel emotion, it takes you over."

"No it doesn't." Hiten retorted.

"Hiten, don't tell me like I don't know. I fucking witnessed it. I've seen what happens when you get angry or sad..."

"This isn't about me." Hiten growled.

"Its about all of us...do you know how much I want to protect you all? I've been a leader for as long as I can remember now and you're all my family...I would go to any lengths to save your ungrateful ass...but I couldn't even do it for someone I was actually the leader of..."

"We aren't reliant on you...we know you have our backs and we have yours, too, but we wouldn't blame you if someone died." Hiten frowned as he spoke, missing the mercenary's enthusiasm.

"I would blame me...if I cannot protect one man...how can I".

"I already said it wasn't you fucking fault! He died for you! He chose to sacrifice himself!"

"Do you remember the night your brother died?" Bankotsu asked. He saw Hiten's expression calm. "Who did you blame?"

"That was different."

"No, it wasn't. We both lost a brother now." Bankotsu stated bluntly.

"But you barely liked your brother from what I knew." Hiten argued.

"It doesn't matter if I hated him...even if I loved him...he was my brother and it was my job to protect him...do you remember the day after Manten died?"

"What difference does it make?" Hiten asked, feeling his throat get dry.

"That day...I told you I had you back...that I viewed you as my own brother..." He whispered.

"What about it?" Hiten crossed his arms.

"If I can't protect my actual brother...how can I protect you? I can barely call myself a leader right now." He scoffed as he finished.

"There is no leader here...we claimed it to be Abi before but there is none...everything we accomplish, we accomplish as a..._'family'_...we look out for each other equally. I still haven't fully accepted Manten's death and it might take a while for you to accept Ren-what's-his-face's, but everyone will be there for you like they were for me." Hiten watched Bankotsu smirk.

"Thanks..."

"What was that?" Hiten taunted.

"Thanks buddy!" Bankotsu pulled him in for a hug.

"Alright, you weren't supposed to take it that far!" Hiten struggled.

"Sorry, can't hear you." Bankotsu shrugged. Hiten roughly pushed him off and smiled.

-

"Ten bucks says Bankotsu killed Hiten." Jakotsu offered.

"Ten bucks says Hiten killed the mercenary." Koga smirked.

"You're on!"

"Idiots..." Kagura mumbled.

"Hey." Bankotsu sat and Hiten sat beside him.

"Ha! They're both alive!" Kagura taunted.

"Nobody asked you, you stupid bitch!" Koga glared.

"What did you just call me?" She stood up.

"Oh shit...ten bucks on Kagura." Jakotsu smirked.

"Koga." Hiten smirked.

"I think it was mean of Koga to say." Yura crossed her arms.

"Please, the bitch should've kept her nose in her own business." Hiten rolled his eyes.

"That's what I'm...talking about." Bankotsu agreed as he took the last swig of his sake.

"You sexist bastards." Abi glared.

Koga's fist went straight into Kagura's jaw and she fell on her back.

"Twenty bucks on Koga!" Jakotsu wagered.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Bankotsu pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I just did!" Jakotsu stuck his tongue out.

"How dare you." Kagura growled as she rubbed her jaw and got to her feet.

"And she's ready to go!" Bankotsu announced.

"Get him, Kagura." Abi mumbled. With one swing of her fan, a giant gust of wind formed and 'dance of blades' cut Koga's legs, arms, and one even managed to get his cheek. The wolf's back slammed into the wall before he fell to his knees and growled.

"Damn..." Hiten mumbled.

"Alright, break it up." Bankotsu helped Koga get to his feet.

"You don't want them to fight?" Jakotsu cocked his head.

"No, we've suffered enough injuries." Bankotsu glared and everyone frowned.

"Pfft, whatever." Kagura rolled her eyes and sat down.

"The most important issue is…" Hiten started.

"Naraku." They looked in the doorway and saw Hakudoshi. Kanna walked in behind him and then, Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo entered.

"Shit…we'll need to share like ten rooms now." Jakotsu whined.

"Did you miss us that much?" Bankotsu smirked.

"As if! I didn't even want to help you!" Inuyasha retorted.

"We don't need help! If anyone here needs help it's you!" Bankotsu stood up.

"Please, from what I know you lost like half your guys already!" Inuyasha shouted and Bankotsu fist made contact with his face.

"Don't you dare talk about what you don't know." He whispered and glared. Inuyasha went to lunge at him.

"Sit." Kagome sighed.

"What the hell?"

"Hello." Miroku walked in.

"Ninja!" Bankotsu smiled and Sango rolled her eyes.

"We went to your place but everyone but Souten was gone." Kagome explained as she sat down.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo walked in the room and his head perked up.

"Kikyo?"

"I thought you loved the funny-dressed girl." Hiten mumbled.

"Hey! I have a name and it's Kagome!" She yelled.

"I would watch it…I believe I still owe you a hole through your face for lying!" Hiten got to his feet and Abi yanked his arm and pulled him down to sit.

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Naraku took control of Bankotsu and I believe Renkotsu's shards…I kept them pure." The priestess explained.

"You all need to find your own beds….except you, Inuyasha." Jakotsu winked and Inuyasha shuddered.

"Yo, mutt-face." Koga smirked.

"I knew I smelt wolf!"

"Koga?"

"They captured me a while ago and I've crashed with them ever since…they're really quite entertaining." He shrugged.

"We aren't here for entertainment." Kagura glared.

"Mhm….every woman in here lies and every dude in here is challenged." Bankotsu said smugly.

"Bankotsu, ease up on the sake." Abi glared.

"Sure thing, _mom_." Bankotsu smiled and she rolled her eyes. She grabbed her ear and twisted it. "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"

"That was insensitive." Jakotsu sighed.

"See." Koga pointed.

"Yeah…sleeping arrangements are me by myself, Abi and Hiten, Jakotsu and Kagura, Koga and Kikyo…and Renkotsu's is empty." Bankotsu finished in a whisper.

"Abi and I aren't sharing." Hiten crossed his arms and Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"You shared a room with Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked Koga angrily.

"Yeah, either her or one of those murderers." Koga rolled his eyes.

"Focus you idiots." Hakudoshi stepped between them.

"They started it." Bankotsu pointed. Hakudoshi groaned.

"I brought them here so you could work together…the one who has control of Naraku's heart…he's powerful…"

"Like giant powerful or big things come in a small package powerful?" Bankotsu scratched his head.

"You should know about small packages." Jakotsu smirked.

"Fuck you."

"Nope, I want Inuyasha." Jakotsu retorted smugly and Inuyasha scooted away.

"Good…" Koga mumbled.

"Shut up you morons!" Kagura shouted and the room got silent.

"Now..." Hakudoshi started.

"He's coming…." Kanna whispered.

"Who?" Hiten cocked his eyebrow.

"Naraku…"

"Let's go!" Inuyasha jumped to his feet.

"We can't…we have no plan…"

"There are like ten to one!" Bankotsu argued.

"We have no strategy!" Kagura argued.

"He's gone…" Kanna whispered.

"How?" Hiten asked.

"He probably put up another barrier…or maybe expected us to expect him." Hakudoshi reasoned.

"So how the hell do you expect us to work with them?" Inuyasha glared.

"Simple…work off your task to defeat Naraku." The child shrugged.

"It won't be that easy." Kagura mumbled.

"You and the wolf seemed to have reached a mutual understanding…now, haven't you?" He smirked.

"She just fucked him up." Jakotsu challenged.

"Kill him then, if you wish." He sighed. "Learn to work together or you'll all meet a very terrible ending…and be careful, Kagura." He glared before leaving.

"I say we go back to Hiten's place." Jakotsu smiled.

"No! No, no…just, no." Hiten snapped.

-

The day filled with arguments, shouts, and a few physical matches, but now, the group, plus Inuyasha's, sat in the sitting room.

"Ok…who's sleeping where?" Hiten asked.

"You want to share with Abi…right?" Bankotsu asked and he glared. "Ok…there are…twelve of us and six rooms…"

"Hey!" Shippo jumped up.

"You don't count." Hiten glared.

"Why not?"

"Because you don't." He barked and Shippo jumped behind Kagome.

"Nope…one bedroom was lost in the crossfire between Hiten and Inuyasha." Jakotsu reminded.

"Ok, so that's…"

"And there was the one between Jakotsu and Sango." Kagura groaned.

"So there's…"

"And the one between Koga and Kagura." Sango crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah…there were two of those…" Bankotsu sighed. "That leaves three rooms…four people per place."

"Ok…me, you, Abi, and Yura." Hiten picked.

"Aw…" Bankotsu smiled and Hiten gagged.

"Me, Kagura, Inuyasha, and…Koga!" Jakotsu picked.

"No!" Inuyahsa and Koga yelled in unison.

"Inuyasha…why don't you stay with Kagome, Sango, and I?" Miroku offered. He frowned.

"That sounds best." Kikyo nodded.

"Alright…" He looked down.

"So…me, Kagura, Koga, and Kikyo?" Jakotsu's eys lit up.

"Fuck…" Koga groaned.

**-**

"We always wind up together…" Bankotsu smiled.

"Yeah…" Hiten looked out the window.

"Are you still…mad at me?" He mumbled.

"No." Hiten frowned. "It's just…it does…never mind…"

"Aw, was Hiten going to open up to me?" Bankotsu taunted.

"No!" He snapped.

"Look…if I could re-do any of that…"

"It's alright." Hiten faced him. "How about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't be stupid…you haven't exactly 'coped'." He rolled his eyes.

"You spend way too much time with Abi." He scoffed. Abi and Yura walked in.

"Let's go outside." Hiten stood up.

"Ok." Bankotsu smiled.

"Not you." Hiten rolled his eyes and Abi followed him out. Yura and Bankotsu stared at the ground.

"So…I'm sorry about the other night…" Yura whispered.

"Yeah…" He scratched the back of his neck.

"It's just…when I heard that…I wanted to…" Her face got red.

"Its ok…I shouldn't have snapped at you…" He sighed. She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I want to be with you and everything it's just…" Her voice trailed off.

"You still can…after this…I might never see Hiten or Abi again…probably Souten, too, but I want to see you…" He pecked her cheek and she smiled. "I lo…never mind." He tensed.

"What?"

"Nothing." He looked at the ceiling nervously. She giggled and grabbed his chin. She forced him to face her.

"Tell me." She leaned closer. He slowly closed his eyes and leaned closer. She back up and he opened his eyes. "If you don't tell, you don't get a kiss." She teased.

"I love you…" He whispered. "Really…" He added with complete seriousness.

"Bankotsu…"

"Now you say it back." He smirked.

"I love you, too…" She whispered.

"Now we do it." He smiled. He slipped an arm around her waist and saw her smirk and nod. "Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes."

"You're the fucking best!" He kissed her neck and she laughed lightly.

-

"Why are we out here?"

"So they can be alone." Hiten shrugged and she smiled at him, though he wasn't facing her.

"What?" He snapped as he glared at her through the corner of his eyes.

"I didn't say anything." She giggled.

"No, but you're staring." He retorted.

"I think it's sweet." She shrugged.

"What's sweet?" He scrunched his nose. She crawled beside him.

"You." She pecked his cheek.

"Yeah, whatever."

"And now you're smiling about it." She pointed.

"Am not!" He growled and slapped her hand away.

"Are so." She taunted.

"Am fucking not!" He snapped and she continued to smile. "Damnit! Stop that!"

"Or what?" She bit her bottom lip to hold back her laughter. He pressed his lips against hers and her eyes got wide. He pulled away. "What was that for?"

"You stopped smiling, didn't you?" He shrugged with a smirk. She hit his shoulder before resting her head on it.

-

**Next chapter…major filler. My sick humor type filler, too, so brace yourself! Please review! ^_^**


	38. Hot Springs: Round 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

-

"I said back the fuck up!" Hiten and Abi groaned as they heard the fights inside. They looked up and saw Kagome and Sango heading back. Hiten snarled and they jumped a little, Abi nudged him.

The four walked in. Bankotsu was chasing Koga, Jakotsu was chasing Inuyasha, Kagura was beating the shit out of Miroku, and Kikyo sat silently with Yura.

"Break it up!" Abi snapped and everyone stopped. Bankotsu sat at Koga's waist and was ripping at his ponytail with one hand and readying a fist wit the other, Kagura still held Miroku's neck tightly, Jakotsu wrapped Inuyasha in his embrace, and Kikyo and Yura sipped their water. Abi grabbed Bankotsu's braid and dragged him off Koga, grabbed Kagura's arm, and glared at Jakotsu.

"Uhm, ouch?" Bankotsu struggled. Everyone obediently sat down but glared at each other. Bankotsu flipped Koga off and the wolf snarled.

"Shut up you fucking idiots." Kagura mumbled.

"What makes you in charge?" Hiten glared and Abi sighed.

"What makes you so fucking ugly."

"Hah." Bankotsu laughed and everyone glared at him.

"Alright…no more…" Abi sighed.

"We found some hot springs not far from here." Kagome mumbled.

"A hot spring?" Bankotsu's eyes lit up.

"No." Abi crossed her arms.

"Oh please, I've already been there, sweetheart." He rolled his eyes and she hit his shoulder.

"Shut your fucking mouth." Hiten glared.

"And you've been everywhere, too, moron." He replied matter-of-factly. Abi buried her face in her palms out of embarrassment.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Hiten repeated more angry and Bankotsu smirked.

"Or what?" Hiten lunged forward and they rolled on the ground.

"Damn…" Koga mumbled.

"Hiten, Bankotsu, stop…" Abi said in a bored tone. Hiten sat at Bankotsu's waist and pulled the mercenary's neck forward and back so his head whacked against the floor. Bankotsu pushed him off and ran down the hall.

"Hey you little bitch!" Hiten ran after him.

"Three…two…one…" Kagura mumbled. No less than a second later, Hiten was running from Bankotsu with wide eyes.

"He found Banryu!" He scanned the room for his own weapon.

"Ha, ha!" Bankotsu took a swing for the thunder demon and hit the wall. Everyone was now at their feet and avoiding them.

"Dammit, where's my shit?" Hiten ducked and jumped as Bankotsu, who was still cracking up, chased him. He found the pike and shot lightening at Bankotsu, who cancelled it out with his own attack.

"Holy Shit!" Inuyasha and the others ran out of the way as the wall and part of the ceiling blew up. Bankotsu gulped and ran outside.

"Get back here!" Hiten chased him.

"Put the fucking weapons down you dumbasses!" Kagura growled. Abi shot fire from both her hands and they blocked it just in time.

-

"This is so stupid." Koga groaned as they walked through the woods.

"Hey, when you get pregnant, your boobs get bigger, right?" Bankotsu asked as he slowly walked in front of them.

"Bankotsu, Abi's boobs already look like they're about to explode." Jakotsu rolled his eyes.

"I know!" The mercenary's eyes lit up with excitement. A figure in red jumped down from the trees.

"Who are…what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"We're 'watching over' them." Bankotsu explained.

"Yeah right." The hanyou crossed his arms

"Well, what are you doing here?" Bankotsu retorted.

"Watching them." Miroku answered proudly and Inuyasha hit him over the head.

"Fine, then…"

"You can't really see from here, though." Miroku crouched behind the bushes and pointed down to the spring. "How's your angle from the tree, Inuyasha?"

"I-I wasn't looking!" Inuyasha's cheeks got red.

"Yeah, whatever." Koga rolled his eyes.

"So Inuyasha, after they're gone maybe you and I could…" Jakotsu started.

"No!" He angrily whispered.

"Why are you even here?" Hiten asked as he crouched beside Bankotsu.

"Because, all you guys are getting in there eventually and then I can fantasize." He sighed.

"Ick…" Koga crouched beside Hiten.

"You too?" Inuyasha stared in disbelief.

"Hey, we're all guys here." He shrugged and smirked.

"Damn…I think they have gotten bigger…" Bankotsu mumbled and Hiten hit him in the arm.

"Losers." Jakotsu sighed as he stood in the background.

"Koga!" A familiar yell came.

"Oh shit…" His back shot up.

"I knew you were here and…" Ayame's voice trailed off. "Who are all of you?"

"Whoever you want me to be." Bankotsu winked.

"I'm Koga's boyfriend." Jakotsu smirked.

"What?" She scrunched her nose.

"No he's not, now sh, Ayame." Koga glared.

"Don't you shush me!" She put her hands on her hips.

"Seriously, they'll hear you." Bankotsu whispered.

"Who are they?" She pushed through and growled when she realized who they were peeping at. "You're all sick!"

"Ayame…" Koga stood up. She slapped him across the face. He growled.

"Dammit…" He said through his teeth.

"Sh." Miroku glared.

"I don't believe you!"

"Alright, shut the…" Hiten stood up and faced them. Ayame went to bring a fist to Koga's face but missed and hit Hiten in the jaw. He tripped and fell down the small hill and dirt path that lead to the spring.

"Oh shit…" Bankotsu smirked and tried to remain hidden.

Hiten held his head as he stood up and saw that all eyes were on him. Abi stood in front of him and was picking up her clothes until he _interrupted_. Her face was red and everyone else tried to hide themselves in the water.

"Hiten?" She growled through her teeth. "Who else is up there?" She realized he wasn't exactly looking her in the eye and was very distracted. "Hiten!" She barked and he jumped a little.

"Huh? What?" He never averted his gaze and she slapped him hard across the face. "What?" He repeated and faced her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She barked.

"I was…" He felt his face get hot. "You look really, really nice…"

"Get the fuck out of here!" Kagura shouted. He smirked and it irked her.

He roughly wrapped his arms around her waist and crashed his lips against hers. Her eyes got wide as he ran into the water and slammed her back against the rock that formed a wall.

"Fucking pig!" Kagura snarled.

"I want in…" Bankotsu whined.

Kagura, Kikyo, Yura, Kagome, and Sango were dressing quickly and practically ran away.

"Hiten!" Abi pushed him.

"Yeah?" He looked up. She slapped him and his brows knotted together. She pushed him off and grabbed her clothes. "What was that for?"

"You were fucking watching!" She yelled.

"Heads up!" A half-dressed Bankostu ran down and jumped in the spring. Koga, Inuyasha, Miroku jumped in after. Kagura, Ayame, Kagome, Yura, and Sango had been chasing them and all of them stumbled into the water.

"I'm in!" Jakotsu ran and everyone moved out of the way.

"You pigs!" Kagome grunted as she exited.

"Please, now you get to see us." Bankotsu threw his pants aside as the other girls left. Hiten stripped and everyone followed the suit.

"So….how many pairs of clothes you have on you?" Kagura smirked.

"One, duh." Bankotsu rolled his eyes and then they got wide. "Wait!" He watched them all leave with a handful of clothes.

"We're all stuck here…naked…" Jakotsu smirked. "This is heaven!" He smiled.

"Oh fuck…" Inuyasha scooted away.

"Don't touch me mutt-face!" Koga pushed him.

"Back up!" Hiten pushed Koga.

"Hey there." Bakotsu joked as Hiten accidentally leaned against his arm.

"You're all sick bastards." Inuyasha scrunched his nose.

"Only if you want me to be." Jakotsu purred.

"One more sick joke, Jakotsu, and my fist makes contact with your mouth." Bankotsu glared.

"I know something that would like to make contact with all your mouths." Jakotsu answered smugly.

"That's it." Hiten walked out.

"So what…a bunch of naked guys walking in the woods is normal? I thought it was bad when it was just me." Bankotsu sighed.

"Koga, go get our clothes." Inuyasha reasoned.

"Why me?"

"You're the fastest…get there, get back, we're done." He shrugged.

"They'll tear me apart!" He gulped. Hiten sat back down.

"I'll go if ya want." Jakotsu shrugged.

"Really?" Miroku asked hopefully.

"Sure…so long as Inuyasha comes to protect me." He casually looked at his nails.

"Oh hell no! You are not raping me in the freaking woods!" Inuyasha argued.

"Trust me, after a while; you would enjoy it, too."

"Jakotsu!" Bankotsu barked. "No more."

"Oh, so you can talk about boobs all you want but I can't talk about dicks?" He asked angrily. Everyone now did their best to cover their 'area' below the waist and he rolled his eyes. "Look, just because I'm gay does not mean I would do everybody in here."

"Psht, yeah right." Koga mumbled.

"Like…I would fuck Inuyasha's brains out…Koga maybe, he seems pretty rough and I like that…Hiten, hell yes, uhm…Miroku you're iffy I mean…you seem way too grabby…and Bankotsu…no."

"So wait…you would fuck almost everyone here but I'm not good enough."

"Consider yourself lucky…" Hiten shuddered.

"No, why?"

"What do you mean?" Jakotsu asked in a bored tone.

"Why am I suddenly not good enough? I'm gorgeous!"

"You are, Bankotsu, but I view as more of a friend…plus…you're a tad short." He shrugged.

"Is that what this is about?"

"No, I mean, your size is probably really good and all but you're like…five inches shorter than me." He shrugged. "Nothing against you."

"So what…you want to be gay?" Koga scoffed.

"No it's just…I mean, if I did I could get anybody and I'm better looking than all of you." He childishly crossed his arms.

"So…you are gay?" Miroku asked.

"Watch it, monk, or I'll hand you over to Jakotsu."

"Why don't you just do it yourself since you're gay?" Koga snickered.

"I am not gay. I just fucked Yura last night."

"It was you! You know I didn't get an ounce of sleep last night?" Koga pointed at him.

"No shit…all I heard was that dreaded woman moaning." Jakotsu shuddered.

"Over and over…" Bankotsu smirked and leaned back.

"Trust me, its impossible for him to like boobs any more than he does…he's straight." Hiten sighed.

"That's like Miroku with asses." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Yeah but everyone has an ass…if he likes anything with an ass then he likes anything that moves." Koga shrugged.

"I wonder sometimes…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"What about Ayame, Koga?" Miroku asked.

"What about her?"

"She's fucking hot…have you seen how that armor lifts her tits?" Bankotsu smirked.

"Didn't you just say you fucked Yura."

"Yeah, but Ayame would be a nice piece of ass on the side." He shrugged.

"She's beautiful and all just…"

"Do you seriously like Kagome still?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You like her?" Hiten scrunched his nose.

"Hey, I would bang her." Bankotsu added and they all stared at him.

"I think you would fuck anything with boobs."

"Hey, there are things called man-boobs and I want no part of them!" The mercenary defended.

"I like the muscular ones." Jakotsu smiled.

"Ok, who's getting our clothes?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Those bitches will tear us to shreds." Hiten frowned.

"Yeah because you almost did Abi." Bankotsu glared. Hiten snarled.

"Please, who hasn't done Abi? I'm surprised the slut didn't let you." Jakotsu rolled his eyes. "And what killed me even more was that Yura jumped away, like she didn't want a piece of ass…I'd be damned if Bankotsu satisfied her."

"Hey!"

"And Ayame looked like a little whore, too." He shrugged.

"Do you find that much satisfaction in talking about every woman you can?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"Oh yeah…and Kikyo…little miss pure, perfect bitch."

"I like her." Bankotsu smiled.

"Let me guess, you'd fuck her, too." Koga rolled his eyes.

"Nah, she's too innocent for that…I mean…when I talked to her once…"

"Pft, and the slayer. She thinks she's just so big and bad."

"No kidding." Bankotsu smirked. "I'd do her." They sat in silence.

"What about Kagura?" Koga asked.

"What about her?" Jakotsu cocked his head.

"Well…you've criticized every woman except her so…isn't it like her turn or something?" Hiten asked.

"I have no problems with her. She's the bitch who speaks her mind, I admire that."

"You would." Koga muttered.

"Your problem is you're on her bad side…if you got along with her you would realize how fucking great she is." He shrugged.

"Aw, does Jakotsu like Kagura?" Bankotsu mocked.

"Does Banny like it up the ass; because that's the route he's taking." Jakotsu answered in a flat voice. Bankotsu gulped.

"Ok, clothes!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Right…lets all go." Bankotsu reasoned.

"What?"

"Look…it sucks being alone in the woods alone and nude so we'll just suck it up and go." He stood up.

"I don't want to be seen by…that." Inuyasha pointed to Jakotsu.

"I bet you're a virgin." BAnkotsu smirked.

"Am not!" inuyasha's face got red. They all stood up and Inuyasha's back shot up when he felt Jakotsu tap him.

"Nice ass." He winked and Inuyasha stood stiff, in shock.

"Come on." Hiten groaned.

-

"What idiots." Abi laughed as she sipped some of the sake.

"I know, those pig headed morons." Kagura smirked.

"I've never seen red hair!" Yura smiled. "It's so pretty!"

"Thank you!" Ayame blushed.

"Hey girl, you drink?" Kagura offered.

"No…" Ayame frowned.

"So what are you doing here, Ayame?" Kagome smiled.

"Well…I sensed Koga was nearby so came to see him originally."

"So…were you part of his tribe or clan or whatever the hell he calls it?" Kagura asked with slight interest.

"No…he promised to marry me a while back since he was from a different tribe than me." She explained as Yura ran her fingers through the girl's hair.

"Why would you want to marry that loser?" She scoffed.

"Kagura, you don't exactly hate him anymore." Abi rolled her eyes.

"Pft, whatever." She mumbled.

"I think Kagura likes Koga!" Yura smiled. Kagura gagged on her sake.

"Sheesh." Sango sighed.

"That isn't fucking funny."

"I'm done." Abi placed her cup back down.

"What? Too much for you?" Kagura taunted.

"I don't like to drink too much."

"Me either." Ayame agreed.

"She only does like it because last time she got drunk she slept with Bankotsu." Yura shrugged.

"Yura!" Abi blurted.

"Hah, you slept with that?" Kagura laughed.

"They're here." Kikyo whispered. No less than a second later there were bangs on the door.

"Dammit, it's cold out here!" Bankotsu shouted.

"Take your time…everyone looks hard." Jakotsu said.

"I think you can all sleep outside." Abi shouted back to them.

Everyone jumped when Hiten ran straight through the wall. The giant hole was enough for the others so they all ran on him to get by and to their rooms.

Abi, Kagura, Ayame, Yura, and Sango nearly fell on their sides laughing as the boys immaturely pushed each other in a struggle to find something to cover themselves up in. Kagome covered her eyes with her hands and Kikyo stared at the ground. Bankotsu was the last one to walk in and helped Hiten up.

"See anything you like?" Bankotsu smirked at the girls and ducked to miss that glass that was originally aimed at his head.

"Yeah, Hiten looks bangable." Kagura smirked.

"Hey!"

"Hah!" Hiten hit Bankotsu over the head before walking down the hall.

"You all have been hogging my sake?" He asked as he looked in the middle of their circle.

"Put that thing away!" Abi growled.

"He is way too comfortable with himself." Ayame scrunched her nose.

"Fine, bring me my clothes." He retorted. Kagura stood up and harshly grabbed his ear. She twisted it as hse led him down the hall.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" He whined as he hunched over and followed.

"So…we definitely won round two." Yura smirked as she continued to stroke Ayame's hair.

"You got that right." Abi smirked.

-

**I hate the way has everything set up now…it bugs the hell out of me. Anyways, sick humor and most of it is thanks to Jakotsu, please review! ^_^**


	39. Family Comes First

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

-

"I do not believe you." Bankotsu crossed his arms and glared. His pants were still soaked and that was all he chose to wear. The other boys had similar frowns on their faces, aside from Jakotsu who couldn't be happier.

"What's wrong?" Abi taunted.

"All of you…"

"Hey, I saw five hard cocks in one night….talk about fucking great!" Jakotsu smiled as he sat beside Kagura. The top of his wet Kimono was pulled down to his waist and his armor covered his chest.

"Please…don't remind me." Hiten shuddered.

"So…did he touch any of you?" Kagura smirked.

"No!" They all answered in unison.

"I am never going in a hot spring again." Bankotsu shivered.

"Good." Abi glared and Yura giggled.

"We will get you back."

"Oh my gods, it was fucking incredible." Jakotsu smiled as he went dazed into his own little world.

"I knew we shouldn't have stayed with them." Inuyasha glared at Kagome. Kikyo faintly smiled, amused by their immaturity.

"Wait…we'll like…strip you in your sleep." Bankotsu mumbled.

"And I'll burn your fucking face off." Abi retorted.

"Damn…." Hiten mumbled.

"Like…they were all so close together and…naked…" Jakotsu sighed.

"Stop fucking bringing it up!" Koga shouted.

"I think it's cute." Ayame smiled.

"I think you're cute." Bankotsu winked and she blushed. Yura glared at him and he sunk down in his seat.

"So did you huddle together when you got cold?" Abi asked Jakotsu.

"Oh, I wish." He frowned.

"Abi!" Hiten shouted. "Don't encourage him!"

"Or what?" She smirked. He crossed his arms and glared.

"Talk about the short leash." Jakotsu smirked.

"Shut your fucking mouth!"

"So…you haven't completely destroyed this place yet?" Hakudoshi smirked as he entered. A female, human followed him.

"Finally! A new piece of ass, this was really starting to feel like a sausage fest." Bankotsu smirked and the woman glared.

"This is Princess Kaguya…Naraku brought her back unintentionally and I just found her recently." Hakudoshi introduced.

"Hey there, I'm Bankotsu." He smirked.

"Idiot…" Koga mumbled. Yura glared at the girl and Jakotsu smirked.

"Ah, nothing like tension after seeing every guy here naked." He smirked.

"Dammit, will you stop with that?" Inuyasha barked.

"Don't talk to me." Kaguya spat venomously at Bankotsu.

"I like her." Kagura smirked.

"Why? Because she's almost as much of a bitch as you?" Bankotsu retorted.

"Obviously." She rolled her eyes.

"Naraku hasn't asked much of me lately, but I'll stay away from you to be on the safe side." Hakudoshi reasoned.

"Wait…what about Kanna?" Kagura asked.

"What about her?"

"Do you think she'll be alright?" She asked with anticipation.

"Kanna would never disobey him, she's a void…he'll need to have really lost it to kill her." He explained and left.

"So…do you drink?" Jakotsu asked their newest member.

-

"Kanna?" Naraku approached the albino child. She stared blankly into space. "Where's Hakudoshi?"

"I'm not sure…" She answered in a whisper.

"You're against me too…aren't you?" He asked with his brows knotted together. She didn't respond. "You have a plot with them? Don't you?" He snapped.

"…"

"Answer me!" Naraku demanded.

"…no."

"Yeah right…Hakudoshi's probably influenced you." He growled and walked away.

"Kagura…" Kanna mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Kagura…" She held up the mirror and he looked into it. There was indeed the wind sorceress with Inuyasha's group, the bad group, and a few that just seemed out of place.

"So…she's back." He smirked. "I knew you wouldn't betray me." He said smugly and walked off.

-

"Aw come on, one drink will not hurt you." Bankotsu whined.

"No."

"You just want to fuck her." Hiten rolled his eyes.

"Do not!" The mercenary defended.

"I could do a lot better than you." Kaguya scrunched her nose.

"Got that right…" Kagura mumbled.

"Now, now, Princess Kaguya is lovely and…" Miroku stopped when Sango's weapon hit his head.

"Abi's a princess, too." Ayame smiled.

"Oh?" Kaguya asked in a bored tone.

"Mhm." Abi nodded and glared.

"Don't dress like one." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Abi asked.

"Round one!" Jakotsu announced happily.

"I don't believe I was unclear…are you slow?" Kaguya retorted.

"Excuse me?" Abi crossed her arms. "Are you, a mere human, challenging me?"

"I think she is." Bankotsu whispered.

"I should've known by your appearance you were demon."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." She shrugged.

"Dirty cunt!" Abi lunged and Hiten jumped behind and restrained her.

"Calm down." He grunted. He crossed her arms and held her wrists in place.

"Damn." Kagura smirked.

"Let her go!" Bankotsu urged and Hiten glared.

"Shut up!"

"You are all assholes…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Psht, and you aren't?" Koga scrunched his nose.

They all stopped fighting when someone cleared their throat in the doorway. Everyone looked up.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha stood up and put his hand on the handle of Tessaiga.

"I did not come for you, Inuyasha." His brother glared. Inuyasha growled and sat back down.

"Yeah, you aren't that important." Koga nudged him.

"Hi Sesshomaru!" Jakotsu waved.

"Kagura." He whispered. The wind sorceress met his gaze and her expression got serious.

"Yeah?"

"I want to speak with you." He said in a calm tone. She grunted and walked toward him. They went outside.

"Who's listening?" Bankotsu whispered and ran for a window.

-

"What?" She felt her cheeks get red as she crossed her arms and looked to the ground.

"Before you died…I never realized your importance." He stared at the sky.

"Yeah?"

"Watching you die made me feel something…and I couldn't save you."

"Yeah…" She said again and looked up to him.

"I would like you to travel with me." He finally said.

"As in right now?" She cocked her eyebrow at him.

"Yes." He answered. Her eyes lit up and then she frowned. She looked back to the mansion and saw a few heads peeking out the window. All of them hid to the side when they saw her and she smirked.

"Lord Sesshomaru, as kind as your offer is, I'm afraid I must turn it down…for now at least."

"What do you mean?" His amber eyes met her scarlet pair.

"Right now…I have a lot of unfinished business…and a family to take care of. Once my task is complete…"

"I'll help you defeat Naraku." He explained.

"No, after I help my group of idiots, I'll find you." She smirked. He stepped in front of her and she felt herself blush.

"I'll wait." He spoke and she smiled. She leaned forward hesitantly and he closed the space between their lips. He pulled away and nodded to her. "Take care of yourself." He whispered.

"Likewise." She smiled and went back inside.

"Aw!" A bunch of them said in unison as she came back inside.

"Shove it!"

"Wow…" Inuyasha still stared blankly out the window and watched his brother leave.

"Inuyasha…" Sango waved a hand in front of him.

"I didn't know you had a thing with Sesshomaru!" Bankotsu smiled.

"I don't!" Kagura felt her face get hot.

"Oh, all those mean things you say to me…you are never living this one down!" He smiled and she held out her fan. "Kidding!" He held up his hands.

"Psh, you and the mutt-lord." Koga snickered.

"Fuck off, wolf!" She pointed her fan.

"Let her be." Hiten rolled his eyes.

"Aw, Hiten's Mr. Good Guy now." Jakotsu mocked.

"I swear to gods." He glared at all of them.

"Calm down." Ayame half-heartedly smiled.

"Who the hell _are_ you?"

"Koga's fiancée!" She said with enthusiasm.

"What?" Koga gagged on his sake. "When did we decide this?"

"You decided it that day you saved me." She crossed her arms.

"I…you…"

"Good one, wolf, criticize any relationship of mine, but I don't go around throwing engagements out there." Kagura smirked.

"Hey, it never happened!"

"In your mind." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Oh yeah? Who are you with, mutt-face, Kagome or Kikyo?" Koga retorted.

"That's none of your business!" Inuyasha argued.

"Damn…I thought our group fought a lot…" Jakotsu sighed.

"Kagura…" A faint whisper came from the doorway. They all looked up.

"Kanna?" She cocked her head.

"Naraku…he seeks you…"

"I'm not going back there!" She spat.

"I'm…warning you." The child finished.

"Alright, lets just fucking kill him." Bankotsu held up Banryu.

"He's not near." Kanna explained.

"Alright, let's all just get some sleep." Hiten stood up. Abi continued to glare at Kaguya, and he gently shook her shoulder. She growled and followed him.

"Yura, are you tired?" Bankotsu smirked.

"No." She sighed.

"Good, wanna find a room?" He asked and she glared. "Alright? Ayame? Kagura? Ninja?" He smirked and they all glared.

"I heard if you offer her something good, she'll do ya." Koga whispered and pointed at Kaguya.

"Oh yeah?"

"That isn't how it works." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to bed." Yura frowned and stood up.

"Hey…are you mad?" Bankotsu asked with soft eyes.

"No." She glared and he shrunk back. He sighed and followed her.

"We should separate two a room…everyone else can sleep out here…it's a lot bigger." Kagura reasoned and they all nodded.

-

"Yura?" Bankotsu frowned.

"What?"

"Why are you mad?" He sat beside her.

"I said I'm not."

"Liar." He teased and she glared. "Come on, what did I do?" He kissed her neck and she pushed him off.

"You said you would stop…."

"Stop what?"

"With other girls…"

"Yura." He sighed.

"I gave you everything." She frowned and faced him. He felt guilty and sighed.

"I know it's just…"

"And you promised…more than once."

"I'm sorry, ok?"

"Good." She huffed.

"Oh come on…do you forgive me?"

"Mhm." She shrugged. "Just no more sex." She added quickly.

"What?" He blurted.

"Nope, not until you stop flirting with other girls."

"That just…that's no fair." He whined.

"And neither is you being a pig head." She argued.

"Yura…"

"Bankotsu."

"I love you." He smiled and she rolled her eyes.

"No."

"So all I need to do is stop?"

"Yup…for at least a week."

"A week?"

"Maybe more." She shrugged. "Goodnight." She pecked his cheek and went to lay down.

-

"Stuck up bitch." Abi grunted and Hiten rolled his eyes.

"Yup." He sighed and crawled behind her. He laid down and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"She's just so much fucking better than anybody here."

"Mhm."

"I mean…she was here for a few minutes and she's already throwing insults?" She growled.

"I guess…" He kissed the back of her head.

"Are you even listening to me?" She glared over her shoulder

"Of course, sweetheart." He closed his eyes.

"What did you call me?" She smirked.

"Abi?" He shrugged. She rolled over to face him.

"You said sweetheart."

"I wouldn't say that…you aren't sweet." He scoffed and never opened his eyes.

"But you said it." She pecked his lips and buried her face in his chest.

"Whatever." He smiled.

"I love you."

"Yeah, yeah." He grunted and she hit his shoulder. "Love you, too." He pecked her forehead.

"Good boy…" She kissed his neck and his eyes snapped open. He rolled on top of her and she laughed.

"That woke you up."

"Mhm…"

"Do you think…we can?" She frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I'm pregnant."

"So."

"I just…don't think we should." She shrugged. He sighed and rolled off her. He faced his back to her. "What's your problem now?"

"Nothing…I just…I got…"

"What? Hard?" She scoffed and he didn't answer. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed. "Poor, poor you."

"Mhm…goodnight." He sighed.

-

**Longer than I intended…I wanna give this story at least fifty chaps, so lets see how it goes down! Please review! ^_^**


	40. Love is a BattlefieldA Sick One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

-

Bankotsu sighed and walked out of the room. His eyes were lidded and he was just in general tired. The sun wasn't even up yet, but he couldn't sleep. A smile graced his lips when he heard light giggles come from another room.

"Damn, Hiten." He smirked as he spoke through the door. They obviously didn't hear him and were trying to be quiet.

His smirk widened and he snickered when he opened the door.

"Bus…ted…" His jaw went slack. Ayame and Koga looked up and fell off the bed. "Oh my gods…I am so sorry…" He watched Ayame wrap the blanket around her and Koga frantically dress himself.

"What the hell? It's called knocking!" Koga angrily whispered, though he was still out of breath and a bit dazed.

"Wow…I did not expect just…wow…"

"Turn around!" Ayame barked. Koga growled and dragged the mercenary by his braid. He shut the door behind him and crossed his arms. They stood in the hallway in awkward silence.

"So…was it good?" Bankotsu asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Huh? Oh…yeah…" Koga sheepishly looked to his feet.

"I uh…thought you weren't into her."

"Well…she wanted to talk it out, you know, the whole misunderstanding engagement thing, so we took the room and well…one thing led to another...I don't even remember how much sake I had…"

"As in, your dick led to her…"

"Yes." Koga cut him off.

"Nice." Bankotsu nodded.

"So why are you up so early? Did you and Yura…"

"Nope, she has a new no sex rule." He answered angrily.

"Hah, that sucks." Koga looked around. Hiten came out of his room and they both looked at him.

"What?" He spat.

"Somebody sounds sexually frustrated." Bankotsu mocked in a sing-song voice.

"Any sex problems I have I blame on you." He poked Bankotsu's chest.

"Hey now, don't blame me that you suck in bed." Bankotsu shrugged.

"It's your fault she's…" Hiten stopped when he remembered Koga was right there. "Never mind…what the hell are you two doing out here anyways?"

"Waiting for Ayame to get dressed and look like Koga wasn't just banging her." Bankotsu explained and Koga glared.

"Don't fuck women here, it never ends well." Hiten groaned.

"Too late, he was all…"

"Shut up!" Koga cut Bankotsu off. The door opened and Ayame's face got hot.

"You're still here?" She glared at Bankotsu. "And why are you here?" She pointed to Hiten.

"I can be wherever the hell I want." Hiten grunted.

"So…when's the wedding?" Bankotsu asked smugly and Koga tensed.

"You idiot!" He chased him down the hall. Hiten rolled his eyes and walked toward the others. Ayame nervously followed. There were crashes and thuds in the distance and Ayame winced while Hiten seemed unfazed.

"Will they…be alright?" Ayame mumbled.

"Fine." Hiten looked around the room filled with everyone sleeping and took a seat between Kagura and Kaguya.

"Fuck!" Bankotsu ran in with Koga hot on his heels and fell on Jakotsu, Kagura, and Hiten's laps.

"You asshole!" Koga fell over him. Kagura immediately threw punches, still adjusting, Jakotsu just yawned, and Hiten kicked them both off him. Koga and Bankotsu rolled around on the floor and soon, everyone was awake.

"Stop it!" Abi shot fire from her hand and everyone grew silent. "You stupid fucking morons."

"Damn…" Bankotsu scooted back until he was against the wall beside Kaguya and Koga just scoffed.

"Listen, woman, I aint part of your little group so I can do as I please." He said smugly and crossed his arms. Everyone stared in amusement.

"Alright, Abi has this." Jakotsu whispered.

"No shit." Bankotsu agreed.

"So you think you can stay here and fight with whomever you wish?" Abi crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"I know I can. What will you do about it?" He retorted.

"Oh shit." Kagura smirked.

"Want to know?"

"Obviously." He spat. Yura sighed and sat beside Bankotsu. Abi grabbed his ear and he hissed. "That all you got?" He gasped when her knee swung forward and hit his crotch. He fell on his side and she kicked his stomach. "You…win…" He said in a dry voice.

Abi plopped between Hiten and Kagura and glared.

"Damn, somebody's extra feisty today." Bankotsu commented and shut his mouth when she glared at him.

"Idiots…"

"Hey…where's…" Yura started.

"Inuyasha and his pack of morons left this morning…this place was getting way to congested." Kagura answered.

"Yeah…I'm gunna miss him." Jakotsu sighed.

"I'm not…how about you, Koga?" Bankotsu taunted and Yura nudged him.

"How's that…no sex rule…Bankotsu?" Koga challenged from the floor. Bankotsu childishly crossed his arms and sunk down in his seat.

"Hah, there you are criticizing me when Yura refuses to bang you!" Hiten pointed at Bankotsu and the mercenary growled.

"You don't know what its about."

"Man problems, Banks?" Jakotsu asked seriously.

"No!" His face got red. "How much of last night do you remember, Koga?" He spat and Koga grunted. Ayame looked down.

"Aw, don't make Ayame sad…" Yura frowned.

"That isn't important!"

"So you lied to me?" Ayame put her hands on her hips.

"Wha…look…I can please regain my….breath before you question me…" He groaned.

"Hmph." Tears welled up in Ayame's eyes.

"Don't do that!" Bankotsu barked.

"Do what?" Kagura asked.

"I think…she's about to cry…" He frowned.

"So the mercenary that took a thousand lives can't take it when a girl cries?" Jakotsu scoffed.

"Shut up!" He barked. "Don't do that…" He whispered to Ayame.

"I'm not going to!"

"Bankotsu, you slaughtered men…do not go soft on me." Jakotsu argued.

"Sh…." He softly patted her back. "I'm going to…" He went to quickly get up but Ayame grabbed his shoulder and cried. "Shit…" He mumbled.

"That's what you get for being a giant marshmallow…" Jakotsu sighed.

"He lied!"

"Good one…" Hiten sighed.

"It's ok…." Bankotsu glared at Koga as he spoke. Yura huffed and looked away and he just remained tense. "It isn't my fault!" Bankotsu yelled at Yura and she bit her bottom lip. She stood up and left the room. "Yura!" He complained.

"Hm…" Hiten scoffed. Bankotsu growled, picked Ayame up, and placed her on Hiten's lap before going after her. "Wait!" Ayame pushed away and crossed her arms.

"Be nice." Abi nudged him.

"Look who's talking, thanks to what you did with Koga, my nads are in fear for their lives." He mumbled an argument.

"I could make it so they don't need to worry." She glared. He gulped and looked away. "That's what I thought."

"I should've gone with him…" Kagura mumbled. Abi shifted her weight and rested her head on Hiten's shoulder. He scooted away and she fell over.

"What the hell?"

"You tell me you're going to burn my balls off and then expect me to be nice?" He stared blankly and she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, at least she gave you a warning…I sure as hell wouldn't…" Kagura smirked.

"I told you to stay away from me!" Yura walked back in and Bankotsu followed. She sat between Hiten and Kaguya.

"Yura…" He sat in front of her. She held her nose high and he growled. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"Make me!" She spat.

"Oh…I'm giving this one to Yura." Jakotsu whispered.

"I don't know…he looks pretty determines." Kagura whispered back.

"Yura." They said in unison.

"Way to sell out your brother." Hiten mumbled.

"I will!"

"Go ahead!"

"Fuck it, you don't want a relationship, good, you don't have one!" He childishly sat beside Jakotsu.

"Good." She shrugged.

"Good?... Good?" He stood up and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Rant two…" Jakotsu sighed.

"Alright, you are all…crazy…" Koga finally got to his feet. "Ayame…" He frowned.

"You said that's what you wanted so I tried and…" Bankotsu's voice trailed off and he sighed. He sat beside Kagura now with a wicked smirk on his face. "Hey there." Yura snapped her neck in his direction.

"Great." Kagura rubbed her temples. He whispered in her ear and she pushed him off. Yura crossed her arms.

"You can't even do it right."

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" He glared. She glanced to both sides of her; Koga was now at one side and Hiten at the other. She grabbed the back of Koga's head and crashed her lips against his. His eyes got wide before closing and she crawled on his lap.

Bankotsu felt his jaw go slack and his eyebrow twitch out of anger. Everyone around him was either smirking or in the same amount of shock. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes to hide his anger but they snapped open when she moaned in the wolf's mouth.

He jumped to his feet, pushed Yura aside, and grabbed Koga's ponytail. The wolf took a few minutes to snap out of his daze. Bankotsu now held his neck against the floor with one hand and consecutively hit him in the face with his free fist.

"Told you that you should've just made Hiten jealous from the start." Yura shrugged. Abi rolled her eyes as the mercenary fought the wolf. After a black eye and a bloody nose for Bankotsu and three times worse damage on Koga, the fight died down. Bankotsu grabbed Yura's arm and pulled her to her feet and slammed her back against the wall.

She gasped when he roughly kissed her and relaxed a little.

"Ew." Jakotsu scrunched his nose.

"I'll stop…" He panted as he pulled away. "I promise." He rested his head on her shoulder and she smiled.

"Yura." Kagura and Jakotsu smirked as they repeated the winner.

-

**Short and to the point! Go me! Anyways…please review!**


	41. Baby Talk

Disclaimer:

-

"What's with the shirt?" Bankotsu asked as Abi walked out of the room.

"Mine is a little…fitted…" She glared.

"Ah…" He nodded and walked beside her to the sitting room.

'Where did you sleep?"

"I originally shared with Yura but then she said I was too grabby so I wound up in a room with Koga, don't ask how."

"You just told me how you sick pig." She rolled her eyes.

"Well…whatever…can you feel it yet?" He looked at her stomach.

"Sometimes." She shrugged.

"Can…I?" He asked nervously.

"Why?"

"I've never been around a pregnant chick is all." He shrugged and she rolled her eyes. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "It's kicking." He smiled and she nodded. Hiten cleared his throat as he reached them and Abi let go of Bankotsu's hand.

"I said back the fuck up!" Kagura shouted. Abi took in a deep breath. "You made her fucking cry!" They walked in and saw the sorceress pointing at Ayame. The red-headed girl stared at her lap.

"I didn't mean to!" Koga retorted.

"Do not start." Hiten glared. They both returned his glare and the Abi stepped between them. Koga immediately covered his manhood and sat down and Kagura rolled her eyes before doing the same.

"Little bitch." Kagura mumbled.

"Ugly cunt." He retorted.

"What did you just fucking call me?"

"Calm down, calm down." Bankotsu smiled as he sat between Yura and Kagura.

"It's too early to fight." Abi sighed and sat beside Jakotsu and Hiten sat near her.

"It's never too early to fight." Bankotsu smiled.

"My bets are…Kagura and Koga and…Hiten and Bankotsu." Jakotsu smiled.

"Why us?" Hiten asked.

"I just have this feeling…I also have this feeling that everyone around here has been fucked but me." He crossed his arms.

"New chick hasn't." Bankotsu pointed to Kaguya.

"So…that fat already, Abi?" Jakotsu taunted.

"Fuck off, Jakotsu." She glared.

"Hey it's cool, if it's a boy, I'll teach it how to appreciate other boys." He winked.

"You will not train my kid to be gay." Bankotsu blurted and everyone stared at him. "I mean…Hiten's kid." He corrected and crossed his arms.

"Whoo, I called that shit!" Jakotsu raised his hand.

"Shut up, that's insensitive." Kagura nudged him.

"So?"

"You're right." She shrugged.

"So let me get this straight…he loves her…" Kaguya pointed to Hiten and then Abi. "But that one got her pregnant?" She pointed to Bankotsu. "Whore." She mumbled. Abi's eyebrow twitched.

"That makes Yura a whore too!" Jakotsu added and Yura nudged him.

"Hm…so we have a group of horn-dogs and sluts, that's pleasant." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Kagura's still innocent too…" Jakotsu scratched his chin.

"And a disgusting cross-dresser." Kaguya added and Jakotsu's eyes darted to her.

"What did you just say, bitch?" She asked. Abi, Yura, and Kagura smirked, knowing what was to come next.

"Are you slow too?" She groaned.

"We'll see who's fucking slow." He unsheathed his sword and stood up.

"Round one!" Bankotsu announced for him.

"Please, you aren't worth my time." She scrunched her nose.

"Oh yeah?" He pulled back a fist and Hiten stopped him.

"Kill her with no witnesses…there's already enough going on right now…" He whispered and Jakotsu nodded. Jakotsu angrily sat back down.

"Ok…now what?" Koga asked dumbly.

"Nobody gave you permission to speak." Kagura grunted.

"It's alright…" Ayame sighed.

"Damn, Kagura's feisty today." Bankotsu smirked.

"Don't fucking talk to me." She barked.

"You're red eyes are like…" He started but saw Yura glare at him. "Flaming pits of hell!" He said quickly and looked away.

"Now you're insulting me?"

"I…I was going to say something nice but I can't flirt if I want some ass." He whispered and she still seemed unamused.

"Idiot…" Hiten mumbled.

"Hey, at least I have the chance to get fucked." Bankotsu stuck his tongue out.

"It's your fault I cant!" Hiten snarled.

"Don't start…" Abi massaged her temples.

"Actually, I blame my decisions on alcohol." Bankotsu held his nose high.

"Then you must blame your life on it, you're always drunk…" Jakotsu mumbled.

"Am not, how could you say such a thing?"

"Hello." Kikyo walked in.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Jakotsu asked.

"Discussing some matters with Hakudoshi." She answered and they nodded. "We should probably move." She reasoned.

"Yeah, I'm tired of this shit hole." Jakotsu frowned.

"About time…" Kagura mumbled.

-

"Alright, dibs on nicest room." Bankotsu called as they walked.

"Fuck no; I'll beat your ass for it." Hiten glared.

"Please, I can out run all you assholes." Koga said proudly.

"And I can paralyze you." Hiten challenged.

"Ok, but I want roomies!" Bankotsu smiled.

"Hm, all girls…" Yura mumbled and rolled her eyes.

"You are way too possessive." He growled.

"Her, look at you. You punched my face in because _she_ kissed _me_!" Koga argued.

"I think the most possessive is Hiten…he gives you all that cold look when you talk about Abi." Jakotsu smiled.

"True…" Kagura agreed.

"There…" Kikyo pointed. "You go inside; I'm setting up a barrier." She ordered.

-

"This place is small…" Bankotsu whined. Everyone sat in the sitting room and awaited Kikyo's return aside from Bankotsu and Hiten.

"You said you understood…"

"Huh?" Bankotsu cocked his head.

"That kid…you're not going to be part of its life." Hiten glared and watched Bankotsu's disappointed eyes.

"I know but…it's just…I've never had a kid before so I was just…never mind…it's stupid." He looked down.

"Tell me." Hiten growled in his throat.

"I don't love Abi or anything I'm just…you know, a little excited. Aren't you? I mean…you'll be the one raising it." He smiled.

"No…how can I be excited when I'm going to look at a kid and remember how you fucked her?" He asked shamefully.

"You aren't going to mistreat it…are you?" Bankotsu whispered.

"Of course not…I just…I can wait." He shrugged.

"What are you naming it?" Bankotsu asked.

"What?" Hiten asked in disbelief.

"We could so some cool shit like…Hikotsu or…uhm…Banten…." Bankotsu smiled and Hiten scoffed.

"You have an over-active imagination." He sighed.

"Renkotsu always told me that…one time, just to piss him off, I asked him how babies were made. I was only sixteen when I did, so it seemed like I never had sex before, and begged him…he got all intellectual and I used all the words he did for like w week like…if he was growing food, I used fertilizing and…"

"I get it…" Hiten rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and this other time, I pretended to be drunk out of my mind and asked him random shit to see what'd he say…he had some very vulgar things to say…that's when I learned he bottled up all his anger until we were too drunk to notice."

"Yeah…" Hiten sighed.

"Sorry for calling it mines before…it kind of slipped." He scratched the back of his neck.

"It's fine." Hiten sighed.

"So…Hikotsu or Banten?" Bankotsu asked and Hiten hit him over the head.

"Neither." He smiled.


	42. Nothing Beats Teamwork

Disclaimer:

-

"Here you assholes are." Jakotsu rolled his eyes. "I swear; you two have some secret relationship."

"Only sometimes." Bankotsu swung his arm around Hiten's shoulder.

"Get off!" Hiten shook him off. Bankotsu sighed and jumped between Abi and Yura. He rubbed the slightly enlarged stomach and Abi rolled her eyes. Yura glanced through the corner of her eye and sipped the water that was given to her by Kikyo.

"Do you know what you want to name it?" He asked Abi.

"Not yet…I still have a few months." She shrugged. Hiten glared at the mercenary, who was in his own little world.

"Can you put 'kotsu' at the end of it?"

"Sure." Abi smiled, a little happy tat someone was enthusiastic.

"No." Hiten barked.

"Baby mama drama." Jakotsu smirked.

"Aw, come on…Yura, can we have a kid?" He asked and Yura gagged on her water. She held her throat until it settled right.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah….I hope he gets my eyes…I fucking love my eyes." He kept one hand on Abi's stomach as he spoke.

"B-Bankotsu…don't you think that's a bit…sudden?" She held her chest as she regained her breath. Her face was hot and he didn't notice how embarrassed she was talking about this in front of _everyone_.

"No, I mean…think about it…we could have a bunch of little me's." He smiled.

"Gods help us…." Kagura mumbled.

"You can say that again..." Koga agreed.

"Aw come on, at least there wouldn't be so many ugly people…" He added. "Hiten…" He said through a bunch of fake coughs.

"How can you call him ugly, he looks just like you?" Jakotsu reasoned.

"Hey, don't insult me!" Hiten barked.

"Oh, I'm the cause of this round." Jakotsu smiled.

"Good one." Kagura smiled.

"I try." He shrugged.

"I swear…he's like…you're gay best friend." Bankotsu glared.

"So?" Kagura cocked her head at him.

"You took him from me." He pouted.

"Aw, don't worry Ban, I'm still here!" Jakotsu frowned.

"You always take her side." He retorted.

"Because your side usually makes no sense." He explained.

"Um, ouch?" He glared.

"Damn…I didn't know you bottled up so much…" Jakotsu frowned.

"Be a man and keep it bottled." Kagura challenged.

"Fuck you both, so can we, Yura?" He asked again.

"Not…right now…"

"When? If Hiten gets one I want one." He frowned.

"Then take mine." Hiten mumbled and Abi nudged him.

"Can we?" He asked Yura again.

"No, Bankotsu, no kids." Yura rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we can even have fun making him! I've thought up about 26 positions that no woman has been willing to try." He smiled excitedly.

"26? Bankotsu, when did you start this list?" Jakotsu asked.

"Including the ten years I was dead…eleven years."

"You thought of 26 positions that nobody would try in one year?" Hiten asked in disbelief.

"Nope, one night…you'd be amazed on how much you think about when you're bored and buzzed…actually…" He dug through a pocket in his armor. "Here." He handed it to Hiten and Jakotsu disapprovingly shook his head.

"Can we try this one?" Hiten asked Abi as he pointed to the list. She scrunched her nose as she finished reading it.

"No you sicko!" She barked.

"There's always the classic 69." Bankotsu smiled.

"Lemme see that." Koga snatched it out of Hiten's hand and read it. "Wow…you are sick…you're sure no woman will do these?" He asked, trying to sound uninterested.

"None I asked…so can we Yura?" He whined.

"No." She answered firmly.

"I wonder if I could force Inuyasha into this stuff…" A wicked smile appeared on Jakotsu's face as he read the list. Kagura leaned closer to him to get a glimpse.

"Every one is like a paragraph."

"Well…I needed to be descriptive or I'd forget what I meant." He explained.

"Wow…just…wow…" Kagura handed him back the list and he tucked it away.

"Please?" He pouted.

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"I wuv you."

"Bankotsu, a child is a responsibility, you're still working on not being the biggest man-whore here and you expect me to have your kid?" She asked harshly and he scratched his head.

"Yeah…" He replied.

"Bankotsu, she's right, we already need to be careful for when Abi's is born…wait until things settle a little."

"Fine, Abi." He turned around to face the princess and everyone groaned. "Wanna have another kid?"

"No!" She blurted.

"Ok, if you have two now though can I have one?"

"Yes, you know what; I'll even sell you the second one!" Hiten agreed.

"Really?"

"Hiten, I'm not selling off my kid!" Abi hit him.

"Exactly, _your_ kid, it's not mine so why should I care?" He crossed his arms and she frowned.

"You wouldn't care about this child if anything happened to it?" She whispered and his eyes softened. He just looked away and she growled. "Fine you fucking bastard, then you won't be part of its or my life!" She yelled and he winced.

"Touchy much?"

"She's hormonal…it would be wise not to irk her." Kikyo explained.

"Women are always hormonal…" Bankotsu sighed.

"Then you deal with the one you made hormonal." Hiten growled.

"Hey now, she's your chick, not mine." Bankotsu held his hands up defensively.

"You're both fucking sleazy ass man-sluts that need to get their fucking priorities straight!" Abi yelled.

"Calm the fuck down!" Hiten snarled.

"You started this…what are we at…round ten?" Jakotsu counted his fingers.

"No." Kagura rolled her eyes. "We're at three." She finished.

"You keep track?" Ayame cocked her head.

"What fucking ever." Abi crossed her arms.

"Don't be like that." Hiten mumbled.

"Show me some damn respect." She glared.

"Abi…I didn't mean that the way it came out…" He sighed.

"Then how did you mean it?"

"Like…I….why are you being difficult?" He shouted.

"Fucked up strike _one_." Jakotsu counted.

"Difficult?" Abi asked in disbelief.

"Oh damn…hey, anyone seen any sake?" Bankotsu asked with a smile.

-

Yura sighed as she sat in the small bedroom with Hiten, Bankotsu, and Abi.

"I'm getting…a lot of tension." Bankotsu slurred.

"No shit." Hiten sighed. They all jumped at a loud bang from the hallway. Hiten swung the door open and disapprovingly shook his head as Jakotsu ran full speed after Kaguya.

"Whats…" Abi's voice trailed off.

"Yeah, get him Ja!" Bankotsu cheered and then fell flat on his face. "I'm ok."

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Yura looked to Abi.

"I hope he gets the bitch." She said through her teeth and Hiten felt a chill run down his spine.

"Damn…" Koga groaned as he opened the door across the hall.

"Get her…" Kagura whispered encouragement.

"You're dead, slut!" Jakotsu yelled.

"Go Ja!" Bankotsu slurred again. A glass shattered and everyone winched.

"Ooh…" Koga frowned.

"Alright…that was…thrown at Kag-what's-her-face." Bankotsu predicted.

"Nah, he has his sword, that was her." Kagura replied smugly then their eyes got wide.

"His…sword?" Koga asked. They all bolted down the hall, aside from Bankotsu who was too dizzy to move.

"Uh…a little…help?" He fell against the wall.

-

"Ok, lets get a few things straight…one, do not criticize my clothes, you're just jealous they aren't as ugly as yours, second, yes, I fucking love men and your problem is they don't love you, third, don't you dare say shit about Kagura unless you want instant death…" Jakotsu squeezed her neck.

"Let…go…" She struggled.

"Good…she's not dead yet…" Yura mumbled.

"That's a good thing?" Abi scrunched her nose.

"What is your purpose here? You only cause problems." Hiten barked.

"I'm his…eyes…" She rubbed her neck as Jakotsu let go. "Naraku sent me to watch over you pathetic idiots."

"Let's tie her up!" Bankotsu smiled and her eyes got wide.

"Don't touch me!"

"Here…" Kagura smirked and held out a rope.

-

"Who would've thought three forced shots of sake would knock her out?" Koga laughed.

"Hey…I found these!" Bankotsu held out Crayola markers.

"What are they?" Hiten cocked his head.

"The fox kid forgot them…they write in colors!" HE smiled.

"…so?" Kagura cocked her eyebrow.

"You guys don't know how to have fun." He rolled his eyes and sat in front of the tied up, passed out Kaguya. In purple marker, he wrote BITCH in big, bold letters straight across her forehead.

"Let me try!" Abi pulled out a red and Bankotsu scooted over. CUNT-FACED-WHORE Abi wrote on her left cheek.

"No, you idiots!" Jakotsu hopped between them and grabbed a green marker. He drew a curly mustache and pointed beard.

"Oh, I want to try!" Yura plopped on Bankotsu's lap and drew a mad face with its tongue sticking out.

"Move it!" Koga grabbed brown and colored around her lips so she looked diseased.

"Move." Kagura said bluntly and Koga pushed over a little. Kagura licked her upper lips as she perfectly wrote WILL FUCK FOR MONEY on her right cheek. Hiten scoffed at their immaturity and Ayame sighed.

"You're turn, sexy!" Bankotsu called.

"I am not sinking to your level." Hiten mumbled.

"Aw, come on, being low is fun!" Bankotsu teased.

"Lighten up, Hiten." Yura smiled.

"Fine." He pushed between Kagura and Koga and grabbed a blue marker. He focused intently as he drew across his neck. After about twenty minutes, he finished.

"What is it?" Bankotsu turned his head sideways.

"That's Kagua burning in hell with Naraku…"

"That's a little…descriptive…" Yura frowned.

"Is that blood?" Abi pointed.

"Yup." He smiled.

"That's sick." Koga scrunched his nose.

"And disturbing…" Jakotsu added.

"I think I'm scarred for life…" Kagura mumbled.

"Hey! I see it now! That's the fucking shit!" Bankotsu smiled.

"You want her to be disturbed when she wakes up…right?" Hiten asked.

"Hiten, that's over the line." Abi frowned.

"Nah." Bankotsu smiled. "Look at her…she's perfect!" Bankotsu smied at the crude artwork.

"We make some team." Jakotsu added.

"Hell yes." Koga agreed.

"Morons…" Yura, Abi, and Jakotsu sighed in unison.


	43. All Outta Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

-

Kaguya groaned as she opened her eyes. She jumped when she saw everyone around her.

"What are you all looking at?" She spat. Bankotsu snickered first.

"How much?" He asked.

"How much what?"

"Here." He pointed to her cheek.

"Yeah it says 'Will fuck for money'." Koga read Kagura's portion of the princess's face with a smile.

"What? Are you all mad?" She struggled from the ropes.

"Damn…it's like…we can take all our anger out on her." Jakotsu smiled.

"So how goes it, cunt-faced-whore?" Kagura asked seriously.

"Excuse me?" She scrunched her nose.

"Kagura, that's her nickname, Bitch is written bigger." Jakotsu nudged her.

"My bad." She mocked.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you?" She demanded.

"Alright, alright, Bankotsu, get her a mirror." Abi smiled.

"Ok!" The mercenary jumped up and ran for a mirror.

"You're all sick."

"Aren't we?" Jakotsu smiled as he wrapped his arms around Kagura and Yura's shoulders.

"We do try." Yura smiled.

"Ok…are you ready?" Bankotsu readied the mirror. "Ta-da!" He held it in front of her and she shrieked. They all fell on their sides laughing.

"What did you do to my face…what the hell's on my neck…am I dead?" She barked.

"Yeah." Hiten smiled.

"What are you on?"

"We're high offa life." Bankotsu smiled.

"Hey, I think you look better." Abi smirked.

"Fuck yeah." Koga agreed.

"You're sick and crazy and…"

"Yawn, you already used those words…be creative." Kagura looked at her nails out of boredom.

"Yeah, I mean, no wonder you're the oddball here."

"_I'm_ the oddball?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah…I mean, I have nicknames. Hiten is thunder prick, thunder balls, sexy, stupid fuck, arrogant…."

"Ok." Hiten cut him off and glared.

"Yeah, have some fun." Kagura smiled.

"Do you swear?" Jakotsu asked.

"No, I am proper." She glared at Abi.

"So…you're Naraku's eyes? We should rip them out, shouldn't we?" Jakotsu asked happily and Kaguya gasped.

"Good morning." Kikyo smiled as she walked out of her room. She cocked her head when she saw the group huddled around d the princess. "What going on?"

"We're artists!" Jakotsu smiled. She continued to stare blankly and Bankotsu scooted out of the way to reveal Kaguya's face. Kikyo gasped and dropped the glass that held her drink.

"What have you…how…?" She stammered.

"Its creativity!" Bankotsu explained.

"She's helping Naraku." Hiten explained.

"So you drew on her face?" She asked.

"Yup!" Kagura smiled. She rolled her eyes and calmly sat beside Ayame.

"Let's play a game!" Bankotsu smiled.

"No!" Kaguya barked. "No more games!" She pleaded and they all laughed.

"What kind of game would we play with you?" Hiten smirked. Abi saw the glint in his eye and nudged him.

"I was thinking a game called 26 positions." Bankotsu added.

"You're all sick." Kagura exited the little huddle

"Ok…we need supplies and to get an idea for attack…" Kikyo reasoned.

"There's a village not far from here." Bankotsu smiled.

"Alright…not all of us should go though…" She frowned.

"Wanna go, gorgeous?" Bankotsu asked.

"No." Yura sighed.

"Not you, him!" He pointed to Hiten.

"No." The thunder demon glared.

"Jakotsu?" He asked.

"I just sat down." He whined.

"We haven't moved al day." Kagura cocked her head.

"So." He shrugged.

"I am not going alone…something tells me you'll all abandon me." He childishly crossed his arms.

"I'll go." Abi rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I'm going." Hiten followed.

"Damn…." Bankotsu mumbled.

"Why?" Abi asked.

"Because." He shrugged.

"I'm capable of traveling." She glared.

"I didn't say it was you I had a problem with." He shifted his glare to Bankotsu.

"Oh damn." Jakotsu smirked.

"What is your issue?" Bankotsu asked angrily.

"I don't have one!"

"You know what; fuck you all, I'll go alone." He walked off and everyone stared blankly.

"Wow…is he actually angry?" Koga asked.

"Yeah…" Jakotsu whispered. Hiten plopped down and closed his eyes.

"Immature assholes." Abi growled and followed him out.

"Oh, and she's mad at you." Kagura glared at Hiten. He growled in his throat.

-

"Why'd you come?" Bankotsu glared.

"It's my fault your fighting with him…" She frowned. "And I'm taking your side right now…"

"Sweet." He nodded and she smirked. "Can I…be part of its life?"

"Bankotsu we agreed it would be Hiten's." She whispered.

"Why? He doesn't even want it!" He snapped.

"Bankotsu…how would I be with Hiten and allow you to raise the child at the same time?" She asked sadly.

"I don't know…" He scratched the back of his neck.

"I can't…" She sighed.

"So dump him…you can come live with me and Yura and…"

"Bankotsu, stop." She whispered and he frowned.

"Is it moving?" He asked after a short silence.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Positive." She glanced at the ground.

"Sorry….I already agreed and know a lot's going on in your head and….sorry…" He finished.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Is it gunna be a boy?"

"I don't know." She smiled.

"I hope it's a girl….if it's a boy and I can't raise it…" He frowned again.

"You can be Uncle Bankotsu." She smiled and watched his eyes light up.

"So I can let it do all the stuff you guys don't?" He asked and she pushed his shoulder.

-

"I sense tension…" Jakotsu mumbled.

"Jakotsu…" Kikyo whispered and glared.

"This blows…" Kagura sighed.

"Yeah it does…" Koga agreed.

"Maybe we should…start something?" Ayame suggested.

"Where's your tribe?" Koga asked. She shrugged and frowned. "You don't know? Your grandfather's the head and…"

"We were attacked…" She whispered and he gave her a sympathetic look.

"Great, we have angry boy in the corner, sarcastic one whining, silent priestess glaring, and the hair one worried…now wolf's going soft…" Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Shut up!" He barked and she glared. "What happened?" He calmly asked Ayame.

"What do you care?" She glared and he frowned.

"I do its just…"

"Hmph." She crossed her arms.

"Ayame…" He whispered.

"You've been nothing but mean and lying since I got here, I don't need to explain myself to you." She glared.

"Just…you can talk about it…" He offered.

"Why would she wanna talk to you…?" Jakotsu muttered.

"Back!" Bankotsu smiled as he walked in with a bottle of sake, a few blankets, and medicines. He dropped everything to the floor except his sake.

"Good, it's fucking cold." Kagura snatched a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Yeah, there are only six so we'll need to make twosome deals." Bankotsu shrugged as he began to chug the bottle.

"Kagura!" Jakotsu called. The sorceress rolled her eyes and crawled beside the mercenary. They sat with their backs against the wall and their shoulders pressed together so the blanket covered their lap. Kagura pulled up the top so she was completely covered and nuzzled into Jakotsu's shoulder.

"Hey there, beautiful." Bankotsu winked as he sat beside Yura. She blushed as he pulled it over them and wrapped one arm around her waist. He playfully kissed her neck and whispered in her ear.

Koga sighed, feeling the biggest guilt trip of his life. He stood in front of Ayame and she looked up.

"I'm…sorry…" He whispered sheepishly. She smiled faintly and scooted aside for him.

Abi went to share with Kikyo.

"Take one for yourself, I don't need it." Hiten whispered. She frowned and nodded.

"Night!" Bankotsu called out.

"Night losers." Kagura smirked.

"What about me?" Kaguya snapped. "What about…" She was cut off when Hiten wrapped one of the blue sashes from his armor around her mouth.

"Good call." Koga smirked. He tensed when Ayame leaned on him.

"I'm not very tired…" Jakotsu sighed, though his eyes were closed. Abi sat between Koga and Jakotsu and sighed as she looked in Hiten's corner. He sat back down and crossed his arms, but she saw a faint shiver. She stood in front of him and frowned.

"What?" He glanced up at her. She sat on his lap and covered them both. He felt his face get hot and she softly kissed his cheek. He faced her so their lips met and she closed her eyes as his tongue entered her mouth.

"Hitens about to do the nasty!" Bankotsu called and his face got hot.

"Am not!"

"Are so!" Bankotsu retorted.

"You aren't even getting any." Koga reminded.

"And you are?" Jakotsu scoffed.

"Jakotsu, when's the last time you got laid?" Bankotsu asked curiously.

"You really wanna know?" He asked.

"No!" Hiten and Koga answered in unison.

"I was just curious…" Bankotsu whispered.

"Just shut up and go to sleep." Kagura sighed.

"I love you all!" Bankotsu called and got groans, grunts, and mumbles in response. "Goodnight Koga!"

"Goodnight dip shit." Koga responded.

"Goodnight Kagura." He called.

"Fuck off." She growled.

"Night Ja!" He laughed.

"Night…Ban…"

"Goodnight Ayame!" he called.

"Night Bankotsu." She sighed.

"Night Kikyo." Bankotsu heard his friends' impatient groans as he continued.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

"Night…who's left….Kaguya!" He called and heard a muffled yell.

"Night Abi!"

"Goodnight." She spoke through her teeth,

"Love you Hiten!"

"Shut the fuck up."

"We love you, too." Yura pecked his cheek.


	44. Getting Back Bankotsu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

-

Kagura shifted her weight and grunted as she awoke to Jakotsu's and other's laughter.

"I'm the big bad wind which!" She heard somebody say in a high-pitched voice. Her eyes snapped open when she realized someone was talking about her. She saw Bankotsu, waving her fan and swaying his hips in a mocking manner. Her face got red with anger.

"Hah, you got her right on the dot!" Koga laughed.

"Except you look better." Hiten smirked.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kagura sat up, crossed her arms, and glared. Bankotsu stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kagura's angry face. He got pale and his throat got dry.

"I was….it was…." He stammered and gulped when she slowly got to her feet.

"Was it a game?" She asked.

"Uh…y-yeah…." His eyes got wide.

"Let me play a game with you!" She ran at him and he ran down the hall.

"Kagura." Jakotsu called in a bored tone.

"Yeah…" Everyone agreed.

"Get your ass back here and die!" They heard Kagura.

"I got your fan!" Bankotsu taunted.

"So immature…" Hiten rolled his eyes.

"And you aren't?" Abi smirked.

"No." He kissed her cheek and she tensed when she felt his hand slid under her shirt and rest on her stomach. She smiled at him and nuzzled into his hold.

"Dammit, how does this thing work?" Bankotsu ran out, swinging the fan like a child, while Kagura chased him. Koga put out his leg and the distracted mercenary tripped. Kagura fell over him and landed on his back.

She sat on his ass and tried to reach over for her fan, after that, she had intentions of killing him. Bankotsu extended his arm so the fan was out of her reach and put one arm behind him to hold her back. If she got this fan, it was over. When he reached back, he accidentally pushed her boob.

"You. Fucking. Idiot." She said through her teeth.

"You're the one straddling me!" He whined, oblivious to what just happened.

"You fucking grabbed me!" She snapped.

"Ohhh shit." Jakotsu smiked. Yura rubbed her temples.

"Did I?" He glanced over his shoulder with a perverted grin. "Can I do it again because I didn't really get a feel?" He pouted.

"No!" She covered her chest with one arm and began senselessly hitting the back of his head with her free hand. Koga nearly fell on his side laughing, Jakotsu sat with an amused expression, Hiten was whispering to Abi, neither was really paying attention, Kikyo rolled her eyes, Ayame nudged Koga, and Yura watched with intensity.

"Please!" He kept the fan out of her reach and buried his face in the ground. He wrapped one arm around the back of his head as defense for her fist.

"Fuck you!"

"You wanna?" He smirked.

"Dammit!" She gasped when he grabbed her wrist as she went to hit him again. She watched his wet tongue lick her hand. "Ew!" She scrunched her nose and jumped off him, wiping her hand on her kimono.

"Haha, I win!" He got to his feet. "Hey…what's that on your shirt…?" He asked seriously and walked up to her.

"Oh come one." She rolled her eyes. She tensed when he literally grabbed her boob.

"Whoops, guess it was just that!" He innocently shrugged.

"_You_…." She snarled.

"Oh shit!" He bolted back down the hall.

"What a…idiot." Koga wiped a tear from his eye.

"Her face was priceless." Jakotsu smirked.

"Where the hell is Banryu?" Bankotsu yelled.

"Outside!" Hiten called.

"But it's not outside…" Kikyo cocked her head.

"I know…that's the point." Hiten smirked.

"You're good." Jakotsu smiled.

"Ah! No its not! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Bankotsu ran back in, breathless. "She….she….she got….the fan…." He panted.

"Guess you're dead." Hiten sighed.

"Just know….that when I…die….I really hated you all…" He smiled.

"Good cause…"

"AH!" Bankotsu yelled as Kagura grabbed his braid and dragged him outside. "I don't wanna die! I'm too young and hot and….help!" They laughed as he held the doorway until he was forced outside.

"He's dead…" Yura sighed. They all listened to the begs and pleas as Bankotsu was beaten outside. He came back about a half hour later with a black eye, a bleeding nose, and was rubbing his lower back.

"Damn….she dun fucked you up." Jakotsu snickered and Bankotsu flipped him off. Kagura walked in and adjusted her kimono before sitting down.

"You know what? For two feels…it was worth it…" Bankotsu smiled. Yura elbowed him.

"Now you really aren't getting any." She whispered and his eyes got wide.

"But…it was….she made me! I was _forced_!" He accusingly pointed a finger at Kagura.

"You fucking groped my boob!' Kagura spat.

"Fine, I'll just fuck somebody else!"

"I dare you." She glared.

"You fucking idiot, all you need to do is not grab or hit on someone else." Hiten rolled his eyes.

"So I'm not allowed to flirt with you anymore?" He pouted.

"You were never allowed to!"

"But you liked it." Bankotsu winked. "I'm sorry Yura!" He sloppily kissed her cheek and she pushed him away.

"Stay away." She whispered.

"Fine!" He sat beside Kikyo. "Yo." He smiled and she rolled her eyes.

"Pig." Yura glared.

"Slut."

"Man-whore."

"Ouch." He frowned. She glared and he smirked.

"Stupid act of Bankotsu number two." Jakotsu announced as the younger mercenary sat back beside Yura.

"I wuv you…" He kissed her cheek and she squirmed. He slowly rested himself on top of her.

"You better slow down." Koa glared as Bankotsu began heatedly kissing Yura and she returned it.

"Yo." Hiten scrunched his nose. Bankotsu's armor and shirt were removed and he began to tug at the fabric of her dress.

"Oh, fuck this." Kagura walked out.

"Hell yeah." Jakotsu followed.

"Peace." Koga walked behind them as Bankotsu's pants slowly slid down. Ayame gasped and followed him. Kikyo rolled her eyes and walked out of the room next.

"Have some fucking self respect." Hiten sighed as he and ABi left.

"MMM!" Kaguya struggled when she realized why everyone was leaving. She fell on her side and closed her eyes as Bankotsu and Yura completely ignored her.

-

"Right there." Kagura scrunched her nose as she took another swig of sake.

"I know….fucking ignorant sex addicts." Hiten sighed and poured himself another glass.

"Lay off." Abi nudged him. He rolled his eyes and drank the whole glass in one sip. "I mean it."

"Or what?" He scoffed. She took the bottle and poured it over his head. "What the fuck?" He barked.

"Fucking alcoholic." She mumbled.

"Whoo! Fight!" Jakotsu cheered.

"Hey…I feel like we forgot someone out there…" Kagura glanced around the room.

"Nobody important." Koga shrugged.

"Fucking alcoholic?" He stood up and pulled off his armor and shirt that were drenched with sake.

"Did I stutter?" She glared.

"You worthless bitch!" He growled. She rolled her eyes.

"Guess she is moody." Jakotsu smirked.

"Fuck you." Hiten barked.

"I would gladly let you." Jakotsu answered and Hiten's glare deepened.

"You wouldn't be the only one's fucking." Kagura rolled her eyes.

"How could we possibly kill the moment for them?" Jakotsu asked with a smirk.

"Pour sake on them." Kagura suggested.

"That'll probably turn the sick fuck on more." Koga sighed.

"Sure as hell didn't turn me on…" He mumbled.

"If you saw Abi wet and naked, you would get hard." Kagura rolled her eyes.

"True…" He nodded and she nudged him.

"Lets just do something he would do to piss us all off." Jakotsu suggested.

"Lets all go out there and act like we're having the biggest fight ever." Abi smiled.

"Oh, can we use weapons?" Kagura's eyes lit up.

"Any weapon you can find!" Abi added.

"Hm….that could work…"

"Yeah but….he might ignore us…" Jakotsu frowned. "Trust me, I know him."

"We'll use Hiten!" Kagura smiled.

"What?"

"You two annoy the shit out of each other!" Koga explained.

"So you want me to go in there while he's banging Yura's brains out like nothing's happening?"

"I have an idea…" Kagura smirked. "Where are those markers?"

-

Bankotsu pulled his pants back on as he regained his breath.

"That….was awesome…" He pecked her forehead as she redressed. He saw the sunlight gleam off something big and shiny at the end of the hall.

"I wonder where the others went…" Yura whispered.

"Wait here…" He walked down the hall. He soon identified the object as Banryu but didn't remember leaving it there. His brows knotted together when he saw it.

It was completely covered in useless drawings. He read the words before looking at the pictures.

'Payback's a bitch.'

'You should keep an eye on this thing.'

'Ugly!" (Pointing to where his reflection was.)

'Banryu=Giant Waste of Metal.'

'My Fan Could Kick You're Banryu's Ass!'

'How was Yura?'

'Fucking owned.' And many others that had the same point. The pictures were more disturbing. There was, which he assumed to be drawn by Jakotsu, a giant dick in one corner, there was him….dead, there were hearts and smiles, which pissed him off the most, and an occasional flower or something girly.

There was a lot of scribbles and 'I HEART HITEN' in bold. Hiten's name was crossed off, though. Obviously somebody wrote it without his permission. There were endless mocks and drawings and he felt his temper boil as he finished.

"We're artists." Jakotsu shrugged. He looked to his side and saw Jakotsu, Hiten, Koga, Kagura, and Abi leaning in the hallway.

"No, you're dead!" He ran at them.

"But we love you!" Hiten laughed.

"Fuck love!" Though he couldn't help but smirk a little himself.


	45. The Start of the Plot

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

-

"I do not believe you assholes!" He whined as he scrubbed his blade.

"Next time don't leave it out in the open." Kagura shrugged.

"Fuck you all."

"You probably would…" Koga mumbled.

"Ok, screw off…every single one of you!" He snapped. Yura cleared his throat. "Except you!" He corrected with a smile.

"Pussy whipped." Hiten said through fake coughs.

"What was that?"

"You're pussy whipped….really bad." He said clearly.

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Well you're…Abi whipped!" Bankotsu retorted.

"That makes no sense!" Hiten barked.

"She controls you!"

"Does not! I can do whatever I want!"

'Oh you can?" Abi cocked her eyebrow at him.

"French Ayame!" Bankotsu pointed.

"No." Hiten glared.

"Why? Afwaid Abi wiw get mad at you?" He mocked.

"No, I have some self respect."

"And a strong fear of what the bird princess will do to you."

"Oh, round one bitches." Jakotsu smirked.

"I'm not kissing Ayame!" Hiten barked.

"No, he isn't!" Koga glared.

"Protective, wolf?" Kagura smirked.

"Fine! Kagura has no strings, kiss her!" Bankotsu smiled. Kagura held out her fan as a warning.

"How about Yura?" Hiten taunted.

"You wouldn't."

"Nobody is kissing anybody!" Abi shouted and the room got silent.

"Because Hiten's afraid of you…" Bankotsu mumbled. He stood up and held up Banryu as he continued cleaning it.

"Hey, I'm afraid of her." Koga agreed.

"Damn straight." Jakotsu nodded.

"I'm not." Hiten mumbled.

"Then kiss somebody…I don't care if it's Koga." Bankotsu smirked.

"Oh! Kiss Koga!" Jakotsu's eyes lit up.

"Ew." Hiten scrunched his nose.

"He's not kissing anybody." Abi glared.

"Why? It's just a kiss." He rolled his eyes.

"You aren't kissing anybody."

"What do you think you are? My mother?" He scoffed.

"Hiten!"

"Ah, I missed the Hiten Abi fights." Jakotsu smiled.

"Ok, just touch someone." Bankotsu smiled.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Bankotsu." Abi glared daggers.

"Or what?" He taunted. She went to get to her feet but Kagura grabbed her arm and restrained her. "Oh, the big bad birdy gunna hurt me? Yeah, well screw you, too, ok, drawing on my fucking baby." He glared. Kagura let her go and she stormed to Bankotsu and kneed him.

"Asshole!"

"My….ow…." He whined. "Why the hell…does everyone….go after my sack?" He closed his eyes. "You're killing my future babies!" He whined. She kicked his stomach and he grunted.

"Damn…" Koga mumbled. Bankotsu grabbed her ankle and dragged her to the floor.

"What the hell?" She barked.

"Ah…..I think I'm gunna puke…." He covered his mouth.

"Then let go of me!" She kicked.

"Oh my…" He stopped when he vomited….right in her lap.

"You sick bastard!" She stood up and tore her pants off. Hiten's shirt extended enough to just barely cover her but.

"Its not….oh man….I don't feel good…" Bankotsu rolled on his side and cradled his manhood.

"Ok!" Hiten stood behind Abi and pushed her down the hall after seeing Koga's perverted grin.

"Help?" Bankotsu said in a dry voice.

"Let go of me, Hiten!" They heard Abi yell. Koga scoffed and Jakotsu stifled laughter.

"You're so stupid…" Yura sighed.

"That's why you…ah! Sharp pain!" He hissed.

"Kiss it better, Yura." Kagura smirked.

"No!" She scrunched her nose.

"I think I'm incapable of getting hard right now…" He frowned.

"Want me to flash you so you'll know?" Jakotsu smirked.

"You….don't make me hard…Ayame, strip." He barked.

:"What?" She felt her face get hot.

"Watch it, mercenary!" Koga warned.

"Put some fucking clothes on!" Hiten yelled as they came back in.

"I just looked! There are none!" Abi shouted.

"Ok…..my balls are not important…..please…..do continue…." He whined.

"Damn straight they aren't." Koga mumbled.

"Please, you aren't even getting any anymore!" He stuck his tongue out.

"The way you're going, you won't be able to at all." The wolf retorted.

"You did…not just….go there! When I can stand….you're in for it!" He glared.

"I'm shaking in my skin!' Koga mocked.

"Dammit!" He grabbed the handle of Banryu and carelessly chucked it at the wall Koga was leaning against.

"Watch it!" Koga, Ayame, and Jakotsu jumped out of their seats.

"Yura…I think we're gunna need to adopt." Bankotsu whispered.

"Find some! Wear a sheet!" Hiten yelled.

"There are none!" She yelled.

"I think I'm better…" Bankotsu got to his feet.

"Yes there are!" Hiten through his fist to the side without aiming and hit Bankotsu in the nose.

"No I'm not…" The young mercenary laid on his back.

"Oh shit." Kagura smirked.

"Leave him alone." Yura glared.

"Or what? Will you're magical hair control me?" Kagura scoffed.

"Yes!"

"Oh shit…we have like…three fights at once." Jakotsu smiled.

"Try wind, bitch!" Kagura swung her fan and Hiten roughly grabbed Yura's shoulder to pull her out of the way.

"I….can't breathe…." Bankotsu whispered.

"Good you bastard!" Abi growled.

"Don't blow wind!" Hiten yelled to Kagura.

"You're telling me what to do, thunder boy?" Kagura scoffed.

"Leave Hiten alone, too!" Kagura barked.

"Leave Kagura alone!" Jakotsu stood up and put his hands on his hips.

"So…." Koga glanced at Kikyo and Ayame.

"Shut the fuck up!" Hiten yelled and everyone winced. "Kagura, stop attacking Yura, Yura let Bankotsu fight his own battles, Jakotsu mind your own business, Abi, _please_, put some fucking clothes on, and…Bankotsu, stay conscience!" He pointed.

"Geez…" Ayame whispered.

"What? Do any of you have a problem?" He barked.

"Yes, you lack the ability to lead…" Hakudoshi sighed and walked in. "To defeat Naraku, you need Inuyasha….he has the ability to break the barrier."

"He's right." Kikyo agreed.

"Guys….I'm choking on blood here!" Bankotsu sat up.

"Yeah, we heard you." Hiten glared. Bankotsu kicked him and he fell forward.

"Asshole!" Hiten lunged at him.

"Noo….my cock…." Bankotsu groaned.

"Alright…so we find him first?" Abi asked

"How do you intend on fighting?" Hakudoshi asked. She frowned and looked down to her stomach.

"I'm…"

"She won't." Hiten looked up from strangling Bankotsu.

"Hiten…"

"You won't."

"Yeah…don't kill my kid! I don't know if I can make anymore." He frowned.

"I just…I don't know…" She sat down.


	46. Alone Coffessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

-

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Bankotsu frowned as he and Yura walked in search of Inuyasha. They went there while Kagura and Koga went to find Sesshomaru.

"Nothing." She sighed and crossed her arms.

"You know…it is dark now….we could stop and set up camp for the night." He smirked.

"No, it's alright." She rolled her eyes.

"Baby…I don't like it when you're sad…" His frown deepened and she cocked her head at him.

"I'm not sad."

"Yes you are…it makes me sad…" He looked to his feet and she smiled.

"You're so cute." She pinched his cheek and he blushed a little.

"You're so beautiful." He teased and lightly nudged her.

"Stop." She giggled and swung her hip against his. He wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled at her. He closed his eyes and leaned forward to press his lips against hers. He softly tugged at her dress and she pulled away. "We can't."

"Why? We're never alone…_ever_. It's the middle of the night, nobody will find us and…" He stopped when she pressed her index finger against his lips.

"No, Bankotsu…its not that it's just…" She looked to her feet.

"You don't wanna…be like Abi?" He frowned and she nodded.

"I told you after all this was over after we settled but…I'm not ready for a family right now….especially now." She explained and they sat down.

"But Yura….no sex at all?"

"Not until after." She answered and he sighed.

"I never wanted it to be her…you know, to have my first kid." He looked up and her frown deepened. "If I could pick anyone…hell, it'd be you." He watched her blush. "When I first found out I was scared…I mean….I freaked. Hiten was being an ass and everything and….I hated how sad you looked when you found out…"

"Bankotsu…."

"I mean, who knows, maybe I did feel something for Abi at first…I was willing to take care of my kid with her if Hiten wouldn't…I didn't want to make her be alone with it, especially when it was my fault."

"You can't just…"

"I got her drunk and I took advantage of her, it was one hundred percent my fault…and then I got twice as scared after thinking about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah I mean…I started thinking you and Hiten…you know….not too long after what happened between Abi and I and….I got scared you were going to have his kid….that would've killed me…" His saddened gaze looked up to the sky. "I wasn't sure if I would be able to deal with it…I guess that's how I related to Hiten. But a part of me wants to be there for it…you know, for him to know I'm his father. Ten years from now, if Hiten and I ever cross paths; that kid will be calling him daddy and he'll be teaching them everything." He sighed and she pecked his cheek.

"It's ok…"

"But I know that I can't be there for the kid with Abi with you…it'd be awkward and confusing and that kid would see both his parents happy with someone else…Abi's like my sister I guess, that's how I look at her now. She's helped me with so much…she set an example for everyone, but I went from taunting and mocking her to loving and respecting her…not that I'm in love with her…"

"Yeah…"

"I know you're like that with Hiten…I've seen him protect you when I can't." He scoffed. "It's funny; when I first met him I viewed him as the most pathetic, angry bastard I'd ever met. But after understanding him…he just wasn't used to others looking out for him…he was alone. But he's saved my ass countless time. He's done a lot, too….to me; he really is my brother…"

"He cares for you, too…" She brushed his bangs aside and crawled on his lap.

"Yeah…you know how many times we fought about you and Abi without you guys knowing?" He snickered and she rolled her eyes. "But seriously…when this is done…I want you….I want to spend my life with you…"

"Bankotsu…" Her eyes lit up.

"I want you to have my kids and be happy with me and….marry me." He whispered. She pressed her lips against his and smiled when she pulled away.

"Yes." She nodded. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

-

"I said move it wolf!" Kagura growled.

"Hey, I don't even know why I need to come 'Miss Kick Ass', maybe if you could defend yourself, so I'll be damned if I'm hunting for some stuck up piece of dog shit all night, that I don't even want to see, and _not_ get my hours of sleep!" He argued. She rolled her eyes and jumped down from her feather.

"We'll leave at dawn." She reasoned and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He scoffed. She angrily plopped down and crossed her arms. "All because you wanna see your pathetic lover…" He mocked in a whisper as he set up a fire.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He sighed and sat across from her as the wall of flames grew. "Its stupid…I should be killing you right now…"

"Likewise…"

"You slaughtered my comrades…I don't forgive you but….I…" His voice trailed off.

"Wimpy wolf afraid of a little wind?" She taunted.

"Ok, screw off!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" He huffed.

"Pretty soon…you won't ever need to see me again."

"Yeah…" He let out a sigh of relief and she threw a small rock at him. "Ow!"

"None of us will…"

"Its weird…I should hate all of them but….they're almost my new family…after what you did…I only had Hakkaku and Ginta…"

"Yeah…I only had Naraku and Hakudoshi." She scoffed.

"I haven't traveled in a 'pack' since then but…it feels kind of good."

"Yeah…I'll miss Jakotsu the most…" She sighed.

"Not me." He scrunched his nose and she smirked.

"Please, wolf, your sorry ass will miss every one of them."

"Probably…" He sighed. There was a pause. "Why didn't you travel with him? That day he found you."

"Sesshomaru?" She blinked.

"Yeah…you looked so ready to give it all up for him…"

"That's the thing…I have a goal set right now, obstacles can't get in the way." She explained and e scoffed. "Something funny?"

"You. You act so big and bad…you were like a teenage girl when he came." He teased.

"Was not!" She felt her face get hot.

"Maybe feelings aren't obstacles…"

"Feelings such as…?"

"What do you think?" He snapped.

"Love?" She whispered.

"Yeah….maybe it's for the better to travel with the person you care for."

"You're talking about that wolf girl…aren't you?" She smirked and saw him blush. He crawled closer to her side.

"Yeah…" He smiled.

"She really likes you." Kagura looked up.

"Yeah…I thought I loved Kagome before but…Ayame…"

"You dog you." She teased and he smiled at her.

"I think I love her."

"Then it's simple, stay with her. That Kagome has a love triangle going anyways." Kagura rolled her eyes.

"I think I'm going to…I want to marry her."

"You act way too hard on impulse, wolf." She rolled her eyes.

"Please, if Sesshomaru asked you to marry him you'd jump in his arms." He retorted. Her cheeks grew red as she glared at him.

"Would not…" She mumbled.

"You're so bad ass until love gets involved….by the way, tell anyone what I told you tonight and you're dead." He smirked.

"Likewise, wolf…likewise…" She sighed.

-

Why aren't the others in this chap? Because these characters never got any time to develop alone so ha! Next one will have Inu and maybe even Sesshy so please review!


	47. Calm Before the Storm?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

-

"This iPod thing is really cool…" Bankotsu commented as they neared the mansion with Inuyasha and friends.

"Just make sure I get it back…" Kagome mumbled.

"What's all that cool noise in the background?"

"You mean instruments?" She smiled; proud of her knowledge.

"Yeah! I'm keepin' it!" He ran ahead and Yura shook her head.

"Hey! Get back here!" Kagome ran after him.

"Nah-nah!" He stuck his tongue out and went to run inside only the door opened before he got there and he crashed into it.

"What the…?" Hiten blinked.

'Bankotsu!" Kagome yelled, not even realized he was dazed on the ground. She tripped over him, ultimately landing on Hiten.

"Ew, you ugly wench, get off of me!" He scrunched his nose.

"I'll show you ugly!" She retorted as she sat up and adjusted her clothes.

"Idiots…" Inuyasha mumbled and walked ahead.

"You already did when I saw your face!" Hiten retorted.

"I think I broke my nose…" Bankotsu sat up, oblivious to the argument.

"You showed yourself it when you looked in the mirror!" She yelled and his eyebrow twitched.

"Hiten, if I find out you hit anybody you're in for it!" Abi yelled from inside and he growled.

"Pussy whipped, my friend…" Bankotsu smirked as they all got to their feet.

"Damn….your nose is crooked…" Hiten frowned at Bankotsu.

"Its cool." He shrugged.

"Let me fix it…" He touched it and Bankotsu pulled away.

"No! That hurts!"

"I barely even touched it!" Hiten yelled.

"Its fine!"

"No, it will get infected or something!" Hiten barked.

"Why do you care?" Bankotsu huffed.

"Listen, you dumb fuck, let me fix your nose!"

"Nev-_AH_!" He screamed as Hiten cracked his nose back in position without warning.

"There." He smiled to himself.

"Come on…" Yura grabbed their braids and led them inside.

"Hi." Sango smiled. Everyone nodded in acknowledgement.

"Who's…" Inuyasha started.

"That's Kaguya, she's our bitch." Jakotsu answered proudly.

"She's lovely." Miroku smiled and Sango nudged him.

"Abi! Abi! Abi!" Bankotsu wined as he ran inside.

"What?" She groaned.

"Look what your boyfriend did to my nose!" He pointed.

"Just a little blood….nothing looks wrong with it…" She touched it and he hissed.

"Nothing is wrong because I fixed it!" Hiten yelled.

"No, you hurt it, asshole!" Bankotsu yelled back.

"Please…shut up. . ." Abi sighed.

"Kiss it better?" He pouted.

"Hey! You have your own girlfriend for that!" Hiten pushed him aside roughly.

"Abi's a better…" His voice trailed off and the room got silent. "I did not mean that!" He defended. Yura glared daggers and crossed her arms.

"Fucking idiot!" Hiten hit him in he jaw.

"Stop!" Abi barked and they did as they were told. "Did you see Kagura on your way in?"

"No." Bankotsu answered. "But I got this super cool iBob!" Bankotsu smiled.

"Pod! iPod!" Kagome corrected.

"Whatever." Bankotsu shrugged. "Who's this Three Days Grace…I like it!"

"It's a band." Kagome explained.

"A wha?"

"A bunch of musicians and a singer that perform music."

"Ah…" He stuffed it in his armor.

"Give it back!" She went to lunge forward but Inuyasha stopped her.

"Calm down, we'll get it later." He rolled his eyes. "What is it you needed us for anyway?"

"Naraku's barrier is strong….when Sesshomaru gets here….you'll work together to break it…then you'll defeat him." Hakudoshi explained.

"So we're your tools?"

"Nah…..just what we're going to use to defeat him….then you can leave." Bankotsu smiled and Hiten shook his head.

"You're an idiot…" Jakotsu sighed. "But you can stick around if you want Inuyasha." He winked.

"Alright, if I'm staying, _that_ needs to stop hitting on me!" He pointed to Jakotsu across the room.

"_This_ can wait until you're ready." He purred and Inuyasha shuddered.

"Focus you morons!" Hakudoshi barked.

"Wah, wah, wah! Cry me a river, _cry me cry me_, cry me a river…" He started singing along with the ipod.

"That sounds like fag stuff." Hiten shook his head.

"Then you would like it….wait….did I just diss myself?" Bankotsu frowned. "Ah! This thing has mind control powers!" He threw it at Kagome and it hit her head.

"Ow!" She growled.

"Shut. Up." Abi snarled.

"Oh, and I refuse to work with Sesshomaru." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Too bad!" Shippo stuck out his tongue.

"Do you have anymore cool stuff?" Bankotsu asked Kagome.

"No."

"Aw, come on." He pulled Yura on his lap and she pushed him away.

"Go kiss up to Abi." She mumbled.

"Not this again…" He groaned.

"Hmph." She crossed her arms.

"Let me make it up to you…" He whispered in her ear and she blushed. She hated how she forgave him so quickly….she was truthfully afraid of losing him. "We'll get a room all by ourselves and…" He stopped when he realized everyone was quiet and could hear him. "Nosey much?" He glared.

"There are more important things." Hiten huffed.

"Yeah whatever. You don't get tail anymore anyways."

"Apparently neither do you." Hiten retorted.

"That's only because what happened with Abi!" He snapped.

'Fuck you." Hiten walked out and Abi frowned.

"They need to get back so we can find Naraku." Hakudoshi growled.

"We won't need to…" Kikyo whispered.

"Huh?" Ayame blinked.

"He's getting closer…" She added and they all stared at each other, hoping the others would make it back in time.

-

It's nearing its end! There's gun' be a sequel, though….I'll explain my plans once it is finished. About two more chaps and bam…so please review!


	48. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

-

"Slow down you fucking wolf!" Kagura growled as she flew on her feather with Rin, who clung to her as if for dear life. Sesshomaru and Jaken walked at their own pace.

"I told you I wasn't slowing down!" He yelled back.

"Screw off!" She shouted as he disappeared.

"So you are back…" A dark voice said from behind her. Her eyes got wide with fear and she landed, knowing death would come quicker if she ran.

"Rin….go back to Sesshomaru." She set her fan off and Rin frowned as Kagura stood across from Naraku and Kanna. "What do you want Naraku?" She demanded.

"I wondered how you would be alive with no existing heart….then I realized Hakudoshi broke his off from mine." He smirked. She pulled out her fan, ready to fight. "What? Do you think you can beat me?"

"Die!" She swung her fan and it was blocked by the barrier. She gasped when her own attack came back to her. She went to duck to get out of the way and closed her eyes. She hissed when she felt someone wrap their arms around her and she felt the wind blow as they ran. "Where the fuck were you?" She demanded as she glared up at Koga.

"Hey, be thankful I even saved you!" He yelled and set her to her feet.

"Naraku…" Sesshomaru whispered.

"So….two on three? This should be difficult." He sneered.

-

"He's way too close." Inuyasha got to his feet.

"Huh?" They all looked up to him.

"And Kagura and that wolf are there too." He picked up a whiff of the air.

"Let's go!" Bankotsu picked up Banryu.

"Abi." Hiten grabbed her arm. "Stay." He whispered as everyone ran out, ready to find Naraku.

"No. I want him dead, too." She snatched her wrist away.

"Just…please? Stay with that fox thing."

"No, Hiten!" She yelled.

"You cant…you're too far and…"

"So you think I'm fucking weak?" She snapped. "Then you don't know me well enough." She stormed ahead of him and he sighed as she flew off, he quickly followed her.

-

"You should know that I not only have a barrier, my heart is not present…" Naraku taunted.

"Shut up and…" Koga went to kick from the air but Naraku wrapped one tentacle around his leg.

"And what?" He smirked and tightened the hold, nearly cutting off circulation..

"Dammit!" Kagura swung her fan and Koga's eyes got wide. The 'Dance of Blades' hit his tentacles and released Koga's leg. Sesshomaru kept his gaze on him from the background, trying to plan out an attack to get him.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha ran forward and unsheathed Tessaiga.

"Ah, so you're official allies now?" He smirked.

"Inuyasha, move!" Kikyo yelled and he did so, allowing her sacred arrow to shoot ahead.

"I did bring a gift, though…" Naraku said seriously.

"Akago…" Hakudoshi whispered as the giant creature that held Naraku's heart stepped out.

"Try fighting him."

"Dammit!" Inuyasha swung a wind scar.

"Here!" Bankotsu swung out fire and Inuyasha transformed the Red Tessaiga and swung out at the same time. Akago ignored it and slapped hem aside carelessly.

"Naraku!" Abi shot fire down and he smirked. His tentacle wrapped around her neck and she gasped.

"Abi!" Hiten cracked lightening from his pike and her eyes got wide. He grabbed her and sat her on the ground as she regained her breath. Yura bit her bottom lip, unsure of what she could do, while the others seemed to be wondering the same thing.

"Kagura…" Naraku whispered. Her eyes got wide as Akago squeezed her with his hand. Sesshomaru cut through, and to Naraku's surprise, his arm fell off. His eyes grew wide with fear and anticipation as Kagura fell on her back. She hunched over and coughed up blood.

"You bastard!"

"Sister…" Kanna whispered.

"What are you doing?" He snarled. Kanna ignored him and continued walking to Kagura. She gently stroked her bangs and Kagura frowned up to the void. "Get back here!" He snapped and they all stared at him.

"He cracked." Hakudoshi whispered.

"No shit…" Bankotsu whispered.

"No….he realized everyone, even a void, is willing to betray him…he's showing anger….this will be good." He smirked and twirled his spear in the air.

Naraku lashed one tentacle in Kanna's direction and Hakudoshi quickly chopped it off. He watched as Naraku growled and re-grew the body part.

"Sesshomaru, now!" Inuyasha yelled. He and his brother broke Akago's barrier.

"You fools! How dare you? I gave you life!" He eyed Hakudoshi.

"Don't be scared…" The child taunted. He landed his floating barrier to the ground and lost it. He set his tentacles in all directions. Hiten cut off the one that came to him and Abi, Kanna's mirror absorbed the one that came in her direction, Koga punched one aside, Yura used her hair to slice it, and Bankotsu jumped up from behind, slicing off Naraku's head. He growled and put his barrier back up as his body came together again.

"Kagome, aim for Akago's stomach!" Inuysaha yelled.

"Right!' Kagome yelled back. Jakotsu and Bankotsu busied themselves trying to get through Naraku's barrier while Kagome aimer her arrow. She shot it and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru combined their attacks and went for Akago.

"Idiots…" Hakudoshi mumbled as Naraku's barrier weakened from the state he was in. "Akago is a distraction!" He yelled. They watched as the giant disappeared with the attack. "He's moved his heart." He glared back to Naraku, who was chuckling.

"Very good, Hakudoshi….I always knew you were the smartest." He landed as his body was reformed and complete. "That was why I favored you…then you got too smart for your own good." He taunted.

"Naraku!" Koga went to punch but was blocked off by the barrier.

"Akago was a great structure to hold my heart…I would've trusted him, too, if you weren't his creator. I knew you would betray me eventually…and of course Kagura would, but I never expected Kanna to. Life is full of surprises." He sighed. "Now it's a little unfair, don't you think? We have two, Abi and Hiten, who cannot fight or simply choose to stand by, Kanna, who chooses to protect Kagura, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, who are unusually fighting together, Koga, who protected Kagura, and the rest who usually attempt, and fail, to kill me. What makes it so different this time?" He asked in his usual tone.

"Inuyasha….break his barrier…" Kikyo whispered.

"What good will that do? He'll just put it back up!" Inuyasha grunted.

"Listen to her, its only so long before he leaves!" Kagura yelled.

"Fine!" Inuyasha ran forward and broke the barrier, to his surprise, Naraku didn't budge.

"Now what? Going to decapitate me again?" He laughed and gasped when soul collectors wrapped around his arms and legs.

"What the…" Bankotsu started.

"My soul shall be free…" Kikyo whispered to Inuyasha as she approached the struggling Naraku. She grabbed his shoulders and the ground began to sink.

"No!" Inuyasha went to lunge forward but stopped when Sesshomaru grabbed his shoulder.

"Let her go, Inuyasha." He whispered.

"What's she doing?" Hiten whispered as he walked over carrying Abi.

"Sacrificing herself." Hakudoshi frowned. Souls were released and a bright light shined.

"For us?" Bankotsu frowned.

"For everyone…" Yura whispered. The ground sunk in and light engulfed Naraku and Kikyo…then they were gone.

"Is it….is it over?" Kagome whispered.

"I…I think…" Sango mumbled. Inuyasha bowed his head and everyone was silent. They all had minor wounds, but nothing serious.

"He was outmatched…" Kanna whispered.

"He would've killed us if she didn't sacrifice herself!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No…he would've given up before then…she simply didn't wish for him to come back."

"All we need now is to complete the jewel shards." Miroku acknowledged.

"Here." Koga handed his shards.

"I think I know what wish to make on the jewel." Kagome smiled.

-

*sniff* Sorry if it was brief. I just think its time to give my happy ending…well…..for this. The next one has a minor time skipped, about five months or so. Enjoy!


	49. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

-

_5 months later…_

Abi held her newborn son in her arms with a faint smile. She was sweating and exhausted, but happy to see her new baby boy. She sat on her bed; they were all back at Hiten's manor, and smiled into his deep blue eyes.

Hiten sat beside her on the bed with his arms crossed, barely looking at the child, and the others gave them privacy. There was a knock on the doorway and they looked up, seeing Bankotsu. Abi smiled and he walked in. He sat on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Want to hold him?" She whispered in a dry voice.

"No…I'll get attached…" He frowned and leaned forward. He smiled at the now sleeping baby and wrapped its tiny hand around his finger.

'Just hold him." Hiten barked and they looked up. Abi glanced back at Bankotsu and handed him the baby. He nervously cradled the small body in his arms and smiled as he looked down at what was his son.

"He's cute…" He smiled. Abi nodded and watched him rock his arms in a soothing manner. "What are you naming him?" He asked nervously.

"I wanted to let you decide…" She blushed.

"Tarokotsu!" He said quickly.

"Are you…?"

"Yeah…its means like first son or something…the kotsu is just my own personal touch…I just…I guess I thought about it a lot…" He blushed and looked down. He handed the baby back to Abi.

"Tarokotsu…" She mumbled.

"You should rest." Yura took the baby and put him in the small crib.

"Take care of him…" Bankotsu mumbled as Abi laid on her side.

"We will…"

"Ok…and Hiten, make sure he's a good kid…not an angry jerk like you…" He teased with a smile.

"Whatever…" Hiten smirked.

"Get some rest." He pecked Abi's forehead and walked back in the other room.

"You're being really mature about this." Jakotsu smiled and he shrugged.

"I just…I hoped it would be a girl…Yura, when are we having kids?" He frowned and she laughed, lightly kissing his cheek.

"Eventually." She assured.

Koga and Ayame had gone off shortly after Naraku's defeat. They were to be married and settle on their own. They were the only ones that separated so far.

"We have visitors." Hakudoshi walked in.

"Yo." Inuyasha plopped down.

"Inuyasha!" Jakotsu tackled him.

"Off!" He grunted.

"We completed the rest of the jewel…are you guys ready?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Yeah…Hiten, Abi, lets go!" Bankotsu called. Hiten carried Abi in and they all sat around.

"Who first?" Kagome frowned.

"I'll go…" Abi took in a deep breath. Inuyasha pulled the four shards out of her neck and she vanished to dust. Hiten frowned.

"Do me." He closed his eyes and hissed as Inuyasha dug his claws in and pulled out three shards. Hiten disappeared and Bankotsu got an uneasy feeling.

"You better hope this works." He lifted his head and Inuyasha pulled his shards out next.

"Go ahead." Yura bit her bottom lip and gasped as her shards went.

"Aw….hurry up and kill me!" Jakotsu whined and Inuyasha hesitated.

"What are you waiting for?" Sango nudged him.

"I don't wanna touch him…" He scrunched his nose.

"Please?" Jakotsu sniffled. He quickly dug in the shards and pulled them out.

"Now bring them back." Kagura growled from behind. Kagome brought the shards together and smiled as the jewel became whole.

"Alright…" Miroku sighed.

"I wish…that everyone present in Naraku's death, aside from him….was alive…" Kagome whispered. Bright light flooded the room and they all used their hands to shield it.

"It's them…" Kagura smirked.

"No kidding." Hakudoshi rolled his eyes. All five 'bad guys' appeared, with living bodies that didn't rely on the power of the Shikon no Tama.

"Ah!" Abi ran out of the room in search of clothes. The others did the same and came back out.

'Thanks…I guess…" Bankotsu smirked.

"Whatever…it's gone now…nobody will fight for its…" Inuyasha's voice trailed off.

"Hello, Inuyasha." Kikyo faintly smiled and his expression remained blank.

"K-Kikyo…" He whispered.

"Now what?" Bankotsu whispered.

"We go off on our own I suppose…" Abi frowned, realizing their time was really over.

"Not to be alone though." Hiten smirked, remembering how she promised that he and her would separate as soon as their task was complete.

"As much as I love leaving you all…I'm going to sort of miss you…" Kagura smirked.

"Kagura!" Jakotsu wrapped his arms around her and she went stiff. "I'm going to miss you and your sarcasm and your bitchiness and _you_!" He whined and she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"See you around…I guess…" Inuyasha and his friends walked out.

"I-I'll miss you too…" Kagura whispered. Was she about to cry for her friend? She didn't like him that much…at least that's what she thought. She embraced him back.

'Are you guys actually leaving?" Hiten looked down.

"It'd be awkward otherwise…" Bankotsu frowned. "Take care Abi." He hugged her. She smiled and a tear rolled down her cheek as she embraced him back.

"You, too…" She buried her face in his shoulder as he kissed her cheek repeatedly.

"By Hiten…" Yura wrapped her arms around her neck and he pecked her cheek.

"Take care of yourself, alright? Don't let that bastard do anything stupid." He pulled away and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

"Ok…" She smiled.

"Hiten!" Jakotsu lunged at him.

"Shit!" He gasped as he was tackled to the ground.

"I'm gunna miss you and your anger and your hatred of the world and your cute little braid and…."

"Ok, I get it…" He pushed him off.

"Will you miss me?" He frowned and Hiten glared. Jakotsu batted his eyelashes.

"Yes, ok?" He snapped.

"Yay!" He squealed.

"Kagura!" Bankotsu wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground.

"Ok, let go, mercenary…" She grunted.

"Aw, Imma miss you and your fan…and your rack." He teased.

"Shut the fuck up!"

'You were crying! Aw, hey everyone, Kagura's crying!" Bankotsu yelled.

"Am fucking not!" She kneed him.

"Bye Abi…sorry for everything." Yura hugged her.

"Its alright, I'll miss you."

"Oh and you little hair whore! I'll miss you too!" Jakotsu pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'll miss you too!" She smiled.

"All those times you pissed me off…I'm sorry for all those bad things I said about you behind your back! I didn't mean them! Not a single one!" He assured and she blinked.

"Huh?"

"Souten!" Hiten called and his little sister ran out.

"What's going on?"

"Say goodbye." Hiten barked.

"Why?" She frowned.

"Imma miss you!" Bankotsu hugged her.

"Me too!" Jakotsu jumped in the embrace.

"Can't…breathe…." She grunted.

"Idiots…" Hakudoshi mumbled.

"And you!" Bankotsu went to hug him and he held out the tip of the spear.

"You move, you die." He threatened and Bankotsu defensively held up his hands.

"Bankotsu…" Hiten whispered. He faced him with a frown.

"Take…uh…good care of yourself…" Bankotsu cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah…" Hiten looked down.

"Thanks…for everything…." He frowned.

"You too…."

"Take care of Abi…and Tarokotsu…" Bankotsu frowned.

"I will….do the same for Yura…"

"Yeah…" Bankotsu smiled half-heartedly. They looked up to each other with serious expressions. Bankotsu quickly embraced Hiten and he returned it.

"Be good…" Hiten whispered.

"I'll miss yu…." He whispered back. They both let one tear slide down their cheek, knowing everyone else was too busy with goodbyes to notice. They pulled away and quickly wiped away and sign they cried.

"Are you ready to go, Kagura?" Sesshomaru whispered

"Huh?" She looked up from her conversation with Abi and Yura. "Oh…yeah…" She frowned.

"Bye!" Jakotsu waved and she sadly waved back.

"Ja…you can go with her…" Bankotsu whispered.

"No….bros before hoes…" He laughed nervously.

"I'll see you again…" He assured.

"Banks…I like you more I just…"

"I know she was your best friend….you can visit me whenever you want." He smiled.

"You're the best, Aniki!" He hugged him. "Kagura! Wait up!" He ran out.

"Bye Hakudoshi!" Bankotsu waved.

"Its just you guys now…" Hiten frowned.

"We'll miss you." Abi whispered.

"Yeah…see you eventually….I guess…" Bankotsu frowned.

"Goodbye." Hiten held out his hand and Bankotsu shook it.

"Bye."

-

Hiten: So let me get this straight, you fuck us over for 49 chapters, 49! And only _now_ let us talk?

Bankotsu: Uh….Hiten, we're supposed to read from that paper….

Hiten: Fuck the paper, I'm speaking my mind!

Abi: Hiten…it says here she still has a whole sequel she's doing with us…

Hiten: *blinks*

Souten: Yeah, so watch your mouth you buffoon!

Hiten: Mind your own business.

Kagura: Wasn't there something you were gunna say thunder boy?

Hiten: ….it wasn't important…

Hakudoshi: You're just scared of what she might do to you in the sequel.

Bankotsu: Hey! It says the sequel will be rated M! I'm getting detailed tail!

Hiten: Lemme see that….

Abi: *shakes head* Can we please just do this the way we're supposed to?

Jakotsu: Sorry I'm late…

Bankotsu: What's that? *points*

Jakotsu: I tied up Inuyasha. *shrugs*

Bankotsu: *singing* I'm getting' laid! I'm getting' laid! *does happy dance*

Hiten: Idiot…

Bankotsu: Oh, do I have babies?

Hiten: I hope not…

Yura: *reading* Two chapters are done of the sequel.

Bankotsu: Stop keeping them from us you sleaze! I wanna see my babies!

Hiten: *whispers* Watch it or she'll screw you over.

Abi: She seems to only like to do that to you. *pinches cheek*

Jakotsu: Aw….I cannot wait for a sequel….there will be hot springs….right? Ooh and Inuyasha will be there? Of course he will! I have him! *glomps Inuyasha*

Bankotsu: How many babies do I get? Ten? 8D

Hiten: Those poor, poor kids…

Kagura: At least they wont end up with some pissed off prick of a father like you…

Hiten: I would make a great father, thank you very much!

Abi: Please review for the last time and….Hiten! Don't throw that! *chases*

Jakotsu: We love you!...sorta xD


End file.
